The Difference of One Shinobi
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference? MAJOR REVISION IN PROCESS, STORY IS A MESS!
1. A fallen leaf: revised

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 1

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work especially for my intro physics class which I am taking for a second time, but when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too!

_I got some ideas updates for a few of my other stories way ahead of schedule though I have yet to try to flesh them out for they are all still in the working process. I can't work on chapter 22 (or even finish chapter 21) yet for I have no clue where I am going to do with chapter 21 and how I am going to get it to the present all of a sudden. And more importantly I still need to fix the whole Konoha situation in general: specifically Naruto and Gai, Naruto and Kyuubi, and Sandaime and Kakashi/Sasuke. I know a lot will be different from the manga/ anime, but this is my fic and this is a "what if scenario." I hope that all of you enjoy this. I am hoping that it makes sense and my review count jumps too! I decided to redo this chapter instead of a brand new chapter once again because I was feeling that some of it may have appeared a little rushed and unclear. I have almost ten thousand hits for this chapter alone and then it drops fairly quickly after that. Hopefully this will help catch the eye of potential fans. Any constructive criticism is welcome as I am always trying to improve the quality of the story, just don't be downright rude. If you find flaws that fine, point them out. If you don't like the concept look at the summary, it essentially tells you what to look out for._

_This will not be one of the major series of revisions where I shift the order of chapters. This is simply to help clarify weak points and further elaborate on areas that will be of future importance. However this is a very minor update for this chapter in the sense I just had to correct several errors that have been brought to my attention. There are likely several still out there… but for now I have changed all mentions of Arashi Kazama simply to the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I do not like his new name of Minato Namikaze. I probably wont make many significant changes all at once, but I am trying to go through and edit each and every of the chapters I have written, hopefully making each chapter (author's notes, disclaimer, and pre-chapter notes included) at least ten thousand words a piece. I really feel that with each update the quality increases ten fold, maybe this round of updates will bring out the true potential of this fic, for many (including myself) have found it to be lacking. I don't know that this fic will move at the fast pace many would like it to, but it will pick up soon hopefully I promise. The first five chapters for now almost perfect… well for now… they serve their purpose_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter One

Updated December 4, 2007

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in Leaves, in Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire, is still known throughout the shinobi continent as being unrivaled by the others. While each Hidden Village and country had its strengths, weakness, and special aspects, Konoha would always be regarded as the greatest regardless of history. Konoha would soon fall and suffer a cycle of despair before a new nation took the throne much like the nations before it. Many of the minor nations today are remnants of once great countries torn apart by bitter enemies and jealous rivals. Two such nations are Grass and Wave. Both held great power under the era of the Great Alliance, but humanity is flawed and even the best of things crumble. And thus the weakening of Great Alliance allowed the establishment of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Regardless of the outcome the former Great Alliance countries varied. Several were now waiting once again for their time to shine, while several were now part of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

The Great Alliance was a legend within itself for the history behind itself was not truly known for several nations across the continent, and very different from each other were allied. And they were nearly invincible until something had caused it all to crumble. Those nations were all on good terms with each other for the most part, but something just didn't seem to add up. With the Great Alliance gone, several other alliances were formed through the ages, but eventually the Five Great Shinobi Countries Alliance was formed between two former members of the Great Alliance, two of their enemies, and a fairly new nation in compared with the others. Power and alliances are like waves, forever changing and to an escape predictable yet unpredictable.

(**NOTE: **more information on the Great Alliance will be discussed in a future chapter where the origins of the Shinobi World/ Era will also be discussed. There is a reason for all of this history for there is always a reason behind my methods of madness!)

A true hero will always arise from the ashes. That type of person will look past their injuries and continue on their path until their goal is accomplished. They are not afraid of showing their emotions when necessary and will also hide their true colors if the situation calls for it. The greatest shinobi to walk the face of the world were always the ones who were able to live two lives. A life lived for themselves and a life portrayed to the rest of the world.

Always look underneath the underneath. For even the most unbelievable tale can hold a plethora of secrets. Let us watch how the determination of a few can change the path chosen/ dictated by fate. The will of fire of one, and the mixed blessing of the other will change the shinobi continent forever. Every hero has dark tales hidden amongst their tales of the glory days. Everyone has skeletons hidden in their closets. Even the beacons of the light have done things that would make you sick to your stomach. Let us begin with the darkest tale of them all:

_The Folly of the Hidden Leaf Village_

Something that almost caused the end of the Konoha, as we know it.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Konoha was a beautiful village by many standards. Not even the breath taking brilliant snowscapes of Hidden Snow, the distinct cliffs of Hidden Cloud, the bright shores of Hidden Mist, or the lush forests of Hidden Grass. The average lifespan was significantly increased to the prosperity and morality of the village. The Land of Fire was known for its passionate shinobi, but those from the Hidden Leaf Village tended to be more determined and were loyal to a t with their teammates… at least most of the time. Each village has its own faults. Some value brute strengths, others conformity, bloodline traits, you name it. Konoha valued friendship and loyalty above all. Yes it was important to complete the mission, but it was also important to always complete the mission. These two conflicting principles caused the early deaths of many of Konoha's greatest figures.

(12 years before Naruto's Academy graduation/ the year of the Kyuubi's attack)

A blond teen with green eyes and a very aristocratic looking face (piercing eyes, defined cheekbones and chin, a well proportioned nose, etc) could be currently found in none other than the Hokage's office in Konoha's Hokage tower with a man that could have easily passed for his_** father**_. The only difference was the eye color: the elder with cool blue and the younger with a piercing green. The oddest thing they shared was a very similar hair color, for blond hair was not very common in Konoha, especially among the shinobi. The hair color was not the same shade, but that was a small matter of very little significance. The office had more seals place within it than ever before. As we all know the Yondaime was a master of seals, who surpassed both his sensei, and the sensei of his sensei. He had outclassed the Toad Sannin and the Legendary Professor of Konoha. Both knew that this would be the final time they would ever see each other. Fate hate dealt the pair each a hard life, but neither would have the life that a third blond would be forced to endure for the majority of his existence. For if his sensei succeeded in this ridiculous plan of his, he would forever be sealed with the Death God. It would be a small price to pay to defend the village he loved. It was his duty to put the village before his needs and those of his family. The younger, green-eyed blond wanted to let his sensei watch his son grow up, but both blonds knew there was no other option. The Yondaime's sensei, the legendary pervert (and author of the infamous orange book series Icha Icha) and Toad Sannin, Jiraya, had already tried to convince Arashi to do otherwise, but not even the Sandaime Sasuke Sarutobi was able to change his mind. Even the legendary sucker and Slug Sannin, Tsunade-hime was unable to make Arashi realize the repercussions of his decision (she was normally his voice of reason) and the lack of contingency plans he had made for the future vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Unbeknownst to the two still loyal Sannin did not realize that Arashi, the Yondaime, was planning on using his own newborn son expected in only a few hours. With a heavy heart he knew that above all his responsibilities to the village came before those for his family and most importantly his responsibilities as a father. There would be more than one soul left to suffer for eternity because of his actions.

Arashi deep down knew that the villagers would most likely hate his son, but the shinobi would be logical wouldn't they? They were taught to look under the underneath so they should've had no problem realizing the predicament he was placing his one and only son into. Surely the Sandaime, his sensei, and sole remaining student would protect his legacy. Wouldn't they? He knew he could count on the short tempered, but loveable Tsunade-hime to help his sun in the future. Right now he knew she had too much despair and guilt to get out of her system. Of all of Konoha's citizens, none of them seemed to have ever suffered the amount of survivor's guilt the Slug Princess faced everyday and throughout her life. She would never turn down a good challenge. He was sure that if Naruto was anything like him, that he would outsmart the 'old hag' and gain something priceless out of it…

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, the demon lord of fire, head of the tailed foxes, and leader of the Biju (well of the _**known**_ tailed beasts for there were a few more powerful out there), could be heard on the prowl in the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure no Sato, destroying everything in its path. The Land of Fire was always recognized as one of the most powerful, but in this moment of weakness many feared that this would be the end of everything. The war with Earth Country, more specifically the Hidden Rock Village, had left the village understaffed and significantly weakened. The power of the nine tailed fire fox was unrivaled amongst the other eight of the infamous biju that ravaged the continent of the elemental nations and even the most elite of shinobi. Not even the collective power of the eight OTHER biju AND the greatest KAGES ever would be able to defeat it on the battlefield in a fair fight. Each of the biju each had their own unique characteristics and strengths and weaknesses, but the Kyuubi seemed to be unstoppable. Each tailed beast had its own flaws in elemental or special abilities, but as the King, the Kyuubi seemed to be impervious to everything. The neutral chakra of the nine tailed fox was the secret behind its strengths, but also the cause of its ultimate downfall. It withstood Genjutsu, would be futile to try Taijutsu against it, and received miniscule damage from even A-ranked jutsu. Not even the attempts of the Sannin had any impact on the matter, a sad fact when the Sannin were supposed to be some of the greatest shinobi to ever live. Little did they know that a few of their own were the cause of all of this unnecessary devastation? The suffering of a few was excusable for the betterment of many in their eyes.

The village of Konoha was covered in a blanket of silence for a large number of their top shinobi were off defending the village by fighting the beast. It was almost as if a Genjutsu had caused all of the inhabitants to freeze in their places and lose control. No one moved from his or her spots. Some tried futile attempts to slay the beast, but ultimately sacrificed their lives for no reason. This uphill battle had not been waged for long (compared to the battles with the lesser tailed Biju) but the causalities had already begun to grow at an extremely alarming rate. The demon fox's growls grew louder as it approached the Hidden Leaf Village. The civilians and children had been evacuated long ago. It would only be a matter of time before the devastation reached the Hidden Village. This was not Konoha's first exposure to a biju, but it was definitely the most memorable and frightening—though the other instances had been long forgotten. The most important and forgotten tale was one involving a ten-tailed beast and a wooden statue. Many of the greatest achievements once held by the hidden village were now forgotten with the passage of time. The shinobi fought without any regret against the giant demon beast in an attempt to halt its progress towards the village. They were doing so to protect their loved ones and their way of life. Life is precious. The shinobi of Konoha knew that all too well. Once again Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was being brought back into a dark age of chaos, neglect, and death.

"Keep it up men! We just need to hold out until Hokage-sama gets here! Just a little longer. We are Konoha shinobi! We will not back down. We shall never back down! This is why we are the strongest of the five great nations. We value our comrades and will do what it takes to complete our missions! Right now our mission is to hold back the demon fox until the Yondaime is able to get here to slay it! We must do what it takes men! We cannot let Hokage-sama down!" yelled an injured special jounin of no significant importance to the shinobi on the bloody battlefield a few miles from the Hidden Leaf Village as squad after squad of ninjas went up against the Kyuubi, only to be thrown back and killed moments later. No matter the odds, Konoha shinobi were known throughout the continent for their valor, loyalty, and sheer determination when it came to doing what they did best. However it appeared to any observer that all of these values were useless for they were making no headway against the beast and their shinobi were dropping left and right like flies.

When all hope seemed to be lost, Gamabunta, the infamous frog boss was summoned to the battlefield by none other than the 'recently appointed' Yondaime, Arashi Kazama. Gamabunta was the most recognized of the Sannin's boss summons by the populace of Konoha for neither Orochimaru nor Tsunade had a reason to summon creatures from their contracts. Tsunade rarely summoned in general and Orochimaru only summoned when he had no other choice. Upon Gamabunta's head there was another besides the Yondaime, a blonde baby that was only moments old. If one had a chance to look closer they would have observed the circle of kanji written on the child's stomach. Yes, you guessed it; he was going to use his own flesh and blood in the ritual he was about to commence. This ritual would be the one that would ensure a bright future for the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Konoha—the legacy of the Shodaime and Nidaime. For who could ask another to give up their child? Konoha's Yellow Flash had begun to form many hand seals as a shadow of the Shinigami, the death god, appeared above him. The Kyuubi no Kitsune didn't know that its fate had already been sealed by the lightning quick hand seals that the Yondaime had begun making with an unseen speed that were just blurs even with the aided vision of the Sharingan and Byakugan. The demon fox had made a last ditch attempt to strike at the Yondaime with its five of its tails (the ones that contain the five main chakra elements- Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Water, --listed in order from strongest to weakest in terms of the Kyuubi's control). Unfortunately it was too late for the Shinigami grabbed a hold of both the Yondaime's and the Kyuubi's souls. And its attempt with the five elemental tails was just what the Yondaime had hoped for as he finished performing a Five Element Seal on the stomach of his one and only son, named after his favorite food and the symbol of Konoha, the symbol which represented the two founders (a whirlpool of water within a single leaf). His recently born child would be the legacy of more than Kyuubi and the Yondaime/ infamous Kazama clan. A child robbed of his innocence and childhood. A child robbed of his identity and legacy. A child robbed of his own life. The Yondaime was sure that the village and the Sandaime would take care of his one and only son, but then again he was always too much of an idealist.

Before the demon fox had a chance to continue its futile attempts at escaping, the Shinigami pulled its soul out and began to push it into the body of the blond blue-eyed newborn baby that lay beside the Yondaime on Gamabunta's head. With a flash of light the kanji on his stomach had begun to change and a sun with a spiral in its center had reappeared where moments before a circle of kanji had lain before. When the sealing was finished, the smoke had cleared and the future of Konoha was forever changed: the Kyuubi was gone, Gamabunta was dispelled, the Yondaime was falling to the ground at an alarming rate, and an orphan (who was also plummeting with the Yondaime) had been given the chance of the lifetime to prove civilization wrong: that the jinchuriki would not and should be feared for their power, but in turn should be respected and praised for jailing the Biju and protecting everyone else by holding them at bay within their own bodies. For they (the jinchuriki) do not solely cause chaos throughout the Shinobi Continent, but could also be used for the side of everything that is good and bring about a new era of change, prosperity, and peace… Maybe the first two were plausible… but there would never be peace amongst the shinobi of the continent: no matter if there were only one nation or a hundred. Peace would never exist even in a utopian society.

Within one of the examining rooms in Konoha's shinobi hospital, was a chamber lit solely by a ring of candles set around in a circle at precise intervals. Between the candles set in a circle along the center of the room was a series kanji seals. The candles and seals surrounded a blonde blue-eyed boy in a circle for one reason. And one reason alone. On his stomach lay one of the most powerful seals in existence… One of which was far superior to the seven other seals that sealed a similar purpose. (Well six, as one had been modified for a very important reason. For the Sanbi was no longer the only Biju not housed within a human). It was fitting that the seal for the Kyuubi was the most powerful… a sun being overpowered by a spiral, more specifically a storm/ maelstrom. The sun being the fire demon and the spiral being Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, or the child, the demon host, depending on how one looked at it, While this seal would prevent the Kyuubi from taking over in most instances, absorbing too much chakra could overpower the seal.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

There were only a few thoughts running through the mind of the recently reappointed Sandaime Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi. Unsurprisingly most of them involved reconstruction and funerals, but there was one thing that would not stop haunting his conscience, but he decided to let it pass for now.

'Forgetting one for the betterment of the collective group is important. Konoha needs to rise from the ashes of defeat once more. I am sorry Arashi, but the village will not, cannot, and shall not see your son as a hero. They will not even know he is your son ' thought the aged Sandaime.

To this day no one knows whether the Sandaime's intentions were sincere. He knew Arashi's son would have a hard life, but revealing him as the legacy of the Yondaime would be even more costly. But then again he never thought a clan within Konoha would reveal to the outside world that Naruto house the Kyuubi. It was interesting why the Sandaime even bothered to reveal the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto if it was an equally if not more dangerous choice compared to revealing Naruto's lineage. Really wouldn't it be better for everyone if Naruto were never revealed as having the Kyuubi in him? Sure he wouldn't want to be the Hokage for the same reasons, but he would still have similar goals, as he would still be an orphan trying to show the world you don't need a clan/ and or family for greatness? All in all we can't change anything, but it does call into the Sandaime's intentions. Sure he is one of Konoha's biggest optimists ever, but Naruto wasn't the first jinchuriki ever either.

(Now we found ourselves once again returning to the office of the Hokage in Hokage Tower in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. An orange clad book lay forgotten on the floor of the office and his crystal ball had rolled away somewhere in the office. Paperwork was covering much of the office, but more surprisingly the Sandaime had his head in his hands, deep in conversation.)

'It looks like Arashi was successful after all, but at what cost? You have saved the village, but have damned your own child to a life of hardships. You wanted your legacy, your son Naruto to be treated like a hero for having the Kyuubi sealed within his body and soul, I will follow your request but I am not sure if the village will follow suit. Maybe it was wrong of me to reveal Naruto's status, but I thought of it was for the best at the moment. He will grow into a fine shinobi though. This will only drive him further. I truly thought they would accept him, I guess I was wrong. Forgive me, Arashi' Sarutobi sighed.

'I'll do everything I can to make sure that your final request is followed, but I have a feeling it will not happen. Naruto, you have a rough life ahead of you. With great power comes great responsibility and great sacrifices. And I know that you will face many challenges, but if you are anything like your father, I know that your stubbornness will help you outshine those around you and overcome the difficulties of being an orphan. It is a shame that neither Jiraya nor Tsunade are here…" the old monkey man thought before once again turning back to dust off and pick up his favorite orange book once again with a lecherous laugh that rivaled even the author's (NOTE: I am referring to Jiraya not me!).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Throughout the shinobi world several shinobi were sneezing. There is an old saying that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you. A few people would find out how true the old wife's tale was head on.

One was in one of the grandest casinos ever built within the Land of Rain. Despite her reputation for never paying her debts, this casino had welcomed her with open arms and even started her off with a tab. Her sneeze had led her to winning the biggest jackpot of her lifetime… an omen of bad things to come.

A second individual was just caught peeping by a group of women at a hot spring in the Hidden Grass Village. And even more surprisingly they did not attack… they did something completely unpredictable… they began to grope him and do everything he had ever dreamed of… despite his many fantasies Jiraya knew this was a bad omen, but as he put it, "A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, especially in my lifetime."

The third and final individual began to toss and turn in his bed. His dreams were plagued by dark thoughts that made even the most grim of nightmares seem like dreams of rainbows and unicorns. The attending nurse knew she only had so much time left in Konoha, but could tell the child would not live an easy life. A mirror in the room shattered and it confirmed her thoughts. She knew she had to leave, but felt guilty for doing so. 'One more night… I will stay one more and that's it. I most follow **HIS** orders. I cannot risk being caught here or Naruto will never stand a chance. I am sorry Naruto, but I know someone will take up the task.'

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Meanwhile overlooking the chaos and destruction were menacing pale yellow eyes watching the chaos from a far. The eyes barely resembled those of a human, though they were if a similar size. It was almost as if a human had the appearance of a creature. The overall appearance was very creepy when one thought about it. Those eyes held more dark and twisted secrets than anyone else that ever existed in the history of the Shinobi World. (**Note: I will elaborate on the Shinobi World VS. **_**the World**_ in future chapters). The shadow enveloped, a figure that once held get promise, was not slowly crafting a perfect chain of events. There would be no room for error… and not chance of escape…

Suddenly the being had decided to 'make its presence' known to the world by opening its mouth, uttering a creepy chuckle, and then proceeding to talk to themselves saying: "kukuku… everything is going exactly as planned… Sarutobi-sensei has not changed one bit. All the pieces seem to be falling into place. In a couple of years I will have the perfect weapon…"

And as sudden as they had appeared, the pale yellow eyes of that person/ being had disappeared from existence with such speed it made one wonder if they had ever existed in the first place. That individual had disappeared without a sound… with even less sound than a clone that ha been dispelled by an item/ object or person.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Many of the council elders had called for the immediate execution of the Kyuubi's vessel, but the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha would not hear it. Many of them feared for the possibility of the Kyuubi escape. But more of them were bitter at the Yondaime. For instead of maker harsher restrictions on shinobi, he made it so even orphans could rise up in the ranks. They had conveniently forgotten that he himself was an orphan. Arashi had been forced to grow up with only himself to look out for. It was quite ironic how some of the greatest shinobi of Konoha were orphans from the beginning: two of the sannin (Orochimaru and Jiraya—Tsunade was orphaned later on), Arashi the Yondaime, his student Rin, and now young Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and holder of a very special bloodline. A bloodline that made both one of his families very important in the shinobi world—historically and physically. Sure there were other great orphan shinobi, but these five shinobi had one similarity: they were all orphans from the beginning. Yet no one could see that; for all of the great clans, whether they had bloodline limits or just family jutsu, did not want their power threatened by the possibility of a stronger shinobi arise with abilities they knew next to nothing about. They only saw the child as being the reincarnated Kyuubi who had no skills or power of his own, a liability if you will. Some called for his death, others wanted him turned into a living weapon, but Sarutobi knew he had to make it up to Arashi and Naruto for making his past mistakes regarding the matter (it had only been a month or so since the attack).

Sarutobi was extremely disgusted with his former teammates Koharu and Homura who in particular had no problem with defying the dying words of the Yondaime. These two village elders knew how demon containers were not the demons themselves, but wanted to find a scapegoat for all of the destruction and lost of lives. Koharu and Homura also had another reason for doing so: they hated the Yondaime… they didn't like the changes he was making to modernize the village, they didn't like his stance on orphans, and they most importantly did not like his status as his orphan.

"Sarutobi-san, I think you know as much as I do, that child should be killed. If the Yondaime had any brains he would have sealed the child into a child of a prestigious bloodline that would negate the influence of the Kyuubi and only make them a container as opposed to being a vessel" Koharu said with an air of arrogance that would put a Hyuuga or an Uchiha to shame.

"Koharu, I don't see how a container differs from a vessel if the two both contain something. A demon container does not become the demon for they only hold the demon at bay, they do not become one being. And prey tell how a bloodline, especially any one of Konoha's bloodlines, would be able to hold back the most powerful Bijou's influence?"

"Sarutobi-san I think that the Koharu-san…" Homura began.

"Homura it is almost as if both of my former teammates are scheming something."

"We are not doing anything. We are only thinking of…" they both started at the same time before being cut off.

"Only thinking of yourselves. You two, the most out of anyone else here, should now how the jinchuriki are. Every single one of the villagers-whether they are civilian or shinobi are just too damn ignorant for their own good. Anyone with half a brain cell could see how stable the child is. He only contains the Kyuubi, but as you know the seals used to contain a Biju prevent the vessel from merging unless their mental state becomes unstable due to mental and physical abuse from their villages. If all of you continue on the path you are, Naruto will become unstable and we may have to face that possible future. But if you do the right think now and solely think of him as a child with a "bloodline limit" if you will, then maybe we have a chance to have a fiercely loyal and powerful shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village that may even give myself and Sannin a run for our money."

Some of the clan elders were not that reserved as to not hesitate about openly defying the Sandaime. There only interests were those of their allying clans, being a thorn in the side of their enemies, and most importantly helping their own clans rise above the rest. The Yondaime was not of pure enough to hold the title of Hokage for many of them. Many were glad he was gone on the inside. For his power was a threat to their monopoly of control on the Hidden Village held by the shinobi clans that have been shinobi for many generations.

But then after hearing what the Sandaime had to say, a few were beginning to change their minds. A few knew about Biju and their containers. Something seemed to click in the minds of those who were informed of this matter. It was true that some of the characteristics of a Biju were passed on to their offspring. Any of the Kyuubi's powers in general would create an unstoppable new 'bloodline' that could make Konoha even greater. Several clans were furious they could do anything for they did not have any female 'heirs'—that is to say that the only females in their clans married into them. But at the same time not many of them wanted to marry one of their clan to an orphan, no matter how promising a union could be. But if the marriages didn't work after a child would be born it would return with the mother to her clan thus being a win-win situation for those who were able to see past him being both an orphan and housing the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"The Yondaime has come up with a plan that cannot fail. As those who are informed of the matter already, the seal used to seal Biju away summons the Death God to do the sealing process at the cost of the caster's life. The Shiki fuujin no jutsu has been used for generations to seal away the Biju as noted in the scrolls we have from the Shodaime. The seal the Yondaime created is an improved version of the Shiki fuujin no jutsu that will not only seal the Kyuubi permanently but will also in time kill the Kyuubi by transferring all of its knowledge and chakra to its vessel. And the vessel in turn receives almost infinite chakra reserves without having to worry about the Kyuubi trying to escape. The Kyuubi's chakra will little by little leak into the vessels chakra system which in turn will convert and absorb it in order to make it it's own. The best part of the seal is that Naruto will not become the Kyuubi for this fusion of knowledge and chakra is not sentient. Unlike the Shiki fuujin no jutsu where there is the possibility of contact and corruption, the Kyuubi will only come into contact with his vessel when he needs to summon chakra. This seal does not fuse their minds, only their chakra, thus eliminating any chance of him becoming the Kyuubi incarnate. Though if all of you continue down this path even a normal child may seek revenge for the wrongs committed against him."

The council was given some time to think, as this was a lot to absorb. Many of the older (well more traditional) and younger clans were very hesitant to accept this matter for they would always see the child as a demon. Very few could think otherwise for all of the precious people they had lost to the Kyuubi. The Sandaime once again began to try to instill a sense of reason into the council.

"If a vase holds water in it does the vase become water? If we eat beef do we become cows? The answer to both questions is no. The same logic should be used in regards with the Yondaime's Legacy, young Naruto Uzumaki. You all know he was regarded throughout the continent, even in Cloud and Stone, as the worlds premiere sealing expert, even surpassing Jiraya and myself. So I think we will all be able to have faith in his work. Newborn babies are used as vessels for their chakra coils are still new enough to incorporate a Bijou's chakra into their own. In a sense it is like a bloodline limit for despite the chakra exhaustion, they received unique gifts that are exclusive to themselves and sometimes their offspring."

The last bit was met with confusion for it was VERY rare that a vessel was even alive long enough to have children. Even more rare for one to have children successfully for it was hard enough for them to find a mate. Not even the demands/ orders of a Kage could do so.

"The last wish of the dying Yondaime Hokage, Arashi, was for this newborn infant, Naruto Uzumaki, to be treated as a hero for being the Kyuubi's container. You have heard the tales of both Kumo's Nibi no Nekomata (two-tailed demon cat) and Suna's Ichibi no Shukaku. First we shall discuss the Nibi. The Nibi was sealed into a child, with great promise. She has become a force that even rivals Kakashi Hatake at his prime, with her not being at full power. However Kumo does not have to worry about her because she is fiercely loyal to the council and Raikage who took her away from a life of hunger and abuse, and gave her a life of adventure, potential, and to a small extent-promise. But her potential has been wasted for she had been forced to become a living weapon from the moment it was sealed within her. Had she been able to move at her own pace, instead of being forced to do so for all of her childhood, she would have become an even bigger threat to us. Luckily for us that did not happen, despite that she still remains a huge threat, as do several of the other demon vessels. Many nations out there are claiming that they posses one, but there are far too many claiming to have one of the nine Biju. Between Kumo, Suna, and Konoha there are three already. The three tails has been loose for as long as I remember. So there are four known Biju and yet more than twelve villages claim to have the remaining five. If we could give him a stable upbringing he would be fiercely dedicated to protecting the village; otherwise he could become a liability. You all do realize that disobeying a Hokage's command is treason. Not even you the council have the power to overrule a command such as this. For the Shodaime and Nidaime made sure there were loopholes for the Hokage. You will never outsmart me for I have justice on my side, unlike all of you. All of you want to end the life of an innocent boy who has done nothing but prevent the Kyuubi from causing further death and destruction, yet you all want to kill him and potentially release the Kyuubi no Kitsune once more. I would not be surprise if your choices today will come back to haunt you in the future. You all remember the pranks of Arashi as he was scorned for being an orphan. Can you imagine the pranks Naruto will unleash on this village if you all continue to scorn him for being both an orphan and the vessel for the nine tailed demon fox lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The council was silent. It was well known that Kumo's jinchuriki had been turned into a living weapon and was as mentally stable as a normal person for the most part. However most of the jinchuriki were seen as solely being the demons reincarnated—the fate of Suna's Ichibi no Shukaku, and were completely dangerous and out of their minds. They have all been outwitted at their own game. Only a few clan heads were with the Sandaime with the beginning, but he knew that they must remain silent for their own safety. But silence was better than treason. However the promise of having another Nibi was very promising to a few for the Kyuubi had mastery off all elements and had a millennia's worth of jutsu and knowledge in general.

The aged Sandaime was facing an uphill battle by upholding Arashi's dying wish. He was beginning to wonder why he was doing so himself with the uphill battle he was currently faced with. And if things could have not gotten worse… The Haruno clan had decided to start something that Konoha could not deal with at the moment: an attempted coup d'etat.

A Haruno had jumped from his seat to attack the infant in front of the Sandaime. The pink haired clan was known for both their insane inner mind, a second personality that saw no reason, for that clan had book smarts, but were useless in every other sense in the shinobi way. It was a surprise that any became genin at all. It was more surprising how their clan held some power in the council despite over ninety seven percent of the shinobi candidates in that family did not even make it past genin if they even got that far. Little did the Sandaime know, but a certain blonde boy would be forced to be on a squad with one of them, one of the worst the village had ever seen, due to the stipulations regarding how genin squads were formed. The crush he would develop for the pink haired girl would be for all of the wrong reasons. The problem with the Haruno clan ran far deeper than solely with the clan head. Their instances with treason would far and between, but this would not be the last instance. They only had loyalty to themselves. They held no powerful ranks in the shinobi community. They held no power in the villagers' daily lives. A question many had and could not answer (including Danzo, Sarutobi and his teammates, and even Orochimaru!) was how the fck that useless clan held power for so long. Not even Orochimaru or Danzo were as sick and twisted as a Haruno. Little did they know, but the Haruno were already plotting. Everyone said they originated in the Land of Fire, but that was far from the truth and in a few years Konoha would face that problem head on.

"Die demon!" the pink haired elder said before he was stopped by an ANBU with a cat mask. Said ANBU would later become an important figure in Konoha for specific reasons. His abilities were very unique despite the circumstances under which he acquired them.

Several other clan heads had joined the Haruno head in the attempted coup, but they were about to pay the ultimate price. Most of said clans were either old clans that were furious that they were passed over for being Hokage several times, or young clans trying to gain power at any cost, even if it meant eliminating the current Hokage and attempting a coup. Sarutobi stood up and cleared his throat before announcing:

"As of today no one is allowed to speak of the Kyuubi and its connection to Naruto Uzumaki. The Yondaime sacrificed his life by sealing the Kyuubi into this child before you to end its rampage. If anyone tries to defy this order they will be immediately executed and recorded as a committing high treason. This a SS secret that no one may speak of. I am disgusted with all of you here. If you try to go around this and try to have your children hate Naruto for no reason your clans shall be at risk also. All of you have emotional span of a teaspoon and the intelligence of a rock. Few of you even respect and believe in the Yondaime. Most of you are still bitter that an orphan surpassed you all and became a Hokage and that none of you ever have a chance of following suit. If Tsunade and Jiraya were here right now you would all be wishing Orochimaru would come back and kill you all. I thought you were all trained as shinobi for a reason. One of this villages highest principles is looking underneath the underneath. Yet few even bother to look past the fact that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him and instead decide he is the Kyuubi instead. Such ignorance may cost your lives and the future of this village. Being the jailer for a Biju is a difficult task that should receive praise, but instead they are almost always scorned for doing so. We (i.e. the Yondaime and Sandaime) hoped that you would want to once again show why we are the greatest of the nations and hidden villages, but I guess we were wrong. You all wont put aside your petty differences. We all lost precious people to us, but do not let their deaths be in vain.

Murmurs of him being replaced were quietly silenced.

"SILENCE! I am within my rights as Hokage. While none of you have access to many of the secret scrolls of our Hidden Village, it is well known that abusing a child to any degree is well within the grounds for treason. The Yondaime has placed his trust and faith in all of us, and yet all of your are more determined in furthering your clans than the welfare and future of this village" the Sandaime shouted in a tone that was rarely used.

The Root head, Danzo, was originally holding the same thoughts as the majority of the decision makers in Kohona—Naruto should be killed. But then he realized what kind of an asset he could be in helping him create a new Konoha—the Nibi no Nekomata had been successfully raised into a successful ninja, albeit slightly abused and a little paranoid, but well rounded enough. He had just thought of something that would help bring about his greatest vision. All he needed to do to create a stable and powerful vessel like Yugito, the Nibi's container, was showing compassion and concern almost like a family and then it would be hook, line, and sinker. The Raikage took the young orphan girl in and in no time she quickly rose the ranks to BOLT in no time, was accepted by a majority of the Hidden Village, and most importantly felt safe at home. Yes all of this was classified information, but Danzo got everything he wanted, outside of Konoha thanks to the network established by a certain clan within Konoha.

"Hokage-sama might I suggest that Naruto…"

However Sarutobi knew what the old war hawk was up to and cut him off before the proposition was ever made.

"Danzo, Root will not be re-established. Arashi was correct in disbanding that branch of ANBU, and it was done with a 9/10 majority. If I learn that you are still operating, yourself and any shinobi found under you will be immediately executed. Naruto will never become your living weapon. He is Arashi's legacy and you will follow it."

The old war hawk knew he had outsmarted and outed, but he would never give up on his vision of a new Konoha. A certain yellow-eyed traitor had made a deal that would later change the future of Konoha. He would lay low, but Root would never be disbanded for from the ashes always arises a bright future.

(7 years before Naruto's Academy Graduation/ 5 years after Kyuubi's attack)

Five years had past since that fateful night in October when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage had perished in the battle and was forever immortalized as a hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While one person went down in history as a hero, there was a young boy that had been given a burden that forever changed his life. While the battle had been solely blamed on the Kyuubi randomly rampaging through Konoha and slaughtering the village's shinobi, there was much more to the story than meets the eye for the Kyuubi had attacked the village for a reason, and for now it shall remain unknown.

The incident with Kumo involving the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga was well carved into the memory of many in Konoha and only fed fuel to the fire that is the constant feud shared between the lands of lightning and fire. The two were not always enemies, but recent events had caused many things to change throughout the elemental nations. Under the guise of a peace treaty, Kumo had sent shinobi to capture a Hyuuga in order to obtain the Byakugan. Kumo was well aware that Hizashi had taken the place of his elder brother, however they had gained nothing for Hizashi Hyuuga's caged bird seal was activated once handed over, thus eliminating any chances Kumo would gain the Hyuuga's Kekkei genkai. But that is not to say Kumo did not gain anything out of this turn of events.

While Kumo had failed to gain the Byakugan of the Hyuuga, they had gained something far more dangerous if the hands of the wrong people, a child of the sannin. Yes, the living legacy of the Sannin. A child whose future held great promise, unrivaled. The power alone the child would exert alone would be enough to make many tremble. The abilities than ran through his veins would make him a legend regardless of how good of a shinobi he became for some skills were more valuable than experience. But for now he was only following his deceased sensei's orders to do everything it took to protect his son, the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the resident prankster/ number one most predictable person in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. The blond teen knew he wouldn't be here to protect Naruto in person, but eliminating the threat of Kumo was much more important. Besides, if he had planned everything out correctly, it would only be a short matter or time until he found a worthy shinobi role model other than himself and the Yondaime. Meanwhile a man with giant eyebrows sneezed.

And as a blond green-eyed boy walked away from Konoha with the Kumo shinobi tears were running down his face. This was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. He knew it was not as difficult as the one the Yondaime had to make, but at his age it seemed much more troubling. The teen knew that Naruto would have a difficult life, but hopefully everything would go according to plan, or he would not be able to return to Konoha someday to continue protecting his sensei's son personally.

'Sarutobi look after Naruto. I am sorry I have to do this, but this is the only way to save the leaf village. My life is meaningless if you fail to live as the Yondaime's legacy. Be strong little one. The Golden Eagle shall return to you someday.'

The green-eyed boy continued to move along the trail with the nin from Kumo. He felt guilty for leaving Naruto behind, but it was either that… or let Kumo, the Hidden Cloud Village of the Land of Lightning, get their hands on a second demon vessel, Naruto. He had promised his sensei he would do everything in his power to ensure Naruto never got into the wrong hands. Right now he wished he could actually be in two places at once, for no type of Bunshin could survive the distance between Kumo and Konoha for any period of time. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen, but surely someone would take care of Naruto in his stead right?

Little did he know, the green-eyed young man was very wrong. The next few years would be the final straw for the blue-eyed Naruto. Something would break within him, something that would make him see the Kyuubi with reason. No matter what happened he knew there would always be people within the village that would treat Naruto fairly, no matter how few there were, they would be enough no matter how long it took for him to make it back to Konoha—well if he ever did for deceiving the Kumo-nin into thinking that he was the nine tailed fox's vessel.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 1

Version Five Notes:

Minor changes such as changing references to Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, have simply become the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I dislike Kishimoto's real name for the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. I however have no problem using his mother's name or Kushina Uzumaki.

I REFUSE TO USE THE NAMES KISHIMOTO PROVIDED FOR THE YONDAIME! Well at least until people start becoming harpies and attacking me for it. I think the whole fan-name of Arashi Kazama sounds much cooler (and intimidating) than Minato Namikaze. What kind of last name is Wavewind? That is not intimidating. Sure he had the Rasengan, but the Yondaime was more of a Lightning dude, and Arashi Kazama evokes more of a Lightning spirit than Minato Namikaze which makes one think of someone more along the lines of Haku or like Hinata lol. I will just try to refer to him as Yondaime at all points. If you see Arashi anywhere before chapters 18 or so its because they haven't been updated yet.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Version four)

I know that the story seems a little farfetched. But give it a chance. I got an idea while reading a few different fan fictions. Nothing much has changed from canon except that a non-aggression pact was settled with Kumo by sacrificing the life of the legacy of the Sannin, well Hizashi also paid the price, but it was the Hyuuga council that had come up with that idea. However the child, well young man, with the green eyes was the difference between making and breaking the deal. Washi, my original character is the one that makes the difference, for he will do something that many others wouldn't. I hope that you like it a lot :-). There may be a few OC's beyond my main character and the Kumo shinobi he interacts with. I hope you enjoy it. Not much will change early on in Naruto's life, but graduation will be full or surprises  I will however let you know three obscure bloodlines will be utilized in a new way. Trust me, no one will be able to look at those three bloodlines in the same way ever again.

_I have made the story a little darker since the original version was uploaded in May. The first update to this chapter changed the entire feel of the story— I also decided to bring in blood purity… it's a parallel I thought that would work quite nicely. There are a lot of similarities between Harry Potter and Naruto so I thought this would be a better way of going about everything. Logically many of them would be able to know that Naruto was not the Kyuubi reincarnated, but no one, not even Sarutobi did anything to help Naruto or prevent the civilians' actions. I also decided to bring up more Sakura bashing hehe :) It is true that Sarutobi made a few feeble attempts in the beginning, but he really did nothing to help Naruto. He never made an example of those who broke his orders beside torture via Ibiki and/ or Anko. What he should have done was had the punishment done in public or something of that scale. There just wasn't a lot done if people could break in and trash Naruto's apartment. And who in their right mind would let a child raise themselves? I mean seriously how much sense does that make? A lot of things just don't seem to add up. Like we all know eating ramen all the time isn't the smartest idea, but wouldn't the ramen stand owner and his daughter realize this? I know they enjoyed the business and his company but wouldn't it be more important to maintain his health as opposed to maintaining business?_

I made a few minor changes to help clarify a lot of confusion many had concerning the green-eyed hero of this story. No it's not Naruto. His name is Washi, he is my original character and will play a huge role in this story, though he is only the main character for the first ten or so chapter until the back-story has been established enough for me to proceed to Naruto's childhood. I know a lot of characters will have seemed to act out of character, but it is just another way of me changing _Naruto _into how one person can make a difference. You have all been warned; so don't go off on me for only having Gai and Danzo seeming to be the only two acting "true to character."

I hope this version makes Sarutobi seem like less of an evil person. Sure he still will be quite misguided with everything regarding Naruto, but at least he attempted to do something in the beginning. It may not always be that way, but Naruto in the beginning was 'taken care of' by the Sandaime. A lot of things changed in this chapter slightly, but I think that doubling the size of chapter (I think I doubled the length of the Author's not also by accident too) helped further elaborate a lot of things and make a lot of things more believable. I hope that by adding more depth to Arashi and Sarutobi you, the readers, can get a better grasp of the entire situation. I made the council seem a lot crueler/ more sadistic, but there are still a few who believe in the Yondaime's work, and a few believe in him to an extent for his possibilities. I really don't like the idea of hating the Sandaime personally, but something just doesn't seem to add up in regards with the entire Naruto situation. Seriously I understand that there were a lot of things out of his control, but how could he let Naruto live the life that he did? It really makes one question how good of a Hokage he is, if one of the most fragile lives in all of Konoha is forgotten over and over again. More importantly that hateful life could have caused Naruto to snap, thus releasing the Kyuubi—well his influence, and eliminating Konoha in the process. I really don't understand, but oh well.

The pairing is still undecided, and the woman looking after Naruto when the mirror cracked will be in later chapters. Tenten, Jiraya, and Tsunade will also play major roles though undecided yet. Naruto will be a bit smarter, but nothing too out of control. Also my OC will have an "insane bloodline." Sure it seems like an "uber bloodline" but it has many limitations that negate some of its strengths, thus leveling the playing field.

_-Griffin_

August 10, 2007


	2. A faint spark: revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 2

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work especially for my intro physics class which I am taking for a second time, but when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too!

_I got some ideas updates for a few of my other stories way ahead of schedule though I have yet to try to flesh them out for they are all still in the working process. I can't work on chapter 22 (or even finish chapter 21) yet for I have no clue where I am going to do with chapter 21 and how I am going to get it to the present all of a sudden. And more importantly I still need to fix the whole Konoha situation in general: specifically Naruto and Gai, Naruto and Kyuubi, and Sandaime and Kakashi/Sasuke. I know a lot will be different from the manga/ anime, but this is my fic and this is a "what if scenario." I hope that all of you enjoy this. I am hoping that it makes sense and my review count jumps too! I decided to redo this chapter instead of a brand new chapter once again because I was feeling that some of it may have appeared a little rushed and unclear. I have almost ten thousand hits for this chapter alone and then it drops fairly quickly after that. Hopefully this will help catch the eye of potential fans. Any constructive criticism is welcome as I am always trying to improve the quality of the story, just don't be downright rude. If you find flaws that fine, point them out. If you don't like the concept look at the summary, it essentially tells you what to look out for._

_This will not be one of the major series of revisions where I shift the order of chapters. This is simply to help clarify weak points and further elaborate on areas that will be of future importance. However this is a very minor update for this chapter in the sense I just had to correct several errors that have been brought to my attention. There are likely several still out there… but for now I have changed all mentions of Arashi Kazama simply to the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I do not like his new name of Minato Namikaze. I probably wont make many significant changes all at once, but I am trying to go through and edit each and every of the chapters I have written, hopefully making each chapter (author's notes, disclaimer, and pre-chapter notes included) at least ten thousand words a piece. I really feel that with each update the quality increases ten fold, maybe this round of updates will bring out the true potential of this fic, for many (including myself) have found it to be lacking. I don't know that this fic will move at the fast pace many would like it to, but it will pick up soon hopefully I promise. The first five chapters for now almost perfect… well for now… they serve their purpose_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

**Note Regarding Character Names:**

Ok I have settled on the two names for my original character, but I still need to decide on an actual name that he would have received at birth. But for now I have settled with:

_Raiden _god of thunder, thunder and lightening (Kumo name)

_Washi_Eagle (Yondaime's name for him)

The problem is that he needs (more than) two names (I think)… one for his life in Kumo… there are prob. tons of other possible names out there. These are the ones I think that would work the best given who he is, but if they're other suggestions feel free to voice them. I still haven't decided on his birth name after all of these months, but it will most likely stay Washi as there is a dark cloud surrounding his birth.

I guess I could have one of the names I chose to be the name his parents would have given to him at birth (it doesn't matter which one, but I really haven't set anything stone), but I am not really sure. Anyway I will get on with the chapter.

_I still haven't decided on a name for good. Especially since my OC is an orphan and "not a shinobi" so his name is irrelevant, but for now he is being referred to as Washi for that is how Naruto recognized him. While Raiden is his codename in Kumo… I think I am getting a little in over my head, as we haven't even reached Kumo at this point well not yet. Hopefully this chapter is as well thought as the first._

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter Two

Updated December 4, 2007

Little had happened in the once again bustling village of Konoha in the past few days, but a few individuals felt a sense of emptiness. It was almost as if something was missing in their lives, something that they had 'taken advantage of.' They were so used to _HIS_ presence in their lives that these two people in particular felt as a part of themselves had been stolen away in some twist of fate. Several days had past since a young "shinobi" had sacrificed his life in order to not only allow peace, but to also ensure the survival of one blonde blue-eyed child with the Kyuubi sealed within him by posing as the Kyuubi vessel, the true reason they (the Kumo nin) had entered the Hidden Leaf Village. They had long gotten over the fact they would never get the Byakugan unless a main house member was kidnapped or became a missing-nin, but let the world believe they were still focused on that task in order for their actions to be overlooked as nothing more than a hopeless cause. The task was done with a heavy heart and empty stomach (lol for those Iron Chef America fans out there!!!) for he knew that Naruto would not have the same protection that he once had, but there still were several shinobi that would protect him, the ramen stand family, and a few other people, though Naruto knew few of their names. This young man had chosen a life of hard decisions and heartache in order to prevent Naruto from being turned into a living weapon. Then again he had chosen a hard life in general because he had no other decision. It was either be an ordinary shinobi or even worse simply a civilian. The Yondaime had simply given him an offer he couldn't refuse. For who would want to live in an orphanage for the majority of their life and have no precious people? It would change a long and carefully planned chain of events (dictated by faith and meddled with Orochimaru), but he would take that risk, he simply had no other chance. It was either his possible death or Naruto losing his free will and innocence. He was supposed to remain hidden from Konoha for so long, but what better way than infiltrating Kumo? He still felt guilty about making his decision but he had no other choice. He knew that Maito Gai, Ibiki Morino, or Anko Mitarashi would most likely find him in time. He just felt guilty for abandoning his remaining precious people in order to complete his sense's final mission.

He could only hope that Kakashi Hatake, Jiraya, or Kurenai Yuhi would not find him. The first would want to kill him, the first two would also want to make him into a super pervert like themselves, and the third would be royally pissed off when she would see through the entire thing. Washi shivered when he thought of what would happen when Kurenai discovered everything. HE knew she had no ill feelings toward the child, but she had always suspected him of leading a double life, and that's all he needed. Being an unregistered shinobi was a serious capital crime. He would have to be careful, very careful. There was no way to tell if he would fail in this personal crusade, but he would give it his all. Then again if any uninvited appearance by any of those three in Hidden Cloud Village would be enough to break the Non-aggression pact recently settled only a few days ago.

The Kumo shinobi knew from the start that the real objective was not to obtain the Byakugan, but rather to capture the child that they had heard so much of from the Raikage, but unfortunately word of the demon container was not so accurate as was expected. The main source of the information came from a source that would seem unreliable to anyone, but the Raikage. The Kumo nin in general had received information from several reliable sources ranging from the poorest most despicable shinobi with no futures to the Legendary Traitor/ Pedophile Sannin Orochimaru. The fatal error of the Kumo shinobi was not the hair color, but the eye color and the age. They had been only told that the child was male, blond, and resembled a Hokage. With there only being one blond Hokage, the Yondaime, they automatically assumed that the child with the Kyuubi sealed within him had blue eyes also. Little did they know that eye color would forever change their plans. One small detail would throw off months of careful preparation. None of the scenarios they planned out had even come up with something like this. Both Naruto and Washi were blond and had facial structures that resembled some of the Hidden Leaf Villages greatest heroes, but all of this was over looked for no one would think than an orphan would ever be related to some of the greatest men in the history of the elemental nations. They Kumo nin would be in for a world of hurt when they arrived in the Hidden Cloud Village and reported in to the Raikage for they had not captured the demon vessel of the Kyuubi, but rather had gained control of the legacy of the sannin. No one knew that being the legacy of the Yondaime meant much more than having the Yellow Flash sealing the king of the Biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, into you. No, legacy should have been interpreted in another, somewhat unpredicted way. They had taken a green eyed adolescent instead of the blue-eyed child. A fatal error on their part that could have cost them their lives. It is still not known what happened to them for only one of the Kumo nin sent on the mission has been seen since, and she is only known to have survived for she was captured by a rogue organization of missing nin that resembled a cult in some aspects.

It was well known that the blonde child with them had a great future ahead of him. He was quite the genius, maybe not up to the greatness of the despicable Kakashi Hatake, the traitorous Itachi Uchiha, or the disturbing Orochimaru, but many felt he would be a force to be reckoned with. However his (i.e. Washi) connection was not known to anyone within the village of Konoha besides the Yondaime, the Hyuuga clan head's wife, and an orphan by the name of Rin. However the problem with that is that the first two individuals were long dead, and the later was the problem. Rin was an orphan adopted by the Inuzuka clan for reasons that even the Sandaime didn't know, even with the use of his crystal ball. If was rumored that she was an illegitimate heir or had some secret ability similar to there own. Either way it doesn't matter for the Hidden Leaf Village considers her dead for not a single trace of her has been found since the Kyuubi attack. This young man had no shinobi training except from a kind-hearted man and a once bright cheerful girl.

The disappearance of Rin had created a downward spiral of events that ruined the lives of three shinobi in particular; Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and the young shinobi now in the possession of Kumo. He would not be missed for the simple reason that no one knew that he existed. There were people that "knew him" but they were all either dead or missing, except for one man that to this day never knew who the "golden eagle" truly was. One cannot miss one who they do not know. He was a nobody in the Hidden Leaf Village for no one cared about an orphan civilian child.

One of the most trusted of the Konoha shinobi had committed one of the highest acts of treason. And then an entire clan had done something that no one had expected, not even in their wildest dreams. They had revealed the identity of a demon container to an enemy nation, and not any nation, but Kumo. And you may ask who did such a horrid deed? You think that a Konoha nin would never do such a think? You would be completely wrong, for corruption ran much deeper through the roots of the tree that is Konoha than one would think with their reputation for loyalty, friendship, and justice. Sometimes those who are always left in the shadows get a chance of a lifetime that they refuse to pass up. A taste of forbidden fruit is always better than an ordinary piece of fruit because it is forbidden. Who needs loyalty to a village of weak and ignorant villagers when another village offers you a much better deal for being who you want to be and saying what you want to instead of following meaningless edicts of your current Kage? Having a façade does not always mean you are weak. Sometimes hiding the true you will get you much farther in life… it is a much safer path most of the time, especially for traitors. Selling out an innocent villager of your home village is even worse than attempting to assassinate a Kage that has the resources to protect themselves. So getting back to the treacherous Konoha clan that sold out the village, it was none other than…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The Legendary Sucker, the Slug Princess, the Queen of Elixirs, granddaughter of the Shodaime (first Hokage), great niece of the Nidaime (second Hokage), student of the Sandaime (third Hokage), and voice of reason to the Yondaime (fourth Hokage). It would seem like destiny was telling her something that she didn't want to hear. Based on all of her connections to the previous four Hokages, it was no surprised when she was asked to become the Godaime Hokage for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the true gem of the Land of Fire. Although the Fire Daimyo controlled more power in regards with money, it was the Hokage that everyone looked to fort the answers and also it was the Hokage. Everyone she loved (minus the Sandaime who she respected more than love) that wanted to become Hokage and/ or had become Hokage had died. And most of them wore the necklace worn by the Shodaime during his reign in the founding days of Konoha. Moments ago the Legendary Sannin Tsunade had won a giant jackpot from a slot machine that she had always avoided for everyone who played at it was guaranteed to lose no matter how many times they tried. The Slug Princess had little to lose at this point, so she dug into her change purse (from her cleavage—yes this little money she did have was hidden in the once place no gentleman or pervert would dare look for fear of her wrath) and tossed in a few of the remaining coins and pulled the lever. Moments later bells and sirens began making loud noises throughout the casino, lights were flashing, people stopped talking and their glares all seemed to solely focus on her (almost as if they were judging her) and coins were flying out of the machine like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade-hime was known throughout the world for her gambling addiction and her horrible luck. Even more famous than that was her infamous cleavage and constant genjutsu she wore (little did she know that all of her accelerated aging was caused by more than her special jutsu). Her apprentice Shizune had never seen so much money in her entire life. Even Tsunade's pet pig Tonton was scared by the omen that this lucky winning streak has foretold. Tsunade knew something was wrong but did not dare turn back to Konoha. The deaths of her love Dan and her little brother Nawaki had been too much for her to bear. A jackpot of this magnitude was something that truly frightened her, but she vowed to never to return to Konoha… she had broken enough promises already to her loved ones… Her apprentice and pet pig were all she would remain attached to. She had even pushed away her sensei and remaining teammate Jiraya. She was isolate herself from Hokages and those that dreamed of being one in hopes of losing no more precious people in her lifetime.

Shizune, the niece of Tsunade's former love, Dan, had come to see her master as an older sister who had more faults than Swiss cheese has holes. Dan was a fine shinobi and everything she ever wanted in a man: humble, honest, supportive, romantic, and easygoing, yet not everything was perfect beneath her calm and happy exterior. Who she once thought was the love of her life, now seemed like nothing more than a regret. Now it seemed like everything she believed in and once held close shifted in priority. She was about to embark on a long journey that would bring her full circle, it would reignite the spark and show her what she always had and never lost.

Tsunade was a decent role model for any kunoichi, albeit a chronic gambler with the worse luck in the love and a love for sake, only rivaled by her former teammate and fellow Sannin Jiraya, is not someone that should be seen as a role model for she broke all three of the three shinobi vices (like both of her teammates), which are: women [in a kunoichi's case men, alcohol [sake, and money [gambling). And even then Jiraya's did not outshine her love for sake by a long shot. Every shinobi had their own shortcomings: Kakashi Hatake's addiction to porn/smut, Anko Mitarashi's obsession with dango, Ibiki Morino's obsession with eagles, Hayate Gekkou's obsession with pain, Sasuke Sarutobi's addiction with controlling and manipulating other's lives, Kurenai Yuhi's Ice Queen persona, Genma Shiranui's senbon chewing habit, and lastly her former teammate Orochimaru's uncontrollable lustful obsession with power and boys. Despite any shortcomings one may have, they are most commonly a source of distraction from the life of a shinobi. One is to never grow numb when killing a person or you become nothing more than a killing machine, a soulless shinobi without a purpose. To be successful one must have a purpose in life and at least one precious person.

Tsunade knew something bad had happened but dare not return to Konoha for she had lost too many people she loved there. She had left after her favorite blonde prankster (well for now, as Naruto would become her favorite in a few more years) had decided on doing something that would forever ruin the lives of everyone that cared about him and those he himself cared for. She had never been the same after the death of her fiancé and love Dan. But it was not until Arashi came up with that knuckleheaded plan of his that she finally had enough with the village. She was sick of the men she loved sacrificing themselves for the good of the village. She knew The Yondaime had come up with a plan involving summon the Shinigami, but she had no clue that he had decided to seal the Kyuubi within his own son. To this day she was not even aware that he had as son until a boy with a similar appearance and personality came with her former perverted teammate to request that she become the Godaime. All that remained of their (referring to her grandfather the Shodaime, her great uncle the Nidaime, her fiancé Dan, and her brother Nawaki) memories was the necklace of the Shodaime. That very necklace had ended the lives of many men to important to her far to early. While the Yondaime had never received the necklace, he had suffered the same fate as her grandfather and great uncle. A very special object that would later change the lives of herself a certain knuckleheaded blonde loud ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. It takes time for wounds to heal, and by the amount of loss and destruction she had witnessed, it would be many years until she would return to fulfill her legacy, not as a Sannin, but as one in a line of great shinobi.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The connoisseur of sake and fine ladies, the great author of the infamous Icha Icha series, the frog hermit, Jiraya had experienced the same amount of bad luck. The frog sage was nothing more than a lecherous old man with the attention span and the maturity of a child. But that had not stopped him from obtaining fame on and off of the battlefield (and in the bedroom sometimes…9--P), though his unsuccessful exploits with women, addiction to sake, and infamous orange book series were the things he was remembered for.

Jiraya is world renowned for his perverseness, which is expressed through his book series and the hoards of women that chased after him for the degrading depiction of women in said book series. Except in this case he was having extreme luck with the ladies. This is as likely as Tsunade winning several jackpots in a row, but as you the reader have witnessed: the improbable are still possible despite how unlikely they may appear to be. The self-proclaimed super pervert was having woman after woman chasing after him. And no we are not talking about chasing him for spying on them in the springs. No these women were chasing and fighting for Jiraya… not for the chance to kill or castrate the self proclaimed super pervert… no they were fighting to have his child… not for the money or the prestige but to be the mother of his child for they thought he "was sexy."

The men staying at the same hotel as Jiraya were fuming with anger. A) Jiraya had a crowd of women chasing after him wanting to have sex with him and tearing off all of his clothes. B) They were their wives and girlfriends. So now Jiraya was not only running from the mob of the rabid women, but also very angry and jealous men… Jiraya was always bit of a loose cannon, but this really took the cake. He always pushed his luck with his so-called research in hopes of gaining something (other than information for Konoha) that was carnal in origin. Sure Jiraya was a pervert, but that didn't mean he spent every waking moment thinking perverted thoughts and tried to get into numerous sticky situations. Of course not, he only spent 23 hours of the day doing so[Feel free to face-fault here. It wasn't that he meant to cause so much chaos; it was just that he didn't know any better. Jiraya was always broken inside. Going from being an orphan, to the forgotten student, and then solely the Legendary Pervert of the Sannin. He was always the forgotten one for he never had the intelligence or recognition of Orochimaru nor the heritage or charm of Tsunade. Like Naruto, Iruka, Anko, and the Yondaime, Jiraya had done many stupid things just to get attention in hopes of getting recognized by someone beyond being Tsunade and/ or Orochimaru's teammate. And the cause of all of these problems lay with how he had ruined EXACTLY FIVE squad sevens (his own under the Shodaime and Nidaime, the Sannin squad, the Yondaime's squad, Kakashi's team, and finally the fifth, Naruto's. All of these squads had been connected through a student turned sensei. A student absorbs everything that is shown to them by their sensei, so it is only fitting that the arrogance and idealism of Sasuke Sarutobi was the cause for so many ruined lives. Though the Uchiha massacre was unavoidable, Sarutobi could have sent the last (loyal) Uchiha for treatment, but instead had him live as if nothing happened under the occasional eye of Kakashi Hatake. It is no wonder why Sasuke became so power hungry with someone like Kakashi as his sensei, for geniuses are their own worst enemies, a lesson that would be learned the hard way by Konoha.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Meanwhile the third and final member of the Legendary Sannin was also experiencing bad luck. For he had first lost his apprentice Anko, and now his latest batch of experiments had resulted in no survivors. This was a first for at least one individual always made it past the initial testing. And he knew that this was bad luck for the subjects were chosen from specific bloodlines for specific purposes. Now Orochimaru was used to using countless lives in his twisted experiments in his quest for mastering all jutsus and obtaining immortality, but to have not a single living test subject out of a pool of fifty souls was something different for him… He was having a bad week… and he knew someone had done something stupid that indirectly concerned him, but he let it quickly slip to the back of his mind. His assistant Kabuto had come with great news…

No matter what the good news was, he was still angry how his bad luck had messed up everything that he had worked so hard to plan. First his apprentice Anko, was one of the first to survive his cursed seal. It was such a shame that he had lost someone with great potential, but now he had lost the first batch who he had try harnessing the power of the cursed seal. And even worse was that he couldn't find that cute little boy that had been keeping him company. Said boy had sneezed loudly alerting the sound shinobi of his presence… and once again the chase was on. The poor boy nowhere even near eight years old began running for his life. He would never return to Orochimaru, the infamous snake pedophile. It was known everywhere that Orochimaru was a crazed mass murderer/ twisted scientist, but somehow his pedophilic tendencies were never discussed in his native village, so now said child from Konoha was fleeing for his life. Little did Orochimaru know, but he had just been double-crossed. The boy's name was Sai and he would forever be scared by the events that had recently unfolded. His superior Danzo assured him that everything would be fine and that he should do everything that Orochimaru asked, but the Snake Sannin had gone too far and now Sai was seriously considering becoming a nuke in/ missing nin. It was better than being offered to gay pedophiles. No one would realize until much later that the origin with Sai's constant mentioning/ depictions of penises originated with the weakest of the three Sannin, Orochimaru.

Anko Mitarashi was a kunoichi that never backed down and was not afraid of speaking her mind. That was what initially drew her to him. And to top it off she had been recently orphaned when he decided to take her on as an apprentice years prior to the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha (which should be blamed on the Uchiha but that is another story). Anko's determination, 'fetish' for blood, and ruthlessness reminded Orochimaru much of his own childhood/ early career. Anko was in such a fragile state when he first met that he had no problem/ faced no problems manipulating her into a personal weapon. He was a precious person that she was ready to defend even if it cost her life. Anko was one of the only dedicated kunoichi of her generation. More were interested with impressing boys that were also shinobi hopefuls. Anko solely wanted to help defend her village and make her parents proud. And then one day his world started crumbling down around him at an alarming rate and he had decided it would much easier to abandoning her. Initially he thought she would become a sleeper agent for his new village (well soon to be established Village in Rice Fields Country. Unfortunately he didn't realize that her undying loyalty had disappeared almost instantly after hearing of his sick experiments and abandoning her. Initially he told young Anko that her cursed seal was a symbol of her apprenticeship, which it was originally—a gift to enhance her skills, but later she saw it as a curse. Unlike the other seals which had major drawbacks, Anko's curse seal was much more primitive, but performer much better.

Konoha for some reason had decided to preserve the remains of the deceased Hokages in a tomb, whose only entrance lay within the basement of the Hokage Tower. The bodies were laid in a tomb that very few were even privileged enough to know existed, even fewer knew where the entrance lay. Somehow Orochimaru had gained the necessary knowledge and had acquired sufficient amounts of DNA samples from only the Shodaime (mostly hair you perverts!). He completely ignored the body of the Nidaime, and didn't even notice the Yondaime's (for it was hidden by seals and genjutsu that not even Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraya combined would be even able to make a dent on. Orochimaru had also gained DNA samples from the Shodaime's descendents, Nawaki and Tsunade, however neither had sufficient amounts of the genes necessary for the Legendary Mokuton bloodline, though no such think existed. The bloodline of the Koichi clan lay not with Wood, but Water…

By now Orochimaru had already discovered the proper regulations and protocol in order to perform successful experiments that involved injecting bloodlines into other individuals. The existence of the cursed seals was enough proof of that. However Orochimaru had moved onto bigger and better things this time around. He was now attempting to recreate the Shodaime's Mokuton Ability to create Wood Release, a feat that could not even be matched by the Shinobi in Grass Country (they can control plants, often vines, but their control over trees are much more limited than that of the Shodaime Hokage). He had little interest in Water Release ever, so he never thought to add two and two together. If he had he would realized what the secret of the Koichi clan was and would have been able to so. Eventually he would succeed, but not to his knowledge for he would be forced to flee and leave all of the 'deceased subjects' behind.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Now we will once again focus on one of our favorite blond shinobi. In this case Washi is making the journey to the Land of Lightning, specifically the Hidden Cloud Village, which was not easy for the young shinobi. He was a living reminder of someone who had paid the ultimate price, forever forced to live a life suffering much like the Yondaime. His resemblance to the Yondaime was only outclassed by that of young Naruto Uzumaki who he was currently masquerading as to the Kumo nin. However this young man had a chance of redemption, for the Raikage had plenty of things in store for him as soon as he arrived in Kumo. The Hidden Cloud Village was always a bit unorthodox compared to the other four Hidden Villages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Many of the village's best shinobi and secrets had never stepped outside of the great village in the centuries of its existence. The price of sacrifice is always much more than one initially suspects. No matter if one is optimistic or pessimistic, its doesn't matter for sacrifice always come with a price. And to protect loved ones the ultimate price must be paid.

The Shinobi Nations were like academy students—constantly replacing friends in exchange for ones with better toys. The hidden villages of the five great elemental nations were currently Iwa-Kumo vs. Konoha-Suna. Though Konoha and Suna were not on the best terms as Konoha had wiped out a large portion of Suna's crème de la crème. Kiri was in the middle of dark times than none of the other four great nations were interested intervening in the civil war, though Iwa, Suna, and Konoha were no longer trading with the Land of Water. The Land of Lightning had not completely severed ties with its long standing ally, but was not in a position where they could do much more than continue trading and sending the occasional few squads to help keep some of the major ports open and out of the hands of people like Gato. The current Mizukage was a corrupt fellow that held an iron fist within the Land of Water, but the ports were completely out of his control and would continue to stay out of that way. And with the tides changing from day to day, even these long standing alliances are temporary at best until someone else became a bigger threat. Every nation was currently at this time scrambling for alliances despite one of the Great Shinobi Wars was in the process of ending—a sign that a new war was on the horizon. A nation is only as strong as its shinobi and the alliances it hold. Though the terms had already been settled, many repercussions were still being felt and dealt with on a daily basis.

The Raikage could not be happier. He had received word from the squad that was dispatched to Hidden Leaf Village that they had obtained the container of the infamous Kyuubi. He would be the most powerful Kage of them all. Currently his only competition was the Sandaime Hokage of the Land of Fire and the unofficial Kages for the countries of Rain and Grass. The Yondaime Kazekage's power was being cut by the Wind Daimyo cutting his annual budget. The Land of Water was in an era of rebellion that would not cease. The Land of Earth was still feeling the aftermath of the Third Great Shinobi War. The Rokudaime Raikage was in a very happy mood for he would soon be in control of two of the infamous tailed beasts. Of the nine, one existed on its own (the three tailed water beast), one was in the possession of Suna (the one tailed raccoon dog), one was already in Kumo (the two tailed cat), and the Kyuubi was on its way to him. Several nations had claimed to be in the possession of several of the beasts, but he knew better. The Yondaime Raikage was a more brilliant man than many men had pegged him for.

While many thought he was a pedophile taking in children for his own person pleasures, the Raikage was not as bad of a person as he was portrayed. Yes he did give into his carnal pleasures with some of the teenagers (and past the age of consent), but none against their will and it was all don't in private and under the utmost of security. He did not take advantage of them—ironically it was the other way around. THEY took advantage of his kind heart. He was more interested into giving orphans bright futures than what others thought of him. His reputation was not a concern of his for he only cared about making his nation greater than ever before. So far he had given birth to several legends of the village by following this personal mission of his. Despite his faults the Rokudaime Raikage was well respected for he had lead his village through dark times and had lead the longest of any of the previous Raikage. He had brought a new sense of hope to the village that had not been felt since the times of the Nidaime and Sandaime. History is always written by the victor thus history is always biased and inaccurate. This particular Raikage had produced numerous remarkable shinobi as a result of his unorthodox training regime none more memorable than Yugito Nii, the vessel of the two tailed cat. He would rather people believe he was a pedophile than a soft-hearted man interested in raising the overlooked and abused into the most unpredictable and most dependable shinobi of the elemental nations.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

The Sandaime Hokage was once again stuck in his office at his desk behind three piles of paperwork that reached the seals that lay hidden throughout the office's ceiling. During the last few months it had never been worse, he had never seen this much paperwork in all of the time he was Hokage before he had stepped down. He would have killed the Yondaime Hokage if possible, The Yondaime was the only one that had ever been able to escape the burden that is paperwork, though the Shodaime dealt with very little due to the village being relatively new and unorganized. The incident with the Hyuuga had caused an insane amount of paperwork that never seemed to end. The whole ordeal was solved very easily… almost too easily. And that is when he glanced into his crystal ball to observe his "honorable grandson" Naruto Uzumaki. Instead of seeing the blonde ball of energy eating ramen or muttering about how villagers were attacking him, the boy was singing a different tune. It was a scene he would never forget, something that would haunt him to his dying moments and to the afterlife.

"Kami, why did he have to go away? He was my only friend and he came every single day. Not even the lazy old man comes to see me every day. Old man has some explaining to do!"

Naruto just sat there in the dimly lit room that was barely up to health codes.

"Why did ANBU-san leave? He made me feel safe… He was the only one that didn't make me feel like a monster. The old man doesn't anything but give me money and take me for ramen!"

Sarutobi was definitely intrigued. One of his ANBU had actually interacted with Naruto despite the explicit orders to solely protect him from the villagers. He wish he could have done more, but the council would have stopped him. Sometimes he felt guilty for not trying harder, but most of the time he was too concerned about catching up with his favorite x-rated collection of smut housed within in an orange book. Paperwork is always a Kage's enemy, but especially one that is constantly spying on the bathhouses via his crystal ball and reading his students perverted books. Even worse than that was that Naruto had begun to see through everything as it truly was. Sarutobi hoped that this was truly just anger, and not Naruto thinking with a clear mind.

"Washi-sensei (Washi is eagle in Japanese) was the only who would play with me. He always took care of my injuries and would read me stories. Why Kami? Why does everyone that cares about me have to leave? I don't even know who my parents were. Washi-san was the closest thing I had to family and you had to take it away! Why? Why? Why?"

Naruto snuggled with a stuffed animal in his arms under a blanket covered with eagles and dragons. The blanket was one of the first things he was given by Washi-sensei besides the stuffed eagle (which Naruto named Washi-chan) and a scroll of special jutsu that Naruto would not be able to open until an undisclosed time in the future. Each of the items Washi-sensei gave him were special and he treated them better than Jiraya and his research, Tsunade and her sake/ winnings, Orochimaru with an innocent boy, and Kakashi with a new Icha Icha book. Naruto was trying to hold back the tears. It was the first time in a long time that the ANBU had not been there to tuck in the demon vessel. The ANBU had filled in the role of an older sibling/ parent to the young orphan, a role that the Hokage had not even bothered to try to fill. While he truly felt bad for Naruto, he began to take less and less care of him. And as he began to see Naruto less often, the paperwork seemed to triple. For the villagers (civilian and shinobi alike) saw this a sign as the Sandaime was beginning to hate the Kyuubi brat as much as they did. It was a truly horrible fact, but Sasuke Sarutobi began to give into his perverted side more and more instead of taking care of his charge. The Sandaime always ranted about how much the Yondaime would be disappointed with everyone, but it would be his student (Kakashi) and his colleague (Sarutobi) that he would be most disappointed with. The old man did not hate Naruto, or think he was the Kyuubi, but he did start to simply not care anymore.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Little did the Hokage know, but the entire happy-go-lucky façade was just a charade. Everyone knew Naruto was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, but no one though—not even the Sandaime, was able to see through all of false smiles and elaborate pranks. Everyone knew that he did pranks for 'fun' and a few saw that it was a desperate cry for attention, but almost no one saw the real reason he did so. In truth it was how he honed his skills and proved that he would be a force to be reckoned with. It was his manner of practicing future strategies. He did not have the patience or a partner to play shougi or go. Naruto was smarter than he let on, but in no way was he on par with Shikamaru Nara. Naruto was underestimated and underappreciated; yet another reason why he chose to don his mask of an idiot throughout the village… even to the Hokage, Iruka, and Teuchi and Ayame from the ramen stand. The closest he came to being himself was to the ANBU that took care of him, his first precious person—Washi-sensei. That was not to say that Naruto was depressed or cynical, but he wasn't the stupid kid that always smiled no matter what. Naruto only acted like that and played pranks to gain attention and acknowledgment. However that would never happen. Not even his future genin sensei would ever see him more than the demon vessel and the boy who took away his sensei's life. His teammates were a brooding "genius" that was nothing special and a Kunoichi with little chakra, excellent chakra control, insane strength, the intelligence of a crayon, a short temper, and a split personality that was more frightening than Tsunade going after Jiraya. The first was someone who belonged in an asylum, but as the last of his clan the council deemed creating a capable shinobi able in continuing his bloodline more important than seeking treatment. For you see Sasuke was scared by the murder of his clan, but for what he didn't know was almost the entire clan (minus his mother, brother, and himself) were involved in a plot to overthrow the Hokage, eliminate the Hyuuga, and create a coup d'etat. The kunoichi on the other hand was not very special except in her mastery of RFG-ism (rabid fan-girl syndrome). She came from a clan of shinobi, but her family posed as civilian for years. A family whose ties no longer lay with Konoha. Not even Orochimaru had committed as many unspeakable acts as that clan of pink hair banshees. Sakura was always arrogant, stubborn, and awkward around males… a perfect explanation for her time on squad seven.

His second squad would show some progress though. The absence of the two Sharingan users created a better place for growth in general—the air of favoritism that once ran thick constantly was almost non-existent. Each of the students learned something and gained much from the experience. Though Naruto seemed to grab a fair share of attention, the other two realized how much he needed it socially and for his future. Naruto needed acknowledgement and to be pointed in the right direction. The pitiful Kunoichi still was there, but her potential was greater and her temper had slightly mellowed. The introduction of a stoic "painter" from ROOT had made little improvement, but it did allow Naruto to grow emotionally. The jounin in charge however was another story. "Yamato" was the sole reason that Naruto showed any progress besides his training with Jiraya. Yamato's possession of the Shodaime's Mokuton abilities and Biju "taming" abilities had greatly strengthened Naruto's use of the Kyuubi's chakra. While there was a small air of favoritism in his attempts at helping Naruto with chakra control and taming the Kyuubi, it was understandable for he needed the most work of the three. Every member of the squad was an equal in making decisions. But every good thing must come to an end…

While Kakashi had solely focused on the Uchiha, taught a few techniques and exercises to the Kunoichi (well enough to get her out of his head for reading porn in public and being later), HE HAD SOLELY "taught" the tree climbing exercise to Naruto. Despite all of these so-called accidents/ mistakes, he had managed to create a sense of team unity albeit a very temporary and weak one. Yamato may have not taught any of them in particular many abilities, but the three members of his squad grew until his leadership in a manner that made Gai and Lee triple their daily routines to stay ahead. Naruto and Sai in particular had gained something important under the tutelage of Yamato, something that would forever change their outlook and success in the future; the former in potential as a shinobi and the later as a human being. Without Yamato, Naruto would still be a clueless shinobi with few skills and horrible chakra control. On the other hand Sai would still be an emotionless lapdog to Danzo, but instead he had become a human that began to question everything and appreciate the little things. Sai still had a long way to go, but he did learn no to always voice one's opinions about others when you don't have anything nice to say about them.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Sarutobi could not even bare to watch the rest of the scene unfolding before him. He knew he could do nothing for Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and the council would be even more determined to eliminate Naruto if they felt his personal feelings were clouding his judgment. Part of him felt as if he were betraying his close friend the Fourth and his son/ legacy Naruto. Another part of him felt like giving into the demands of the populace and once again become popular throughout the village. However it was not a matter he would take likely for his decision would forever change the Land of Fire, and maybe even the entire shinobi continent. It was under this condition that the Sandaime had made several rash decisions he would later forget. He did most of those things out of the goodness of his heart in an attempt to do the proper thing, but as Hokage he had to put the best interest of the village ahead his personal agenda—even if it meant subjecting an unsung hero to years of physical abuse and mental trauma that would forever change him. That child would memorize each and every face that attacked and would remember each event with vivid, no graphic details that made Ibiki's Morino look like a puppy. The child would have his revenge sure enough, but not in a way anyone would expect. The Sandaime Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi, was too much of an optimist to be Hokage. That fact alone would lead to his death by the hand of a former student.

Now the question to answer is who this "Washi-Sensei" was. There were several ANBU members with avian masks (most of them Hyuuga. The Uchiha tended to have feline masks), but to recall who they were took a great amount of effort for unless he met with them on a frequent basis it was unlikely he knew who they were many ANBU masks in the village. 'The eagle mask could also be a genjutsu hiding their true identity or a random mask. I am glad someone cares for Naruto, but at the same time they openly disobeyed orders. This job is so bothersome… I could really use a new book by Jiraya. All of this paperwork is driving me insane' the Sandaime thought as he sighed and then blew into his pipe. He knew the tobacco wasn't good for his health (as was sake), but he had made it this far in life. He would address that problem when he came across it. There were many reasons why it would be futile to learn the identity of the Eagle masked ANBU, for despite all of the protocol and decrees they had broken by coming into contact with Naruto on a daily basis instead of just guarding him from a far, they had turn Naruto from a scared little boy to one with hope in his eyes and a brighter outlook on life. Naruto still was not as happy as the 'mask' he wore let on, but it was an improvement, at least now he had some one to live for. Sarutobi didn't know whether to pay said ANBU a large sum of money or lock them in a cell with Ibiki and Anko (when she is PMS-ing) for several days. Nevertheless it was too late to do anything for the only record of ANBU masks and their users only revealed the identities of deceased shinobi and kunoichi. For it would not be wise to blatantly list anywhere which individual was which ANBU member (at least while still living).

He (Sarutobi) hoped for his own sake and the fate of the village that this Washi-Sensei would be found. He may even be as so generous to avoid execution for crimes or treason for disobeying his rules just to ensure that Naruto maintained his sanity, but this option didn't look too promising for he did not remember even having an "Eagle" in ANBU. Regardless the only person who would know had been sworn to secrecy many years ago. It was part of a now long forgotten memory. It was an unspoken rule that no one, not even the Hokage knew the identities of an ANBU unless he (or later in Tsunade's case she) personally chose them or they revealed themselves to the Hokage. It was a rule decided upon by the Nidaime Hokage in order to protect the identities and lives of those that sacrificed themselves to protect the village. Though it was imperfect (the revealed identities post mortem could still potentially lead to harm for the families of those deceased shinobi and kunoichi.

The idea of the actual masks was adapted from the Land of Water where they created they masks from the abundant supply of clay from the shores of the archipelago. Other villages made attempts to craft the masks themselves, but the minerals in the Water's clay were unrivalled. While the mask themselves were crafted in uniformity with nothing more than the two standard eye holes, each and every single of one them were unique, even before the characteristics of animals were incorporated with the chakra of the craftsmen of the various villages. Everyone believes the shinobi chooses the mask, but in reality it is the mask that chooses the shinobi.

(Harry Potter Fans out there!!! Does this sound familiar??? Lol… sorry I have digressed.)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Meanwhile a certain blonde was beginning to regret leaving Konoha. He knew that, as an orphan there was little hope for him to climb up the ranks of shinobi. Very few even became genin to begin with. Even fewer made it to rank of chunnin. It was almost unheard of for one to become a jounin, hunter nin, or ANBU. And in the history of Konoha only one has become Hokage, though that isn't too bad statistically either. Who needs statistics in a world where one wrong move can cost you your life? Always look underneath the underneath and never underestimate your opponent. Individuals like "Yamato" and Anko were exceptions, both special in their own rights; while the former became famous in ANBU (as well as his skills with Wood Release, the unique talent he only shared with none other than the Shodaime Hokage, the later became an infamous special jounin and also an integral part of ANBU's Interrogation and Torture Unit. Both of their lives were forever changed by the same man, a man who dared to changed destiny and fate, a man who tried to cheat death on several occasions, none other than the infamous Snake Sannin and infamous Konoha missing nin, Orochimaru… yet another of Konoha's infamous orphan shinobi that rose to greatness. There are always exceptions to the rule, that's why there are generalizations and outliers. Children from shinobi families/ clans have the advantage for they have been subconsciously absorbing shinobi knowledge and skills from the time they were born. And also they would continue to be educated for the rest of their lives to some extent. But for genin from civilian families or orphan genin, generally there was little hope to get past even chunnin. While he regretted leaving Naruto alone, he knew this experience would force both of them to grow stronger by abandoning everything that they once held dear to their hearts.

'Hopefully Anko-chan and Ibiki-kun keep an eye on him, or else Konoha will cease to exist. Those stupid villagers-civilian and shinobi alike, refused to see what is in front of them. If they are not careful Naruto will truly become the demon the fear for he will break down mentally and allow the Kyuubi to corrupt his young, impressionable mind. If only Sensei could see them now he would truly massacre this village. Even the Sandaime has been guilty in regards with the abuse. What kind of idiot announces to the village that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him if its TOO DANGEROUS to reveal whom his father is? That is an even more dangerous fact. Stone would love to get their hands on a jinchuriki, even better one that is the infamous Yellow Flash's son. I understand that you did what you thought was best sensei, but why? The Kyuubi has forever ruined both of your lives. Yours was cut tragically short to save the village, and Naruto is forced to live a life not even Stone would wish upon you, the man that decimated their country. Torture to that magnitude is not even as extreme as the worst torture that Ibiki and Anko dish at their 'victims'… I mean suspects' were the final thoughts before the blonde took a final glance of Fire Country and continuing with the envoy of Kumo-nin on towards the Land of Lightening and eventually to the Raikage himself in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Kumogakure…

The cat-eyed blond kunoichi that had been left in charge of the 'Kyuubi vessel' eyed the child with what he perceived as compassion. Washi was willing to admit that he looked younger than he was, but what did she think he was? A five year old? The subtle smile she gave him before turning back to the rest of her squad left Washi with even more questions. Something deep down told the kunoichi that there was something fishy with the entire situation. And no we are not talking about the salmon she smelled from his breath, no there was something that just wasn't adding up here.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter Two

Version Five Notes:

Minor changes such as changing references to Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, have simply become the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I dislike Kishimoto's real name for the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. I however have no problem using his mother's name or Kushina Uzumaki.

I REFUSE TO USE THE NAMES KISHIMOTO PROVIDED FOR THE YONDAIME! Well at least until people start becoming harpies and attacking me for it. I think the whole fan-name of Arashi Kazama sounds much cooler (and intimidating) than Minato Namikaze. What kind of last name is Wavewind? That is not intimidating. Sure he had the Rasengan, but the Yondaime was more of a Lightning dude, and Arashi Kazama evokes more of a Lightning spirit than Minato Namikaze which makes one think of someone more along the lines of Haku or like Hinata lol. I will just try to refer to him as Yondaime at all points. If you see Arashi anywhere before chapters 18 or so its because they haven't been updated yet.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Version Four Notes:

I got this done sooner than I thought because I decided I wanted to establish a loyal fan base instead of doing what I should. I promise this is not the last update for the next few days fortunately. I have a lot of work I need to get done, but I may write more for a few more chapters in the meantime but don't expect another update too soon!

I am sorry it has to be this way but I really want to spend my time relaxing after a hard day of work. I know I have a lot to do, but for now I have no clue where to go with chapter 13, and I need to fix mistakes I have created through revisions. I know there are still typos so please be a dear and show them to me instead of ranting.

I may just refer to my OC as Raiden in the next few chapters… though Washi is also growing one me. I need help with the names. As you have guessed the blonde I have been talking about so much is the ANBU that was defying the Hokage and took care of Naruto. I am using this to further explain why Naruto is withdrawn at times and so desperate for attention.

The connection to the Sannin will not be revealed yet. Why "Washi-sensei"/ "Washi-san" is so important and close to Naruto will also explained… Has anyone figure out the Golden Eagle's bloodline? Or should I say Bloodlines??? The potential names listed are hints to his "Divine Trinity."

Good luck and please review with both comments and criticism. It would help a lot!

_I still haven't decided who the traitor is, but I have narrowed it down to who it can/ should be. There are three candidates… delicious suspense. My life is not going as I wanted to and I have a lot of things to do. I am making a few small changes here and there. This chapter doesn't that much of an overall as compared to the first one, but I am trying to fix typos and a few points of confusion._

_My favorites parts of the second revision update for chapter two was further bashing the Haruno clan. Many may ask why Kurenai is important know, but she will be very soon :)_

-Griffin!


	3. A forgotten story: revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 3

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work especially for my intro physics class which I am taking for a second time, but when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too!

_I got some ideas updates for a few of my other stories way ahead of schedule though I have yet to try to flesh them out for they are all still in the working process. I can't work on chapter 22 (or even finish chapter 21) yet for I have no clue where I am going to do with chapter 21 and how I am going to get it to the present all of a sudden. And more importantly I still need to fix the whole Konoha situation in general: specifically Naruto and Gai, Naruto and Kyuubi, and Sandaime and Kakashi/Sasuke. I know a lot will be different from the manga/ anime, but this is my fic and this is a "what if scenario." I hope that all of you enjoy this. I am hoping that it makes sense and my review count jumps too! I decided to redo this chapter instead of a brand new chapter once again because I was feeling that some of it may have appeared a little rushed and unclear. I have almost ten thousand hits for this chapter alone and then it drops fairly quickly after that. Hopefully this will help catch the eye of potential fans. Any constructive criticism is welcome as I am always trying to improve the quality of the story, just don't be downright rude. If you find flaws that fine, point them out. If you don't like the concept look at the summary, it essentially tells you what to look out for._

_This will not be one of the major series of revisions where I shift the order of chapters. This is simply to help clarify weak points and further elaborate on areas that will be of future importance. However this is a very minor update for this chapter in the sense I just had to correct several errors that have been brought to my attention. There are likely several still out there… but for now I have changed all mentions of Arashi Kazama simply to the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I do not like his new name of Minato Namikaze. I probably wont make many significant changes all at once, but I am trying to go through and edit each and every of the chapters I have written, hopefully making each chapter (author's notes, disclaimer, and pre-chapter notes included) at least ten thousand words a piece. I really feel that with each update the quality increases ten fold, maybe this round of updates will bring out the true potential of this fic, for many (including myself) have found it to be lacking. I don't know that this fic will move at the fast pace many would like it to, but it will pick up soon hopefully I promise. The first five chapters for now almost perfect… well for now… they serve their purpose_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 3

Updated December 4, 2007

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

**Location:** Konoha

**General Overview:** (In no particular order. This format is only for this chapter and a few others due to all the flashbacks through scrolls and flashbacks in the third person. This is and will be one of the most confusing)

(1) The origin of "Washi's" Kekkei genkai- The Midorigan by the Shodaime Hokage

(2) A Very Brief History of Specific Events In the Shinobi World by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages

(3) Explanation of the Twelve (Zodiac) Hand Seals, the Ten Elements, and the Elemental Cycles by the Nidaime Hokage

(4) Explanation of how the Shodaime died, the Akatsuki Statue, and the infamous Valley of the End

(5) A Reference to Whirlpool Country/ Extermination of the Midorigan Users

(6) The Aftermath of Washi's departure on Naruto

(7) Naruto's first encounter with Teuchi and Ayame from the Ramen Stand

(8) Naruto's Academy Days before his time with Iruka/ his graduation

(9) A subtle introduction to some of Naruto's precious people

(10) The beginning of something different

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Hidden scroll, north library, Koichi manor, Hidden Leaf Village) (Tsunade's Family's Manor—NOTE: They are a FAMILY not a CLAN!)

_The Journal of the Shodaime of Konoha_

_(2 years after founding of Kohona)_

"... The village that my brother and myself have settled in this barren stretch of land has grown and thrived. My Mokuton (Wood Release) and his Water Release abilities have allowed a thriving forest and a sparkling river to appear in the middle of nowhere, a region where once no man dared to live for the lack of water and shade. My special ability of controlling the wood element is similar yet different than the nomadic people in a distant land near a great desert. In our journeys we have come across many people, and they learned a great deal from many of them. We have already had two clans with dojutsu bloodline limits join our newly formed village. Their clan members have quickly joined our ranks though my brother and myself in particular dislike those with the red and black eyes. Neither clan seems to fond of helping anyone other than those of their blood, though I am not surprised for if I were in either of their positions I would feel the same after being turned on once again and again by those I thought I could trust. Though the lavender and white eyed ones are no much better than the other clan, but at least they do not always let their person views cloud their judgment like the other clan which has already begun to unjustly steal the techniques of others instead of doing the honorable thing and asking others to teach them to them. They are already growing egos the size of the continent. We are beginning to regret inviting them to join us for they are causing nothing but trouble in the village. Maybe they will become of some use to the village sooner of later. Those of the white-eyed clan have already proved to be invaluable when it comes to protecting the village. However we have come across another... one that is to be feared and to be admired:

嵐緑目 (literally stormy green eye) – Midorigan (Green eye)

The Midorigan is not a Dojutsu as expected by its name—though manifestation of the trait is identified by a change in the appearance of the user's eyes. The name of this particular bloodline limit only refers to what happens with the use of this bloodline limit in the aesthetic sense. It is quite different from the other dojutsu we have come across so far.

Again I NOTE that the Midorigan is not a dojutsu but shares similarities with Konoha's dojutsu: the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It may seem trivial for me to repeat this but it is important to avoid any possible confusion at this point. Any attempts to locate a dojutsu user will fail while search for a Midorigan user for they are essentially one with nature. This is a very trivial matter but one must pay close attention. The Midorigan only uses the eyes to signify it has become awakened. They cannot be transferred to other shinobi like the Byakugan. Both bloodlines' eyes can only become active with the blood of the user. Not even relatives can use eyes. Civilians however can use the eyes as long no chakra is funneled into the eyes at shinobi levels. The Midori and Byaku eyed clans have done so several times as to help those who have helped them rebuild after devestation (though in the case of the later only branch family members eyes were donated). A shinobi attempting to wield and activate a bloodline with the eyes of a former Midorigan or Byakugan wielder will be struck down immediately.

It is an eye ability like the other two in the sense that the user's eye changes in appearance when the bloodline is activated, though once activated the Midorigan stays constantly 'active' and does not require chakra to be pumped into the eyes or hand seals to be used. Time and time again several lands have recorded this remarkable ability as a dojutsu for it is unlike any other ability known in the shinobi continent. It has been misclassified as a dojutsu in the sense that its activation is mirrored by a change in the user's eyes, but the change in the eyes is only the manifestation of the control over sand, wood, and ice becoming active. The Midorigan isn't as chakra draining or physically harmful as the other two bloodline abilities, but does have a toll on the body. I know that I am repeating that this is not a dojutsu, but of all of the information I have come across on this ability its always mislabels this clans ability. Some old habits just do not die. So I hope by repeating it enough times this error will be corrected.

This ability is unrivaled in raw potential. While the possibilities of the Midorigan seem endless, their elemental control is not the same as if they had the natural affinities as others. The Midorigan users appear to have a 'nature affinity', which allows them to control all of the elements to some degree. These individuals have dual or sometime triple affinities that allow them to create the sub-elements, which are enhanced by their bloodline. In a sense, they have multiple affinities: primary elements and the secondary ones they create. However, every great power has limits to keep it in check. The family that controls this wondrous gift was once a great clan, but their numbers have dwindled after numerous attempts of kidnappings. The clan is in such a state that they simply do not have enough members to be called anything more than a family. They were never a big clan, but they were always the first the give a helping hand, it is sad that their favors are almost never returned.

The Midorigan is a jutsu enhancing bloodline limit that amplifies certain qualities of an individual's chakra specifically water, earth, and wind—these three elements form the divine trinity. For water cleanses, earth grows, and wind restores balance. Lightning and fire tend to work against the chakra working of this limit for fire burns and lightning destroys. The stormy green eye (the stormy bit is an added description to this limit) is a Kekkei genkai that focuses on using one's chakra to take advantage of the environment while in battle. While most limits rely solely on the user's own chakra, this limit relies both on the wielder's chakra and sources of nature. While the appearance of the eye may change, the eyes do not gain any extra abilities as in the Byakugan and Sharingan, the eyes are solely a subtle sign that it has been activated. While the Byakugan and Sharingan tend to only be activated in battle, the Midorigan always remains activated.

However lightning and fire can be incorporated in a sense. For fire will strengthen earth to form stone or metal, will cause water to become a gas, and will be amplified by wind. Lightning on the other hand also helps earth form stone or metal, and makes water and wind more deadly with its addition. The nature affinity of this Midorigan users is what makes them capable of being the guardians of the earth. For of the ten elements, the Midorigan utilizes nine, the most of any ability out there. The ten elements are as follows: earth, fire, lightning, water, wind, ice, sand, wood (plant), metal (light), and shadow (darkness/ void). The Midorigan is able to control all of these elements except for shadow. There are four categories. The first five elements are the primary elements, the next three are the secondary elements, the ninth is the tertiary element, and the tenth is the final element.

The Midorigan is responsible for health (water), strength (earth), and spirit (wind). While a person born with the Midorigan, it can only be utilized to its fullest with a double or triple affinity of water, earth, and/ or wind. That is why it is important the bloodline tends to activate if the individual does not maintain a fire or lightning chakra affinity, at least as their primary one. It is difficult enough to obtain two chakra affinities, three is much more difficult. It is next to impossible to only have the necessary chakra affinity types for this limit to become active.

Inherent control over two or more of these chakra types (water, earth, and wind) activates the first level. Being born with the genetic predisposition for this bloodline trait does not guarantee it will be passed down (or activated). While many shinobi can master jutsu of a wide variety, it takes time to master a second affinity. By doing so, stage one is activated. The iris of the eye becomes a vibrant green and the pupil also becomes silver in males. Stage one's strengths, weaknesses, and uses vary depending on which two affinities have been obtained together.

A) Water and earth give the user better judgment. Their strength is quadrupled, making the superhuman strength frightening. The symbiotic combination of elements creates a situation where the user can absorb chakra from their opponent's chakra and combine it with their own to speed up their process of their recovery. This technique physically manifests itself on the user when not active. While the healing powers seem wonderful, the downside to this type is that those with water and earth chakra infused together become quite emotional. Their photographic memory often comes back to haunt them. This is usually exhibited in medic-nin. This dual affinity does not guarantee the user will be able to wield Mokuton (Wood Release) abilities.

B) Earth and wind gives the user increased stamina and increases evasiveness. This opposing combination of brute force and grace increases the damage of physical damage dealt by the user, but also allows the user to move like sand. The synergy of this reaction cause unpredictable movement and cat like reflexes. Despite the individual contributions, the user become quite hot headed and can easily become agitated. The downfall of this style is that this combination of chakra is not one where it easy to find a happy medium and can cause the user to become "mentally unstable" to most people. This is usually exhibited in taijutsu specialists. This dual affinity does not guarantee the user will be able to wield Sunaton (Sand Release) abilities.

C) Wind and water gives the users obtain a clearer mind and sharper accuracy. The user of this combo also becomes quite unpredictable, but in a planned manner. The benefit of this combination is a fierce strategic mind and an unforgiving attitude. The results are that once they have been wronged they will do nothing short of getting their revenge and then some. While they may come off as strange and cold to some, they also are expressed as being refreshing and gentle. The only con to this particular stage of the Midorigan is that the user will continue to push their limits in order to protect their loved ones and prove others wrong even if it costs them their lives. This dual affinity does not guarantee the user will be able to wield Hyouton (Ice Release) abilities.

Stage two of the Midorigan is achieved when the third and final element of the divine trinity is mastered. By defending a precious person from death the third stage is activated. With the third stage males gain several rings of dark green through out the irises of their eyes while an upside down white triangle appears in the pupil of females. This stage unlocks the full potential for abilities for Mokuton (wood release), Hyouton (ice release), and Sunaton (sand release).

(NOTE: while sand is often utilized in wind jutsus, sand is its own sub-element as are wood and ice. Wood is technically divided between my Mokuton abilities and the plant wielding abilities of others)

I fear for the safety of Konoha that the Midorigan outlasts the feud that has already begun between the Hyuuga and Uchiha. I hope that all of this was not done in vain, for both families have come from nothing to instant fortune rather quickly, but they have not changed. They are still greedy and arrogant individuals...

(End of entry)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(SKIP DOWN SEVERAL ENTRIES)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_(3 years after founding of Konoha)_

…I have no first hand witnessed that potential exhibited by one that possessed the power that is the "Stormy Green Eye" or Midorigan. My brother and myself have witnessed the manifestation of the first two stages, but just recently we had learned of the third and final stage.

The final stage of this bloodline involves the 'final' (ninth) element, metal. This is the final element that can be controlled under the use of the Midorigan, but there is a tenth element out there that is wielded to some degree by the Nara, Yamanaka, and the Sarutobi. The metal release, or _Metaruton_, is a frightening force to be reckoned with. But for this stage to be activated one has to be impaled by a significantly large amount of metal. The importance of metal in the Midorigan is that is uses the electric properties of metal to counteract the Byakagan's view of chakra pathways. It also uses reflective nature of metal to reflect any attempt at predictions of movement or hand seals thus protecting any jutsu performed by the Midorigan users thus also rendering the Sharingan useless against this bloodline. But to hold it in check, only those of pure heart can activate their bloodline. Metal release combines aspects of all five elements, though earth, lightning, and fire chakra are what one would assume would all that needs to activate metal, but all five are needed for metal to be made from chakra as air and water also play roles in the formation of metal.

This final stage of the Midorigan is not done without great sacrifice. While the healing properties of the earth-water duality are inherent, there is damage that cannot be healed. The use of metal techniques literally tears apart the chakra pathways of both the user and the victim. Not even the regenerative powers of Biju would be able to heal the damage inflicted upon the user with frequent use of metal release techniques.

With a heavy heart I have witness the consequences of the Midorigan, for it is what has saved my life. The individual in question was a faithful individual that always looked on the Brightside no matter what. His dark beginning lead to nothing but to an exterior of a sunny blonde that never knew the meaning of quitting, a façade that fooled many, but not me. The crystal that I famously wear contains the essence of the Midorigan. HE said it would tame Biju's and sure enough it has. I hope this necklace will serve its purpose for many generations.

-Shodaime Hokage.

December 6, …

(End of scroll)

(Author's NOTE: hmmm does the blonde mentioned by the Shodaime Hokage sound familiar lol? There is a reason why the Midorigan users are blond and green eyed:) )

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Elementary Elemental Explanations, Hokage Tower Archives: Fifth Book Case of restricted section, Third Shelf from the top, Tenth book from the right)

In this world there are ten elements in existence. They are divided into four categories, though a few fit more than one. The primary elements are earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind. The secondary elements are ice, sand, and wood. The tertiary element is metal. And the final element that is composed of the rest is shadow.

_The Primary Elements_

The Primary Elements are exactly what they are called for the most part. They are the building blocks of the world. These elements are split into two groups: the trinity and the duo. The trinity is made up of earth, water, and wind. These three elements compose the majority of the world we know and spawn the most of the elements. Earth and Water spawn Wood. Water and Wind spawn Ice. Wind and Earth spawn Sand. Fire, like the elements of the trinity, also fills a large portion of the world. Lightning on the other hand is technically a secondary element, though it can exist on its on, because it is a manifestation of fire in the sky (wind), but is a primary element because it can form other elements. The chakra cycle can be viewed in two particular ways:

The first cycle, Generating Elements

_Lightning summons Winds in a storm, Wind adds fuel to a Fire, Fire burns the Earth, Earth creates plants through the Water, and Water conducts Lightning_.

_(Lightning Wind Fire Earth Water Lightning)_

In this cycle Lightning is defeated by Wind, Wind is defeated by Fire, Fire is defeated by Earth, Earth is defeated by Water, Water is defeated by Lightning and the cycle continues. However this cycle is flawed for Fire should be overcome by Water, not Earth and in turn Water should be overcome by Earth, and then Earth overcome by Lightning.

_(Lightning Wind Fire_** Water Earth**_ Lightning)_

This cycle should be described by:

_Lightning summons Winds in a storm, Wind adds fuel to a Fire, Fire is cancelled by Water, Water creates plants with the Earth, and Earth absorbs Lightning._

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The second cycle, Overcoming Elements

Fire is empowered by Wind. Wind blows away Lightning. Lightning is cancelled by the Earth. Earth absorbs Water. Water douses Fire

_(Fire Wind Lightning Earth Water Fire)_

In this cycle Fire defeats Wind. Wind defeats Lightning, Lightning defeats Earth, Earth defeats Water, Water defeats Fire, and the cycle continues. However upon closer inspection one would think that Wind WOULD DEFEAT Earth which would in turn DEFEAT Lightning. Even after all of my experience I still don't understand this concept, which is used in battle. The Overcoming cycle theoretically should be

_(Fire Wind _**Earth Lightning**_ Water Fire)_

This cycle theoretically should be described by:

Fire is empowered by Wind. Wind blows away Earth. Earth absorbs Lightning. Lightning vaporizes Water. Water douses Fire

As demonstrated before, it is difficult to classify anything for not everything adheres to the rule. No matter which system is used (and I believe the original cycles—those I listed first for both the Generating and Overcoming cycles—will continue to be accepted for they have been so for hundreds of years.

-Nidaime Hokage

June 25, …

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Skip down several passages within the same entry)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The entire concept of elements is confusing already without the division into sub-elements. Using the four classical elements established by the Shodaime Mizukage the elements break down as follows:

Wind: Wind, Lightning (1), and Wood (2),

Earth: Earth, Sand, and Metal,

Fire: Fire, Lightning (1), and Shadow

Water: Water, Ice, and Wood (2)

(1) In the first case Lightning falls under Wind in the concept of a storm. Lightning arrives with clouds already in the vicinity. Clouds are a manifestation of air, so Lightning falls under Wind. On the other hand Lightning mirrors Fire in is unpredictability and general behavior.

(2) In the first case Wood is controlled by Wind for its connection with oxygen. Air overcomes Earth as does Wood so in that sense Wood is partially air. In the other example Wood is Water because plants contain a large amount of Water (especially swamp type plants.)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The twelve hand seals correspond with specific elements according the zodiac. Despite the elemental correlations certain hand seals have with specific elemental chakra type, that does not mean their frequency must correspond. For example the tiger seal is used quite often in Fire Release jutsu, but it technically falls under the jurisdiction of the element of Wood.

Earth: (also Sand) (cattle representation: ox) (fixed element: dragon, rat, ox)

Fire: (cattle representation: ram) (fixed element: snake, horse, ram)

Water: (cattle representation: pig) (fixed element: pig, rat, ox)

Wood (also Wind and Lightning): (cattle representation: dog) (fixed element: tiger, hare, dragon)

Metal: (also Ice and Shadow) (cattle representation: bird) (fixed element: Monkey, bird, dog)

Wind: (see Wood)

Lightning (see Wood)

Ice: (see metal)

Sand: (see Earth)

Shadow: (see metal)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

As I have discussed before there are several interpretations of the elements as we as a collective group have discovered throughout the shinobi continent. Most of these teachings seem to have originated thousands of years ago, though the documents we have found only seem a few hundred years old at most. It seems that these teachings continued to be spread for many centuries. Each of these cycles varies from the one currently implemented with chakra, though we do not know why they vary the way we do.

_**Element Cycles**_

_A) Four Element Cycle_

_-Wind, Fire, Earth, Water_

In the chakra elemental system Wind claims Wood. Fire takes Shadow and Lightning. Then Earth claims Metal and Sand. Water represents Ice. Sand and Wood can be interchanged in this cycle. This cycle is very common amongst many of the ancient societies, as these four elements do tend to govern the world as each of them can be interpreted in several forms.

_B) Five Element Cycle_

_-Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water_

In the elemental system fire takes shadow, earth takes sand, and water takes ice. Then Wood represents Wind. Finally metal represents lightning. Shadow, and lightning may be reversed with fire taking lightning and metal taking shadow.

_C) Five Element Chakra Cycle_

_-Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, and Water_

In the chakra system fire takes shadow, earth takes sand (and metal), and water takes ice. Technically wind takes wood, as those two elements are interchangeable with each other in many societies. Then by default metal is taken by lightning. This all depends on whether the cycle divides elements on their origin or equally. Sand and wood can be replaced.

_C) Eight Trigrams Cycle_

_-Wind, Lightning (Thunder), Fire, Earth, Mountain (Sand), Sky (Ice), Lake/Moon (Shadow), and Water_

In the trigrams system the elements break down to Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water once again, but this time with the addition of Mountain, Sky, and Lake/ Moon. This cycle separates to Wind and Lightning (Wood), Fire (Fire), Earth and Sand [Mountain (Earth), Ice [Sky and Shadow [Lake (Metal) and Water (Water). Here Mountain is equated with Sand due to both of their association with Earth. Shadow represents Lake/ Moon for their association with space/void. Ice takes sky by default. This is the second most accurate in describing chakra in its various forms as it describes the majority of them accurately.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Each of the sub elements takes characteristics of the elements that it is comprised of, as well as some of the ones that it is the opposite of.

Sand is similar to Wind and Water in movement (as well as Earth when compared to soil). Sand is an element that moves via the wind as well as water. The similarities to water are in how it flows. It is closer to the way that water flows than soil because sand is "liquid" in movement. Sand doesn't clump unless wet, while soil can be in clumps even when dry.

Metal mirrors Earth in movement when solid, but Water when molten. Metal when solid can be dense and a force to be reckoned with when uprooted by nature. Chunks of metal or stone can be life threatening if thrown with enough force. Water and Sand mirror Metal when molten for they all flow similarly.

Ice mirrors Wind in movement and Earth in form when compact. Ice like Sand moves via the wind. In this form it the intensity of the attack depends on the speed and intensity of the wind. In its compact form as snow, Ice Release had various verities but all of them are dangerous for frostbite is something no one wants to deal with.

Wood is a very simple element to explain. It has no real compliment, though Metal is similar in some aspects, but otherwise it is similar to almost all of the other elements in the sense that most of them are perpetually recycled to create something else. The plant element is interesting for it is one of the least wielded elements besides metal and shadow.

The final true sub element is Shadow. It is different yet the same as the other elements, because like Metal is comprised of all of the elements before it. It has many forms from its weakest form (shadow) to its strongest (void).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The elements fall under the jurisdiction of the sun and the moon. Metal and Shadow are both ruled by the sun and the moon, though the Shadow is primarily ruled by the moon and Metal by the sun.

Metal represents Light and Time. Light chakra is the rarest type of pure chakra besides Dark Chakra. Very few even know of its existence. This group is comprised of elements that do not necessarily have a physical manifestation, a reflection, or represent time. Each of these elements has different aspects, but share two or more of these characteristics.

Metal (Sun) Type Elements: Metal, Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Sand

Shadow represents Darkness and Space. Dark chakra is the rarest type of pure chakra besides Light Chakra. Very few even know of its existence. This group is comprised of elements that all share the common aspect of space. Each of these elements has a physical manifestation (though shadow being physical is debatable). Each of these elements has different aspects, but share two or more of these characteristics.

Shadow (Moon) Type elements: Shadow, Water, Earth,Ice, and Wood.

_**Unlike the eight element types, Metal and Shadow (or Light and Dark if you will) are pure chakra types that are not diluted by dual affinities. These chakra types are mainly utilized through attacks, though once in a while a few people will develop an affinity for either one (though the number is always balance. For example as a person with a dark affinity dies, another is born at the same exact moment. A disturbance in the balance could forever ruin the world.**_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_**Earth Release (Doton): The Bull.**_

The first element is the element of earth. Earth is nurturing and helps to create all of the others. Earth becomes sand, turns into metal, forms shadows, purifies water, etc. Earth is often confused with its sub-element Wood. For the soil, rocks, and minerals represent Earth, while Wood represents plant life. This element is passive, like water. This element is personified by the bull for a bull's strength and stubbornness.

_**Fire Release (Katon): The Phoenix**_

The second element is the element of fire. Fire can be controlled or unpredictable. It is fueled by plant life, can melt ice, can form metal and lightning, and is overcome physically by water, earth (dirt), and sand. This element is like the immortal phoenix as it will always gives life to something else and will come back eventually.

_**Lightning Release (Raiton) The Dragon**_

The third element shares the temperament of a Dragon. The element of Lightning is unpredictable like fire, but requires even more precise control to contain. Lightning is a fickle element that may or may not help the user, but when it does it packs quite the bunch like a dragon. A dragon may not always help its master, but does know when it must do so.

_**Water Release (Suiton): The Mermaid/ The Sea Monster**_

The fourth element of water has two forms. It can be gentle, as in a gentle wave, or violent as a tsunami. Like its sister element of Wind, these two elements are quite different from the others for who the intensity varies in many forms. A gentle wave is like the splash caused by the tail of a mermaid, yet a violent tidal wave is as if a sea monster has splashed one of its gigantic appendages in rage. A mermaid may be tricky, but you don't want to mess with a sea monster.

_**Wind Release (Futon): The Eagle/ The Harpy**_

The fifth element is ruled by the every changing element of wind. Wind like Earth and Water is an element that has given birth to life. A gentle summer breeze is like the flapping of an Eagle's wings. On the other hand a typhoon represent the fury of a Harpy. Unlike water, the more human representation is used to describe the harsher of the two. An eagle is simple minded and may be territorial, but a harpy has the mannerisms of a protective eagle and a cunning human—there is no fury like a woman scorned…

_**Ice Release (Hyouton): The Bear**_

Ice is an element that is often compared to a bear for it slumbers and when it does awaken it does so with great fury. The sixth element of Ice is not something you want to deal with in any of its form no matter the intensity. Each of the forms is not something you want to deal with for long. Ice, sleet, hail, and snow each vary in density and form, but they are like a bear in how its aggression and fury can abate. Unlike its predecessors this analogy may be harder to picture, but there is a reason Ice is represented by the Bear.

_**Sand Release (Sunaton): The Wolf**_

A canine is chosen for the seventh element for sand can be fun for a while, but with time can become quite a pain in the ass if you are not properly prepared to deal with it. Sand is dangerous whether it is in the form of landslides or sinkholes or even quick sand, but no matter what sand will keep you on your toes. If you wield sand it will be as loyal as any canine that your have treated well. If you are on the receiving end it as if you have abused something beyond its breaking point and it is getting its revenge. You truly don't want to face a Desert Funeral or Sand Coffin.

_**Wood Release (Mokuton): The Turtle**_

The turtle is the perfect rendition for the eighth element for slow and steady will win the race. Wood is an element that accumulates much slower than the other elements (maybe except for Water/Ice), but can be accelerated under the correct conditions. The turtle is a slow defender, but someone anyone would be glad to wield. This element of life does more than simply create plants; it calms the spirits of Biju. The correlation most likely lies with the wooden element's deep connection with life.

_**Metal Release: (Metaruton): The Tiger**_

The tiger like the phoenix, dragon, and turtle has long been regarded as one of the four (sometimes five guardians) of the world. Like Lightning and Sand, the true power of the element and its fury is best represented by a fierce animal. The tiger is an animal you don't want to get on its bad side. It is difficult to tame, like a tiger, but is something waiting for.

_**Shadow Release (Kageton): The Sphinx**_

The tenth and final element of shadow is something that differs from the other for in the way it moves. This element is as legendary as the sphinx, a creature of legends. This element has its limitations like the nine before it, but is far from being weak or undefeatable.

There is much more on the subject, but as I am going to take up the roles of Nidaime Hokage in the upcoming weeks much more seriously, I will have far less time to research the history of the shinobi world. It is a shame that I will not have time to do so, but we are at a time of war and I must protect by brother's daughter. Sacrifices are made to protect those we love, and I am sad to say that this will be the final entry for the time being hopefully. Before I had taken up the role from my brother, yet were in times of relative peace, not it seems as if we are in a war we will be unable to win, but I must give it my all or my brother and I have done everything in vain. We established this village as a haven for those mistreated and feared for their abilities, a cause that has helped up rise up the ranks so quickly. I only wished we had another year or two to prepare, but this is war. My brother spent his all facing a dragon in a battle of epic proportions few know of. It was on that day he lost his life against the Ten Tailed Beast, the Dragon. He was able to seal the demon away on October the 10th: the tenth day of the tenth month, fitting for the ten-tailed beast. He did so be encasing it in a hardened shell of wood that not even the strongest Fire Release jutsu could pierce. He sacrificed not the life of a newborn child, but his Mokuton special ability as the price to do so. It is a shame that such a powerful ability was lost, but it was more important to get rid of the potential threat caused by the beast than protecting a possible bloodline ability. If the Midorigan users were still here, we may have had a chance at maintaining wood wielding shinobi, but it seems that the Uchiha have finished the last of them off, or so they thought. One of them is my wife who was born without the blond hair (a sign of the bloodline being completely inactive) and is currently in labor as we speak. The other we sent off to Whirlpool Country with a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and a Kazama. With a heavy heart I was forced to seal the cave not far from the Valley of the End, named for it was the boundary of our new Village and one we have recently conquered. I hope that no one learns of the ten tailed beasts' statue or we will all be doomed. I hope that my wife delivers the child without problems and the final heir will live happily with his three guardians. I only hope my niece and my child will live long enough to see our village truly prosper. Hopefully the Midorigan appears once again, or the Uchiha will cause the entire continent to crumble with their greed and arrogance.

Nidaime Hokage

October 27, …

(End of Scroll)

(Author's Note: You may recognize some of these elements and the associated animals from Digimon Frontier. The major difference is replace Light with Sand.)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(7 years previous (i.e. 7 years before Naruto graduates from the Academy).

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki had been dealt a hard life by fate, but nothing had been harder on the young soul that the absence of the single most important individual in his life. No, I am not talking about his "oji-san," the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. We are talking about an ANBU known as "Washi" by Naruto. A blond who had gone out of his way to protect our favorite citrus hued hero, well that is before he was given that orange atrocity the Sandaime had dared to give him (truthfully Naruto HATED ORANGE!).

This so-called ANBU showed him the kindness that prevented him from breaking and decimating Konoha, then the rest of Fire Country, and then possibly the entire continent. For Naruto had no one to make sure he was fed, had clean clothes, or a roof over his head. The Sandaime cared for Naruto only for he did not want to break his promise to the Yondaime. It was truly sad when the greatest of men was as wicked as those he scorned for harming the Legacy of the Fourth. Naruto knew of the fox, well duh its kind of obvious from the drunken slurs, his birthday, and the constant glares and graffiti. But Naruto played the happy fool because Washi-sensei was kind to him and told him that he was not the fox, but just the container, something Naruto would come to turns with in the upcoming years. Naruto missed the one constant he had in his life for the majority of his early childhood. It was like ripping a mother away from a child. Washi didn't speak a lot, but when he did he spoke of the village, as it truly was, not how most saw it. A lot of it were things he said to himself, but with Kyuubi's memory, Naruto would recall a lot of the comments and make his attempts at rectifying them. Washi-sensei left, but not without a purpose!

'He's out there keeping me safe wherever he is! I must be strong for him because I will become Hokage someday and make him take off his mask! I cannot let him down. Tomorrow I will ask the old man to enroll me in the academy I will be just like him!' Naruto thought while tears continued to run down his face. At first they were tears of sorrow, but they soon turned to tears of joy at the thought of Washi being out there somewhere keeping him safe in some way. He knew that he wasn't truly abandoned for no matter where his missions were, he was always there for Naruto every night to tuck him in.

Naruto would be strong and… get his REVENGE! Sure there were a few 'nice' people, but not enough to save the entire village. And by REVENGE Naruto meant more than a few 'harmless pranks.'

(NOTE: Naruto may seem to smart to be five or six, but think about the affect of interacting an ANBU, the Kyuubi, and only being allowed in the library on a daily basis. It would force you to mature and read quickly too)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(6 years before Graduation from Academy)

Naruto's lonely life had made a turn for the better by the opening of a ramen stand that would later become a landmark. The owner was a recently retired merchant that had taken over an old ramen stand. The old man had seen the aftermath of the villagers and shinobi attacking Naruto one night as he was closing up. His family had once owned the stand before hard times hit and they ventured into the merchant industry. After the attack of the Kyuubi business was booming and many new establishments were opening within the Hidden Leaf Village showing how their fire would remain ignited.

He (the ramen stand owner) knew of the secret that the boy held, but did not hold it against him. He was one of the few that had fully trusted in the Yondaime's ability and respected Naruto for the great burden he carried. For the old man at the ramen stand had seen his share of battles. He was much more than a merchant and a ramen shift. He would become one of Naruto's few precious people.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Flashback)

As Teuchi was cleaning down the stand he heard trash cans knock over and sobbing. He went out back and had seen the vilest scene in his life: a child beaten within a few inches of his life.

'Dear Kami, what have they done to him? Have they no shame for dishonoring the Yondaime?' though Teuchi as he ran Naruto into the back of the stand.

"Ayame!" he yelled and soon his daughter came running down the stairs.

"Father, what is wrong?"

"It seems like the Yondaime's legacy has been injured by those who believe he is nothing more than a demon that needs to be killed.'

The two worked in silence taking care of as many of Naruto's injuries as they could. They knew it was too dangerous to go out on today of all days, October 10th, and try to get Naruto healed. For there were few ethics or morals in the civilian hospital. Even the shinobi hospital refused to treat the boy without threat from the Hokage. Teuchi knew of the Kyuubi and knew that as long as they began to get rid of a lot of the minor injuries and closed up some of the wounds the Kyuubi could speed up the healing, but they wouldn't realize how fast it truly was until they were awoken from their thoughts by an empty stomach.

After what seemed like hours, the boy had begun breathing more evenly and appeared to have broken out of the shock of the day's ordeal.

Naruto had awoken to a clean dimly lit from that looked neither like the hospital or his apartment. He slowly turned (for he realized how painful it was after trying to sit up straight) and saw a girl asleep in a chair beside him.

A warm sensation flooded through Naruto as he observed the numerous bandages and salves applied to his person. He knew that his tenant would take card of most of his problems, but the kindness was something he was still wary of… the next thing to happen would forever change the course of history in Konoha…

Old man Teuchi entered the room and greeted Naruto with what else????

A giant bowl of miso pork ramen.

And that was the first of many days where The Ichiraku Ramen Bar, run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, would extend warm hospitality to the little blonde boy with the world's greatest burden. They would go as far to kick out any customers who had any problem with Naruto's presence… something he never took for granted… The ramen it was something that reminded him of the good times he had… and the good times that were to come…

(End flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(5 years before Academy Graduation)

Seven-year-old Naruto Uzumaki had quickly gained a second title in the heart of Konoha's villagers. Besides being known as the DEMON, the boy had gained the reputation of being the number one most unpredictable person: i.e. the master prankster of Konoha that not even the ANBU could take down. The Hokage could barely do so WITH the use of his crystal ball.

While Naruto aimed for recognition through his pranks, he was smarter than he let on to the general populace, the shinobi that watched him, and the Hokage. The persona he portrayed was true to character, but he knew better than to show his true colors. For it was always better to allow your opponent (or in this case almost the entire village of Konoha) to underestimate you, and that was surely something Naruto was doing…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(2 years before Academy Graduation- first academy failure)

Naruto's lonely life had improved greatly on account of Teuchi and Ayame. He had begun to see them like family and slowly the emptiness that had consumed his world had changed. His days where lonely except for his visits to The Ichiraku Ramen or the few short visits Sarutobi made when he made his escapes from paperwork towering on his desk.

Naruto had just failed because of his inability to perform the Bunshin justu. It was a cruel twist of fate as the graduation jutsu requirements were done so someone with neither chakra training nor knowledge of how to use chakra could pass. And surely someone with the chakra supply of the Kyuubi would be unable to do a simple Bunshin… Class was boring for he was unable to grasp many of the concepts, not because he was dumb or didn't want to pay attention, but because he was starting from scratch, for he had no clan to train him or given the special lessons given to civilians aiming to become shinobi.

Naruto had been enrolled in the Academy at the insistence and financial expense of the Hokage, but it had done no use. His instructors were biased, determined to teach the Kyuubi nothing. Even Iruka, the kindest of them all was unafraid of showing distain to the boy carrying the demon that had cost him his family…

Naruto was not an idiot, far from it. And normally this failure wouldn't look bad, but no one care. Naruto enrolled in the Academy several years early so it would be no surprise if he didn't pass for another few years. Very few ten year olds were able to pass the genin exam. Even fewer even made it onto passing exams. Many took three tries before they got it. It was four strikes and you're out kind of policy, though most gave up after the second try. Very few even knew there was a fourth try, but they wouldn't dare tell the dead lasts. And surprisingly enough it was often the dead lasts that ended up surprising everyone and becoming the true gems of the village. For the true geniuses are often those that are overlooked and misunderstood. If anyone is able to make it through an Academy where you are treated unfairly and at a blatant disadvantage academically your are a true genius. And those of no clan without anyone else to train them were even bigger geniuses of hardwork. Being able to rise the ranks without a shinobi family was a true sign of a great shinobi in the making. Unfortunately in Konoha it was the opposite. If you were an orphan or not from a shinobi family you were automatically dismissed as being useless and having no potential. It didn't matter how hard you tried, you would always be treated differently—even if you became a Hokage and the greatest Hero to ever WALK the FACE of the SHINOBI CONTINENT! It was better to fail the genin exam, than to fail to make a passing squad, yet people still poked fun at him for failing. The Sandaime didn't seem too surprised and wasn't too comforting. Naruto was ready to call it quits when he found an eagle sitting on his windowsill with a scroll tied around one of its claws.

Naruto knew that everything would be better and he would prove everything wrong. Sure it was no surprise he didn't pass his first time (most didn't). Naruto was just made the laughing stock because of his exam results. He had several examiners and sensei's that were blatantly unfair to him. Said shinobi were faced with decisions between being fair or being tortured by Anko and Ibiki for a month straight and being demoted. You can guess what choice they all chose.

You guessed it…

The Second One.

Naruto was not dumb by any stretch of the imagination. He simply had a short attention span for close-minded idiots who refused to teach him anything. He learned everything he did from Washi, a jounin with weird yellow eyes, a lady with a trench coat, a man constantly speaking about the Flames of Youth, and a fellow orphan with panda shaped hair.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 3

Version Five Notes:

Minor changes such as changing references to Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, have simply become the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I dislike Kishimoto's real name for the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. I however have no problem using his mother's name or Kushina Uzumaki.

I REFUSE TO USE THE NAMES KISHIMOTO PROVIDED FOR THE YONDAIME! Well at least until people start becoming harpies and attacking me for it. I think the whole fan-name of Arashi Kazama sounds much cooler (and intimidating) than Minato Namikaze. What kind of last name is Wavewind? That is not intimidating. Sure he had the Rasengan, but the Yondaime was more of a Lightning dude, and Arashi Kazama evokes more of a Lightning spirit than Minato Namikaze which makes one think of someone more along the lines of Haku or like Hinata lol. I will just try to refer to him as Yondaime at all points. If you see Arashi anywhere before chapters 18 or so its because they haven't been updated yet.

I also cleared up the drama surrounding the Midorigan. I repeat it is not a dojutsu as I keep RECEIVING PM'S WHY IS IT NOT LIKE THE BYAKUGAN OR SHARINGAN! So just bear with me please. I apologize if it sounds redundant but there are many out there who are too lazy to read carefully.

Griffin

December 4, 2007

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Version Four Notes:

I went back and made more than just a few tweaks and typo fixes. A lot has changed, but I think I missed a few typos though and that there is still a lot of room for improvement. Hope this is much better than the original version! Even with this fourth version (third revision) there is room for improvement, but this chapter only needs cosmetic updates in the future while there are major plot holes in other ones.

I will go back and clarify the Raikage and his true intentions in the previous chapter at some point in the future. I have described him partially in a few of the other chapters ahead of this one, but there is still a lot I have yet to explain for I have not found a proper opportunity to do so in the plot yet. I tried to do so, but it gets more confusing each time I try to explain it. It is kind of hard to explain... but basically the Raikage is a good guy that takes in orphans and such and trains them to be his personal guards since he has given them everything and they want to repay him by protecting him. His true intentions are not known why he does so, but it does arise a lot of suspicion amongst the Kumo shinobi and the rest of the continent, thought most just think he is a pedophile. The problem I am having that the only way this could be done without raising any suspicion would be for him to come across as a pedophile. NOTE: I DO NOT SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA!!! I am using it because I wanted to make a slightly darker story that isn't as happy go lucky as the anime/ manga. It's really hard to explain it, but basically its LOOKING UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH!!! I know it isn't something I should condone, but look at Orochimaru and how many label him as a pedophile.

I sound like Kakashi lol. And speaking of Kakashi… the way he treats Naruto (by essentially solely focusing on Sasuke and completely ignoring Naruto aside from the tree walking exercise) and Lee (and Gai by stealing their taijutsu form) is really dishonorable... Kakashi is as bad as the other Uchiha. He created one jutsu himself and stole the others. He didn't take the time to learn them, he stole them. Normally I would be like I will just go along with the flow… but be warned there may be some eventual Kakashi bashing…. And loads of SAKURA AND SASUKE BASHING!!! (Inner me: YATTA!). I am not insane or chemically imbalanced like Sakura so don't worry about me. I just hate how Sasuke is handed everything on a silver platter—for example instead of teaching Sasuke anything he steals techniques/ stances from Lee and Gai. Sakura on the other hand (even after the time skip) is still a b!0+$h that doesn't think about anything and punches Naruto and kills his few remaining brain cells.

I thought that I would finally reveal the significance of "Washi" and his green eyes. I am trying to not give too much away, but I think that I have already given away too much. I thought it would be interesting if the Shodaime and Nidaime had interacted with this particular bloodline. And no, Naruto does not possess it. I am not going to make a Super/ Smart Naruto, but I am going to dig deeper into his persona. Naruto will have a special ability that can be thought of a bloodline, but I am not sure if I am going to classify it as a bloodline ability/ limit for I am not sure if he could even have one with the affect of the Kyuubi on his chakra flow in his body. He probably could have a bloodline, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. And it is more likely it will be an ability enhanced by the Kyuubi.

I hope you like the use of the journal/ scroll and how I see Naruto meeting Teuchi and Ayame. I tried to keep his childhood a bit in the dark. I wont bash the Hokage or Iruka completely, but I am making thinks much more realistic… The Hokage let a lot happen. We all know he couldn't stop everything with his responsibilities but he let way too much slide. Iruka took a long time to accept Naruto, but did nothing than buy Naruto ramen when he should have also helped him catch up with his peers. I know many think of the stand existing forever. And in a sense it was, but it was 'never reopened' after the Kyuubi's attack. Teuchi and Ayame came and reopened it and created a safe haven for Naruto. One where they would kick out anyone who called Naruto a demon or fox (thanks to ANBU in Weasel, Cat, and Avian masks). And oddly enough any damage the villagers (and 'evil' shinobi) attempted on Ayame and Teuchi's stand and home simply did not occur there, but instead on their own homes…

Thank you all for all of the reviews… I really appreciate them and hope to get more! I'm sorry there wasn't much dialogue, but I needed an effective way of shedding a lot of light on Naruto's childhood and this is the best way I could think of presenting the background information necessary for the reader to understand the majority of the underlying plot to the story so far. Yes there are holes in the plot. I know this, but there is much more to come.

The latest manga that I have read, chapter 367, reveals the name of Naruto's parents… I have begun to discontinue using Arashi as the name of Naruto's father for now. I have however not begun to adopt his New Name in several of the chapters as they have not bee updated yet. as I don't feel like going back and changing everything yet. As I have yet to name Naruto's mother's name I will use the one revealed in the latest manga chapter. That all can wait for the next update, as I am more focused on fixing major plot holes as opposed to people's names. I am trying to tie in his mother and the Nidaime more into the plot more also as of now only the Shodaime and Washi seem to be of any importance. The Midorigan User sent to Whirlpool Country is not of major significance either.

I have a lot of updates to go, but I am going to start the next chapter tonight. I believe it will involve Washi training with Zabuza… though I don't know where it fits chronologically, but whatever. I need to get back to writing larger chapters to catch the attention of the readers. I know this was not the best update, but I am really losing my muse. I go back to college in a week so the updates will definitely becoming irregular as said before. I will do my best to stay on top of them, but I can only do so much. Hopefully everyone will review. I don't care if its an 'I love it' or an 'I hate it.' Anything is better than silence. I wont stop updating without reviews, but it makes the entire writing process more meaningful when I have people out there who are actually taking the time to review. Thanks again for reading this chapter of The Difference of One Shinobi. The next chapter, chapter 17, should be up as soon as I finish and proof it, most likely Thursday at the earliest. I know this chapter barely passes ten thousand words after this long ass Author's Note, but I still feel it is important to explain everything and keep everyone updated on what is going on. I will admit that part of me just likes to go on ranting!

Please review and leave some feedback!

-Griffin

August 26, 2007


	4. A faithful soul: revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I __only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 4

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work especially for my intro physics class which I am taking for a second time, but when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too!

Now its time to see how young Washi's new life in Kumo has been going for him.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 4

Updated December 2, 2007

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Shinobi Tools:

Summoning Contracts:

A Brief History of Summons,

An Excerpt from the Memoirs of the Nidaime Raikage

_A summon contract is much more than a scroll signed in blood and held by a summoner, an individual that has a summoning scroll in their possession. It is much more than simply possessing the scroll, for possession alone is not enough to summon. After obtaining a summoning scroll they have to sign the contract in blood, which may not always occur. Some summon clans even have tests before one can even have the privilege of signing the contracts as many contracts have been copied over the years due to the large number of failures._

_And after that, they have only become a summoner after the have been accepted by the animal clan of whose contract they have signed in their blood. It is much like a business contract signed between two parties or a treaty signed by two groups. One party shall come to the aid of the other as long as they obey the demands of the other. Some clans of summons ask for their summoners to remain pure (virgins) while others ask them to refrain from vices such as drinking and gambling. Every summoning contract has specific quirks about it that are quite different from another. As time passes new boss summons are elected (that is the best way to phrase it, even though it is more of a free for all amongst the strongest instead of a democratic processes). The first sea horse summon my mother encountered ask little more than providing a source of clean water and for herself and her children to be summoned once or twice every few months outside of battle. After that summon boss had passed on, the next one demanded that she not be summoned unless necessary and to refrain from summoning in general unless necessary as "her clan had grown too weak playing with weak human children."_

_There are several contracts in existence, though many have been since long lost forever to the testament of time. There are several tales of there (at one point) were polar bear and black bear contracts in Snow (Yuki) and Hidden Stone (Iwa) respectively. These two in particular are only a few of the documented, but lost contracts. Other contracts have become forgotten by still lay in existence lost to humanity, but known to a select few—a group who have lost everything and have endured everything._

_Summons are not subjected to the normal constraints of their non-summon counterparts. For example sea horse summons do not have to be in a body of water to battle and be summoned, but they need moisture in the air and prefer for water to be near by. The horse contract does not require solid ground or hospitable climates to battle, but it does hinder their well beings if summoned in sand, water, or snow. The horses can endure a wider stretch of extremes and can do the physically impossible for normal horses. In some cases several can produce wings (Pegasus through Wind based chakra), fins and tails (Mermaid/Capricorn like being with the use of Water based chakra), horns (Unicorn via lightning), or enhanced anatomy (flame manes and fire breathing with Fire based chakra, or diamond tough hoofs with Earth based chakra). Chakra in some cases enhances the physiology of the summons. While other times specific jutsu can be used in tandem to enhance or reinforce attacks. For example using an offensive Katon jutsu with an oil attack of a toad/frog summon creates a devastating environment of flames. Releasing a torrent of water with the gales of an avian summon can create ice/ snow based attacks._

_The canine summons are known for their high libidos and intense loyalty and devotion to those summoners who have treated them with honor and dignity. The husky summons of Snow in particular follow these guidelines, but are also known to be able to shape shift. Their cheeky nature and appearances in Human-Husky hybrid have been known to overwhelm even the greatest of shinobi. Most often due to their perverted natures and the lack of clothing on most of those huskies who decide to take upon human appearances. I will admit I have been subjected to the erotic attack of a "Dog Boy." I am ashamed to as a woman, and Raikage, but not even the most chaste or pure would be able to resist. It is the ultimate attack that should not fall into the wrong hands. I only dread to think of what could happen if someone would be able to engineer an army of those. It would lead to the end of the shinobi world, as we know it on the continent._

_There is more than one summoning scroll in some instances for specific summons, however the current summoner with most recently created contract (regardless of when signed) is of lower priority/ seniority of those who sign older contacts. Essentially if I signed the second of third copy of the Tiger contract today I would hold priority in battle over someone who signed the tenth copy of the contract a decade ago. This does not occur always in many cases, as there are other rules in play, as this does not occur that often. Most scrolls are created when the previous are full. If the signatures are on the same contract, the more recent contract signer loses control of the contract if facing a previous signer in battle._

_In other examples individuals have summoning tattoos. Either way the necessary hand seals must still be performed. If two summoners of the same contract engage in battle against each other, it is almost always certain that the summons will solely obey the whims of whichever summoner signed the contract first because of the loyalty and dedication of the first summoner is greater in most cases than the more recent. That is not to say it always happens as many clans judge based on character as opposed to seniority. For some clans like the Snake clan take into account how loyal each summoner is (how successful the summoner is in providing the required number of human sacrifices dictated in particular by Manda, the Snake Boss)._

_There are four essential elemental types of summons: Aerial (Wind), Aquatic (Water), Terrestrial (Earth), and Spiritual (Fire). Lightning is not included for of the five chakra types, Lightning is the only found in all four phases. The Hawk (Aerial- Wind/ Thunder), Eel (Aquatic- Water/ Thunder), Beetle (Terrestrial- Earth/ Thunder) and Bat (Spiritual- Fire/ Thunder) contracts are evidence of that. The elemental affinity of the animal does not have to correspond to the element of which they are affiliated with. For example an avian can be a fire summon and a spirit can be a water summon, but they hold characteristics of both, though their personal elemental affinity tends to be more prominent in the younger summons. A summon can be aligned to any element and can utilize several, but tend to experience the strengths and weakness of their inherent affinity. Summons can be summoned by themselves (named individuals) or in groups (often unnamed packs/ flocks/ schools of summons). The former tend to be in smaller summon clans while the later can be of any size. Those summoned in groups tend to either be large clans or summoned together through the use of a jutsu such as the Dog contract._

"_A 'demonic' contract can only be created by a Biju or spiritual entity of equal power. An important note on this matter is that a Biju cannot create a contract for their own clan. They are only allowed to create a contract for those individuals, who have proven themselves worthy, and whose persona and values resemble those of one of the other Biju, whose identity forms the basis of the species for the contract. It is not known why this occurs, but has helped to create a clear distinction between a contract of demonic origins and a contract of summons created by and includes tailed beasts._

_There is a difference between a 'demonic' contract and a 'tailed-beast' contract. A 'demonic' contract is formed by a Biju for anyone who has proved themselves worthy. Most often this is done by appeasing the Biju in question with a noble deed such as protecting/ saving their host/ vessel without any selfish gain. Forgoing their portrayal through history, the Biju are noble beings despite their misgivings and are grey. They are neither good or evil. It is their actions that show which way a whim has driven them. 'Demonic' contracts are known to have existed at one point of another, but few sighting have been noted._

_A tailed-beast summon is exactly what it implies. It is a contract granted by a Biju, most often to the jinchuriki that houses it. This type of summon is limited to the general species of the Biju itself. For example the Sanbi can only create a 'sea monster' contract as it is not one specific animal, but the Kyuubi could create contracts for several types of foxes unlike itself. For example Arctic foxes. This type of contract often relies on the Biju's pack/ school/ flock/ herd mates. Other times it calls upon lesser demons of a similar species._

_A demonic summon may or may not resemble the species they are associated with. It is not uncommon for an extra tail, set of wings, or a unique color scheme to appear on the demonic summon. One example is the Demonic Eagle clan. They tend to have an extra "tail." Though some have extra sets of wings, eyes, or in general a unique physiology. This is one clan of summons that is known to have existed for many centuries as the Shodaime "Kusakage" is reported to have spotted a golden two-tailed eagle, which later brought the weary travelers from Snow to what would become Grass Country's Hidden Village. The term Kage had not be limited to only the nations named after elemental types of chakra, though when used by other nations it was often done so very loosely._

_The original Grass country loosely used the term, unlike the Lands of Lightning and Water, which use the term with pride in naming our leaders Kage (Raikage and Mizukage respectively). Snow and Grass have seen several empires come and go as both have limited resources and often to refuse to change with the times. As the Second Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village I have read through the Land of Lightning's Archives as well as documents from Grass and Snow. Those two nations (fellow members of the Great Alliance) are often forced to play down their power in order to avoid becoming targets of other nations such as the recently formed Land of Earth._

_I have found most of this information (pertaining to the summons, whether they be or normal or demonic origin) from one of my current advisors. He has been granted a contract, but he didn't specify of what variety. All I know is that it is for a specific type of feline with unique abilities. It was most likely granted by the Nibi no Nekomata, but I have a feeling it is a demonic contract as the few summons I have seen have abilities that do not mirror a normal feline, but instead mirror those of the Nibi in several forms. Their attitudes also differ—sometimes in a good way, other times for the worse._

_My advisor comes from a clan specializing solely in taijutsu and the use of their bloodline limit. He is a great asset as he has helped me stay strong after the death of my sensei, the Shodaime Raikage, a man who prevented my death. I am one of the sole survivors of my clan. I was chosen to be the Nidaime Raikage for a reason and I plan to make him proud. My advisor's clan are arrogant and prudes, but they are fiercely loyal and open-minded—a very odd contradiction. It was rumored that their eyes were a gift from the Nibi (the biju of Darkness and pet of the death god) after the __Shichibi no Kaku (Biju/ Lord of Earth) granted a gift of dojutsu to a rival clan. Though it has also been rumored the six-tailed Weasel Biju (the Rokubi, Biju of Lightning) may have granted the most hated Kekkei Genkai to the most vile human in the existence of the world, more vile than all of the Biju combined. _

_It should be noted that exact origins of the rival dojutsu are unknown. Some say they descended from the other clan. Others say they were always two separate clans. Either way the one thing many agree on is that a Biju, or tailed beast demon, had granted the greedier and more arrogant clan with a dojutsu infamous for stealing from others. Any individual caught with it within the Great Alliance nations has been give a seal (if they complied) or eliminated. It is not to say we have sealed away their gift, but stealing others techniques without permission is one wrong my sensei, myself, and many of the other rulers have deemed necessary to keep them in check. The clan who was rumored to be in favor with the Nibi have become renown for their skills in the medical field especially for the fine almost perfect chakra control they possess as a whole. They have tend to stay clear of ninjutsu, but those who explore medical jutsu excel. Their fine chakra control has allowed them to adapt several Doton, Futon, and Suiton techniques into medical applications._

_Their accomplishments have kept the great nations running for so long, for despite their arrogance and pride they are able to put it aside for the betterment of mankind as well as for the glory and benefits of becoming famous throughout the continent for their revolutionary discoveries. Yes they are arrogant in their own right, but they have done so much good for the world that no one says much about it for we fear the loss of their great medical skills which they do for little or no charge. There is a rumor that some of them are trying to flee our nation, but it would be of little significance, as they will net get far. And even if they do, the most powerful have pledged loyalty to Kumo for eternity.__ But it has been prophesized one ignored and abused will rise up to correct the errors of their clan and bring about a new era, one in which suffering was minimal—almost non existent._

_I fear that dark times are ahead for the nations. I sense a great darkness on the horizon. My sensei warned me to be wary of red eyes clouded in darkness and unchecked greed. I have yet to encounter anyone of such description, something that troubles me deeply as things have been far too quiet the last few years._

_Going back to their rival clan, the rival clan is one of little standing. A few have visited Kumo and Kiri in hopes of stealing our precious secrets but have failed miserably. Several have tried to do experiments on the eyes, but they cannot be surgically implanted for shinobi related purposes. It is as if it can only be done willingly. The eyes have not been a complete loss as we have been able to give hundreds of pairs of eyes away to many civilians with damaged or missing eyes. My predecessor has attempted to implant them in retired and active shinobi missing an eye or possessing a non-functioning one, but it both cases the eyes did not work and appeared to kill them, slowly absorbing all of the chakra in their bodies._

_They have settled in land to the south, which is barren and without many sources of fresh water. Those idiots specialize in Katon jutsu and genjutsu, but are often defeated by their pride and egos. They have become infamous for their attitudes and practices as one can quickly counter them by solely watching the movements of their feet and staying several steps ahead of them. That is why we were forced to seal or execute anyone remaining in our lands. Those from outside the Great Alliance nations shall not be permitted to enter unless direct order of on of the leaders of the villages._

_Of the Great Alliance nations: the Land of Water, and the Land of Lightning have decided to use the title of Kage for their leaders. Grass and Snow Country tend to use that term only informally. It is most likely due to the long-standing success of the shinobi of these two lands. Grass and Snow tend to be more peaceful and used for mercantile purposes such as herbs and poisons (Grass) or deserts or beverages of alcoholic and medicinal purposes (Snow)._

_There are rumors of several groups possessing unique elemental bloodline limits in many of the unsettled areas of the continent. There are rumors of clay and sand wielding shinobi in the deserts and rocky canyons of the west. There are fire users to our south. There are unique plant users to our south and west. There are even rumors of people utilizing the element of metal, which few even know of._

_I am privy of the knowledge of the metal element, for after all I am one of the few strong enough in body, spirit, and mind, to wield it. My clan has gone by many names throughout the ages, but our bloodline abilities are well known. Many have fallen to the might of the Midorigan. My abilities I have hidden from many, even going as far as using genjutsu and medical jutsu to permanently change the color of my eyes. Everyone believes that I have bright Ocean Blue eyes, but possessing Blonde Hair AND Green Eyes is an option I do not have. For my family has been hunted since the beginning of the era of shinobi. Our abilities are coveted by many, and feared by all. It is dangerous enough being a female leader of a shinobi village. The situation would turn tenfold worse if it were to get out I possess the bloodline of limitless potential, the Midorigan, a gift from the heavens to bring order and balance to the world. _

_The ten elements are within our divinations. I have mastered more than many have predicted. At the prime age of 26 I have already mastered several of the elements of the Moon (Water, Wind, Wood) and of the Sun (Earth, Fire). It is unfortunate that as the Raikage I have yet to master the Lightning Element._

_I know I have digressed from my original intention of writing a scroll explaining the differences between certain summoning contracts, but I feel that is more important for the future of our nations to explain who is responsible for what. In time each Biju shall claim a clan to perpetuate its legacy, it is only a matter of time. For if a Biju is sealed within a person who dies that is the end of their existence as well. Beware of the snake contract. It is the one to avoid at all costs. It has been poisoned by the eight-headed snake (yes eight heads and also eight tails, similar to a hydra)._

_**Mai Miyake,**_

_Nidaime Raikage_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Little had changed in Konoha since the Kyuubi attack on a first glance. It had appeared as if life had gone on. Unfortunately everything was not as nice and as simple as everything appeared from the surface. Konoha was currently in a unstopped one-way spiral to self-destruction. The reason why lay in the life of one child, Naruto Uzumaki. Said child held the demon fox lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, within his body and soul at a price. While many around the continent, including Wave, Wind, Snow, Lightning, etc would see him as solely the jailer, the shinobi and citizens of the Hidden Leaf village, Konoha, would only see him as the Kyuubi—the nine tailed demon fox, reincarnated. Very few in Konoha would see him as what he truly was. Even his father's student was too blind to see the truth. Ironically, the Land of Fire, when they became wary of the matter sided with most of the continent. Naruto suffered a burden only a parent would give their child. No parent could bare to pass it off on another's child. Konoha's stubborn blindness would lead to its eventual downfall via Danzo, Orochimaru, the Haruno clan, and Sasuke Uchiha. For why would the Yondaime seal the demon fox in anyone but his own child? He was not cruel enough to seal it into an orphan even. He would rather use his child or one of an infamous and well-respected clan than lay additional burdens on a child without a family or anyone to protect them in the harsh world that would lie in front of them.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(5 years after the attack of the Kyuubi/ 7 before Naruto's Unorthodox Academy Graduation)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

One young eagle masked ANBU member of Konoha had gone against the majority of the mandates dictated by the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, but it seemed like a small price to pay to maintain the little bit of sanity that the young demon host still possessed. The Sandaime was unaware of the identity but knew someone was helping the so-called demon brat. It was messing up his plans, well Danzo's plans. He did wish to uphold his promise to his successor/ predecessor (as he rules before and after the Yondaime), but there was little he could do. For now he would have to play a role he wish he did not have to. Right now many would say that the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was too soft on Naruto, but now looking back many would realize how twisted everything was. For every action of the Sandaime regard Naruto was more sickening that the last. Many of those who saw Naruto as hero knew of the existence of the Sandaime's crystal ball, which could have prevented much of the abuse. But unfortunately the Sandaime was too much of a pervert procrastinating and relieving/ pleasuring himself to his student's collection of literary smut. A collection of books that held more than cheap sex… it held many secrets and intel that would later serve the Godaime very well to turn the tides.

The Sandaime was not a bad man. No he was a tired man who wanted nothing more than to step down and spend time with his remaining son and grandson. Unfortunately he knew there was no proper candidate for Hokage unless Danzo became Hokage, and that would never be a possibility. Little did he know, but the child he had forsaken for the "good of the village" would bring about an era of change and bring back a new Hokage who vowed to never return. The Sandaime was a tired man who tried his best, but simply compromised too many times. The loss of blood from his student's books may have been the cause of his many lapses of judgment. It is said that his second successor as Hokage spent years finding hidden volumes of her former teammates books throughout the Hokage tower by her sheer bad luck.

The Sandaime would go down in history as 'The Professor' and man who helped bring Konoha through one of its darkest eras (though with the short era of Konoha's existence doesn't say much. Existing for a little more than sixty years doesn't say much about the nation. The Sandaime tried his best to help Naruto_, but sometimes it was if there was some outside force controlling his actions._ It was almost as if the Sandaime was a puppet and some outside evil force was pulling his strings.

Nothing was simply black and white. In the real world nothing is as simple as that. There were just far too many shades of grey in between. For one always has to look underneath the underneath, no matter if one is civilian or shinobi. No one would think of the infamous Professor of doing so, but there was far more than meets the eye in this case. While many would speculate he was doing what was in the demon child's best interests as well as preparing him for the harsh realities of the shinobi world, few would realize that he may have been grooming the ultimate weapon—a jinchuriki with utter loyalty to the Kage—it would put the Professor down in history for something else. But no one would think that for he had long fooled everyone. But he was only human. Who knows what he was truly up to. It is not our place to judge. Maybe he had a method to his madness but who knows? We may never now…

The council and the villagers (civilian and shinobi alike) believed that Naruto was the Kyuubi reborn and screamed for his execution. They wanted his blood as soon as possible. The shinobi, particularly ROOT, for the most part wanted to turn him into a weapon. Though many of the shinobi would also like to "accidentally find" Naruto "wounded to death." Sasuke Sarutobi tried his best to talk some sense into them (yeah right), but the entire matter concerning Naruto went in one ear and out the other. In the end he was only able to pass a few laws which he thought would hopefully help give Naruto a chance at having a semi normal life. He did so by calling upon a right of a Hokage that cannot be appealed by anyone except the Hokages themselves. And as there were no other living Hokages he could not and would not be refused what he demanded. If two Hokages existed in the same era and one called upon this right, the second could declare it null and void within reason.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Kumo, Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning

5 years after Kyuubi

Approx 15 years after Nibi

(Estimating Yugito is 10 years older than Naruto as most of the older shinobi are in their lower to mid 20's, essentially 10 years older than Naruto and company)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The use of several elaborate genjutsu had made him appear different than he was in every manner except that he remained male. He did not care who he resembled. All that mattered to him was that he remained male and would not attract pedophiles like the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru. No one really knew what 'Washi' looked like—well we may never know for the Yondaime and Hinata's mother were long dead and Rin was nowhere to be found. For they were the only three people known to have ever seen his true identity. (Hinata's mother and Rin's connections to Washi will be explained later).

Even as much as Tsunade hated Konoha, he knew she would not stand for this (i.e. what was going on concerning Naruto), but she would never return for she had lost everyone dear to her (her parents, her boyfriend, her brother, her grandparents, and her great uncle) but one little blonde boy/ young man/ genin (NARUTO! UZUMAKI!) would bring her back to the village that she once loved, and would finally allow Tsunade's old wounds to finally begin to heal. He would become the reason she would love the village once more. A village who had crushed the dreams of her loved ones had inspired her newest precious person to pursue a dream she had fulfilled for her loved ones. She had never imagined she would become Hokage will all of those around her wanting to rule the village, but she took control of the village to give the boy who changed her life a fighting chance at fulfilling his sole dream, something that the years of neglect and abuse had not taken away from him. Who knows with this new chapter in her life she may even give Jiraya a chance—maybe an iceberg's chance in hell…

The ANBU just knew young Naruto had it in him to return Konoha to its former glory and to a new level of greatness. Well most of them did. For ANBU tracked Naruto on a daily basis within Konoha since he turned 6 for some reason or another. Many of the ANBU respected him for the burden he carried. Though several such as Kakashi Hatake refused to see him as anything but a burden and a monster. It was only by the old by laws that he was forced to take Naruto. The top and bottom students are always paired together (and often fail to even become squads). Despite losing his two teammates due to his own selfish actions (refused to initially save Rin and then later attempting to rape Rin), he still believed the world revolved around him and they had chosen the easy way out by abandoning him (Obito 'allowed himself to die before giving a Sharingan eye that Kakashi deserved' and Rin had been a coward who 'committed suicide' after refusing to help him repopulate his clan. Little did he know that in a few years his hatred for his sensei's son would nearly get said son nearly killed, get his 'best friend's' relative to become traitor, and create a 'dangerous' Haruno. Also the attempted rape would come back to haunt him on several missions.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Before the prankster menace known as Naruto Uzumaki, there was another blonde orphan who held in his hands many of the keys to Konoha's future. Both blondes had a mockery of a childhood, were forced to put on false smiles to a Hokage on a daily basis, and were afraid of truly being themselves in fear of the repercussions—the younger for the fear of the villagers in regards with his life, the elder for fear of endangering the lives of his few precious people, whose numbers dwindled with every passing day. Before the fox brat was Eagle of the ANBU Black Ops, the illusive member that never existed yet was present to right many of the council's wrongs.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi was an ordinary orphan living in the civilian region of Konoha and knew many of the hardships that Naruto faced, but even he [Washi did not have to suffer the day in and out hardships that had slowly broken Naruto physically and mentally. Washi had posed as a civilian for most of his life and knew that Naruto's involvement with shinobi would only make things much, much worse. For Washi's task was a lifetime SS-ranked mission, one that would only be ended by the death of either himself or the individual he was sworn to protect.

Washi was a simple youth. A young man, who had few simple pleasures, yet had many objectives to complete. Naruto on the other hand would become a child with a constant mask of happiness with the fakest smile and most ridiculous stupidity that no one save the Hyuuga would be able to see past his happy exterior to see a child slowly dying mentally, physically, and spiritually on the inside due to the treatment he endured on a daily basis. But amongst all of the hate his spirit did not seem to have been damaged, for he wanted to prove everyone and gain their recognition for he wanted to become the Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Village in the Leaves (he would later have his dream shot down by Tsunade, but soon settled on the fact that she was keeping the seat warm for him after the death of the Sandaime). The village where he should have been viewed as a hero for ending the onslaught of the Kyuubi, but a scapegoat was needed, and the Sandaime had done far less than he should have. _**(Author's note: Anyone sense a parallel to HARRY POTTER?) **_That is not to say that Sarutobi was a bad man, but everyman had his blind spot, and his was believing that the village would see their error of their ways…unfortunately that would never happen in his lifetime…

While Naruto hoped to become the Godaime to outshine the man he we would grow to despise (the Yondaime) for multiple reasons and the man who helped "to raise him and protect him for the abuse of the villagers" (the Sandaime), he had more than simple plans of acknowledgment. It wasn't as if he planned to kill anyone or cause permanent or sadistic harm to anyone… well not yet. In stead he would reward those who obeyed the dying wish of the Yondaime. And those who disobeyed would learn the cost of being blinded by their misplaced angered. Those who spoke were as bad as those who attacked. Words are as sharp as kunai and as dangerous as a powerful jutsu. Staying by the sides and doing nothing is almost worse than disobeying the Yondaime's order. And no the villagers had no solely broke the edict of one Hokage. Oh no they broke the edicts of two Hokages…

Naruto dreamed of becoming Hokage to be acknowledged as something other than the demon fox brat. He knew it was unlikely, but would do it any way for what did he have to lose? Even if he didn't become Hokage he would have better skills to protect himself. While Naruto wanted to make changes the democratic way, our other blonde, Washi, had a greater calling for doing the more hands approach.

Our infamous eagle masked ANBU friend was a virtual unknown to the entire shinobi world, but he was loyal to those that knew him. He didn't even know if Washi was his birth name or not anymore for he had been going by Washi for so long. For all he knew that could have been the name he was given by one of the attendants or a doctor or nurse. No one knew who he was except for the Yondaime. Sure Hiashi's wife and Kakashi's teammate Rin knew who he was, but only Arashi was completely privy of his two lives. Rin knew a few things, but she never saw the entire picture. The Hyuuga Clan Head's Wife only learned by a twist of fate. And only Rin and the Yondaime truly knew what he looked like, though Naruto did know he [Washi had blond hair and was only a few years older than him—Naruto guessed six or seven years tops. Thus was the genius of the Yondaime's plan. Who would suspect an ANBU to take a mask for which they were named after? Who would suspect a civilian orphan of being an ANBU? Even the most seasoned shinobi would not to be likely to be looking underneath the underneath to that extreme.

Despite the sittings of a masked shinobi in an Eagle Mask, there was never a mask made for an Eagle. In all actuality it was one of the few animals forbidden from becoming masks in Konoha (one other such animal is the Slug). There was never an order for one to be commissioned. There was no trace of one ever existing. Exactly as necessary for the plan to succeed.

And thus lay the genius of his [Yondaime's plan…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Young "Washi" had made his way to the Hidden Village in the Clouds (Kumo) in Lightning Country with the Cloud shinobi without many problems. (Oddly enough they ran into no Konoha ninja on their way out of Konoha and Fire Country. It was incredibly odd as they were traveling upon one of Konoha's more frequented trade roots, one that was often used by the Daimyo and his samurai when traveling to Konoha and by the caravans that came from other nations with food and other everyday items that were imported on a frequent basis. This entire thing left a weird taste in Washi's mouth, for despite his great mind he was unable to fathom what was going on. The road was frequent by shinobi and samurai, but today they had not encountered a single traveler in either direction or in a 200-meter radius around them. For a moment he believed it was almost as if the Yondaime had set up the entire thing, but then again no one could have predicted that Kumo would want the Kyuubi vessel and the legendary Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan, particularly the eyes of the heiress of the infamous clan.

He [Washi could sense the growing tension among the Kumo shinobi as they made their journey to the mountainous region that is known as the Land of Lightning, but said nothing for he feared his life, not only did he feel he shouldn't trust the trick he had played on them would last long. He had a growing suspicion that there was a sealed Biju in his presence. But he allowed that suspicion to take the back seat for even a Biju would be aware of the value of his 'gifts.' Only one spoke to him—she was far less intimidating in some aspects and even more frightening than Ibiki at his worst in other aspects, the one he suspected of housing a Biju. Her feline like eyes were both distant and emotional. They were threatening and heart warming. Washi was put into a slight trance by them: by their beauty and quirky appearance. They were no ordinary eyes he knew that much for now. He knew that there was something different about the kunoichi but couldn't put his finger on it. At times he felt as if she was controlling his actions.

She had reassured him that the Raikage would take care of everything and that his life was not in danger for he would live a great productive and long life if he joined the ranks of Kumo and remained loyal and dedicated to the Land of Lightning for the rest of his life. Washi was still hesitant to believe her, but he really didn't have that much of a choice as he was in a difficult situation and was currently fearing the worst. He was pretending to be Naruto and currently did not have much of a choice other than to continue playing along. He hoped the Rokudaime Raikage was a complete fool, but he knew he most likely did not have that luxury for if his suspicions were correct the blonde female would see right through his charade. Washi cared little of Konoha, but promised he would do what it took the protect Naruto, even if it had cost his life. He knew that the Raikage was after the Kyuubi vessel all along and not the Byakugan as everyone else had thought (as there were still several Hyuuga in Kumo though hidden via chakra enforced contacts and selective breeding to reduce the appearing of facial veins with the activation of the Byakugan—knowledge he received from the Yondaime), and forfeited his life so that Naruto had a chance at not becoming a living weapon for a shinobi village. Just maybe Jiraya and Ibiki would put the pieces together quick enough when Kumo had learned of his deception so may once again to Naruto's side. He had left all the pieces to fall in to place. He only hoped that someone would figure it out before too much damage was done to the child he had begun to see as a younger brother.

Washi had trained (and traveled on a few missions) with the Yondaime Hokage on several occasions, but the traveling was beginning to take a toll on his body. He may have been an unofficial ANBU for a few years, but that did not mean that he was a seasoned shinobi by any stretch of the imagination. Most of his missions had involved the protection of a certain blonde blue-eyed prankster. Others were missions that no one else would ever take. Missions that were also too important to entrust to anyone not completely loyal solely to the Yondaime. Not loyal to Konoha, but only loyal to the Yondaime Hokage. The fall of the Yondaime lead to his immediate transfer to Ibiki Morino in order to maintain his existence as a 'ghost' to the rest of Konoha. It had a paperless trail. There was no file on the Eagle ANBU but it was on a list of masks that could not be used again though no one had seen this for the Yondaime had long ago added this, before he had met Washi. Not even the elite knew that he existed in the shinobi world. They barely knew of Washi in the civilian world. The head of torture and interrogation was the only one that knew of his existence, and the sole person "Eagle" took orders from. But even Ibiki did not know the identity of this ANBU… He only knew that he was a personal underling of the Yondaime. He didn't ask questions for it was an honor to be given the chance to have the Yondaime's personal ANBU as a charge. Ibiki was not even aware of "Eagle's" true age on account of a complex henge-like jutsu the Yondaime had cast on a gift he had given to Washi. A gift he still wears to this very day..

The one thought on Ibiki's mind was:

"Arashi most have seen something in this brat I will admit. He must of known something if even the Sandaime doesn't know of his existence as a shinobi. I wonder who he is, for all Arashi left me was a note saying that he was my subordinate."

Ibiki had witnessed "Eagle's" abilities first hand and thought it was a waste that he had to almost always keep surveillance of Naruto, but he knew that someone had to protect the Yondaime's Legacy. And if anyone could protect Naruto, Ibiki knew it would be "Eagle." Eagle's flawless skills and ability to think on the fly even made the Nara clan look like dumb and simple minded children. Ibiki kept one thing in mind besides respecting Naruto for his burden, and Eagle's dedication: he would never want to get on either of the blonde's bad sides. He had seen Tsunade's interaction with Jiraya before, and was beginning to think that they he should never cross a blond, not that there were many in Konoha—shinobi or not, yellow hair was far less common than even the unnatural pink that made the Haruno's recognizable.

Eagle's honor and dedication to his long-term mission was no surprise to Ibiki. The two had worked together even when the Yondaime was still alive. The two got along well and both got a rise of scaring the shit out of people. Ibiki admired the young ANBU's spirit, but was quite surprised when Eagle had dropped a bombshell on him.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flash back

It had been just another boring day for Ibiki Morino the head of torture and interrogation. Business had been slow and so he had been forced to find his kicks elsewhere. He was quite surprised when he heard a knock at the door. And before he could respond in walked Eagle.

Now you may be thinking why did Eagle simply shunshin (Body flicker jutsu) his way in? The answer is quite simple, he respected Ibiki. Though it may seem like it when he came in before Ibiki signaled him to enter.

"Ibiki-sama"

"Eagle, what brings you here?"

"It regards the Kumo's attempted abduction of the Hyuuga heir"

"And that connects to you how?"

"I have offered myself as a way of placating the Raikage from starting another war. He has agreed. This is the last time I shall see you for a while. Take care of Naruto and don't become a pervert while I am away. Go out with Anko too… you both deserve some happiness… that and she makes you look like a cute little puppy! "

Ibiki responded by throwing paperweights (really different torture devices but what really is the difference if they hold down paper and you can injure people with them?); all of which Eagle had avoided.

"Ibiki-sama I have come to greatly respect you in the past few years we have worked together. You have been there for me since as long as I can remember. I cannot let you see my face for the Yondaime has forbidden me. No one in Konoha is to learn of my true identity, well not yet"

"Brat what point is there of you going to Kumo then? Why would you a top ANBU just hand yourself over! Your life is worth more than that. Naruto needs you!..."

"Exactly. For I am not going as the ANBU Eagle… no, no. Kumo believes me to be the carrier of the Kyuubi."

Ibiki was left speechless.

"I know life will be tough on Naruto. Having the Kyuubi's chakra will raise hell in his attempts at mastering chakra control and I know he will not be treated fairly in the Academy by the examiners and his. Ibiki I am asking you to keep watch over him when you can. If you can't do it, have Anko for I see she knows the pain he is going through. If you must teach him few things, but nothing that will arise suspicion. You must not let anyone learn of what you are doing, not even the Sandaime. He has too much faith in the village and fails to see Naruto suffering before him"

"But that…" Ibiki was cut off quickly.

"I know we shinobi are not supposed to interact with Naruto, but I have placed a genjutsu around us that not even the Great Professor can see through in his crystal ball. This scroll will teach you have to use this subtle technique. Teach it to Anko and keep watch over Naruto. This is my last wish."

(NOTE: This technique is called the Invisibility Cloak and will be explained in a future chapter. It is not the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu which you can look up on Wikipedia for example. Hence the different name though they serve somewhat similar purposes.)

"I guess this is it" Ibiki said before going over to the shorter male.

"I guess it is. I will return… someday" the blonde said quite downtrodden

before using the body flicker jutsu to leave.

Ibiki could swear he hear the boy whisper something along the lines of "Goodbye father" before leaving… something that would continue to haunt him to this very day.

On a happier note, Ibiki had a genius idea… something that would forever change the lives of the citizens of Konoha…

End Flashback

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

His last meeting with Ibiki had left Washi changed. It was when he had finally become a man. A shinobi has to make many sacrifices in their life, but Eagle had made a sacrifice that rivaled the sealing of the Kyuubi. Many said old enough to kill, old enough to drink. His first kill was long ago. However it was this one decision that allowed Washi to realize how far had the adolescent had come.

Washi was snapped out of his thoughts and realized that the Kumo shinobi had begun to move a much quicker pace toward their hidden village/ country.

"Come on a little bit further. I know this is hard on you, but you must move faster. We don't want to be in Rice Country any longer than we have to" said a certain blonde kunoichi.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(6 years after Kyuubi, 1 after Hyuuga Kidnapping/ Going to Kumo)

Washi had come to be known as 'Raiden' to the Raikage. He had known almost instantly that he was not the vessel of the Kyuubi but someone of similar potential.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback

(One year previous)

The Raikage was awaiting the arrival of the Kyuubi vessel. All had gone according to plan and then some. The abduction of the Hyuuga was only a decoy to his true intentions as he had several Hyuuga already living in Kumo. Several had stayed behind when the majority had managed to escape to Konoha. The Hyuuga thought they could have played him fool by the clan head and his brother switching places, but he was no fool. And then the true crème de la crème was when the Kyuubi vessel offered himself to end the aggression and to avoid the war.

After what seemed like months, the Kumo-nin had arrived at the Hidden Village in the Clouds. After a quick meal, shower, and change of clothes, Washi was introduced to the Raikage. The room was emptied and the Raikage had put up a sound barrier.

"Who are you? I know that you do not possess the Kyuubi"

"So you have figured it out eh? Going to kill me?"

"And waste your potential? No I have many plans in store for you. I will admit this is a minor setback but you will go far under my tutelage. What is your name?"

"I don't have one worth mentioning. I was an orphan in Konoha."

The Raikage noticed the boy tense as he lied, but played along. There was something familiar about those green eyes that he couldn't put his hand on.

"From this point you will be known as Raiden and my apprentice."

Washi, Eagle, or Raiden as he was now known, was floored by this revelation.

'Maybe the Raikage isn't so bad after all.'

Meanwhile the Raikage was thinking along similar lines

'Maybe he will be the one to stop Orochimaru…"

(End Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 4 Author's Note

(Updated)

The last few chapters haven't been anything special in particular but the new chapters shall paused with chapter 21 until I do a lot of edits and receive results for the polls listed in chapter 21.

As I have released chapter 21 recently, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Ok this second update was much more difficult than the first as there were few grammatical mistakes to correct (I think I got them all, but I have made more lol). Anyways I have tried harder to make Washi fit into the Naruto universe. Also made another shout out to **Wolvknight **in the chapter too… he rocks my world!

I am really trying hard to tie in a lot of the characters that don't really seem to fit in to _Naruto. _In this chapter you have witnessed both Ibiki and a certain Kumo-nin you should all be familiar with (no I am not talking about the Raikage) connection and significance. I guess you could say "Eagle's" last wish provided a certain prankster with extra stealth.

The story will start picking up soon I promise! I am just trying to establish a strong background/ plot before the real story begins. It's a thing I have learned while writing ff on here. I hope that this story is improving. This is my first Naruto FF so it has been a lot different from the Harry Potter ones I have written. There are only so many things I can change with each update without completely overloading the plot.

As I have noted in the numerous versions of this chapter and in a few other places, the Kyuubi will be a HE, and still will be crafty and such. I don't how "Evil" he will be, but he will have attacked Konoha for being provoked by one of its shinobi. I am not going to make the Kyuubi give Naruto its knowledge, but it will teach him a thing or two. I know people take offense when the Kyuubi calls Naruto kit, but do you really see him calling Naruto boy or dinner? Or even flesh bag? Foxes are cunning. No matter how much Naruto may hate the fox, he has given Naruto more than many of the people in his life. The fox is crafty and will use every advantage at his disposal to make the most of his situation. In this fic Naruto will be slightly smarter, but not hopefully not too much to make in unbelievable… Do you want Japanese jutsu names or English?

The contract bit was added as a foreshadow of things to come. This revision is fairly superficial but adds many elements to the story which I think are necessary to help define it from the other stories out there with OC's that change Naruto's life for the better. Did anyone like how the Nidaime Raikage was a woman? Anyone like I had the Nibi and Shichibi be the sources of two of _Naruto's_ most famous dojutsu? I thought the Nibi being the source of the Byakugan could bring new light to the entire abduction fiasco. Also I gave the Sharingan as a gift from the badger (seven tails) as opposed to the weasel (six tails) as I liked the idea of the badger's persona. Being sneaky and cunning would be using your opponents' strengths and weaknesses against them (i.e. stealing their jutsu). Yes there are flaws here, but this is my story!

I also added in a twist in this edition on top of what I did in the previous update. In the first update I made the Hyuuga into a Kumo originating clan, which kind of explains the kidnapping. I made the Uchiha a distinctly separate clan (which many may not like). This new update had Hyuuga still in Kumo, hence further solidifying the goal to gain the Kyuubi over the Byakugan.

I made the Nidaime Raikage a wielder of the Midorigan for a reason, which I shall not disclose at the moment. I am doing my best to update as fast as I can but I am swamped. I know this author's note is like a thousand words probably, but I wanted to inform those who have read it before of the changes and the new readers an explanation of what is to come.

I also toned down the vilification of the Sandaime a bit more (something I don't love doing)!!!!!!!!!!! I also added some more suspense to it by adding the possibility of him being controlled. How the fk could he miss Naruto being abused if he has his crystal ball???? I swear the perverted monkey spent more time with Icha Icha than watching Naruto and doing his responsibilities as Hokage. What kind of idiot would reveal Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed into him? I know it would have been dangerous but if he had revealed his (Naruto's) parentage would have spared the hate of the village to some degree? Yeah Iwa (Stone) could have become an issue, but nothing a unified Konoha couldn't have stopped. I made him really evil in the first update hopefully this one is better.

There are many more surprises to come in the upcoming chapters. The Raikage, like Naruto, easily befriends many and is normally a good judge of character. That's why despite Washi lying knew that he could be trusted and be turned into a loyal and highly skilled Kumo-nin. He knew from the eyes alone that he was not the vessel for he did not express any characteristics of a fox. His top Kunoichi, Yugito exhibited catlike reflexes and a strong obsession for salmon and milk for example. She also had a somewhat prideful and vain character also besides being fiercely independent.

Washi says in this chapter that Ibiki is like a father for who's knows what. It is hard to determine (well for you the readers), but all will be revealed eventually. While he spent much more time under the command of the Yondaime, Ibiki showed much more concern for the young blond teen as the Yondaime had obligations to his village and his former students. As a sensei he was more concerned with progress than the mental stability of the child for he needed a contingency plan fast. Ibiki on the other hand saw how many snapped from the responsibilities of being a shinobi on the battlefield much more frequently at younger ages. Washi interacted directly under Ibiki after the Yondaime's death so they were in frequent contact, almost like casual friends in a sense. Washi sees Ibiki like a father potentially because he wanted the best for Washi as well wanting Washi to not get hurt/ over his head.

I hope that explains a lot of things. Now I am on to the next revision. I know not much changed, but what I did will hopefully end some confusion. I apologize if you find any typos, but it really isn't my forte. I hate grammar… though good grammar is hott :)

I REFUSE TO USE THE NAMES KISHIMOTO PROVIDED FOR THE YONDAIME! Well at least until people start becoming harpies and attacking me for it. I think the whole fan-name of Arashi Kazama sounds much cooler (and intimidating) than Minato Namikaze. What kind of last name is Wavewind? That is not intimidating. Sure he had the Rasengan, but the Yondaime was more of a Lightning dude, and Arashi Kazama evokes more of a Lightning spirit than Minato Namikaze which makes one think of someone more along the lines of Haku or like Hinata lol. I will just try to refer to him as Yondaime at all points. If you see Arashi anywhere before chapters 18 or so its because they haven't been updated yet.

-Griffin Blackwood

December 2, 2007


	5. A fateful meeting: Revised Feb08

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 5_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so its been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 5

Updated February 9, 2008

Location: Kumo

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi had begun to get used to his new surroundings quite soon after arriving in the Land of Lightning's most notable city, the Hidden Village in the Clouds. Though to be honest there was not much to see in the Land of Lightning beyond the mountains and praries. The coastal land were not beaches as in most of the shinobi continent. Instead they were daring cliffs over looking the ocean. At heights were a mere plunge into the deep blue would kill. The environment and topography in general were different. That was most notable in the use of ninjutsu. Each of the Five Great Nations relied on two or more styles of ninjutsu in their villages in general. It was not uncommon for allies to expect jutsu as signs of good will.

**The Land of Water**: The Hidden Mist Village's library of ninjutsu focused on Wind (Fuuton) and Water (Suiton) jutsu with the occasional Lightning (Raiton) or Earth (Doton). Overall the nation focuses on water element attacks due to the abundant supply of water. Wind and lightning are also used for defensive purposes as well as several unique bloodlines and weapons produced solely in the Land of Water.

**The Land of Lightning**: The second of the Five Great Shinobi nations that was also part of the Great Alliance also focuses on Lightning (Raiton). Due to the natural landscape of the area Earth (Doton) techniques are also popular with the shinobi. Fire (Katon) based attacks are also popular especially those that were trained primarially outside of the Hidden Cloud Village due to numerous volcanoes in the Land of Lightning.

**The Land of Earth:** One of the newer nations, the Hidden Stone Village focuses almost solely on their earth based attacks whether they be in the form of dirt, stone, or mud. A few (less than twenty techniques in total between both elements for the village) Water (Suiton) and Wind (Fuuton) jutsu are also utilized, but rarely.

**The Land of Wind:** This is the only one of the Five Nations as a nation to focus exclusively with one element. The attacks are based on the wind and by default sand. Fire (Katon) and Lightning (Lightning) jutsu are non-existent within the village. Several earth based attacks have been stolen and mirrored into sand based counter parts. And lastly whatever aquatic jutsu contained by the village are rarely used due to the natural environment.

**The Land of Fire:** The final and youngest of the Five Nations has no direct focus, though Fire (Katon) and Earth (Doton) are the most common. Any electric jutsu were created by the Leaf Shinobi themselves. Aquatic attacks almost exclusively stolen with the use of the Sharingan. Wind based jutsu of the village tend to only involve weapons. Many jutsu of the village were created/ recorded by the Sandaime Hokage.

Kumo was quite different for him, but there was something that he really connected with. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something made him feel like he was at home. For the first time in his life he felt like he was at home and at peace with himself. While he was Eagle, an unofficial ANBU for the Yondaime and Ibiki. As Washi he was an ordinary orphan, an apprentice, and a weapon. But here in Kumo he hoped maybe he would develop a purpose in life. A true purpose one that he would choose for himself. Not a future dictated by those around him. Even the Yondaime had chosen his path up to this point for him. He never had a choice from the beginning. Looking back he had realized it. The Yondaime had only made him think that he had a choice in every matter, but it now appeared that everything had been planned from the beginning, following a well planned path predicted way in advance. His life was quite monotonous, but it was better than living a lie in Konoha, though he still had his regrets for leaving Naruto behind. There was something about the depressing atmosphere and rubble and burnt down buildings (which he would later learn were a result of the Nibi no Nekomata almost two decades before hand) that made him feel at peace and put any doubts that remained in his head to drift away from his consciousness.

Kumo was very different from Konoha. While the Hidden Leaf Village appeared to be built as more buildings were needed (thus explaining the odd winding pattern and assortment of mismatched buildings, Kumo appeared to have been carefully laid out. While Konoha's buildings looked fairly the same and were mainly earthy colors, Kumo had a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors, to brighten up the atmosphere. While Konoha had the friendliest shinobi, overall Kumo so far had a much more hospitable atmosphere. It was almost as if it was built that way. The Hidden Village seemed to melt away all his worries with each passing smile, sight, or smile. Despite the signs of destruction that were all around him there was an air of hope and confidence. There was something about the spirit of the people that reminded him of the so-called "Will of Fire" the Sandaime Hokage was always ranting on about. The people of Kumo were always resilient people but the "failed attempt at abducting the Hyuuga Heiress" would truly show the other nations how truly strong they were.

It was odd. The blonde young man felt more at home and more at ease in the proverbial lion's den than in the comforts of his home village. And as he saw a blonde boy passing by, being chased by several other children, it hit him. All of his thoughts and emotions had begun to hit him once more, it was as if he was caught in a genjutsu, but he would have noticed if one had been cast right? He was beginning to wonder if it was all a dream, but looking at himself in a puddle he saw once again the man he had become as a result of his decisions. He was beginning to wonder if he should have handed Naruto over… this was after all a life Naruto could have used… Or maybe this was just being done to lull him into a false sense of security. Everything was far too easy already… it was almost as if there were mind games at play, but then again one is always to look underneath the underneath. A sense of guilt and dread covered his person as he thought of his "brother." He had left his charge in fear of how life could have only gotten worse for the younger blond and now everything he could have wanted. Kami knows how much the young Ramen vacuum could have used this life… but then again nothing is ever as it seems. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

'So maybe, just maybe everything is for the best. Maybe they will spare me as I am not Naruto. Maybe if Naruto came he would have been killed. I don't know what I have gotten myself into… I just hope I have made the correct choice' thought the former Blonde ANBU.

Washi (the only name he knew in Konoha besides his ANBU code name of Eagle, which his name ironically means) had quickly adopted the identity of Raiden. It was almost eerie how he was able to abandon his past life and adjust to gaining a new one. The meeting had gone well. Almost too well. Everything had fallen into place far too quickly, but at the same time so had the rest of his life. Karma is a funny thing. And so is the Three-fold Law. Every harmful;/ evil action one commits is tripled when one returns to the individual. Superstition is one thing that shinobi tend to adopt when they begin to lose everything. The academies at each level taught mathematic formulae and principles to learn and live by. But seeing the white light at every near death experience had taught many a seasoned shinobi to be grateful to live each day to fullest as if it was their last.

As Raiden he had quickly risen up through the ranks of Kumo's shinobi and had rivaled the skills of the top BOLT members quite quickly, at an alarmingly freakish rate for some of the elders. Others just felt he had the makings of a future Raikage and allowed him to get away with a lot. The Raikage was eccentric, he would say that much, but he was a good teacher. The perverted old man would often wander off and leave Washi/ Raiden alone to learn things on his own, and by doing so he was forced to pour more concentration in the process, thus enabling 'Raiden' to completely master several unique jutsus sooner than expected. But as a Kumo shinobi he had never participated in missions as 'Raiden."

Raiden was the Raikage's personal servant, who satisfied all of his needs: whether they be sexual, emotional, physical, or spiritual. It was what he was to become when he first arrived when it was learned that his shinobi 'had acquired the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' For the Raikage had wanted nothing more than to break the Kyuubi's jailer first. But then upon seeing the young man in front of him he had hatched up an ingenious clan to get revenge on several of the clans that were thorns in his side. Namely the pink banshee clan, the Haruno clan, a thorn in the side for many a Kage and many clans in general. It had been far too long that the evil pink hair people had lay ruin to many a Hidden Village financially and as well as internally. It is still a mystery how they remain in so many Hidden Villages yet no Kage is truly aware of the matter. Something that should be blatantly obvious as a possible national security threat.

As time went on Raiden was his daytime identity. An identity that was his cover, as who would notice if he vanished at night. For the servants and council members knew better than to enter the Raikage's love dungeon cough I mean personal chambers. The so-called personal chambers were always known for their personal uses ever since the days of the Shodaime Raikage. Each was known for their eccentric tastes and irresistible secrets. A S&M Love Dungeon. A palace of pillows and jewel tones. A minimalist den with nothing more than a simple bed and a few bottles of Grass Country's finest Sake (the only female Raikage). Even an 'underwater' oasis. Each Raikage had their own tastes and each brought something different to the table. The personal chambers of the Raikages were what allowed them to obtain greatness and forever alter the course of the nation under their jurisdiction.

The Raikage's ulterior motives were not known at the time, and slowly but surely he had begun to fill the void that once was occupied by the Yondaime Hokage. Our blond friend had great potential that rivaled his former sensei's, though only a few other people knew their relationship, for the Eagle of Konoha was virtually non-existent, and the Yondaime only had three students, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and an orphan girl named Rin, who significance will be explained later. It was a shame how the newest and supposed most liberal of the five nations was the most narrow minded, not even the Bloody Mist was as hung up as the infamous bigots of Konoha. The Hidden Leaf Village was the exception to the rule in the Land of Fire. The Fire Damiyo was very disappointed with the Sandaime in general but what could one do. Ousting a Kage would be a sign of weakness. No matter how bad the Sandaime was and how corrupt the council replacing both could cause civil war… in the Hidden Village at least for no one care about the clans that lived in Konoha. The civilians were replaceable.

At first Raiden was the subject of much gossip. He was the first MALE attendant/ servant that the old (um 40's?) Raikage had taken up. Many were beginning to see this as a sign of the Rokudaime's incompetence. Those who saw the immediate resemblance to his late son saw it more as something that would bring back the part than vanished with the death of Takeru. It was not the first time and would not be the last time that a minor was taken under the personal protection of the Raikage for less than satisfactory reasons. It was a very touchy subject. Was the Raikage a pedophile? Was he trying to get a second chance? Or was he just lonely and took up the chance to right his mistakes with someone who looked almost exactly like his late son Takeru? No one dared to ask him directly. Instead they gossiped from the shadows, unaware that the Raikage was well aware of what they were talking about.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

To some Kumo was not as peaceful or as aesthetically pleasing as Konoha, but it was much better organized and modernized which is quite ironic considering Konoha is much newer and in a better area for construction. Kumo had less of an organic feel with the perfectly aligned streets etc. The buildings in Kumo received their originality by slight differences in style and color. People liked Konoha for its brighter colors and homey atmosphere. Realistically Kumo was much more beautiful and convenient, but few outsiders lived to tell what they had seen while in the Hidden Cloud Village. The origins of the Hidden Village in the Clouds began even before the Mokuton wielding Shodaime of Konoha had ever entered what is now known as the Land of Fire. The Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Nation were founded quite early in comparison to the other elemental shinobi nations, only preceded by Snow (Yuki), Water (Kiri) and Grass (Kusa) [and in that order they were founded. After the most recent Ice Age, which had eliminated the peak of human civilization, the continent of shinobi nations soon once began embarked on the path the greatness and destruction. The surviving humans were forced to adapt to the harsh environment of a period of frigid weather. The results were the development and use of chakra, and the origin of the Kekkei Genkai, bloodline limits.

Man had been forced to abandon all what we now see as being civilized in exchange for their survival. Primal instincts once again took over in a world of the survival of the fittest. Those who changed for the better in order to be better suited for the harsher climate thrived while the weaker ones (those who did not adapt at all or not enough) died out quickly. Chakra originally originated in humans as pure spiritual energy, essentially the soul and 'heart' (in the emotional sense) that was useless in all but the direst of situations. A greater need and determination to _outwit and outlast to become the ultimate Survivors_ slowly gave way to the slow progression of converting spiritual energy to something that could be physically manifested. The bloodline limits evolved after the chakra users become more prevalent in the populations.

As humans had become better adapted, this 'mini Ice Age' had given way to yet another civilization rising from the ashes of another. The first village to be established was the Hidden Snow Village, which eventually brought forth Snow Country. These ice justu wielding individuals had thrived in the frigid terrain due to their instinctive survival skills, but as the village grew and the climate began to slowly become more favorable, individuals began to venture out. The Hidden Mist Village and the Land of Water were next to be established. This island became home to the intrepid explorers that left Snow in hopes of a better life. A more favorable climate had lead to rapid growth and progress that was unseen in Snow. The climate was still quite cold, but much more favorable to a fishing society. About the same time individuals left for what is now known as the Land of Water, another group had left for Grass Country. This group also had come across an area with more diverse flora and fauna, but of the three this was the one that most closely resembled life today climate wise. Grass Country flourished, but never grew quite large due to their respect for nature and the small number of females that ventured there and the low birth rate.

Leaving Snow and adapting to new environments had led to different elemental chakra affinities varying in each nation, much in the same way as eye and hair color do. However, the ability that they once all held: the ability to be able to wield control of 'Hyouton- Ice Release' was essentially lost outside of Snow—except for one clan in particular in the Land of Water. As humans adapted they lost they lost the ability to have control to some degree of all five elements. They did not necessarily control the chakra type associated with their nation.

An outbreak of a several diseases and an increased dependence on their water reserves had led to a deadly combination that killed significant numbers of the flora and fauna they consumed had led a third group to leave Snow. Unlike the other two previous groups, this group of individuals had to leave in search of a new place for their declining village to start anew. This time a group left in a different direction, instead of traveling to the southwest or southeast, but in no direction in particular. With no plan in mind the brave explorers left with great stride. The journey to present day Lightning Country was far more dangerous than those to Grass (narrow cliff paths, deserts, and jungles) and Water (the ocean). By the time they had found a suitable place to live there were not enough people to make it worthwhile to travel back to Snow and tell them of their discovery.

The Hidden Village in the Clouds was established in a crater of a once active volcano whose ashes caused the mountainous region's land to remain fertile despite the rapid rates of erosion that caused rocky soil that held few nutrients. It was an ideal location in both terms of offense and defense. This crater had several sources of water that also made it an ideal location for settling in, and thus the Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Country were established…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden quickly became the Rokudaime Raikage's right hand man. The Raikage was at first angered at the fact that the shinobi he had sent to Konoha had failed in obtaining the Kyuubi's vessel, but then when he saw the face of the child they had obtained he realized he had something far greater…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi had followed the blond kunoichi the entire way to Kumo. She was the only one that acknowledged him. And while she was the nicest of the bunch, that didn't say much. Kumo and Iwa were known for their ruthless shinobi. Yes Kiri had the Seven Swordsmen, but in general they weren't as ruthless except when it came to graduation… The kunoichi was far from kind, but something didn't make sense to Washi as he had observed her features and movements… they were too catlike for his liking…

"Hey brat we're here. Stay quiet and follow us without any struggle. Do as you are told and ignore anyone but myself. Some of the shinobi around here are itching for a fight."

Washi nodded and the group proceeded to the side of what appeared to be a large mountain range to Washi, however it was none other than the entrance to the Hidden Cloud Village.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

After a quick meal and shower the pair had made their way to the Raikage's castle, towards the northeast of the crater, which is Kumo. The blonde kunoichi was correct about what she had said. Many of the shinobi were quite restless and were ready to attack him when he shot "weird glances" at them. Needless to say the blonde female was quite frustrated with the blond boy in her charge.

Soon enough they had appeared to the entrance to the tower. As they approached the shinobi by the door stood aside and opened the doors, they didn't even bother to check for identification or anything. Washi had mixed feelings, either she was important or someone you wouldn't want to get on their bad side.

Soon enough they had made it to a room with the kanji for cloud, thunder, shadow, and heaven on each of the panels of the two doors (each door has two panels cloud and heaven on top, thunder and shadow on the bottoms). She did not even knock. She opened the door and the guards stepped aside.

Inside the office was a rather eccentric looking man reminiscent of the toad sannin Jiraya, though better looking and not as big of a pervert.

"What is the meaning of this Yugito?"

"We brought the child you asked for, the blond with great chakra reserves" the kunoichi replied bluntly.

"This is not the Kyuubi vessel!"

"But Raikage-sama…"

"You have failed to retrieve the Kyuubi and did not even capture a Hyuuga. Nonetheless the mission was not a complete loss. Yugito you are dismissed. There will be no punishment as this is technically not a failed mission. If you had paid attention you would have noticed I spoke of a young blond boy with blue eyes, this is a young blond man with GREEN eyes."

Yugito had bowed and before he knew it, it had struck the Raikage. The hair and those green eyes were enough to give it away… That shade of blonde hair and those green eyes currently resided on one other person within all of the elemental nations, none other than…

The Legendary Sucker, the Slug Princess, the Queen of Elixirs, Tsunade-Hime…

"Young man who exactly are you?" the Raikage asked with great apprehension.

"My name is of no importance, though I was known by some as Washi."

"I see a bright future for you young eagle. How would you like to join the ranks of the Kumo Shinobi? You weren't whom we planned on retrieving but you will do much better. I see a bright future for you. Your eyes hold a great desire to end the suffering of the world."

Washi was beside himself. He would be betraying the few precious people he had left, namely Naruto and Ibiki, but what other choice did he have…

"Raikage-sama I accept."

"From this day forth you will be known as Raiden. You will also be under the cover as one of my 'personal servants.' This will solely be your day cover. You will also become an unofficial BOLT member. You will answer directly and solely to me. Is this understood?"

"Why is that so?"

"I will admit that I have made many mistakes as Raikage, but I would to like to right by wrongs. I have brought a new era of greatness for this village. As you may have already learned, we have never been after the Byakugan. For we have several living in Kumo today. I trust that this shall be our secret. Many of the council, specifically the Haruno clan, have begun to feel I have grown to soft and am senile and lonely. By having you here they will underestimate me, as they will feel I am using you. You have an uncanny resemblance to my late son."

"I don't understand why I have to pretend I am sleeping with you."

"You don't really need to know. But essentially being my consort will allow you to roam freely across the archives and restricted areas. You will solely be shadowed by specific ANBU. They would never suspect my civilian consort to be a potential threat. You do not have to do anything. Everything has already been arranged. Think of it as a role you must play. Doing so will lead yourself to greatness."

"I accept, but why did you use the Byakugan as a cover? I don't want to be you're play thing you dirty old man. I have had to do many things but having sex with you is something" said an almost pouting Raiden who was quickly cut off.

"And as I told Yugito, the blond kunoichi you were with, we were looking for someone in Konoha, You weren't who we were originally trying to retrieve so that leaves me with two options: make you a servant or kill you."

Washi, well Raiden now, was flabbergasted.

"Don't worry. As I have said before, it will only be a cover. I see great potential in you not only as a shinobi, but also as a leader for change. It is a pity for Konoha that they lost someone as great as you. It is Kumo's luck that we have gained someone of your caliber by sheer luck. I will take you on as my apprentice in several areas and you shall become the greatest Raikage, the greatest Kage to grace the continent! But the only way for this to happen undetected is if you take up the role of one of my attendants, namely one that takes care of my CARNAL pleasures" the Raikage answered with a twinkle in his eye

(Author's NOTE: NOT A PERVERTED TWINKLE LIKE JIRAYA!!! It more like the plotting glances of Professor Dumbledore in JK Rowling's _Harry Potter_, more like he's planning something that thinking of perverted things)

"Is this the only way?"

"I am sorry it is"

"How will this be believable?"

"I am a kage after all. I will take care of it."

"But won't you need to take care of your…"

"Don't worry about that. I am getting up in years and sex isn't that important to me. My quarters are soundproof anyways. My carnal pleasures can be put on hold. Then again I can always have one that no one knows about. I have a bad reputation when it comes to sexual relations, but my generosity is normally strictly platonic and beneficial to those I do business with. Don't worry I wont molest you, I am not like Jiraya."

"You better not, I hate perverts… Don't get me started with SUPER perverts"

And for the first time in years both the Raikage and his new apprentice Raiden shared the first genuine laughs they had in years together.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(End Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Kumo's power was beginning to fade. Konoha was and still is the most dominate of the five great elemental shinobi nations' hidden villages. No matter what happened they still remained strong no matter what hardship they faced. Their shinobi ranks had grown to very small numbers, but that didn't matter. Like Kumo they believed in quality, not quantity.

The Nibi's host, Yugito, essentially became young Raiden's older sister in a sense. While not on missions outside of the Cloud Village, the Raikage had her watch his 'boy toy.' For even his top shinobi were unaware of Raiden's role in Kumo's future… Only Yugito and a few select BOLT were allowed to follow him. Most only followed him while in the guise of a consort. At night Yugito and an even more carefully chosen select few watched in case of trouble.

If everything went according to plan, Kumo's recently renewed treaty with Yuki, Kiri, and Kusa would produce the desired effect. Yes the treaty was shaky at best especially with Kiri in civil war, but it was a start…

Whoever controlled the seas would control everything else. For its location was far enough for a good defense as they were fairly self sufficient, they were close enough to create trade embargos to hinder many of the other nations. And thus that was the beauty of the alliance. Though Kiri was in civil turmoil, a continued alliance would show the people of the Water Nation that Lightning would remain an ally through thick and thin despite not being much of a help. An alliance would help the winning side to remain stable. Because a weakened hidden village is the perfect prey for an enemy…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 5 (updated version 4- Feb 2008)

The last few chapters (1-4) I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 5. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Ok this third update was much more difficult than the first few where there were only a few grammatical mistakes which I kept on missing to correct (I think I got them all, but I have made more lol), this update was more about further elaborating on plot. Anyways I have tried harder to make Washi fit into the Naruto universe.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

-----------

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

-----------

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

-----------

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

-----------

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

I am doing my best with the updates. Please Review and vote in the Chapter 21 Polls!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

Griffin.

February 9, 2008

I know it's not perfect, but it's a start.


	6. A farcical outcome: Revised Feb08

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 6_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so its been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 6

Updated February 11, 2008

Location: Konoha

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was not the happy little prankster that everyone thought he was. He was actually far from it. At a young age he had already developed the ability to put on a mask that would completely separate the emotions he felt from the emotions he was supposed to feel and express. Sure 'the demon of Konoha' like playing jokes and had a carefree attitude. He exhibited the typical behavior of an orphan, but no one saw it for what it was. Even orphans such as Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake were unable to see past what the poor child contained to see a child that was suffering. Fortunately a few including Anko Mitarashi secretly did what it took to help him and keep him sane, for deep down he was slowly dying.

The glares and actions of the villagers—civilian and shinobi alike, were beginning to take their toil on both his health and his mental stability. He would get charged outrageous prices for rotten or expired food. Not allowed to eat in almost any of the restaurants (except for the Ramen Stand, which was his one haven from the cruel villagers on most occasions for many refused to eat where the 'Demon Brat' ate no matter how good the food was. Naruto was often attacked or poisoned. Even under the watchful eye of Naruto supporters several attacks were able to severely injure the child with the greatest burden in Konoha. Said protectors felt guilty and got their revenge, but it was difficult as helping Naruto was already illegal. Konoha shinobi were not supposed to attack their comrades, but then again Konoha had long ago abandoned all rules and traditions… quite evident with the mistreatment of the Yondaime's Legacy,

While the Sandaime Hokage was able to see many things occur with the use of his crystal ball, somehow he rarely saw anything happen to Naruto. It was something that would make his the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages roll over in their graves, and more importantly evoke the wrath of one Kushina Uzumaki, the late wife of the late Yondaime Hokage. Even she made his student, Tsunade-Hime, the granddaughter and great niece of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, appear to be nothing more than a gentle breeze. A very terrifying thought. He should have shuddered the thought of the Shinigami allowing her to come back for revenge, but he was too obsessed with the works of his second student, and trying to convert his final student back to the good side. His obsession with the third student had cost each of the village countless lives. It had also indirectly caused several of the Biju to attack different villages.

But alas we have drifted from the initial point of which we are here to discuss and observe. While the Sandaime gave into smut instead of using his brain to use Kage Bunshin to speed through his paper work, he allowed "the greater good" to potentially cause the downfall of the very village he was sworn to protect. More importantly (and extremely luckily) he was too obsessed with his perverted orange books to see how attention starved Naruto truly was… but fear not his potential would not be wasted for too long… for unbeknownst to the Hokage and the majority of the general populace, a contingency plan had been activated… The contingency plan would solve many of the problems, And the reader should not worry as the Sandaime will soon see the error of his ways, as he is only human. He should have been allowed to retire and enjoy his smut… but the three potential successors had fled the village. One had fled long ago due to the old monkey's foolish optimism. One had fled for she had enough of losing those she loved to the stupid village of Konoha. The third had left for the closest thing he had to a son was dead,along with the daughter-in-law he had grown close to and had grown quite fond of. And even more importantly (to his knowledge and that of his female teammate) the child they were to raise, love, and train had perished when the hospital was destroyed by the Kyuubi that fateful night of October 10th, though the woman was unaware of her possible responsibilities to the child.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Still six years after Kyuubi, Naruto is still Six at this point, kicked out of the orphanage at age five.)

It had officially been one year since young Naruto Uzumaki had been left to fend for himself in the cruel world that we know as Konoha, the Hidden Village in the Leaves in Fire Country and little had changed. And despite all of the orders mandated by the Hokage, a select group of individuals had decided to defy his orders in order to give a child with nothing, a chance at having a childhood and a future.

Some intervened when drunken villagers and shinobi attacked Naruto. It was sad how the few ANBU that were sent to protect the child were rookies and were known to openly hate the child. The Sandaime was a fool to think seeing the innocent and distraught Naruto would change their views. Naruto would one day begin to choose people's views, but that would be at a later point. For know the Sandaime had put him a situation of almost certain death if those brave individuals had not decided to step out of the shadows to save his life.

Others left him a little money or some milk and ramen. Naruto was barely fed anything. The Sandaime had brought him some food. The Sandaime's former teammates were also to arrange for some assistance for the blond brat (though it was far less than what was normally given to orphaned children. It was not for the budget cuts. It was because of what he housed. No one truly wanted to help the child with their hard earned taxes).

A few even decided to eliminate those who had decided to bring Naruto to the brink of death. Yes, a few brave shinobi had decided to do what was right and stand up for the injustice that was the unwarranted abuse and neglect of the child that was holding the Kyuubi at bay. While many would be correct later on in life that the Kyuubi would die when Naruto did, **SINCE THE SEAL HAD NOT YET BECOME STABLE IT WOULD RELEASE THE KYUUBI. IT WOULD NOT BE UNTIL NARUTO HAD BEGUN TO GAIN CONTROL OF THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA THAT KILLING HIM WOULD ELIMINATE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE ONCE AND FOR ALL.** Or at least that was left to the few who protected the child by the Yondaime. The master of seals had left several contingency plans. And so far only two were working properly. One involved a young man doing what it took to look out for his son. The other involved the four guardians constantly acting as guardian angels.

Most of this was done without the Hokage ever suspecting a thing. It wasn't that he hated Naruto, it was just that he was too naïve in thinking that Naruto would be accepted as anything but the Kyuubi in Konoha. And by doing nothing but granting Naruto an apartment and a small allowance he was on the path to creating another Itachi Uchiha or Orochimaru. He thought Naruto would be accepted by having to ask for help in order to get by in life, unfortunately no one cared. He placed wishful thinking ahead of what he saw right before his eyes day in and day out. Naruto was abused, neglected, and blamed for anything that others did not want to account for. He had the drive of the two infamous traitors to become something great, but the continued pressure of abuse had the possibility of creating an even greater potential danger, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune still wanted to destroy the village. And if Naruto was able to release it through the seal or even through the creation of a demonic summoning contract…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Kakashi Hatake was forced to stand guard for young Uzumaki several times a week. It took almost all of his restraint not the murder the blonde. One might ask why as Naruto was only indirectly the cause of the loss of one of his precious people. The others were in fact caused by his own actions, something known to some of the populace, but he refused to accept.

The "demon" was the reason all of his precious people were gone… well not all of them… Obito had died before hand, but he never cared much for the Uchiha. The Sharingan eye was the only thing that loser was good for, was the only thought he normally associated with his former squad mate. Naruto would become a bitter reminder of the friend he should have had, but pushed away with his arrogance and greed for power. His blind ambition had pushed Obito further and further away, each time closer and closer to the young Uchiha's breaking point. The gift his 'friend' had given him before his last breaths was not even appreciated. It would take many years for that to happen. He still blamed Obito for the loss of his original eye, hence Obito had to die for him to gain the Sharingan…

Rin disappeared without a trace and was assumed to have been lost during the battle. But then again he only thought of her as a useless fan girl that made a mediocre medic-nin. The Yondaime had sacrificed his life to seal the demon fox beast within the blond boy that Kakashi was no guarding. Unfortunately that was not the reason. Several people had seen Rin and interacted with her days after the attack of the Kyuubi, but refused to say anything hoping that the last Hatake would feel remorse for his actions. But when they saw his actions they felt he did not deserve to know that his remaining teammate was still alive and kicking. The attempted rape was one thing for Rin. But she had a mission to do… That and how Kakashi glared at the young Kyuubi container, the sole child of their former late sensei was enough to make her want to leave and never want to see him again. But if fate called upon her…

Every lesson that his sensei had taught him was all in vain. The Yondaime had taught him that while killing shinobi was part of their career path, it should never be fun, something that Kakashi would never truly grow out of. Truly he was more bloodthirsty than even Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist. He loved bloodshed and the taste, smell, and feelings of on him more than even the infamous kunoichi Anko Mitarashi. His unbridled ambition frightened his sensei everyday and would continue to do so to his dying day.

However Naruto was good for one thing in his books… target practice…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Ibiki Morino was a man to be feared. The head of Torture and Interrogation had a reputation far and wide that made him a force to be reckoned with. He was closer to the Yondaime than many knew, the two were good drinking buddies. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't help Naruto against any of the attacks in the first few years because he had no motivation. But the words of a young Eagle ANBU had changed everything. Said ANBU had changed his life in many aspects; because of him he now had a stable relationship with one Anko Mitarashi. The pair spent every free moment they could making the Kyuubi's jailer's life a little easier. It wasn't much, but they were doing something, which is a lot more than could be said about many other 'noble and infamous' individuals in Konoha. It was not a rare occurrence that Naruto would find some dango, a new not too point weapon, or a scroll or two when he woke up.

Anko on the other hand was ashamed she could not do more, but she was a very busy person that was often out of the village. What money she didn't put toward her sake and dango (that is all the food she essentially lives off of beyond the occasional sushi and ramen) often went to help feeding young Naruto. She knew what it was like to be called a monster (and more importantly an orphan) and still was treated with suspicion. Anko knew that she should do more, but couldn't. Anything else would arise suspicion. A kunoichi as herself that was rarely in the village for any long period of time could never raise a child, let alone one as scared as Naruto. Neither Anko nor Ibiki interacted with Naruto directly, but the pair made certain villagers disappear: civilian and shinobi alike were not safe the deadly duo. The two worked for one common goal and knew it was a long shot but tried anyway. The Hokage did order villagers to be sent to Ibiki or to be dealt with every so often, but Ibiki and Anko also took out the shinobi that failed to honor the Yondaime's dying wishes.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Asuma Sarutobi did not know what to expect of young Uzumaki. His father went on and on about how Naruto was not the Kyuubi but he didn't know what to think. Sure after all his father did not seem to practice what he preached (i.e. he said Naruto wasn't the fox, but failed to protect the child from those who failed to believe that simple fact). Luckily he knew that the kid was abused by the villagers and some of the shinobi, but it wasn't his problem. He knew that Anko lived a similar life and she turned our PRETTY normal. Why wouldn't that happen to the blond? Personally he didn't care and wouldn't do anything. If people wanted to protect him it was fine by him. If people were to attack Naruto he wouldn't stop them unless he was ordered to. The morals of shinobi are often shrouded by a veil of grey, but things such as young Naruto's situation are quite obvious yet people see and believe what the want to. Their faith in the Yondaime's seals was lacking. The hero their honor for saving their village is at the same time dishonored for their inability to place faith in his work. Unlike his on and off girlfriend Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma followed orders, not because he was listening to his father, but because he was a shinobi under the command of the Sandaime Hokage. He didn't care much for the child, but simply did not care for it was not his problem and had never interacted with the child. Unlike his father who was too lazy to do so, he simply was not involved so did not do so. He neither liked nor disliked the child… it was simply too troublesome. If need be he would help the child. After all it would be fun to potentially train another Wind aligned shinobi (he had a feeling about that for some reason).

Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen of Konoha, is much more caring than her cold demeanor lets on. While cold and calculating to most, her actions involving Naruto Uzumaki speak volumes. She may have not stood up for him against raging crowds or rowdy shinobi, but she did intervene. No one suspected her of using genjutsu to protect the jinchuriki. She further enhanced the invisibility cloak he enveloped himself in. She used her skills when necessary and did her best to avoid him being ripped off in the stores, but she could only do so much. So all in all the actions of Kurenai, Ibiki, and Anko had built upon a foundation started by the Eagle ANBU to prevent Naruto from cracking and to attempt to provide him with a childhood. Asuma would eventually see the light and put in effort to help…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Maito Gai was another story all together. Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast had taken it upon himself to spread the Flames of Youth in an attempt to brighten Konoha's future. Two shinobi in particular would be forever changed by the knowledge he had imparted them with; the first being his clone Rock Lee, and secondly Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Taijutsu expert saw something most unyouthful one day… something that would forever the course of Konoha's future forever…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Maito Gai had just completed another one of his challenges with his eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake. And oddly enough the underdog, Gai, had come out on top in a battle of womanizing (no offense to women… just thought it would be a funny challenge with Gai being more physically unappealing than Kakashi). The culprits had long lost their flames of youth…

After walking several blocks from the bar he usually met at with his eternal rival and their friends, Gai was making his way back to apartment. He had little mastery over the 'Drunken Fist' style so he had little control of what he was able to accomplish while under the influence of sake, through as unyouthful as it may seem to partake in consuming alcohol, Mr. Nice Guy enjoyed it none the less, one of the many things that confuses his friends to this day.

"Yosh! No one seems to have burning flames of youth anymore. If I do not find a person with them in 3 hours I will leave Kakashi alone and start bothering Anko!"

Gai was pretty serious to wager his eternal hip rival Kakashi Hatake and to risk his life with attempting to make the very irritable Anko Mitarashi his new rival. And sure enough he had come across a scene that was all to familiar to many of the villagers and some of the shinobi.

It was October the tenth and Maito Gai had completely forgot about that. This was the first time since that fateful day that he had the night off. It seemed like just another day; well that's how it had begun. But now things were starting to move in a different direction. The flames of youth cannot save everyone from despair and abuse.

As our favorite shinobi clad in a green spandex jumpsuit and a bowl cut with huge eyebrows continued his journey a huge crowd with pitchforks and torches had begun running past him. At first he had thought of nothing of it. When he heard jutsus being called out he didn't think anything of it because it sounded as if the Konoha Shinobi were ending the chaos caused by the mob. However that was not the case. Instead Gai had heard a child cry out with a tone of despair and fright. Our self-proclaimed nice guy did his pose before jetting off towards the cries of the child. And when he had approached the scene the sight had disgusted him. A squad of ANBU, several prominent shinobi (including Kakashi Hatake and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio) were giving it their all to eliminate something. And as he approached closer he saw what it was… the Kyuubi host.

Unlike many of his colleagues, Maito Gai was one of those individuals that you needed to look underneath the underneath, however doing so provided one with much information on Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast other than his sayings of youth, his attire, and his reputation for Taijutsu. Gai was one of the few that recognized the sacrifice of both the YONDAIME _AND_ NARUTO!

The sight before him almost made him give up on the flames of youth forever. He was prepared to do the most unyouthful things ever to those harming dear Naruto-kun. And to top it off his eternal rival was leading the attack.

"Look men it's Maito Gai. Come on over Gai, our next challenge will be who can kill the brat fir…"

And before Kakashi could activate his Sharingan or finish his sentence a green and azure blast went through the crowd and knocked out several of the more powerful shinobi. Kakashi did not know what hit him. This scene had caused several of the villagers to attempt to flee…

"Why are you doing this my young and hip rival?" he asked

"He is nothing more than a demon brat. He is the reason why I have no precious people in my life" the arrogant ANBU replied

"That is most unyouthful. You have no precious people for you lack the springtime of youth. These flames allow you to grow and move on from the past. However you my eternal rival dwell on the past and those most unyouthful orange books to distance yourself. That is why you have no precious people!"

Many of those there were flabbergasted. Kakashi attempted to kill his rival, but Gai was always two steps ahead of him. Gai only defended himself, he did not make any moves to attack his rival.

Then another ANBU squad had arrived, this time with a particular ANBU with a CAT mask.

"Gai-san please take Naruto to the Hokage"

And before he could receive a response the green and azure blur had begun his way to the Hokage tower.

"Many of you shall die instantly for breach of the Third's decree" several gasped.

"Others will spend three months with Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi!" many looked like hell had frozen over.

"Others will find several repercussions in their careers and certain possessions being burnt as we speak."

And within an instance the entire crowd was taken care of by the CAT ANBU and several others. His eyes alone freaked the hell out of the civilian villagers. The majority was executed on site. Others were sent to Ibiki and Anko by demand of the Hokage. He wasn't about to let certain people take the easy way out. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio looked terrified for once for they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anko was prepared to have a field day, but not before there wives had a word… Shikaku Nara in particular was dreading what he had in store for his involvement in tonight's events from his ever so troublesome wife.

Kakashi Hatake, captain of an ANBU squad, wielder of the Sharingan, the man who STOLE over 1000 jutsu, was terrified for the first time in his life. BUT he had not regretted anything beyond not being able to kill the child that was the reason his sensei and his teammate Rin were gone. Not only was his life potentially on the line, but also his favorite orange books could possibly be banned.

(Meanwhile)

"I have called this meeting for events that have just transpired in the village moments ago."

The majority of the clan heads were angered by being awoken by ANBU in the middle of the night.

"It seems certain individuals including several prominent CLAN HEADS decided that they had the rights to eliminate the child that houses the nine…"

Before the Sandaime could finish…

"That child is nothing more than the fox!"

"He's a demon"

"That child cost us the Yondaime!"

However these three sentiments were common throughout the town, but those that spoke the first two were eliminated on spot in that meeting room.

"All of you know have breached my decree concerning Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are all sentenced to death"

The Sandaime had said so in a tone that even caused his former teammates Koharu and Homura to flinch. Sarutobi had never been this cold. In a flash all those who had connected Naruto and the Kyuubi verbally were eliminate on spot in front of the other council members.

"It is a disgrace that few of you have faith in the Yondaime's abilities with seals. All of you know the he even surpassed Jiraya with seals and is still regarded throughout the world as one of the greatest Seal Masters ever. Few of you respected his dying wish. A Hokage's dying wish is always to be honored. You all think of the jinchuriki such as the One Tailed Shukaku. The Three Tailed is loose somewhere in the Ocean. The Two and Four Tailed were both stable and capable of using their prisoners' powers. There are others out there but these are the most well known. If you noticed Gaara is only crazy because his seal was never finished by Suna's infamous elder and puppet master Chiyo."

The elders and the Sandaime's former teammates were all furious. They had been beaten in their own game. Now that the Sandaime had thorough and proper knowledge of Naruto's condition there would be no way to eliminate the child. Danzo this time was silent, as he did not want to have the Sandaime suspect him of anything…

"What shall we do with Kakashi Hatake and the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio? They started the riot tonight and instigated the villagers. They know of the truth. What shall we do? The others involved have been dealt with, BUT I THOUGHT you would enjoy this burden on YOUR shoulders"

The Sandaime awaited their response. The clan heads remained silent for the most part, but many were glad at what happened. As much as many hated Naruto, hatred ran much deeper for the trio and Kakashi.

"I suggest Hokage-sama that we remove the trio's families from the council, forbid them from becoming sensei, and force them to pay for Naruto's living expenses" suggested Hiashi Hyuuga.

There was a general consensus between the Sandaime and the council that this may be a harsh judgment but it would deter future events from happening. In the end they were able to keep their seats, but would have to pay Naruto's expenses for several years. They would regain their seats no matter what in a year, which they tried to fight, but it was futile. Little did they know but several members knew they were innocent, and Kakashi Hatake was guilty of more than he was charged.

"Now that has been settled what is to become of the last Hatake?"

The next few statements were surprising:

"Hokage-sama I think that he should have his Sharingan eye removed. His abuse of the eye has gone on long enough," said Koharu, one of the Sandaime's former teammates. This surprised the Sandaime who expected to go on about how he should get away with it to train the final Uchiha.

"The Uchiha clan has always done so with their eyes, but never to this extent. He is doing immoral things by stealing jutsus instead of taking time to learn them himself. I will admit that he is a great asset to this village, but this is yet another thing that should not remain unchecked," stated Shibi Aburame.

Many of the elders were calling for the removal of the eye, but then the Sandaime had a brilliant idea and said with a smirk and a gleam of his eyes:

"Kakashi Hatake must retain the eye if he is to become the final Uchiha's genin sensei."

The Hyuuga in particular were furious. Hiashi wanted to eliminate his bloodline's closest competition.

And thus Kakashi Hatake got away Scott free. He got to keep his ANBU post, his clan seat, and all his money for now. But in several years he would be demoted to jounin. His involvement was erased from the books, but no memory jutsu were used. The bitter taste left in their mouths was bittersweet. The Sandaime had beaten them at their own game and had gotten revenge on the Ino-Shika-Cho trio for attempting to help Naruto on several occasions. No one would get away with disobeying him. Those loyal to Naruto were beginning to wonder where the Sandaime's loyalties were. Kakashi was beyond the thing, the infamous trio was framed and deep down everyone felt it, but clan heads were greedy and always trying to get ahead of each other, thought they were wondering if it was the time to try to forcibly remove the Sandaime from the post with this huge error in judgment.

However by chance neither Gai nor Naruto were witnesses any of this. If either or both had, there would be an interesting future, but alas nothing did. If they did it would make Tsunade beating up Jiraya for his lecherous ways look like child play.

End Flashback

As we speak Konoha's number one most surprising ninja was making his way to training ground number 44, the forest of death, the forest of death to meet with Konoha's beautiful azure beast and number one nice guy…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 6

Version Two Notes:

Minor changes such as changing references to Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, have simply become the Yondaime or Yondaime Hokage as I dislike Kishimoto's real name for the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. I however have no problem using his mother's name or Kushina Uzumaki.

I HATE USING THE NAMES KISHIMOTO PROVIDED FOR THE YONDAIME BUT I HAVE GIVEN UP AND WILL DO SO! Well at least until people start becoming harpies and attacking me for it. I think the whole fan-name of Arashi Kazama sounds much cooler (and intimidating) than Minato Namikaze. What kind of last name is Wavewind? That is not intimidating. Sure he had the Rasengan, but the Yondaime was more of a Lightning dude, and Arashi Kazama evokes more of a Lightning spirit than Minato Namikaze which makes one think of someone more along the lines of Haku or like Hinata lol. I will just try to refer to him as Yondaime at all points. If you see Arashi anywhere before chapters 18 or so its because they haven't been updated yet.

I also cleared up the drama surrounding the sealing of Naruto. I took some artistic license I guess. I made a few minor changes and added about 1000 words of text so now both chapters five and six will serve the story better with the newer plots introduced in the revised chapters one through four. I am sorry that even with a revision it isn't that great, but it does reveal all of the corruption within in the Village, but more importantly shows the true nature of the Sandaime and why Kakashi gets away with so much and Naruto seems to get abused despite the Sandaime's crystal ball. At least we so how awesome Gai is! I normally don't like him that much but in a good Kakashi bashing fic, Gai needs to come out as the good guy. Hope this helped to really establish my vision of how I think Naruto should be! I also chose to make Ibiki, Kurenai, and Anko semi-important in the future. Asuma I made indifferent to the entire thing. Doing nothing is a horrible thing, but it is better than abusing Naruto right? That and Asuma wont be in the village very often for most of Naruto's childhood.

Thanks and please review. Flames or praise, its all good ;)

The last few chapters (1-5) I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 6. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Ok this third update was much more difficult than the first few where there were only a few grammatical mistakes which I kept on missing to correct (I think I got them all, but I have made more lol), this update was more about further elaborating on plot. Anyways I have tried harder to make Washi fit into the Naruto universe.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

-----------

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

-----------

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

-----------

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

-----------

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

I am doing my best with the updates. Please Review and vote in the Chapter 21 Polls!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

Griffin.

February 11, 2008

I know it's not perfect, but it's a start.


	7. A forged path: TEMP REV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 7_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so its been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

I have really started to enjoy Gai and Lee lately... and what better way to explain Naruto's upbeat personality than to have him interact with them on a daily basis (though I haven't decided when he meets Lee) lol? I hate the Sharingan!!!!!!!!! lol... Kakashi won't go unpunished long evil laughter I think that hard work and praise at appropriate moments is the type of training that Naruto needs to survive in the world. I doubt Naruto would really fit into any squad or with any other shinobi in the anime/ manga given his temperament and abilities.

Lets get one with the show! You're in for quite the eye-opening chapter!!!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 7

Updated February 11, 2008

Location: Kumo

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden had never imagined what would have happened once he had dropped the ANBU persona of Washi and had become the Rokudaime Raikage's apprentice in private/ boy toy in public. He didn't care what people thought of him because you use every advantage you could against enemy shinobi. And if they thought he was nothing more than a child prostitute it was his gain. For who would think a civilian and a consort at that would be capable of any shinobi skills. As a shinobi one is taught to always be wary of ones surroundings and to look underneath the underneath, but no one is careful and truly aware of their situation until something bad happens. Something that costs them or a loved ones an appendage, an eye, or even worse… their life or that of a teammate/ loved one,

The Rokudaime was a very eccentric 'old man' that was quite different from how he was portrayed by his actions in the general public. While many of his actions resembled those of Konoha's toad sannin Jiraya, this was nothing more than a front. In truth the Rokudaime was a giant pervert. He was even an avid fan of Icha Icha Paradise. He had even managed to get a complete set autographed by the Sannin in exchange for allowing him to travel through Lightning Country to gain access to the Legendary Hot Springs of Lightning for "Research." And even better the seal on Yugito Nii was also fixed as a bonus for not letting Tsunade know he was in the country. It is a sad fact but perverts rule the world. Corrupt old perverts. Well at least for the most part. There are a few good leaders out there but many of them lose their sense of right and wrong and end up doing what it takes to stay in office **cough Sandaime Hokage cough**. This was the first lesson the Yondaime had taught him and he was ashamed that he had forgotten it until the Rokudaime Raikage had brought the subject up again. The Rokudaime… well he wasn't that perverted… well at least less so than closet perverts like Sarutobi and Ebisu… At least he was not into little orange books of an explicit adult nature. The Raikage just let his eyes wander where they shouldn't… and read Icha Icha in discrete books that were treated by the Seal Master to resemble nothing more than Village Records. So the Rokudaime Raikage was a lucky man indeed. He was able to have his cake and eat it too! He was able to read Icha Icha without threat of being revealed as a pervert… well a bigger pervert and since Raiden was unaware of that matter he was able to keep his male anatomy in check.

Raiden quickly became the best student the Rokudaime had ever had or ever witnessed. Raiden was able to flawless change his jutsu flawlessly. He could shift from a genjutsu to ninjutsu in a way he had never seen before. Raiden however sucked completely when it came to taijutsu and Katon jutsu. Raiden excelled at water and wind element jutsu, was proficient at earth, and passable with lightning. The Rokudaime was disappointed that his apprentice did not have a lightning affinity (he however had dual water and wind affinity—quite rare at his age). The Rokudaime was disappointed but then again only the Hatake Clan tended to produce any Lightning affinties in the Land of Fire, Even rarer were the wind affinities. Only two shinobi would be known to possess Wind Chakra during the reign of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade-Hime, Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Sandaime, and Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Yondaime.

A wind and water dual affinity was unique in general as very few received those affinities outside of Kiri and Suna. But to have both was almost unheard of. Most knowledge surrounding affinities is unclear. One is normally born with one apparent affinity, but over time one may develop a second affinity that is normally dormant at birth. Enough work and patience can help to awaken the dormant affinity. One example is Kakashi Hatake. Said scarecrow was a Lightning Affinity like most of the first sons of the clan. The affinity was only found if the first child was a male. Any other children tended to be Earth or the occasional Fire, but never a Wind. Kakashi's chakra nature to Fire developed as a result of receiving the Sharingan eye from his former teammate Obito Uchiha as well as constantly using Fire (Katon) attacks.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Mid Chapter Author's Note

Midorigan Info: Chakra Affinities

Type 3- Water and Wind

_Wind and water gives the users obtain a clearer mind and sharper accuracy. The user of this combo also becomes quite unpredictable, but in a planned manner. The benefit of this combination is a fierce strategic mind and an unforgiving attitude. The results are that once they have been wronged they will do nothing short of getting their revenge and then some. While they may come off as strange and cold to some, they also are expressed as being refreshing and gentle. The only con to this particular stage of the Midorigan is that the user will continue to push their limits in order to protect their loved ones and prove others wrong even if it costs them their lives. This dual affinity does not guarantee the user the ability to use Hyouton (ice release) techniques _**(From **the hidden scroll of the Shodaime in **chapter 3 **of _**The Difference of One Shinobi**_

A water and wind dual affinity in a Midorigan user leads to strong spirit and great health (i.e. stamina). That is not to say that they are no physically strong, but they don't have the same physical strength as those with earth chakra affinities. This duality mimics hurricanes in nature, for they are unpredictable in their approach and force their opponents to remain on the defense and to hope for minimal damage. The volley of attacks used by a Midorigan user of this caliber and variety are accurate, silent, and deadly.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

'There is something odd about the boy' was the general consensus shared by the majority of the residents of Kumo concerning the Rokudaime's charge Raiden. He was always happy and content looking, but there was a distant look in his eyes and his words no matter how polite and cheerful always had a tone of sadness to them. No matter what one did the distant look and sorrowful underlying tone would not disappear. Even through the false smiles plastered on his face and the many forced laughs they could tell her was suffering on the inside from inner turmoil. "Is the old man raping him," "Was he abducted from his family?," and "What was his childhood like" were the three questions that many of the Kumo civillians and shinobi alike kept in mind when dealing with Raiden. Such a pleasant child on the outside from a glance, but up close showed a broken adolescent.

Many (especially the civillians) dismissed it all as being force to cater to the Rokudaime's carnal urges via pleasuring the aging Raikage, but it was something entirely different. Even the Raikage was unsure of what it was, but he had a feeling that it was related to whoever his parents were. That young man had a heart of gold, but once he made up his mind one would have hell to pay in order to attempt to change it. What the residents of Kumo said and thought were two different things. Why having concern mentally, many were too busy and didn't care at all enough to ask him even how was the weather. There is a difference between those who care with genuine compassions and those who care because they feel they have some moral obligation to fulfill as a result of some screwball epiphany or near death experience or even better those people who only care on account of the possible rewards they may receive for doing so (the later in regards with a certain clan we all know and love to hate)

Raiden asked few questions and took everything with stride, but he avoided every question directed to his parents and why he had left Konoha. While the Raikage knew it was a touchy matter, he needed to make sure he did not further destroy the already fragile relations between the two shinobi nations. Right now they had a non-aggression pact, the best the two sides could achieve, but it was enough for now. There was something that reminded him of two of the sannin, but at the same time there was something strikingly resembling the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha in personality and appearance also. The Raikage knew how rare it was to have a blond in fire country, even more so a blond shinobi in Konoha. There was one blond clan, the Yamanaka and they were platinum blond. The only other two that could be a possible relation would be the well busted light blond Tsunade-hime and the infamous Yondaime. Neither was prefect match and he knew he shouldn't be going by looks along but his apprentice's sheer power and skill were definitely not the ordinary run of the mill innate skills that many receive from their parents. The skills of Raiden were inbred, for he told the Rokudaime of living on his own since he was born in an orphanage.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Speaking of the Yondaime, Raiden had begun to recall the lessons and missions he had while under the tutelage of Konoha's great hero the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The must well honored of the four Hokage's so far had been honored for his sacrifice. But the majority did not trust his work for they feared that the Kyuubi could escape/ Naruto was the Kyuubi reincarnated.

The though of Naruto almost brought Raiden into an uncontrollable fit of tears. He knew that his sacrifice was for the greater good of both Konoha, but more importantly for the development of Naruto into becoming the (Rokudaime) Hokage of Konoha.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden had begun his work with the Yondaime when he was two. It was one of the trips the blond Hokage made to the orphanage that housed the children of civilian parents (or well those believed to be). It was not as cruel as the one for children of shinobi heritage (the one NARUTO would later attend, though no one knew why he was placed in THAT orphanage besides the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi).

Washi had always been a quiet but affectionate child. He was a bit of a genius in many ways. His speech was quite advanced for his age, and one of the workers could swear THAT SHE they saw him mold ELEMENTAL chakra, though she later released how foolish SHE was. How could _a three-year-old child_ (NOTE: is this too young?) of civilian heritage do something that the other geniuses of Konoha (Kakashi, Itachi, Orochimaru, Sarutobi, etc) were unable to do at that age. And this is the very reason that the Yondaime had made his visit.

The Yondaime walked around the orphanage, which was above the standards for many throughout the nation (even the shinobi ones!). One child in particular caught his attention: a blond three year old boy with deep bright green eyes that reminded him of his sensei's former teammate. But he quickly eliminated the possibility of them being related and ruled it under being a genetic fluke.

The Yondaime went under the disguise of an ordinary individual interested in adopting a child, yet he had other plans… of a somewhat illegal nature… the pervert that he was… the worker would never let him in… just because she caught him reading those little orange books a few times and had a wife didn't meant he wouldn't go after little boys like the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

As soon as they had made it to Washi's room he was floored. He had told the caretakers he was interested in a child with blond hair for 'himself and his wife' were unable to conceive and wanted a child that resembled themselves to the best of their ability. The caretakers bought it hook line and sinker and showed him to several, but he had only one in mind: Washi.

"Takeru-san (Arashi's henge's name) this is the last blond child we have here. He is quite advanced for his age. He speaks and reads at the level of a five or six year old. Though we don't know if this is due to nature or nurture because his personality touched our hearts and often we would read him stories. He is perfect for you! I will give you a few moments" the woman said as she opened the door, introduced 'Takeru' to 'Washi', and left to check on the other children.

"What are you doing here Hokage-sama?" the child asked the now flabbergasted twenty-something.

"How did you see through the henge?"

"I have my ways. Why are you here? The caretakers never show me to anyone. I hope you aren't some kind of pervert. One of the ladies told me you read Little Orange Books that only dirty impotent old men read"

This comment made the Hokage first get an anime sweat drop, grumble about something and then collapse and twitch on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth.

"And I thought the legendary Gama sannin Jiraya was the super pervert. I will ask again. Why are you here?"

"I have heard of your exploits with chakra. How would you like me to train you?"

"Only if you promise to never rape me in my sleep"

The Hokage once again sweat dropped and looked like Tsunade had caught him with several copies of Icha Icha.

"Washi, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"I doubt it Ero-Hokage."

"You should have more respect for me you little brat."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you need to hear to sleep at night BLONDAIME!"

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden was adjusting to his new persona quite well. He was 'well respected' amongst the civilians and shinobi for he was both kind hearted and a force to be reckoned with. Though he was feared at the same time for the sadness and regret he was unable to mask in his voice and eyes.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden had maintained many of the aspects of his Konoha personality but was able to open much more due to his lack of a shinobi career in Lightning.

Currently the young of the apprentice was reading a book, _The Greatest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations: Volume Four-Lightning Country_.

"Kumo was neither as savage as Mist or Rock or as lovely dovey as Konoha or somewhat Suna. Kumo was a happy medium in almost all aspects while compared to the other nations. Kumo never had the great history or prestige that Fire Country possessed, but in the beginning Lightning was only rivaled by those that were established before it, Snow, Water, and Grass. And each of these three nations was quite reclusive in their own rights. Kumo's common heritage was also established in creating a nation in a defensive area isolated from others through nature, but they also limited their progress by doing so. Though most of the records regarding Grass and Snow's glory days have been long forgotten. Only their sister nations have trace reminders of their pasts. To Wind, Fire, and to some degree Earth, Grass and Snow are nothing more than useless nations that keep their borders safe from the other nations.

Lightning's hidden village's location had a toll on the initial residents with bloodline limits thus explaining the low abundance of bloodlines compared to Water, Earth, and Fire, though many of Water's were eliminated after the Seven Swordsmen's attempted coup. The high altitude and oxygen content of the air had created a recipe for disaster…"

Raiden had initially ignored the situation he was currently involved in, but was sick and tired of the glares he received from many of the shinobi, the men in particular. While he knew that his cover story was ethically wrong on many levels, he didn't care for it brought him one step closer to establishing a new life of Naruto Uzumaki if he ever wanted to leave Konoha/ was banished by that blasted counsel of theirs.

Raiden looked up from his book and barely moved his head out of the way as several kunai struck the tree trunk that his head was resting on several moments previously.

"Well, well, boys it looks like the Rokudaime's pet is here all alone?" one said.

"Let's have some fun with killing that brat!"

"How much of a ransom do you think we can get?"

"Why don't we have some fun with him first" said one with an evil glint in his eye. After this was said, several grabbed their crotches while others began to move themselves into positions for making hand seals in case everything did not go according to plan.

However while Raiden could have just summoned some BOLT members he knew were stationed up in the tree above him and around the lake, Washi would strike fear in those that took advantage of the young and were truly loyal only to themselves…

"My business with the Raikage is none of your business. What we do in private does not affect his ability to rule Kumo as you have noticed that the nation has not reached this level of prosperity since the Sandaime Raikage over two hundred years ago."

"Like a brat like you can step against us. The best you could do to get us to spare your life is to get on your knees and…"

THAT comment was stopped with a sudden attack before the man could finish or the shinobi could react.

"As if I would bow to the likes of any of you. Captains Taichi and Daisuke Morimoto is a honor to be your executioner with four moves"

And he began to spin through two separate sets of hand seals.

First Raiden called out:

"WOOD RELEASE: FOUR PILLARS JUTSU"

This jutsu first established a coliseum of wooden pillars around the crowd of shinobi so they would be unable to escape.

And secondly:

RELEASE: JUTSU!!!

(HAHA A CLIFFHANGER!!!!)

(Should it be

Sand Release: Sand Coffin to create a maelstrom of sand around the cage of wooden pillars to suffocate and strike the shinobi.

Or

Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors to place mirrors between the pillars to sadistically knock them out)

Chapter 7

Author's Note

Version Three Notes Feb 2008:

**IN REGARDS TO AFFINITIES WASHI/RAIDEN "DEVELOPS" AFFINITIES DUE TO HIS BLOODLINE LIMIT. THE MORE ONE WORKS WITH A TYPE OF ATTACK THE MORE LIKELY THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DEVELOP A SECONDARY AFFINITY. I FORGET WHERE I READ THE LATER BIT BUT THAT'S THE APPROACH I TAKE ON THE MATTER. AS USING SOMETHING OVER AND OVER BECOMES EASIER OVER TIME AND ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT DEVELOPING ANOTHER AFFINITY WOULD MAKE THE MATTER EVEN SIMPLIER.**

The last few chapters (1-4) I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 5. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Ok this third update was much more difficult than the first few where there were only a few grammatical mistakes which I kept on missing to correct (I think I got them all, but I have made more lol), this update was more about further elaborating on plot. Anyways I have tried harder to make Washi fit into the Naruto universe.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

----- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

I am doing my best with the updates. Please Review and vote in the Chapter 21 Polls!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

Griffin.

February 11, 2008

I know it's not perfect, but it's a start.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(OLD AUTHOR'S NOTES- STILL PARTIALLY RELEVANT)

I am so happy… 21 reviews and close to 8000 hits… I am glad that the new chapter and the updates for chapters three and four. That's over 1600 hits in less than 24 hours alone! It really inspired me to do another chapter. This chapter was started June 2, 2007- just about a day after Chapter 6, it may be the last for a while because I haven't got my hours for work yet, but I have a feeling I will be working non-stop! I have had a lot of writer's block so I apologize in advance for taking so long! I am so wiped from working that I am posting this chapter because I had it half written already. I am very sorry if this seems a bit rushed. The orphanage bit was not originally done, but done instead on a whim as I changed the outcome of how this chapter would end as I typed this. I thought an intro to the Yondaime and Washi's relationship was critical in this point of the story.

(Summer 2007)

I guess people must really like this for the 18817 words I have written in chapters, this story, _The Difference of One Shinobi_ is in 9 C2's, has 21 reviews from 9 different people, close to 8000 hits, is in the favorites of 7 people, and is on the alerts of 15 different individuals on Fan fiction . net.

(Feb 2008)

This story is now about 110,000 words, in 24 chapters, has 130 reviews, is in 14 C2's, and on numerous alerts. This story has really grown at almost 33,000 hits for my first Naruto story. I really want to thank everyone for their constant support.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Now on to the good stuff: Recognition for those individuals_

_DarkRavie_

_Wolvknight_

_Spedclass_

_Thanks for all of the reviews for almost if not every single chapter. There are others out there I truly appreciate for supporting too but these three individuals have really made a difference for me._

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

I have not decided what to do with a few of the situations if I have created… About 10 months since the creation of the fic and I still have not solved any of these issues for the most part…

1 Kakashi's Lack of a Punishment

a) Sandaime is not Sarutobi during the meeting with the clan heads regarding Kakashi

b) Kurenai uses a genjutsu so Kakashi is unable to see any Icha Icha books

c) Kakashi's punishment is so bad it could not be announced to the council for fear of him getting removed...

2 The Attack on Naruto

a) should the Ino-Shika-Cho trio be framed or evil?

b) who were the other shinobi involved?

3 Kumo/ Kyuubi

**a) what shall I do about the Haruno family? evil cackles (KIND OF SOLVED)**

b) the spy that leaked Naruto was the Kyuubi? (well this is what was reported, as we all know very well Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi, rather he just houses the Fox Biju)

c) Naruto's heritage

4) Orphanage/ Washi (Raiden)

**a) Who is the woman in the orphanage? (Rin Kakashi's former teammate)**

**b) Which sub elements are under his control? (MIDORIGAN!!!!)**

c) how should the Yondaime take Washi out of the orphanage/ arrange the training

d) is three-years-old too young? Or would two be a better age for Washi to begin his training?

I never realized all the plot holes I left already in this Naruto fic lol... i am tempted to... i have no clue how much more i am going to change the story but thanks for the support everyone, please keep up the support!!!!

ON A SIDE NOTE I AM GOING TO REFER TO METAL RELEASE AS METARUTON IF I DON'T USE ENGLISH BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE SEEN A FEW OTHERS USE Kinzokuton I THINK TWO RELEASES WITH A K ARE ENOUGH!!!

I will most likely continue to use mixed terminology for attacks (e.g Fuuton: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). I know its annoying but I haven't found either style appealing so I am using a bit of both.

-Griffin

Feb 2008


	8. A fierce mind I: Wind: Victory: Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter8_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so its been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

I have really started to enjoy Gai and Lee lately... and what better way to explain Naruto's upbeat personality than to have him interact with them on a daily basis (though I haven't decided when he meets Lee) lol? I hate the Sharingan!!!!!!!!! lol... Kakashi won't go unpunished long evil laughter I think that hard work and praise at appropriate moments is the type of training that Naruto needs to survive in the world. I doubt Naruto would really fit into any squad or with any other shinobi in the anime/ manga given his temperament and abilities.

This chapter is solely focused on the first part of Washi/ Raiden's elemental training with both the Yondaime Hokage and the Rokudaime Raikage. Its going to further emphasize why he knows his wide range of attacks and why he mastered level two of the Midorigan at such a young age.

I know a lot of people don't like the idea of him wielding Ice or Sand but deal with it. They are not going to be his signature attacks (Wood is going to be his: ) Yes I said wood seeing as Yamato/ Tenzo is the only other person possible and isn't there for the majority of the anime/ manga)

His sand coffin will by no means be as big, accurate, or deadly as Gaara's. (He doesn't know desert funeral yet) and will have to use pre-existing sand or sand he creates through other elemental jutsu. The demonic ice mirrors will be much smaller and only be large enough for the weapons to be thrown from mirror to mirror. They too have to be created through pre-existing matter. Washi/Raiden has to create before he can attack, one of the few drawbacks to the Midorigan if fighting in an environment not suitable for attack (or defense). So hopefully one can be chosen soon!

Until then the only elements mentioned will be Wind, Water, Earth (the basics for the Midorigan), the first sub element Wood, and Lightning. He does not have an affinity for lightning, but because he's the Raikage's apprentice he has an extensive knowledge of simple but useful Lightning based jutsu. He can use them like any normal individual, but he may become proficient enough for it to become on par with his Earth secondary affinity.

Now on with the show! Get ready for greatness!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 8

A Fierce Mind

Location: Konoha

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Elemental Training Part 1. Wind Release (Affinity)

Young Washi had quickly latched onto the Young Yondaime Hokage like no one before. The orphan was used to being alone, but meeting the Hokage had changed everything. It was if a void in his life had just been filled. Later he would realize he had found his first precious person in the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. It was true that he had been on good terms with his care takers, particularly the one with the facial markings, but no one saw the true him. They each saw a well behaved orphan with a great future in showing how they were the best orphanage, or a great case study for a new parenting style, or something else completely irrelevant at this point.

Not long after meeting the Yondaime in the orphanage, he had begun the accelerated training that Arashi said would bring out his full potential. After some basic conditioning that made Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast seem like a lazy Nara, the Yondaime had held out a piece of white paper. It did not take much on the Yondaime Hokage's part to get the child moving on the path to becoming a great shinobi as one of his former students had already begun the journey for him without truly realizing it.

(Flashback)

(Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, Konoha)

'Hokage-sama why do I have to exercise so much? We even outdid the eyebrow freak in the green spandex? I swear if I hear about flames of youth or see that sunset genjutsu one more time balls shall drop… and they wont be the only things to fall' said Washi with a sickingly sweet voice with a false cheek to cheek smile.

The Yondaime shivered as this fate was almost worse than Tsunade catching Jiraya peeping on her in a hot spring.

"You may call me Minato-sensei in private. It is not nice to talk of other shinobi in that manner. We all have our own vices and sides to our personalities that may seem strange to others, but to each his own; don't judge a book by its cover. He has an interesting worth ethic to say the least but that's what happens when one focuses on one area and desires to be the best in the area. And there are many worst things. You could become a mini public pervert like my student Kakashi. If Tsunade-hime ever finds me I am as good as dead. Its all sensei's fault. Stupid ero-sennin. Oh well as long as you respect others ways feel free to tune them out. Though if you ever find a way to break that genjutsu I will give you whatever you want"

"Anything?" Cue evil cackle.

Minato swallowed hard.

"I want…"

"Yes…."

"I want…"

"Yes…"

"I want… your… ass"

Face fault.

Mwahhahahahaha you super pervert! Why would anyone sleep with you is beyond me. Seriously you are the ugliest man I have ever seen.

"Why you little…"

"Rin-sensei was right. Now you're putty in my hands. Its not like Tsunade-hime would be happy to here you have been trying to seduce me. Offering yourself to break Gai's infamous genjutsu is quite bad. It could instill a lack of trust in the council and they may ask for a vote of no confidence."

"Fine, I'll teach you a powerful jutsu!"

"Thank you Ero-Hokage."

The Hokage smiled before breaking out in laughter. The Yondaime continued to respond with,

"You are so much younger than my first and only genin squad. You are also more dedicated than them. You hold no foolish dreams nor are you becoming a shinobi to impress someone else. I know you are young, but you can overcome this handicap to surpass maybe even myself. That is if you can handle this assignment and the intense training."

Washi nodded silently to agree.

"From this forth you will have to live in the same manner as ANBU. You will have a part time job to give you a partial cover. Our training will be random as no one will be able to suspect anything. I will be forced to place a genjutsu that will affect most individuals on you so no one will be able to see that it is you that is training."

"Yes sensei."

"Next one of my students will be keeping an eye on you. Her other teammate does not know she is a hunter-nin, but she will help keep our secret safe. Her cover is a medic-nin."

"She has brown hair and dark eyes right sensei?'

Minato was flabbergasted. "Yes, why do you ask?"

'Oh I have seen her a few times at the orphanage. She's the one that keeps an eye on me a lot if I get injured. She has two red-purple rectangular marking on her face right?'

"Yes she does. Her name is Rin and she once lived in the orphanage you live in now. I would take you into my home but it is too dangerous. Rin was adopted by the Inuzuka Clan after she graduated from the Genin Academy."

'She's scary. She always mumbles things about perverts, tardy shinobi, and people who don't practice what the preach.'

Minato just stumbles over and twitches much like when Tsunade hits Jiraya or after a pervert has a nosebleed.

With a smile the Yondaime began concocting an evil plan, only to be shot down by the younger blond immediately.

"You have a great sense of humor which differentiated Obito. You have Rin's innate intelligence and sense of judgment. And you have Kashi-kun's pervertedness," Minato said with a chuckle.

"What????????????????" came from a shocked Washi?

"RIN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed the young blond, a very out of character moment for him.

The Hokage sweat dropped. It was about time he acted his age.

"Brat, the office is sealed. No one is here to save you. Now be a good boy and channel chakra into this paper."

"BLONDAIME, the window is open."

"Oh CRAP!"

The Yondaime made quick work and started to gather a few things in a hurried manner before he stopped.

'Is everything ok sensei?

"Yes. Just channel some chakra into this paper. It will reveal your chakra affinity. Wind slices it in half. Lightning crumbles it. Earth makes it to become dust. Water becomes damp. And finally fire burns."

The paper had finally stopped reacting to the younger blonde's chakra. The Yondaime's mouth remained opened for several minutes in the shape of an "o" as the child was able to actually channel chakra in its corporal form at such a young age. He was doomed. His former student had already trained him in the ways of "Anti-Pervert." He only hoped he would out grow that stage soon and grow interested in the beauty of his sensei's literature, the famed 'Icha Icha' or 'Come Come' series. Little did he know, the brat had perverted tendecies, just not the ones he hoped to instill in his charge.

And within moments Minato was on the ground again twitching. And this time Washi just ignored him and began to make some instant ramen that he found in the office. And when they were ready just as he was about to dig in a yellow flash and come out of nowhere and stolen them.

"Ramen always tastes better when you don't make it yourself!"

"Sensei it's supposed to be the other way around. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners? Oh wait your sensei was that mega pervert without any tact, Jiraya. I guess I can excuse you this time. I cant wait to tell Rin-chan about this. She told me you had no manners, but I thought she was joking. You are the Yondaime Hokage after all. Arent you supposed to be seen as a political as well as military icon. Your eating habits leave a lot to be desired."

And you guess it: Minato fainted again…

'Kami! I give up! We're doomed if he is our Hokage.'

Yet he never noticed what was so important about the chakra paper. On the desk laid a paper that was sliced in half and damp: the Yondaime's life was going to get that much more complicated.

(Note: his earth secondary affinity didn't show because the chakra paper only identifies your primary affinity(-ies). Washi has an equal amount of water and wind. Right now his earth chakra is very minimal. Due too his bloodline limit he will "develop affinities." His bloodline is unique in this aspect)

When the Yondaime had awoken he saw that a note had been taped to his face. Reading it, it said:

"_Blondaime,_

_Normally I am a polite child, but if you are as great as everyone says why do you keep fainting around me? Are you some kind of pervert that preys on little boys? _

**[Off somewhere Orochimaru sneezed while Minato twitched like when Naruto calls Tsunade old hag/ baachan. That and suddenly got the urge to molest one of his abductees before experimentation**

_You even stole the ramen I made! What kind of sensei has are you if you steal from your students[Minato was turning redder I guess Rin-chan was right. You are a ramen-obsessed super pervert that likes little boys and has absolutely no manners. But I forgive you!_

_I will see you tomorrow. If I am late for dinner Rin-chan will kill me. And we all know its not good to anger her with that temper of her's. [Minato sighed… his new student was a mixture of his other three: Kakashi's naïve intelligence, Obito's humor, and Rin's maturity_

_If I catch that creepy silver haired guy peeking on me at the most inappropriate times with that creepy red eye one more time I am telling Rin-chan it was all your idea_

**[here Minato sweat dropped like never before**

_That super pervert keeps grabbing his crotch and unbuttoning his pants while he watches me 'sleep' outside my window. Rin-chan has already been informed of the matter. The council shall also in a matter of time. Don't worry Rin-chan is bringing the matter personally with Tsunade-hime. The Slug Sannin would love to get back at her old teammate even if its through you Blondaime. After all who lets child molestor's/ pedophiles run free in Konoha._

_And if you are wondering Rin-chan helped me right this earlier on this morning before we ran around Konoha. Rin-chan also said that you better be a better sensei to me then you were to her and some dude named Obito or she will tell Tsunade-him or your and the Sandaime's obsessions with Jiraya's perverted books. Don't worry Rin-chan has plenty of dirt on you now. You better behave yourself._

_You know how much __**KUSHINA**__ hates Icha Icha._

_**Washi**_

(Signature and images of a chibi Washi next to a chibi unhappy Rin)

'Kami damn it I'm doomed. I guess I need a prodigee anyways. Its not like I'll be getting any for a while. Mind as well teach the brat a few things. Tsunade-hime would be proud at the brat. Already getting sensei's teachings out of me. Maybe there is hope for him after all. That or I'm dead meat. Maybe if I can trick him into thinking I have perfect etiquette and am not perverted I can also get Kushina to sleep with me' thought the Yondaime with a lecherous but also genuine grin.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(End Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Time Skip- several weeks)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi's affinity for wind stumped the Yondaime for it was such a rare affinity in Konoha and the only other shinobi with it that he could think of was the Sandaime's son, Asuma Sarutobi. And Asuma was currently training else where in the country per his father's instructions. So there was no way he could get Asuma or his father to help Washi at the moment. Asuma would have been a good idea but in case of the worst the Sandaime could not learn of the child's existence. Asuma was currently in or on his way to the Fire Temple. Minato could not remember as it was of little importance to him. The Hokage was in a predicament. His Lightning affinity would be helpful somewhat, but it would be no replacement for a Wind-affinity. He couldn't name any others off the top of his head and Sand was not on the best terms with the Leaf Village at the moment despite being allies.

He had a feeling he knew who Washi's parents were, but he wasn't sure and didn't want to give the child any more false hopes. Saying that he could become a great ninja was enough of a stretch… well at least in the Yondaime's mind. Despite all of the setbacks he faced with this affinity his mastery over the wind element was very sudden. It took a lot of effort on Washi's part but his signature moves with Wind Release under the Yondaime was Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. It took a lot of favors to be called in but Suna finally agreed to send several scrolls in exchange for some well needed Water and Fire Release techniques. It was a small price to pay, but it was a show of good will. Both nations benefitted in the process.

'Maybe they would be enough to help jump start the economy' thought Minato. Fire and water techniques would help in metal working and glass blowing and in agriculture also so all in all it was a sign of good will none the less. Who he traded with was another story. Whether the shinobi of Suna got them would be another story. As Suna was very rigid in their ways despite needing change. Maybe these justu would be the stepping stone for that process.

Due to the lack of Wind Release Jutsu in Konoha, he was forced to improvise on his own. Even with the deal with a friend in Suna, that had only produced a handful of Wind jutsu. And for a Wind affinity that surely would not be enough for someone like Washi. He then proceeded to do something few adults were able to: create his own jutsu AS A FIVE YEAR OLD. NOT JUST ONE BUT SEVERAL!!!

His mastery over the Wind Release even rivaled some of the greatest shinobi of Suna. He shivered under what would happen once he learned Water Release. The Yondaime could have gone the hard way and started with Washi's weak point, but it would be much better to strengthen his strengths to overcome his weaknesses. The elegance Washi exhibited in using Wind Release rivaled the deadly finesse and accuracy of the Hyuuga using Juken/ Gentle fist. Minato still remembered the first time his student had caught him off guard.

Minato was worried about the child losing his childhood and becoming a mindless weapon, but Washi mentioned several times it was his purpose in life to serve the Yondaime and that maybe he would settle down on his own with a partner and adopt several orphans. It was reassuring to the Yondaime that the child had a future planned one that he hoped he would be able to live to see happen. Washi was a true genius unlike Kakashi or Itachi Uchiha. He was able to balance absorbing knowledge with the social tasks. He did not isolate himself from others or show off. Not that he really could for the matter either. But that was the thing that made the Yondaime sleep at night. Washi was not a mindless weapon and was not allowing power to get to his head. The drive to be great but the humbleness to stay grounded and the desire to help those around him that needed his assistance.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Flashback

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Today was the day the Yondaime was dreading. It was the day that would show if young Washi would 'officially' become the Yondaime's apprentice. Sure he had taken him on as an unofficial student and Washi would continue to be a 'ghost shinobi' but it would become official in paperwork at least if anything ever happened to him and Washi was faced in a tough decision. He doubt it would happen, but needed to be appropriate contingency plans none the less. He was a Hokage after all and any day could be his last. The Yondaime had promised his student that if he could land four serious blows then he would take him on as an apprentice. Not a student, but as an APPRENTICE. Something quite rare even in Konoha. Few even bothered with the process anymore as no one truly cared about anything not converning their clans or the future of their clans. No one wished to empart knowledge in others to show strength in alliances and such.

Everything was now quite hush hush and all about keeping everything to one self. The brothership that once made Konoha famous in the shinobi sense was dying out fast. The only signs of it remotely still occurring was the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho alliance. They shared knowledge and other goods between each other and taught their children everything a Konoha shinobi should be… well in regards with the other families of the group. Other than that they were like the rest. "Me First." The Uchiha stole everything with the eyes on the battlefield and training grounds or made shit up while "investigating a lead" to get what they wanted as the Police. The Hyuuga bought what they wanted or sent out Branch members to crush resistance. The Haruno crushed any obstacles by any means possibly but more discretely than the Uchiha and Hyuuga. After all they were underestimated in most Hidden Villages. Why start trouble and waste all that careful planning over little squabbles?

If he were unable to do so with his current arsenal of jutsu he would stop the training and Washi would have to wait for the Academy to learn to become a shinobi. He would possibly still help the younger blonde, but with all the risks it wasn't worth it. The younger blonde had promise and drive but the Yondaime's unique and dangerous situation as Hokage was not a risk he wished to force onto his possible apprentice.

Minato knew the kid had heart and determination and everything but he wasn't going to hold back… well not too much because it wouldn't be good for him to have a week apprentice… even if it was in secret.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

In the Hokage tower were several rooms that only the Hokage and a select few others had access to… and the room that Washi and himself were walking to (at 3 in the morning to arise any suspicion). Inside the room was a small dojo, but had several chakra tags placed on the windows, walls, and doors, to minimize damage and to increase the gravity, decrease oxygen content of the air etc. in other words makes the place a to test one's limits and make the most out of training. The toll on one's body from the dojo alone on a weekly basis would force the body to improve itself tenfold.

"So Washi, you have learned much within the many months we have trained together. I say you are quite the genius. In this match we will determine if I shall continue to train you or if you will have to wait to the Academy to learn anything else. I am the Hokage and am a very busy man."

"So you are like everyone else. Coming in and out of my life when it suits them. I will beat you today and show that hard work and dedication can defeat even the most seasoned of shinobi. You're just saying that because you want to spend more time with those little orange books. I'll be your student and prove everyone I'm the best EVEN IF YOU ARE A MEGA PERVERT!!!"

Minato sweat dropped and began the spar.

"This will determine your status. If you can strike me four times and cause injury to me I will make you my apprentice. If not this is all over and you will forget all of this."

"I agree sensei, though I plan on wiping the floor with that overconfident smug face of yours. I have been working on my chakra control if you haven't noticed. And while you have been reading Jiraya's perverted books I have been going to the library. And Rin-chan has also decided that you need to learn a lesson. She mentioned something about a secret to Tsunade-hime's super strength."

'Shit' Minato thought to himself.

"I also know where every single edition of Icha Icha you and Sarutobi have hidden in the Hokage tower. If I win and you teach me some cool jutsu, I may not tell Tsunade-hime."

Minato was really scared now. The kid was like a sponge and absorbed knowledge at even a rate the Sandaime nor himself had ever been capable of. Either way he knew the kid would send a letter and the Sandaime and himself would be in a world of pain. The kid could be serious one moment and then freakishly childish the next.

(Author's Note: Here's where a lot of Jutsu I invent will come in as there aren't many Wind Release Techniques in general that are appropriate and also for Washi to be capable of using)

"**Wind Release: Cloud Clone"**

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

"Do you like that sensei? I call this technique Cloud Clone. While there is already a wind release clone, this clone is more similar to the shadow clone. This clone is essentially an elemental shadow clone that uses the air around it to stay solid."

"I must say I am impressed, but I can do much better. I am surprised you were able to make such an interesting technique at your age."

"Well you haven't taught me any other elemental jutsu and I was pretty good with the basic clone jutsu so I altered the hand seals for the basic clones to incorporate those more commonly found in Wind Release techniques and also in shadow clones."

Minato was flabbergasted. And the sheer fact he knew of shadow clones was quite suspicious.

"Those genjutsu scrolls you gave me sensei were quite helpful. I guess the guards need more training if a five year old could get past them and they could see past my simple genjutsu."

"And which genjutsu are you speaking of" Minato said as he was moving into a more offensive stance.

"Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique" (Author's Note: Found this on Wiki)

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?"

"I guess Rin-chan was right about you being a loud, stupid, pervert!"

"I guess you have half a brain after all."

"Did you say something?" Minato sweat dropped again. "Rin-chan helped with my training too. You did tell me to use all of the resources available to me."

Minato was smirking on the inside. His student was looking underneath the underneath and was proving to be quite resourceful. If only he was able to strike four serious strikes he would have a decent apprentice.

As he was snapped out of thoughts he heard his "students" (NOTE: the cloud clones are all using the jutsu) call out another attack. He knew he was in for a world of a pain if a five year old had forced him to be on the defensive for almost an hour.

"**Wind Release: Wrath of a Ramen Goddess**"

Basically Minato had a massive nosebleed. The mental overload of a room filled with the smell of freshly made ramen and a scantily clad woman making the ramen was enough of a distraction for his young student. Said Ramen Goddess had a striking resemblance to the Yondaime's 'girlfriend.' However we was brought out of his daze by another attack (BY THE CLOUD CLONES and Washi)

"**Wind Release: Feather Blizzard"**

"That sensei is a technique I thought of after seeing cherry blossoms fall and then when academy students were throwing shuriken. While my first attack was to minimize damage, and the second was essentially a well-placed genjutsu, this attack will not be as gentle as your senses have been numbed by **Ramen Goddess, **I outnumber you with **Cloud clones**, and I have struck you with **Feather Blizzard **at two separate vital points. I guess that's three strikes down and one to go."

Minato was amazed at how outmatched he was by a five year old. This child, not shinobi had even outdone the Hatake and Uchiha geniuses. He had been struck with several serious injuries to his sight, kidneys, and to his lungs. They weren't life devastating but enough that would lead to several days of bed rest.

"I am not done yet! I am not the Yondaime for no reason!" Washi just ignored the Hokage and began to selectively dispel several of his**Cloud Clones **at a freakishly alarming rate. "Lightning Release: Shockwave"

"Is my little Washi-kun running scared?" Minato said as he was beginning to randomly punch out several of the clones Washi had made in an effort to avoid being hit head on my the Lightning attack.

"Not even close you old geezer" he said with a smirk that not even an angry and focused Minato could resist.

"As you know there are four distinct elemental dragon type attacks: water (**Water Dragon Blast**), fire (**Fire Dragon Flame Missile** and **Fire Dragon Missile**), earth (**Mud Dragon Bomb**), and finally lightning (**Lightning Dragon Tornado**). I have completed the final link of the cycle! Now face the wrath of my most powerful attack: **Wind Release: Wind Dragon Hurricane Gale"**

The sheer strength of the gales performed by the attack was enough to intensify his already existing injuries as well as to impale the Yondaime with the shuriken and kunai that had long since lain forgotten on the ground.

'It was a well balance attack for it had the long-range offensive ability of attacking with elemental blasts as with the other elemental dragons. It has a full physical manifestation as with the **Water Dragon Blast**, is enhanced by weapons as **Lightning Dragon Tornado,** and also is enhanced by its surroundings (water-water source, earth- mud, soil, and fire- plants).' Minato thought before Washi overdid it with his signature wind attack:

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"**

The gale of wind had shoved Minato with such great force that the entire Hokage tower. But as Minato was a stamina freak he was able to get back on his feet—just barely.

"I concede Washi, you win."

"Yatta!" Washi shouted reverting to his childish demeanor.

"Come on brat, let's get so ramen!"

"Sensei shouldn't you get your injuries…"

Before Washi could finish his sentence his sensei had begun his mad dash for ramen.

(Jutsu I made up)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 8

Author's Note

Version Three Feb 2008:

**IN REGARDS TO AFFINITIES WASHI/RAIDEN "DEVELOPS" AFFINITIES DUE TO HIS BLOODLINE LIMIT. THE MORE ONE WORKS WITH A TYPE OF ATTACK THE MORE LIKELY THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DEVELOP A SECONDARY AFFINITY. I FORGET WHERE I READ THE LATER BIT BUT THAT'S THE APPROACH I TAKE ON THE MATTER. AS USING SOMETHING OVER AND OVER BECOMES EASIER OVER TIME AND ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT DEVELOPING ANOTHER AFFINITY WOULD MAKE THE MATTER EVEN SIMPLIER.**

The last few chapters (1-5) I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 8. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Ok this third update was much more difficult than the first few where there were only a few grammatical mistakes which I kept on missing to correct (I think I got them all, but I have made more lol), this update was more about further elaborating on plot. Anyways I have tried harder to make Washi fit into the Naruto universe.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

----- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

I am doing my best with the updates. Please Review and vote in the Chapter 21 Polls!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

Griffin.

February 11, 2008

I know it's not perfect, but it's a start.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

OLD AUTHOR"S NOTE – STILL RELEVANT. Parts have still yet to be resolved.

First hand I apologize for making up so many attacks but there weren't enough decent attacks under Wind Release for me to use that didn't involve a weapon or enough chakra, stamina or experience. Washi's attacks are effective, but not the most draining as they have specific targets. I am making him a bit of a prodigy, but most of that is due to his good chakra control and one on one training with the Yondaime. Solely focusing on one chakra type has helped hime to refine his wind abilities and caused him to come so far with it so quickly and kick the Yondaime's ass. Hope I didn't over do it but it child prodigies like Itachi and Kakashi exist, there must be a good one to balance off the grey one (Kakashi) and the evil ones (Orochimaru and Itachi).

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed seeing a glimpse into the relationship between the Yondaime Hokage Minato Kazama and his apprentice Washi. It was an uphill battle with Washi only knowing Wind Release and the Yondaime knowing all elements (especially since Lightning overcomes Wind). However Washi was able to improvise and exploit Minato's weaknesses. I hope you all enjoyed my use of Rin. She acts much in the way Washi does with Naruto, though I am still debating if Washi will train Naruto. I know that it seems odd that Minato spent almost two years on solely Wind Release, but Washi also learned some Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. It was also spent on chakra control and fundamental basics.

_(Update)_

_I know it was extremely farfetched by the Yondaime held back a lot, and really underestimated Washi. I made slight changes, nothing major. Fixed a few typos._

Either the next chapter will be:

a) Water Release Training with Yondaime

b) Lightning or Earth Release with the Rokudaime Raikage

c) Continuation of the battle of the Kumo shinobi VS Washi

The training schedule so far in no particular order is

Wind Release

Water Release

Fire / Earth Release (together for he holds almost no potential for fire he controls wind and water)

Lightning Release

Ice Release

Wood Release

Sand Release

The appearance of these two will depend on which he uses in the Kumo shinobi battle.

Shall it be sand or ice? It doesn't matter because really because he has knowledge over the elements necessary to make either.

While Gaara tends to only make sandy from rock and such when necessary. Washi/ Raiden only can use sand that is conjured in a jutsu. I am not using sand release in the same way as Gaara because Gaara has Shukaku aiding in the control (via wind boosting its power). Sand seems unlikely due to the fact that he lived in forest and mountainous terrain, but he has the Midorigan so whatever.

In regards with Ice, Ice is his natural calling as he has the water and wind dual chakra affinity. That is not to say he cannot use other elements because he can use elements other than those that make up ice (i.e. wood and lightning). Snow country has ties with the Land of Lightning and Kumo is in a mountainous region so it is quite plausible that knowledge of ice attacks is somewhat known or the Raikage got him some jutsu scrolls. Wood Release is also plausible due to its relations with Grass. Grass may not control Wood attacks but their attacks are most likely plant based.

Still debating whether I should use Mokuton vs. Wood Release… I wasn't sure if I was going to use the suffixes but I guess I will for at least for now. I am sorry if I am not consistent with either.

In regards with overstepping on Haku/ Gaara/ Yamato (Tenzo)'s places in the manga/ anime: While Gaara tends to only make sandy from rock and such when necessary. Washi/ Raiden only can use sand that is conjured in a jutsu. I am not using sand release in the same way as Gaara because Gaara has Shukaku aiding in the control (via wind boosting its power). Sand seems unlikely due to the fact that he lived in forest and mountainous terrain, but he has the Midorigan so whatever.

In regards with Ice, Ice is his natural calling as he has the water and wind dual chakra affinity. That is not to say he cannot use other elements because he can use elements other than those that make up ice (i.e. wood and lightning). Snow country has ties with the Land of Lightning and Kumo is in a mountainous region so it is quite plausible that knowledge of ice attacks is somewhat known or the Raikage got him some jutsu scrolls.

In regards with wood, Washi can use Wood release, but many of the attacks are his own, or rely more on plants rather than trees. He cannot turn his body into wood like Yamato, nor does he have the biju taming abilities. I may have Konoha's founders be a faction that originated from Kumo and were unhappy with the Raikage. I won't promise to write any of this in stone for now because I write the story as it's posted. I haven't planned that much ahead of time, so basically I play it by ear.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Original Attacks

"**Wind Release: Cloud Clone"**

Rank: B rank jutsu

Description: While it shares many of the strengths of the Shadow Clone technique, the Cloud Clone relies on AIR and CHAKRA. While it shares it shares the user's chakra like the shadow clone, it is not distributed evenly amongst the clones. The user gains the knowledge when the clones are dispelled and they can be dispelled by will. However the chakra necessary for this jutsu is not strenuous, it is rather the concentration and chakra control/ maintenance that is taxing.

"**Wind Release: Wrath of a Ramen Goddess**"

Rank: C rank jutsu

Description: The mental overload of a room filled with the smell of freshly made ramen and a scantily clad woman making the ramen. It is a simple technique that combines genjutsu and taijutsu. There are two degrees of the technique. The first is used against perverts and ramen lovers: a woman in skimpy clothing making ramen and a flirtatious manner. The second stage takes place after the opponent's senses are knocked out of whack. The user cloaks themselves with the image of the beautiful yet terrifyingly angry woman and attacks the dazed individual.

"**Wind Release: Feather Blizzard"**

Rank: B rank jutsu.

Description: What appears to be feathers falling it a manner that resembles cherry blossoms being blown around by a passing breeze, this attack is not as delightful. The kunai thrown by the user are covered by a genjutsu that makes the opponent think and feel that only feathers are falling around them. The opponent feels no pain so they often do not realize they have been injured until it is way too late.

"**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Hurricane Gale"**

Rank: A rank jutsu

Description: A beefed up version of the Feather Blizzard. This attack not only use's the users weapons, but also fallen weapons and debris such as broken glass, shrapnel, etc. This attack can also be combined **Water Release: Water Dragon Blast **and** Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado **to form** Wind Release: Spiraling Tempest Dragon.** This attack not only releases strong gales of wind as the name suggests, but also can suffocate the opponent. Unlike its weaker version which uses genjutsu, this attack is not hidden by genjutsu, but the pain is.

Future Jutsu used by Washi

"**Wind Release: Spiraling Tempest Dragon"**

**Rank**: S rank

**Description:**A corporeal dragon that acts in many instances like a summon (boss). However it also can paralyze an opponent (lightning), block their chakra pathways (wind) and drown them (water). No genjutsu is used with this level of the Wind Dragon jutsus. The dragon is sentient and can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes.


	9. A fierce mind II: Water: Faith: TEMP REV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesnt care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 9_

_**TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!**_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A GRAMMAR/ CLARIFICATION REVISION… CONTINUITY WILL BE IMPROVED UPON THIS SUMMER MOST LIKELY!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as I am barely doing anything besides eating, homework, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT! Happy V-day Inu-BAKA :)!!!!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so its been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

I have really started to enjoy Gai and Lee lately... and what better way to explain Naruto's upbeat personality than to have him interact with them on a daily basis (though I haven't decided when he meets Lee) lol? I hate the Sharingan!!!!!!!!! lol... Kakashi won't go unpunished long evil laughter I think that hard work and praise at appropriate moments is the type of training that Naruto needs to survive in the world. I doubt Naruto would really fit into any squad or with any other shinobi in the anime/ manga given his temperament and abilities.

This chapter shall be another one regarding his training, with the Yondaime. I will get back to the Kumo saga in a bit… this time it will be Water! Also I still need votes for whether he is using Sand or Ice Release in conjunction with Wood Release against the Kumo-nin.

Enjoy!!! (Sorry it took so long, but I have been working my ass off at work… I will make it an extra long chapter! My hits seem to be increasing a lot while my reviews are dropping like flies. Whatever… As long as there are people out there enjoying this and leaving a few words I will continue on with the story

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 9: A fierce mind part 2

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_(Previously)_

"_Is my little Washi-kun running scared?" Arashi said as he was beginning to randomly punch out several of the clones Washi had mean._

"_Not even close you old geezer" he said with a smirk that not even an angry and focused Arashi could resist._

"_As you know there are four distinct elemental dragon type attacks: water (__**Water Dragon Blast**__), fire (__**Fire Dragon Flame Missile**__ and __**Fire Dragon Missile**__), earth (__**Mud Dragon Bomb**__), and finally lightning (__**Lightning Dragon Tornado**__). I have completed the final link of the cycle! Now face the wrath of my most powerful attack: __**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Hurricane Gale"**_

_**(Skipped a bit just using this as a quick recap)**_

"_I concede Washi, you win."_

"_Yatta!"_

"_Come on brat, let's get so ramen!"_

"_Sensei shouldn't you get your injuries…"_

_Before Washi could finish his sentence his sensei had begun his mad dash for ramen._

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Little did our young blonde hero know, but the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, had taken their spar quite seriously albeit, not as seriously as Washi, the Yondaime's first, newest, and only apprentice had thought. Sure Washi was a gifted child with the Wind Element, especially considering his age and his ability to strategize and attack his opponents weaknesses, but he was not the brightest when it came to reading his opponent's chakra levels and estimating their stamina and skill levels. A simple genjutsu cast far before the beginning of the training had thrown the shorter blonde on a one way path to pain. After all a Hokage is powerful, but when they hide the majority of their reserves and you are only a fraction of their remaining fraction your doomed unless you can come up with a risky sure fire strategy. Sure he knew the Yondaime was a legend and all, but he didn't even seem to notice the Yondaime didn't use his signature move, which gave him the nickname, Konoha's Yellow Flash. After all Washi's mastery of Wind would throw any and all of his special kunai off their trajectories and lead to his ultimate defeat. It was far easier and cost effective to not use them. After all only once man knew how to make them and his weapons were not cheap by any stretch of the imagination.

Despite all of this Washi had more promise than even the Hatake prodigy he had taken on several years before. While he had neither the arrogance nor the lack of emotion of Kakashi, the two had common weaknesses: pride, a false childhood, and a knack for being unable at seeing the obvious. Kakashi had a family name to live up to, a clan honor to restore, and a huge ego to feed. From the moment he was born he wanted to outdo those around him. He had yet to get to the point where if his friends were sleeping with men he would sleep with the most possible. Though the Yondaime was beginning to wonder. His "one-eyed" student was getting even on HIS nerves. Kashi-kun simply had too much arrogance and was beginning to descend upon the infamous avenger complex path that Orochimaru and many like him had taken up.

While Konoha's primary focus on Fire and Earth jutsu was well known, it was not well known that it also had several powerful Water jutsu. Wind were rare and Lightning were next to non-existent. Water affinities were not rare in Konoha, yet the majority either never made it past genin or simply became medic-nin, thus eliminating the need for many Water Jutsu. Lightning and Wind were rare for their affinities were quite rare, and few secrets made their way out of Suna or Kumo. The location of Konoha alone explained the abundance of Earth and Fire Jutsu: A FOREST! Konoha was surrounded by mountains and had various quaries as well as streams, rivers, and the occasional lake. There were few open fields and pastures to practice Wind Jutsu or Lightning Jutsu.

Several months had past since the battle that allowed Washi to become the Yondaime's apprentice. Arashi had faith in Washi, but held back as to not seriously injure his future apprentice. It wasn't as much that he wanted to possibly lose Washi, as much as it was that he wanted to gage Washi's skill level in a way that would do it justice, for exams and standard procedures were not molded for the majority of shinobi.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

"Today Washi we are going to review the importance of the Nidaime."

"I know the Nidaime was important, and was a WATER jutsu user, but why do we have to review his life? Shouldn't we be practicing WATER JUTSUS INSTEAD?????"

'This is going to be a VERY long day' thought Arashi.

"Let me guess, I need to learn about the Nidaime to further understand the jutsu he created and how they work?"

'Wow… I may have some time to read Sensei's new book after all!!!'

Meanwhile Washi was getting fed up with his Sensei/Master's goofy smile, glazed over eyes, and stream of drool.

"I swear if you don't hurry up and teach me something soon and stop fantasizing all that perverted stuff of yours I will announce to Konoha you are almost as bad a pervert as the Sandaime and Jiraya himself. And trust me Tsunade-hime is not happy with the letters she has received already!"

Arashi gulped. He was scared now, but then realized nothing bad had happened yet. Tsunade was known for her hatred of perverts (i.e. her abuse of Jiraya—though that can be explained in a more thorough, confusing, and twisted way another time). So the only other thing he could think of was that she had something big in store for them.

"Fine brat you win! I…"

"Rin-chan was right about you! I guess I owe her know."

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arashi shrieked so loud it could be heard in the Lands of Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water.

"Fine, the first jutsu we will be learning is the Water Clone jutsu."

(A few hours later)

"You have already mastered three water jutsus in a day. You may think you are some type of prodigy, but don't let that get to your head. You do remember when I had you channel your chakra into that paper?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Well what you failed to see after it split into half was that the majority of the paper that became moist, hence forth you also have a water affinity. This explains why these water techniques, which few in Konoha can master, are like second nature to you. You will have a bright future in this village for few have the level of mastery in either element that you do. You don't know much in water, but you will know more than maybe the Sandaime when I am done with you."

Washi was amazed by the calm façade his sensei had placed upon himself. Washi had great dreams for his future, but was neither as naïve or arrogant as the Yondaime or as much as what the Yondaime thought he (Washi) was.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(A few weeks later)

"Put me down you stupid brat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"If I am stupid what does that make you sensei?" Arashi sweat dropped at this comment.

"I will not be showed up by a brat for I am Konoha's greatest Hokage!" the Yondaime did with a nice guy pose similar to Maito Gai's.

"More like Konoha's Biggest Ego!" said Washi before 'drowning' the Yondaime once again with his signature Water jutsu (well for now): the Water Dragon Blast jutsu.

When the Yondaime and Washi felt a familiar chakra signature that was normally friendly, the two made a mad dash away. They did not have the time or energy to deal with that right now

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(A good few years later)

Water, which normally had good relations with many of its sister nations (Snow, Grass, and Lightning), was beginning to separate itself from them and was beginning to crumbled. The tyrant of a Mizukage had begun the mass genocide of those with bloodline limits. A recent failed assassination attempt had led to paranoid Kage to go beyond his normal hysteria. Many of those in AQUA (like Kumo's BOLT and Konoha's ANBU/ROOT) with bloodline limits fled the nation unscathed, though there were few. The others were not so lucky, for most of the bloodline limit shinobi were rather weak or political rivals/ supporters of political rivals. Many individuals began to flee to the countryside and abandon their past lives. One such family was one of the Hidden Mist Village's greatest assets, the clan whose mastery of Ice Release was far superior to that of Snow Country's…

The Seven Swordsmen's attempt at assassinating the Mizukage did not go well either, so the seven men and women (and their apprentices and the infamous swords maker) fled the nation. Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, was one of the primary reasons the attempt had failed, and it was eating away at him. He was currently traveling through the countryside on his way out of the corrupt land. The sight he saw before him was enough to give the infamous Demon a heart attack.

A bloody and icy battle scene encased an entire village (if it could even be called that for it was nothing more than a few huts and small gardens. And in the middle of the scene was a sobbing child, which Zabuza could not determine if it was male or female. So the infamous demon took his chances and tried not to slip on the bloody and icy ground.

"So kid what happened?"

"Are you here to kill me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything…it's just…"

"Save it kid. Is there anyone here alive?"

"No…" the child stuttered.

"I am on my way out of here. Go run along. You wouldn't want to be caught up with a crime scene like this…" this only caused the child to cry even more.

"Don't cry. I am sorry. Did I say something? I really have to go now. The Mizukage has most likely picked up my trail. And AQUA are probably on my tail right now…"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU?" the child said more then demanded.

"Why should I? Asked the infamous demon before raising an eyebrow (he has some, just very faint and almost non-existent due to an Ice justu gone astray)

"THIS" the child said before forming ice and snow in their hand and hurling it at Zabuza, who barely made it out of the way as it increased in size and speed and slowly morphed into icy arrows that were rather pointy looking, one in particular almost hit him in a way that would have prevented him from fully enjoying his favorite orange book.

"What's your name kid? I am Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I have been looking for an apprentice anyway."

"My name is Haku, that is all you need to know. I will stay loyal and protect you even if it costs you my life Zabuza-sama" Haku said before bowing.

'Wow I really hit the jackpot this time, I guess not everyone has the Legendary Sucker's bad luck' Zabuza thought before approaching Haku even closer.

Meanwhile a certain big breasted blond sneezed in Konoha.

"And by the way, I am a boy" Haku said before causing Zabuza to sweat drop and faint.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 9

Version Two Feb 2008:

**IN REGARDS TO AFFINITIES WASHI/RAIDEN "DEVELOPS" AFFINITIES DUE TO HIS BLOODLINE LIMIT. THE MORE ONE WORKS WITH A TYPE OF ATTACK THE MORE LIKELY THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DEVELOP A SECONDARY AFFINITY. I FORGET WHERE I READ THE LATER BIT BUT THAT'S THE APPROACH I TAKE ON THE MATTER. AS USING SOMETHING OVER AND OVER BECOMES EASIER OVER TIME AND ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT DEVELOPING ANOTHER AFFINITY WOULD MAKE THE MATTER EVEN SIMPLIER.**

**SUPER MINOR EDIT! SORRY ITS STILL SUPER SHORT FOR A CHAPTER BUT ITS AN ODD ONE TO FIX AT THIS POINT AS IT HOLDS WAY TOO MANY SEPARATE PLOT LINES IN IT. FOR NOW MINOR TWEAKS ARE OCCURING. I WILL RESTRUCTURE THE STORY IN A FEW MONTHS HOPEFULLY. FOR NO I WILL JUST TRY TO MAKE EACH OF THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

The last few chapters I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 9 finally. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

----- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

The training in water jutsu was not very important here, but it was a way of connecting Zabuza, Haku, the Nidaime, Washi, and Arashi. They are connected for one important reason, though not all five are connected directly together. I hope you all realize that the Yondaime was taking it easy on Washi in the previous battle, though not by much.

Washi hasn't made any water jutsu yet for they are more abundant in Konoha than wind jutsu because of the Nidaime's special abilities.

Hope this will tie you all over for now. I will try harder for a better chapter 10. It's hard for I have little time to do so and I want to update essentially weekly to maintain my fan base. I will go back and edit this again in the near future, but for now this is it. This chapter is short (2000 with Author's note, but the previous was about double that!)

All the pieces are beginning to fall into place.

Speaking of which please review for your reviews help motivate me to write more great chapters and update regularly.

Votes for Ice Release or Sand Release are no longer being accepted. Though by people's impressions of what I tried to create I may just go with my own gut feeling instead… (Though this does that I am necessarily agreeing or disagreeing with the general consensus, though there are like 3 votes). Everyone appears to be too lazy to leave a few answers. So people shouldn't complain as they have no right if they DON'T VOTE!

-Griffin

Feb 14, 2008

Happy VDAY


	10. A final chance: TEMP REV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesn't care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 10_

_**TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!**_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A GRAMMAR/ CLARIFICATION REVISION… CONTINUITY WILL BE IMPROVED UPON THIS SUMMER MOST LIKELY!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as I am barely doing anything besides eating, homework, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT! Happy V-day Inu-BAKA :)!!!!**_

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so it's been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

I have really started to enjoy Gai and Lee lately... and what better way to explain Naruto's upbeat personality than to have him interact with them on a daily basis (though I haven't decided when he meets Lee) lol? I hate the Sharingan!!!!!!!!! lol... Kakashi won't go unpunished long evil laughter I think that hard work and praise at appropriate moments is the type of training that Naruto needs to survive in the world. I doubt Naruto would really fit into any squad or with any other shinobi in the anime/ manga given his temperament and abilities.

Enjoy!!! (Sorry it took so long, but I have been working my ass off at work… I will make it an extra long chapter! My hits seem to be increasing a lot while my reviews are dropping like flies.

It's a lil RAW compared to the others but this is the only time I will have time to update this week.

Enjoy

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Previously- in chapter 7)

(Location Kumo)

Raiden looked up from his book and barely moved his head out of the way as several kunai struck the tree trunk that his head was resting on several moments previously.

"Well, well, boys it looks like the Rokudaime's pet is here all alone?" one said.

"Let's have some fun with killing that brat!"

"How much of a ransom do you think we can get?"

"Why don't we have some fun with him first" said one with an evil glint in his eye. After this was said, several grabbed their crotches while others began to move themselves into positions for making hand seals in case everything did not go according to plan.

However while Raiden could have just summoned some BOLT members he knew were stationed up in the tree above him and around the lake, Washi would strike fear in those that took advantage of the young and were truly loyal only to themselves…

"My business with the Raikage is none of your business. What we do in private does not affect his ability to rule Kumo as you have noticed that the nation has not reached this level of prosperity since the Sandaime Raikage over two hundred years ago."

"Like a brat like you can step against us. The best you could do to get us to spare your life is to get on your knees and…"

THAT comment was stopped with a sudden attack before the man could finish or the shinobi could react.

"As if I would bow to the likes of any of you. Captains Taichi and Daisuke Morimoto is a honor to be your executioner with four moves"

And he began to spin through two separate sets of hand seals.

First Raiden called out:

"**WOOD RELEASE: FOUR PILLARS JUTSU"**

This jutsu first established a coliseum of wooden pillars around the crowd of shinobi so they would be unable to escape.

Secondly,

"**WIND RELEASE: CLOUD CLONE"**

Seven more Washi's had appeared around the ring of wooden pillars. And after creating his clones he whispered his next attack.

"**DEMONIC ILLUSION: SEAL OF THE SEVEN SINS: LUST"**

Each of the "Washi" made the appropriate hand signs and became whatever the 'enemy shinobi' wanted them to become. While Washi knew what they were thinking of, they realized what would come next. He was disgusted to find that many of them were thinking of him doing all sorts of degrading sexual tasks and poses for them.

"Undignified men such as yourselves deserve to be executed for your lack of dedication to your Hidden Village and the Land in which you reside. For your crimes I sentence you to death. I was kind enough for you to have a final orgasm before you die. Most offer a final meal, but I know I have a sick sense of humor" (Begins laughing like Anko and then throws in killer intent like Ibiki) "Now I shall end this!"

And in instant a barrier of wooden pillars had been formed around them. Every so often was a cloud located a specific spots around the circle of wooden spires. The cage of wood was not only created to confine the traitorous shinobi into a smaller area. In fact Raiden had performed this sequence of jutsu for one purpose. The area partitioned off by the clones and pillars enhance the genjutsu by having it being distributed over a smaller area and also being more concentrated over said area.

Washi had screamed this out but only a handful of the Kumo-nin were able to barely recognize anything he said for they were so engrossed by the genjutsu Washi had cast. Washi was ready to prove himself to himself, the Rokudaime, and to the people of Lightning and the Hidden Village in the Clouds.

"**Sand Release: Sand Coffin"**

And as the sand dome began to form around the ring of pillars, the Kumo-nin within it began to realize far too late that their lives were on the verge of ending for making such stupid mistakes. As the swirling mass of sand (which came from shore of the lake) descending, the wooden pillars began to move closer to the center, which held the shinobi. Needless to say they were disposed of in a humane manner, one that completely creeped out the Rokudaime who was watching from afar via his trusty crystal ball (yep every Kage has one, that's why the Seven Swordmen's assassination attempt failed). The moving pillars forced the swirling mass of sand to further compress and compress until there was nothing left living within what remained of the battle.

(End flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

To this day that battle, in which Washi had to prove his worth and loyalty to Kumo and the Land of Lightning, had forever haunted him. For Washi was never one who enjoyed killing. He knew he had to do so as a shinobi, but always tried to avoid doing so if possible. And now despite his loyalty he was forced to flee Kumo and the Land of Lightning. But where could he go to? Rock was only an ally against Fire. Snow, Grass, and Water were no longer on great terms with their sister nation. Wind was neutral as were Rain, Wave, Rice Fields, Tea, etc. Waterfall was Fire's ally…

And so he had decided that he would have to return to Konoha, to raise one of the remaining precious people in his life. One had stayed behind in Kumo to keep an eye on the situation, that and as the vessel for the Nibi no Nekomata, there were always eyes following her.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The man that had given Washi a brand new life as Raiden was now dead. The second time in a very short time. In his lifetime he had already seen the death of two mentors, he did not want to be three for three, so he was prepared to break free from the bonds of the Land of Lightning. Part of him died with that decision but he didn't have much of a choice. The young blonde apprentice had come to see the man with great respect, though he barely tolerated the perverted antics the Rokudaime Raikage began to express in public and more frequently after meeting Konoha's Legendary Seal and Toad Sannin, the Super Pervert and author of the best selling Icha Icha (Come Come) Erotic Novel Series [We all know its pure smut but Washi TRIED to be respectful to the old man, Jiraya. Of course Jiraya say nothing more than a lucky Raikage with a harm albeit one of both males and females, but then again it was much more than what he had to come home to at night.

Washi's role as Raiden had given him access to many of the restricted archives and areas of the village off limits to all but the Rokudaime Raikage and a few select others. Who would suspect a consort of learning any shinobi skills? Seriously what risk was he? To the public: absolutely none… except to the Haruno. When it came to going to Shinobi inhabited areas such as the Jutsu Archives Yugito Nii or another one of the Rokudaime's trusted advisors took an "ordinary looking chunnin/ jounin/ special jounin" with them. It was quite difficult for Raiden to mask his chakra, but tweaking it slightly to leave a different chakra trail was much more manageable. Today was the day that he had killed those Kumo-nin many years ago and had proven himself loyal and capable of serving the Raikage. It was not the first time he was forced to shed blood, but it was the first time he had to do so for a personal cause, his own honor. Before he was sent on various tasks for either the Rokudaime Raikage or the Yondaime Hokage, but nothing ever or personal relevance. It was always something that needed to be done and could not be trusted to anyone else due to the lowered number of capable of shinobi. In the case of the Rokudaime funding had been cut after the attempted 'abduction of the Hyuuga Heiress' while the Yondaime was still dealing with the aftermath of the Konoha-Iwa war. At first the man was going to sell the child into prostitution after realizing he didn't house the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but after that battle he realized that the child's eyes were more than beautiful, they were a sign of a once forgotten bloodline, that now existed in a handful of individuals, and his apprentice was the only one to get to the second stage.

Washi did not mind playing the role of a stupid child that serviced his master, for he knew that few shinobi actually looked underneath the underneath. Despite all of the Rokudaime's shortcomings he truly did see the man as a father in a similar way he viewed the Yondaime Hokage. If the Rokudaime saw him as a son it was only better for him to use as leverage in his mission. His goals primary objectives were to keep the Kyuubi away from Kumo, attempt to break Kumo from its alliance with Iwa, strengthen Kiri, and obliterate any and all Haruno. Having nice looks gets one many things in the civilian world, they are even more valuable in the shinobi world. Seduction is the perfect way to bypass the bureaucratic process… paperwork is the bane of any Kage or Daimyo's existence.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

'Why does everyone I get close to get hurt or die' was the one thought that always crossed the young green-eyed blond. The Rokudaime had sacrificed his life so his apprentice could escape. The political turmoil of Kumo was well masked and unknown to most of the world, but would eventually become far worse than that of Kiri.

Raiden was currently fleeing on foot with not much chakra left to spare in hopes of alluding the BOLT members send to kill him by the Rokudaime's "successor." The council was pissed off to say the least. No one wanted to see a Haruno at the helm of the Village's future. But they couldn't do anything for the moment as the Haruno had far too much evidence to destroy any of them. It would be only a matter of time until they made a slip up and the Lightning Daimyo would be able to legally expel the clan and relieve the newest Raikage of his position. Until then anything was fair game to the Haruno… or was it?

The newest Raikage's first orders were simple. Eliminate anything that did not agree with the Haruno's personal teachings and philosophies.

'Where should I go first?' thought the blond.

"**SECRET SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: TAILED WINGED BEASTS"**

As soon as the one-handed hand seals for the summoning jutsu were complete and the blood was spread across the summoning scroll, a multi-tailed golden eagle about the size of a small wolf appeared.

"Master Washi what can I do for you?"

Washi grabbed several scrolls out of seemingly nowhere.

"I need you to bring these to Rin-Chan and the others. Wait for Rin and Zabuza's responses. The others can wait. I need to talk to those two. It may be a life or death situation. I am on my way to Konoha right now. Naruto needs to know the truth. If you must travel in the open swing through Wave"

"As you wish," said the multi-tailed eagle summon before it disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

"Ibiki-chan you have no clue what hell I have in store for you" cackled Washi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to appear an isolated cabin in Rain Country.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden had arrived virtually unscathed, though his reserves could have been much better. His version of the 'Flying Thunder God' technique was in essence a teleportation technique as long as there was a marker in both locations, much like the Yondaime's use of kunai. His arrival did not go unannounced. Waiting for him at the table was a woman shrouded in shadows and with a mask with her hair in a bun.

"It is good to see you again Lady Byaku."

"You have kept me waiting long enough. I do not have much time. They are beginning to suspect there is a traitor amongst us. I do not know how much longer we can pull this off. My former sensei's network is beginning to get wind of our activities. I may have to cut our contact for several months."

"I understand. I must return to Konoha. The Kyuubi child is in danger."

"There shall be two chasing him in sometime. They are two notorious missing nin. One from Konoha. The other from Kiri. That is all I can say for now."

"Sensei, be careful. I do not wish to lose a third sensei."

"Don't you worry your pretty little face this kunoichi can handle herself thank you very much."

"You do not understand the Haruno are beginning to mess up everything. The Yondaime Hokage is gone. The Rokudaime Raikage has just been eliminated personally by the Haruno. Orochimaru has installed himself as the Shodaime Otokage. The Yondaime Kazekage I fear shall be eliminated soon if the talks with Sound do not go the way Orochimaru…."

Lady Byaku dropped her glass of sake.

"I must take my leave. Everything will continue according to plan. If need be all contact will be through our acquaintance from Kusa. Orochimaru has been causing too much trouble lately. My partner is already informed of most of this already I assume. For now we will just have to hope for the best."

"Of course Lady Byaku"

"Be a good boy and return to those tree huggers."

"And _**THEY'RE**_ any better?"

"Brat just stay safe and don't become a pervert. I know enough of them already."

"ME too Lady Byaku. At least Ero-sennin hasn't tried groping you, knowing full well you're male."

A nosebleed projected the normally well-composed Lady Byaku out of the cabin and far out of the distance.

"I guess Ice and Honey will sell very well after all…"

In a swirl of leaves Raiden/Washi too was gone.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 10

WHO IS WASHI WRITING TOO? WHO IS HE GOING TO VISIT? WHY DOES HE HAVE A MULTI-TAILED WINGED BEAST CONTRACT? WHAT WAS SO SIGNIFICANT ABOUT THE ENTIRE KUMO SITUATION?—Answer: You will have to wait and see (evil cackling!) YES ZABUZA AND RIN WILL APPEAR IN DUE TIME.

Who is Lady Byaku? What is Ice and Honey? You will learn those answers and many more in due time. Small new elements that will further enhance he whole plot line. Trust me they will be good. **Slight hints of Yaoi may be included solely for comic relief. **Lady Byaku is an alias f a well-known kunoichi. Do you know who it is? It's not that difficult.

I am debating on the following squads

Naruto Hinata Shikamaru (all underestimated failures)

Sasuke (Kiba/ Shino) Ino

Sakura (Kiba/ Shino) Chouji

Not sure if I will use these squads at all or immediately? Who knows.

I **STILL**NEED TO ASK YOU THE READERS WHETHER WASHI IS APPEARING AROUND WHEN NARUTO GRADUATES (BEFORE CHUNIN EXAMS) OR BEFORE THE SAND/ SOUND INVASION… PLEASE VOTE I NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE I AM NOT SURE WHICH WAY IS BETTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 11) IS SET IN THE PRESENT… SO I DEFINITELY NEED A SPECIFIC TIME PERIOD TO SET THE CHAPTER IN. EITHER WAY WASHI IS STILL SENDING A LETTER TO ZABUZA… (HINT HINT)

**IN REGARDS TO AFFINITIES WASHI/RAIDEN "DEVELOPS" AFFINITIES DUE TO HIS BLOODLINE LIMIT. THE MORE ONE WORKS WITH A TYPE OF ATTACK THE MORE LIKELY THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DEVELOP A SECONDARY AFFINITY. I FORGET WHERE I READ THE LATER BIT BUT THAT'S THE APPROACH I TAKE ON THE MATTER. AS USING SOMETHING OVER AND OVER BECOMES EASIER OVER TIME AND ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT DEVELOPING ANOTHER AFFINITY WOULD MAKE THE MATTER EVEN SIMPLIER.**

**SUPER MINOR EDIT! SORRY IT'S STILL SUPER SHORT FOR A CHAPTER BUT IT'S AN ODD ONE TO FIX AT THIS POINT AS IT HOLDS WAY TOO MANY SEPARATE PLOT LINES IN IT. FOR NOW MINOR TWEAKS ARE OCCURING. I WILL RESTRUCTURE THE STORY IN A FEW MONTHS HOPEFULLY. FOR NO I WILL JUST TRY TO MAKE EACH OF THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

The last few chapters I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 9 finally. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto will most likely be paired with Tenten due to her pivotal role in the story. Temari too if I need to make a harem situation.

Extreme Kakashi / Sakura/ Sasuke bashing shall begin soon I promise (in the newer chapters as soon as Washi arrives in Konoha).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The four horsemen of Konoha have been established.

----- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Gai trains him when he was a kid, because of his flames of burning youth (burning due to him even shocking Gai with his dedication), but that does not mean I will put him on Gai's squad or make him his apprentice. Gai will be like Iruka, always there for Naruto when he can. Naruto running to train with Team Gai when abandoned or mistreated works. Thanks again Sonicwind123.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Now to explain the chapter. Yugito, the Nibi's host, is going to play a big role as she is mentioned several times in some of the more recent chapters. She will be an interesting character as will be the Raikage. The Rokudaime will act much like Jiraya when around women when the Raikage is around Raiden/Washi in public. It's just a façade much like Naruto always being happy when he's really dying for some acknowledgment.

The Raikage sees the resemblances between Raiden/Washi and Tsunade but that's as far as it goes. He thinks he may have some of the powers Tsunade's family is known for, but he has no knowledge of the Midorigan.

-griffin

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

ATTACK LIBRARY

(**WOOD RELEASE: FOUR PILLARS **a is a 'canon' attack so I don't need to explain it as it has been seen in the manga/ anime. **WIND RELEASE: CLOUD CLONE **was explained in a previous chapter)

"**DEMONIC ILLUSION: SEAL OF THE SEVEN SINS: LUST"**

**Ranking: C Rank Genjutsu**

**Description: This C-Rank genjutsu uses lightning, water, earth, and/ or wind based elemental chakra to force the victim to 'live out' their wildest fantasies. This jutsu can be used in several degrees; from the bedroom to eliminating complete battlefields of shinobi. The genjutsu creates a different image for each individual and is never the same for the same person twice. This genjutsu must be used in conjunction with at least four elemental clones.**

**This jutsu is one of the seven jutsu focused on the seven deadly sins: lust, greed, pride, gluttony, wrath, sloth, and envy. There is also a second set of genjutsu based off of capital sins. The less powerful version is the DEMONIC ILLUSION: SEAL OF THE THREE SINS**, which focus on: women, alcohol, and money. The three vices of a shinobi.


	11. A fighting spirit: Revised Feb08

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Sandaime doesn't care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student, trained by one of his own and by Kumo, one that would protect his son at any cost. Will it be enough of a difference?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 11_

_**TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION! TEMP CHAPTER REVISION!**_

**I REPEAT MAJOR REVISIONS IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PORTION OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED TO WASHI/RAIDEN HENCE ANY GLIMPSES OF NARUTO WILL BE OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A GRAMMAR/ CLARIFICATION REVISION… CONTINUITY WILL BE IMPROVED UPON THIS SUMMER MOST LIKELY!!!!**

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as I am barely doing anything besides eating, homework, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT! Happy V-day Inu-BAKA :)!!!!**_

HERE IS A NARUTO CHAPTER--- FILLER CHAPTER!!!

I know the chapters aren't out as frequent as they used to be, but I am back at school full time. I am constantly doing work. I am taking six classes (four for my major) so it's been very hectic so far. I have free time but its not productive and I spend most of it trying to unwind or catch up on well-needed sleep. But when I have some down time I am always playing with ideas for new chapters and to edit the previous ones I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right. I wish Kishimoto did a lot of things differently, but then again if he did I wouldn't be writing or reading fan fiction.

I am still thinking about looking for a beta. I am currently doing my best, my writing in the passive tense is beginning to really annoy people as well as the typos I have overlooked. I don't want someone who is just going to change errors. I would like someone who would also add some insight too! I don't know though as I don't want to lose too much of my vision to editing either.

I have really started to enjoy Gai and Lee lately... and what better way to explain Naruto's upbeat personality than to have him interact with them on a daily basis (though I haven't decided when he meets Lee) lol? I hate the Sharingan!!!!!!!!! lol... Kakashi won't go unpunished long evil laughter I think that hard work and praise at appropriate moments is the type of training that Naruto needs to survive in the world. I doubt Naruto would really fit into any squad or with any other shinobi in the anime/ manga given his temperament and abilities.

Enjoy!!! (Sorry it took so long, but I have been working my ass off at work… I will make it an extra long chapter! My hits seem to be increasing a lot while my reviews are dropping like flies.

It's a lil RAW compared to the others but this is the only time I will have time to update this week.

Enjoy

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 11

Location: Konoha

(Several years previous)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Young Naruto Uzumaki was a prisoner within his own village. Ironically he was both a jailer (to the Kyuubi) and a prisoner (of the Kyuubi and the village). A child with bright golden hair and deep blue eyes, almost an exact replica of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sans the three whisker marks left on each cheek on account of him being the container for the Kyuubi. Few even noticed the resemblance between the two. The same spiky, golden blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes, the same foxy grin, an insatiable obsession with ramen, and most of all the stubborn and optimistic personality the two shared.

While the Sandaime may have thought the best idea was to use laws to protect Naruto, he should have further explained Naruto's status. No he did not have to necessarily reveal Naruto's heritage, but he could have explained that as long as Naruto lives that the Biju within him, the Kyuubi, would not be released to rampage Konoha once more, but alas all he did was to pass laws, push away those that cared for the boy, ignore the boy's needs, read perverted orange books, making said orange books legal to purchase and read in public, and assign known Kyuubi-haters to protect Naruto. The Sandaime had failed Naruto in many more ways than he knew of. It was far more dangerous to let the world know of his connection to the Kyuubi than his connection to the Yondaime. Naruto would never have gotten a big head. It was simply genetic. No matter his achievements, the Yondaime never got too big for his boots. Neither did his mother the final member of the Whirlpool Country's infamous Uzumaki clan.

Young Naruto Uzumaki lived on his own for as long as he could remember. As soon as he was old enough to begin to become somewhat independent (i.e. a toddler) the orphanage that he lived in had kicked him out, though it was more of a surprise that he was not badly abused or malnourished. That alone was a mixed blessing. While they hated the Kyuubi and by default Naruto they did care for him to some degree, far better than the other orphanages and caretakers. And that is the reason it is one of the few orphanages still intact in Konoha. After their treatment of Naruto several clans had banded together and decided to dish out justice themselves. Though being a vigilante group in nature no evidence pointed back to them. And even so if they were caught the Sandaime ran the risk of losing many bloodlines and other infamous and irreplaceable abilities. He would soon learn the price of placing the Sharingan before the inheritance of one Naruto Uzumaki. A fate that not even Orochimaru deserved.

Sure there was a few close calls with death, but it was a civilian orphanage… oh how much Sarutobi would pay when Uzumaki learns of 'the old man's' shortcomings. Naruto had few kind people in his life at this young age: the Ramen chef and his daughter, the Hokage, a few select special jounin and ANBU that watched him, but most of all Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast: Maito Gai! There were many hateful people in Konoha, a handful of kind ones, but more importantly several impartial. It would be these people in the middle that the course of Konoha's future would lie on. Winning the people of Konoha would be a slow and daunting task, but it was one task the "future Rokudaime Hokage" would be up for. He knew he had no chance of becoming Godaime, but secretly he could shock all the old geezers and biased bastards and do the unthinkable. Sadly it wouldn't happen as another blonde was destined to become the Godaime. A very busty blonde indeed.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The path to greatness would not be a simple one for our favorite blonde prankster. Having no family or parents whatsoever to raise and educate one is difficult enough, but many shinobi were able to overcome those obstacles and become fine shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. One had even become Hokage. Sadly none of these people were cursed with the burden our citrus hued hero was forced to carry from birth. A mixed blessing indeed. The gift of a "limitless supply of chakra" was far outweighed by the responsibilities and suffering as a result of having the leader of Biju sealed within your body and soul. But Naruto would prove them all wrong and show them what a true Leaf Shinobi was like. Nothing like the Emo-King Sasuke Uchiha who had no intention of recreating his clan. No instead said Emo bastard was more interested in the other persuasion. Yes the future of the Sharingan relied on a stupid misguided boy who was interested in very, very straight boys.

Young Naruto had learned a wonderful jutsu from a random jounin with long black hair and yellow eyes. Said jounin was one of the few that protected him from the attacks of the shinobi and civillians. Some of said shinobi were the ANBU sent by the Sandaime to protect the "Kyuubi Brat." The jounin in particular may have been the cause of several of the attacks, but it cannot be proved. He had given young Naruto a scroll for a jutsu that hid one's existence from others, and forced any observers to see something else. Essentially Naruto was now allowed to do anything he wanted while the Sandaime would only be aware of Naruto's location and well being when he was being attack, for that was the only time he would break the jutsu. It was based primarily on will power, or so Naruto thought… little did he know but that jounin was up to more than he thought.

Naruto tested out the jutsu and surprisingly enough he got away with more than he thought he would be able. His pranks grew in number and in complexity by tenfold. He was able to get into stores to buy things at normal prices that weren't damaged or extremely outdated. It wasn't perfect but it was better than what he had before. Surprisingly enough it was allowed him to meet one of the people that would forever change his life…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto had spent many of his days doing what he pleased. The mysterious jounin had solely told the young blond to imagine he was someone else and sure enough it had worked. It took some work but he was able to hide from many of those that hated him. He couldn't keep it up all day, but he tried his best. He didn't know that the jutsu was a much more complicated form of genjutsu that incorporated mental seals to form a 'video loop.' Naruto thought he was only invisible to the world, but in essence anyone who looked for him saw him doing some monotonous task or another. It would be one of the few genjutsu he would be able to cast as it was a ninjutsu-genjutsu hybrid.

Several days after the jounin had given him the scroll (as well as several sets of shuriken and kunai) the young child had stumbled his way onto a training ground like he had never seen before. It had stumps of what used to be a forest of beautiful oak trees. And in the midst of this rubble stood a man with a bowl cut, sparkling smile, and a hideous green jumpsuit. This man would forever change Naruto's life. The man while dressed in a hideous outfit was an individual Naruto had seen several times through the Village doing ridiculous tasks or displaying impressive speed. Skills Naruto would need to catch up to and surpass his peers.

For at first Naruto would glance from a far. Watching and trying to breakdown the movements of the strangely clad man. Yes Naruto was much wiser than many thought. No he wasn't a genius or prodigy by anyone's standards. But he had determination and a near photographic memory. The man could detect Naruto's chakra signature, but did not see anything. Nor did he say anything for he did not sense the familiar presence of his eternal rival so there was no risk of a Sharingan user 'copying' his hard work. So his final deduction was that a future student was deciding if they had what it took to follow his footsteps.

"Must be someone admiring my handwork! I hope it is not a (future) student of my eternal rival or someone here to steal my Flames of Youth!" Naruto face faulted at the last part in particular.

**(Meanwhile…)**

'Maybe he can help me prove myself… Ojisan says he cares, but he is holding me back! How am I supposed to become the Hokage if all he gives me are stuffed animals, ramen, and coloring books! What am I three? I know ramen is stunting my growth. At least the Ramen stand people put meat, fish, and veggies and use whole wheat noodles in the ones they give me. The old man just gives me instant ones or stuff he pretends is from the stand. How will toys help me? I have no childhood to hold on to. I never did and never will have one' thought Naruto, not realizing a fast approaching object.

(Author's Note: Naruto is like five or six here… so yeah he is still a little kid, but the Hokage is really stunting his potential by treating him more like a civilian than a shinobi-hopeful. Toys and bad food are no way to prepare an individual without the knowledge or support of a clan to become a future soldier of the Leaf)

If anyone had seen what had transpired then in the forest, the only thing they would have said they had seen would have been a green flash.

"So what has brought one as young as yourself to come and observe the Flames of Youth in action for these past few weeks?"

"I want to prove myself and become the Godaime Hokage"

(NOTE Naruto's acknowledgment of WHICH Hokage he wants to become. This is mainly due to him thinking becoming a shinobi will be easy and that the old man will continue on in his post until Naruto is ready to relieve him)

"I see that the Flames of Youth burn brightly in you young one. May I inquire as to what is the name of this brightly shining youth?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you better not forget it!"

'I see. He is the child that the Yondaime sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into, but he seems like any other child, albeit abused, malnourished, and lonely. I wonder what the Hokage has been up to as he has been saying he has been personally looking into his well being…' Gai's thoughts were interrupted by…

"Hey Super Eyebrows when are we going to start this training? I don't have much time if I want to become the next Hokage. The Old Man is just that, old. Now if you are not going to help me Super Eyebrows I think I will go find someone…"

Naruto had been cut off…

"Young Uzumaki, my name is Maito Gai and I am Konoha's leading Taijutsu expert. I will do my best to help, but the Sandaime has made it illegal for anyone shinobi to help train you."

Naruto's grin disappeared and his jaw dropped to the ground and kept on going down… collecting more dirt than Kakashi and the Sandaime had little orange books…

"However how could I Maito Gai abandon one with Flames of Youth that almost blind me?"

"Gai-sensei, I hope you are telling the truth. Some weird pervert with silver hair and an orange book said you were the saddest excuse for a shinobi ever. He also said he would train me if I…"

"Don't worry Naruto I am Konoha's taijutsu expert. I may not know a lot of genjutsu or ninjutsu but I know people who do. Never listen to my eternal rival. His un-youthfulness is contagious. His shortcuts to greatness will catch up with him soon enough."

'Damn you Kakashi. Trying to dampen the dreams of this most youthful youth. And also trying to sexually assault him. The Hokage will be hearing about this…. And so will Kurenai and Anko' thought Gai with the hint of an uncharacteristic sadistic grin.

Naruto got a weird chill down his spine but proceeded to announce to his new sensei:

"I learned a cool jutsu Gai-sensei. It messes with people. I learned it from a jounin with long black hair and yellow eyes. He kind of looked like a snake. But's he's been really nice to me and saved me from the ANBU in the dog mask a lot. And also those people with the dogs."

'What had Orochimaru been up to? Has he tainted this poor soul already? What was Orochimaru doing in the village though? Why has he been protecting Naruto? I must tell Hokage-sama though….' Gai's thoughts were interrupted by:

"Its soooooooooo cool! Almost better than ramen. He said it relies on my will power. It allows me to stay hidden from anyone I don't want to know that I am somewhere. Maybe I can teach it to you?"

"Yosh, I do not know of any jutsu like this. Is it genjutsu?"

"Super Eyebrows why are you asking me? I am like six. You are the experienced jounin. How am I supposed to know? I just got it from that weird jounin and it has cut down on the number of attacks. Its so hard sometimes…" Naruto did a complete 180. One moment rude and happy, the next somber and full of angst.

"Well how can I say no to you, who holds flames that burn so brightly. Yosh, if I cannot train you to become a Hokage I will run ten thousand laps around Konoha naked and will read that most un-youthful orange book of my eternal rival!" Gai said in a monologue with waves crashing behind him and with his pearl whites shining brightly every five seconds.

Meanwhile Naruto had completely tuned out the spandex clad shinobi for the most part. He had got himself one step closer to his goal. It was a good thing he tuned out the infamous Gai or he would have been caught in the even more infamous genjutsu that not even the most seasoned Genjutsu Masters/ Mistresses were unable to escape from.

"Yosh, first we must get you some better clothes than those rags you are wearing. Now young Uzumaki-kun, what color makes you the most happy?"

"First what is wrong with my clothes? Second, its orange. Super Eyebrows why does it matter?"

"I will make it my mission to get you a most youthful outfit in the color that makes your Flames of Youth burn most brightly. If I am unable to, I am not Maito Gai, Konoha's Beautiful Azure Beast."

"Super Eyebrows my name is Naruto not Uzumaki-kun. You better believe it!"

"Yosh those flames are burning brightly. I fear they would have been extinguished for eternity if I had not intervened. I will make you the most youthful shinobi this world has ever seen!"

And the rest is history… And here we have it… the reason why Naruto has his hideous orange jumpsuit…. It is all because of the man in the even more hideous green attire.

(You saw it first here:

Naruto's show his intelligence

The origins of the orange jumpsuit

The origins of why Naruto expresses himself through pranks

How Orochimaru is connected a little bit more

The upstanding character of Maito Gai

So this is it… Naruto gains his first sensei and is one more step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage… Who else could create a jutsu to hide yourself from everyone else but Orochimaru? Lol… I guess that's it…)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Jutsu List

**Name**: Invisibility Cloak Jutsu (a.k.a. Blanket of Nothingness)

**Rank**: D Rank Seal/ C Rank Genjutsu

**Classification**: Stealth

**Description**: This jutsu works essentially as an invisibility cloak (props to all the Harry Potter fans out there lol). This jutsu cloaks the individual and causes them to be invisible to most. Their signatures are hidden to all but those who they want to know of their existence (i.e. Naruto wanted to talk with Gai, so he remained invisible, but allowed his chakra signature to be detected). Orochimaru gave this jutsu to Naruto in hopes of creating the perfect vessel. On another note, Naruto is unaware of this, but anyone using a crystal viewer jutsu or divination techniques will be unable to track where you are or what you are doing. They will see/ find you doing/ where you want them to. THIS IS NOT THE SAME AS THE CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY JUTSU USED IN THE MANGA/ ANIME!!!

**Name**: Crystal Viewer Jutsu

**Rank**: B Rank Ninjutsu

**Classification**: Intelligence Gathering

**Description**: This jutsu can be used with several mediums such as crystals or crystal balls in a range of uses in the field of divination. This jutsu allows the user to find the location, status, and/ or activities of any individual they want that is unaware of the probing (Not using an Invisibility Cloak).

That's it for chapter 11!

Hope you enjoyed it!

HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for the jutsu for the chapter! I am not that evil to have a chapter of essentially all side notes. I have more yet to come in this chapter?

HAHA --- Happy Valentine's Day. I hope everyone with someone out there spent their day with their special someone. If you don't have one hope you spent your day with friends and family :) This is my present to all of you! This is super long to compensate for the last few chaps.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Fast-forward several months)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Several months had passed. And Naruto's seventh birthday was fast approaching. And dear reader guess what? The Sandaime was so oblivious as ever. Naruto's progress was slow, but constant in the realm of ninjutsu for the jounin had few low ranking jutsu in his arsenal. And Naruto's genjutsu was atrocious (due to the Kyuubi's (well Biju in general) invulnerability to genjutsu. However Naruto's taijutsu was progressing much farther than either had imagined. And because all of this, neither knew that Naruto had gained a new ally in ANBU…

Gai had done nothing as extreme as use gravity seals on his new student, but had put very light (about 15 pounds each) weights on Naruto. And a few hours later he had to triple then on account of the ease Naruto moved him with.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto had been in contact with the Kyuubi for as long as he could remember, like most Jinchuriki however one day in particular, the normally brooding Kitsune, had decided to do something to further both himself, but also his vessel.

Naruto felt the familiar pull of sleep and of Kyuubi as he lay into his bed after yet another day of running away from the villagers while trying to stay alive.

'Kit wake up'

"No Kyuubi-chan I am tired."

'BAKA I MEAN WAKE UP IN YOUR MIND. HOW CAN I TALK TO YOU IF YOU ARE AWAKE?'

(they aren't able to communicate while both fully conscious due to the seal not decomposing enough to have their chakra to start to fuse.)

'I think you should have that man in green train you.'

"That eyebrow freak? He doesn't look strong at all?"

'Neither does the Hokage'

"Touché"

'Now my survival is your survival so you need to get stronger. Now you wont have my chakra under your control for another few years so Taijutsu is the way to go. Genjutsu will be useless to you. Now drop the Invisibility Cloak to him so you can meet him. I know he is not one of those who believe you are a monster'

"If you say so."

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(End Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Yes, to you the reader, it may seem unbelievable for something like that to happen, but the Kyuubi had released early on that it had no chance of escape, and if its host had lived a good life it had a chance of redemption. And if his vessel died he would be the Death God's newest plaything for eternity. The two aren't kind to each other, but the Kyuubi and Naruto are civil at the least. And so you understand why Naruto went to Gai… and trust me Gai will be important.

Anyways Naruto had been moving faster than anticipated in his progress so Gai had decided to plan a special day for his young pupil. It was full of youthful activities and the most youthful of all foods: birthday cake!

Naruto's tear of joy had spurned the Azure Beast to burst into a series of rants on the Flames of Youth, but for once Naruto had paid some attention, for this was the man who changed his life. Unfortunately Gai was forced on guard duty for the night. He bid farewell to a now fed and happy Naruto. Gai had given him his first gift long ago (the orange jumpsuit), but today he received his first gift from anyone beyond the Hokage: Gai's childhood training journal, the tomb in which Gai had recorded his thoughts, progress, and training methods that formed the sound foundation upon which allowed him to excel in his field.

So that night Naruto fell asleep with grand dreams of the future. Gai had asked a good friend of his to keep an extra eye out on Naruto due to it being the tenth of October, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's demise. Gai never realized what his decision would cause Naruto.

In the middle of the night when all the festivities had died down, as the last of the drunks made their way home a black shadow was blurring toward the apartment of young Naruto Uzumaki. And before he realized anything a masked silver haired man had sent a ball of pure electricity though his chest, essentially shattering his heart and lungs. And followed it up with a series of electrical fires to destroy the few belongings the orphan had left including Gai's childhood journal.

The final words of the ANBU captain before he left were:

"Die demon. You caused me to lose everything I had, so now I will do the same to you. It is a shame you were asleep while this happened."

Meanwhile from the Hokage Tower, the Sandaime Sarutobi was witnessing the scene but had sent no one for he knew no one would punish the final Hatake nor would anyone want to. Well… he didn't want to for some reason or another.

'Kakashi I am disappointed in you, but I need you. The Kyuubi will heal Naruto and Naruto is asleep. So no one will be the wiser. Maybe now that is out of his system everything will finally go back to normal' thought the 'wise' old man before one again diving back into his little orange book with many perverted fits of giggles unbecoming of a man of his stature and age.

The Kyuubi did its best to seal the chest cavity and quickly regenerate the heart and lungs. Naruto was essentially dead for several minutes, but eventually the King of the tailed beasts had brought its host back to life, but without a cost: a significant portion of his lifespan had just been shaved off, but a small price to pay to live again.

'Don't worry Kit I will make sure you, no WE survive and get our revenge'

Meanwhile two ANBU had made their way to Naruto after feeling the surge of chakra in the area. To their surprise there was not a single trace of any of the ANBU assigned to guard Naruto that night. They had not found a single one. Both were disgusted, but further enraged by the sight of a chuckling fleeing Kakashi.

(There you have it… all the elements necessary for me to move onto the Academy and then the exams and such. I hope the twistedness of the Hokage and Kakashi in the previous chapters are fully explained now. it is a much darker world, but hey it's my fic! I truly feel that enough pieces have fallen into place to move much closer to the actual timeline of _Naruto_)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 11

_Author's Note_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

I was asked, recently, why I hated Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarutobi so much. (WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE JK LOL!!!) And also thrown into the mix are Jiraya and Iruka.

1) Kakashi: After the Wave mission, he focused solely on Sasuke. It was obvious that both Sakura and Naruto needed more help than Sasuke, but whether it was his so-called debt to Obito or his arrogance (Naruto only uses the Kyuubi's chakra and is a danger) Kakashi never did anything right and doesn't even practice what he preaches. He abandons his other students. While it wasn't as bad for Sakura as she had friends, a family to support her, and access to the 'library,' Naruto had no one. He was left to Ebisu who had a snowball's chance in hell at teaching Naruto something. Neji was just as big a threat to Naruto as Gaara to Sasuke. I think that Kakashi truly sees Naruto as nothing more than a useless genin that has potential that Sasuke should have, why else would have Naruto never learned Rakiri or Chidori? Naruto easily has the stamina and the reserves to do so more likely than Sasuke. Naruto has no style or grace in fighting, he is essentially a street fighter, one who improvises as the battle goes on. While it was horrible for him to leave Sakura to train on her own, at least she could learn things from scrolls and the library and practice on her own because his chakra supply could only grow at that point and she had great control. Naruto had too much chakra and too little control to do anything. He completely disregards his own philosophies on being a shinobi by leaving Naruto with Ebisu, a chakra control expert yes, but also a person who doesn't like him and also sees him as the Kyuubi.

2) Sasuke is a stupid emo freak that everyone serves hand and foot over. Naruto obviously has more potential because he wants to prove himself for all the right reasons, is optimistic, is willing to help others, does not have pride issues, does not dwell too much on the past, and is a quick learner despite his lack of a formal education. It is quite obvious that Naruto learned little at the Academy. Furthermore Naruto never had a family like Sasuke or Neji etc. to teach him some of the basics. Even Sasuke and Neji are supposed to be prodigies/ geniuses… than Naruto should be way above them. Naruto is able to think on his feet and has a good heart. Neji isn't that bad as at least Naruto manages to get some of whatever was stuck up his ass partially out. And I seriously believe Sasuke likes men. I understand he may want to kill Itachi first and not possibly not want to endanger and girls he likes, but seriously… he is a sad excuse for a shinobi that got everything he wanted. I bet if he wanted a male harem in Konoha the council would give it to him as long as their were heirs with the Sharingan and any possible other bloodlines involved in said male harem. **(The last part is supposed to be for comic relief people!!!!)**

3) Sakura is a stupid 'female dog.' Lol no offense Pakun and other canine friends. But Sakura is a stupid fangirl than probably has no chakra reserves due to dieting. She has good control due to her almost non-existent chakra reserves. While Ino has a crush on Sasuke, she doesn't let it be the only determining factor in her life. If the Haruno's aren't a shinobi clan it is understandable that she doesn't have a wide knowledge of jutsu, but she doesn't take her training seriously as she is more concerned about Marrying Sasuke. It makes me wonder if Sasuke is gay, which is more than likely. Even with revenge and all with all of those girls throwing themselves at him you think he would have paid attention to A SINGLE female even for a little bit… I am scared for the male characters of the Naruto world. Sakura doesn't think and is too impulsive. She physically abuses Naruto (like Tsunade, though Jiraya is perverted and Naruto just means well).

4) The Sandaime is a fool. No matter how much paperwork he had, he could have easily found someone to care for Naruto that he knew respected Naruto. He could have taken Naruto in and left him in his clan compound. Even if Naruto was left alone in the Hokage's office, Naruto would have done better knowing someone carried enough. But yet what adult leaves a child alone to raise themselves? No matter what someone like Anko or heck even Kakashi would have more likely done a better job. And what use is the law he passed if people can go around it? Protecting Naruto's heritage was only good for so long… And like why didn't he explain how Naruto is only the container. A water bottle holds water but isn't the water itself… its simple enough. Like if Naruto was the Kyuubi he would have killed everyone a long time ago end of story. Yes Sarutobi was probably more interested in Icha Icha than Naruto's well being. I know the Sandaime wasn't a bad person overall, but there are many lapses of sound judgment on his part.

5) Jiraya is a useless person like Kakashi that doesn't practice what he preaches, but unlike Kakashi I realize that beneath all the vices and faults there is a person that is worthy of living. Jiraya has his faults, but serves for the betterment of the world through his spy network, which I think is strengthened by the publication of Icha Icha. How else would Jiraya have a reliable and accurate spy network when the Sanin and Konoha have so many enemies? I will excuse Jiraya's pervertedness as a cry out for attention in much the same way Naruto used pranks. I feel that there is so much unresolved sexual tension between himself and Tsunade that this is his escape from the harsh realities of life like Tsunade uses gambling and the pair also using drinking.

6) Iruka, I don't hate him personally. He did a great deal of things for Naruto, but at the same time doesn't do anything per se to help Naruto to further himself. Sure he took care of the humanity aspects to prevent him from snapping, but a brotherly relationship won't help you on the battlefield if you are nowhere near your so-called brother. And he is too attached to the genin as students. He is so obsessed with being a "good teacher." The So-Called "Dead-Lasts" are in the predicament because the teachers don't reach out to them. Sure Shika-kun was in that situation because he was lazy, but Naruto had too much chakra to control, and didn't have the same resources most of his classmates had. I don't hate Iruka that much; its just he bugs me to an extent as a teacher, not as a person. I hate Iruka as a teacher, but like him as a person that is willing to put the past behind him in order to help others.

_Author's Note_

_(Characters)_

Okay so there are many characters I love and I will highlight a few, you will know from some of the Author's Notes who I am talking about:

A) Zabuza as badass as he may seem is deep down a good person unlike Kakashi. While he may be a bit withdrawn in regards with Haku and not be the most caring person, he is a much better sensei than Kakashi. He also is one that instills a good work ethic and what can I say I am a sucker for the mysterious type. That and I think swords are kind of sexy. That and I think he could have been redeemed and / or Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke should have died instead.

B) Tenten is cool because like Temari she is a kick ass Kunoichi that isn't a fan girl and is determined to become someone in life beyond becoming someone's wife. She is cool because she fights with weapons which many would think would put her at a disadvantage to most shinobi, for wind elementally natured shinobi in particular are 'immune to weapon attacks.' Tenten is cool because despite any attraction she may or many not have for Neji, she is focused on her goal and keeps her private life private. Tenten's background is fairly blurry compared to many of the other Konoha shinobi making her an even better character in my book.

C) Tsunade is cool because she fights through medicine. I like blonds' lol. I think that she is a strong person that has rotten luck on and off of the gambling floor. Though most of her misfortune is most likely due to Orochimaru and his experiments. Like another author had (I forget who) Yamato/ Tenzo's Mokuton abilities must have come from Nawaki. For who else had the blood of the Shodaime in their veins? That and I think snakes and frogs/ toads are ugly, though slugs aren't that much better.

D) Naruto is cool because he is optimistic and hasn't been broken by all the crap he had to put up with. He brings the best out in most people and is able to befriend almost every one he meets. And he's a genius if you look at the circumstances under which he was raised: no clan, no teachers who cared, too much chakra to control, and a lack of friends. Naruto was essentially able to get onto the level of the other Konoha Twelve by hard work and determination alone… well luck may have played a hand in it too, but he has much more potential then many of the others, and this is not including the Kyuubi and its chakra.

E) Anko is damn sexy hahaha. Lol I am just kidding. I think that Anko has found a better way to deal with crap than Jiraya or Tsunade. Anko has no qualms about being herself. Though she is in a shell to protect herself from others by being loud and rash in a similar manner to Naruto. I think she is a 'decent' role model for a kunoichi, though no female in _Naruto_ seems to be an ideal model. Then again there is no good example for the male ninja either. I think she is cooler than Kurenai though for some reason. I just think she is cool because so little is known other than that she was Orochimaru's apprentice.

F) I heart Maito Gai for his work ethic. Though his 'genjutsu' is horrifying due to the fact it cannot be released from a simple 'Kai' (Release). I like how he focused in the art least likely useful in the long run. Yes, combat may be helpful, but Ninjutsu to deal damage and Genjutsu to distance yourself seem much more useful. This makes Gai even better of a person because he is out there to prove himself. Yes his jumpsuit and sayings are weird, but he has good morals unlike many of the other adult males in _Naruto._ I think that his upbeat personality in commendable. I think himself, Anko, Hayate, or Asuma would make the ideal sensei for Naruto.

G) Ibiki is smexy! Not smart, not sexy, but SMEXY! Lol… I think that he is cool and intimidating in a good way. I think that he is just cool in a way unlike many of the others and will create a great father figure for Naruto in the future hint hint

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Author's Note_

_(General)_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Who is Lady Byaku? What is Ice and Honey? You will learn those answers and many more in due time. Small new elements that will further enhance he whole plot line. Trust me they will be good. **Slight hints of Yaoi may be included solely for comic relief. **Lady Byaku is an alias f a well-known kunoichi. Do you know who it is? It's not that difficult.

I am debating on the following squads

Naruto Hinata Shikamaru (all underestimated failures)

Sasuke (Kiba/ Shino) Ino

Sakura (Kiba/ Shino) Chouji

Not sure if I will use these squads at all or immediately? Who knows.

**IN REGARDS TO AFFINITIES WASHI/RAIDEN "DEVELOPS" AFFINITIES DUE TO HIS BLOODLINE LIMIT. THE MORE ONE WORKS WITH A TYPE OF ATTACK THE MORE LIKELY THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DEVELOP A SECONDARY AFFINITY. I FORGET WHERE I READ THE LATER BIT BUT THAT'S THE APPROACH I TAKE ON THE MATTER. AS USING SOMETHING OVER AND OVER BECOMES EASIER OVER TIME AND ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT DEVELOPING ANOTHER AFFINITY WOULD MAKE THE MATTER EVEN SIMPLIER.**

**SUPER MINOR EDIT! SORRY IT'S STILL SUPER SHORT FOR A CHAPTER BUT IT'S AN ODD ONE TO FIX AT THIS POINT AS IT HOLDS WAY TOO MANY SEPARATE PLOT LINES IN IT. FOR NOW MINOR TWEAKS ARE OCCURING. I WILL RESTRUCTURE THE STORY IN A FEW MONTHS HOPEFULLY. FOR NO I WILL JUST TRY TO MAKE EACH OF THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

The last few chapters I haven't found anything of importance to really fix again so I have moved on to chapter 11 finally. I have edited chapters 20-23 again a few times, but they are still lacking a lot as the author notes and disclaimed take up a lot of text in those four. Chapter 24 was released tonight also. It ties into the Chunnin Exams Arc. Will Washi make it in time? I am sorry again that Pre-chapter notes, Author's Notes, and disclaimers seem to take up between 20 and 50 of some chapters. Hopefully in time they will shrink as I do more editing.

As I have noted when I released chapter 21 and subsequently in the chapters between it and chapter 24, I am going to start releasing the revised chapters more frequently (though I have yet to come to a set time fame to do so) as I try to develop the plot and weigh my options once more. I know I have been saying that a lot but I really mean it. The chapters aren't as easy to edit as you think, as I have to go back to following chapters when changing even the smallest of details.

Hey everyone just wanted to start with a quick note explaining a brief synopsis of what I am planning to do with this fic. I am going to tweak the manga/ anime ever so slightly: specifically with Team Gai and the Sannin. I am doing whatever I want to do outside of Konoha essentially. I am really not trying to go for a SUPER NARUTO… Naruto is quite smart to pick up all of the jutsu and etc with no formal training outside of the Academy… if you think about it Naruto is better than Sasuke and Neji even without the Kyuubi because he "excelled" under the almost detrimental conditions than most people wouldn't survive under

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Anyways now that I am exhausted from homework (like I said before) and just going to class. So either the quality or the length of the chapters may suffer. I will do my best to maintain the quality and integrity of the story that I have provided thus far. I will do another round of revisions like I did for the first few chapters hopefully before August. I know I have a lot of typos but I am doing all of this without a BETA… Thanks for everyone's support. I appreciate all of the REVIEWS!!!

So when should Washi appear? I really like the option of him replacing Jiraya either completely or partially. The pairing for Naruto will most likely be Naruto-Tenten, or Naruto-Temari. I am not sure, but maybe there will be a harem lol!

FYI what do y'all think of Washi playfully flirting with Ibiki? (No Washi is not gay unless the majority of you the readers demand it, but Washi is secure with his sexuality… I was thinking it could be a possible way of them meeting to discuss things without arising too much suspicion… think about it. All I can really say is that Ice and Honey relates to this scenario!

-Griffin

(**PS **Yeah! Chapter 11 is done and like the number of hits for the story keeps going up a few thousand with each passing chapter [though most of the hits go to the first few chapters 24 Chapters, 33k Hits 130 reviews…. Not too shabby!).


	12. A fresh start I: the exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons…

* * *

Pre chapter note 

I am really excited that I have gotten to this point. I am sorry that the last chapter had so many author's notes but I thought a lot of it seemed confusing to me so I thought I would clarify as there are always elements that no one seems to get. I ranted a lot and that was to hint at how I will portray the characters in the future most likely…

Okay, I am going to do my best to keep the author notes as few as possible, but don't come complaining if you don't understand anything lol…

* * *

Young Naruto Uzumaki had spent several years of hell in the Academy. Even with early enrollment he was still at the bottom of the class. Despite his grades and performance he was far more intelligent than he let on. No he wasn't a genius by any stretch of the imagination, but he was far wiser than the average genin… heck if he truly put all of his attention and dedication into his studies he would have graduated long ago, but unfortunately he did not have that option. If Naruto tried he would receive harder work and would be accused of cheating. If Naruto put no effort in everyone would leave him alone for the most part and have a 'simpler' life. 

However Naruto did not live his difficult life alone. First there was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, who helped when it suited him. It wasn't much but it was nice to know one of the most powerful people in the world "was on his side." Sarutobi did not even know of the worst of Naruto's life for Naruto used the _Invisibility Cloak Jutsu_ almost subconsciously all the time except when he was in deep trouble.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Naruto do you know why I called you here?"

"Am I in trouble?" asked a sheepish Naruto.

"No, what makes you think that?"

A guilty look appears on Naruto's face before it is once again replaced by one of his many fake cheek-to-cheek grins and a hand brushing though his hair.

"Naruto why do you pull all of these pranks?"

"Old man, I want to become Hokage someday and they will have to acknowledge me. But for know this is the best I get" a five year old Naruto replied.

"You need to take becoming a shinobi seriously Naruto or you will never become a shinobi. You need to stop with all the pranks all the time if you want your teachers to respect you. You know your pranks have already caused many to dislike you, you should be more careful Naruto-kun" said the Sandaime in a tone that Naruto was quite unfamiliar with and seriously frightened of.

"I guess I could cut it down to six pranks a week. I guess everyone deserves a break, but doesn't that mean they will be nicer to me?"

The Sandaime didn't respond, but thought:

'They will never be nicer to you. They will only see you as the Kyuubi. The council however is only keeping you around for the see no shinobi potential for you, thus keeping the threat of you destroying the village very low. I really don't know how I deal with all of these stupid pranks. They were cute at first, but now they are nothing but trouble. Then again he never was too bright. I guess I could have done more, but the village will never think differently.'

Then a thought crossed his mind:

'Ha, it doesn't even matter. For I will never see Arashi in the after life for he is sealed in the death god! I will do what I can, but I can't risk losing my role as Hokage, I need to keep Danzo in his place…'

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking something he hadn't before.

'Why is everyone so mean to me? Even the Hokage is trying to hold me back. I guess I will show them! That is my way of the ninja! I never go back on my word! I will let them think I am dumb and then I will show them!'

Naruto walked away from the office, and then the tower, but not before receiving some money to refill Gama-Chan.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Naruto learned very quickly that most of the people that would care for him wouldn't continue to do so for long. Naruto had learned early on that no matter how hard he tried he was essentially alone in the world. Sure there were a few people that cared for them, but only one person truly took the time to make sure he ate, bathed, and kept busy. And sure enough it was the self-proclaimed professor of the springtime of youth, Maito Gai. 

Gai-sensei, as Naruto became accustomed to call him as a child, was the one person that would be there for Naruto through thick and thin—longer and more consistently than Iruka-sensei and ANBU-san (Washi). The former was not initially fond of the Kyuubi's vessel and was far too busy to do more than pass the occasional praise or a ramen dinner. Washi on the other hand spent most of his life training to protect the Yondaime's son and though he was no longer in Konoha personally he had someone seeing to it that Naruto was protected like the Yondaime had originally intended… a level of security that made the Sandaime's plan look like it was made by a preschooler.

The Springtime of Youth was the one thing that kept both Maito Gai and Uzumaki Naruto going despite all of the negativity: looks and names. The Flames of Youth were the passion that kept them going despite the names they were called, the glares they received, and the scrutiny they endured for being different.

And in a few moments we shall see if the Flames of Youth will be enough to allow young Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the Yondaime, Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, self appointed younger brother to one Iruka Umino, honorary grandson of the Hokage, the Ramen Stand's Number One Customer (snickers) and most importantly DISCIPLE of Maito Gai (gasps).

Naruto, unbeknownst to Naruto, he had acquired a trait from each of his precious people. He had the same stubborn streak as his father, the optimism from Iruka, a disregard for paperwork (class and homework in Naruto's case), an obsession (well a religious appreciation) for Ramen (Ramen Chef Teuchi and his daughter Ayame), and determination to prove himself and show that you don't have to be like everyone else to succeed in life (Maito Gai). However it appears as if we have forgotten one precious person that had long ago filed away by Naruto as nothing more than a dream: Washi.

Now it is time for us to see how the exam goes…

* * *

Naruto made his way to the ninja academy with a heavy heart and an open mind. If he passed he would be stuck with this year's rookie, which would be with Sasuke-teme and would receive more abuse from the villagers and shinobi alike for passing and being on the precious Uchiha's team. If he failed then he would be stuck doing all of that boring work again and would let Iruka down one again. So sure enough he made his way to the Academy hoping he did well enough to pass, and more importantly get onto any squad but the one with Sasuke… 

"YOUR LATE NARUTO! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BECOME A NINJA!" screamed his teacher. Most of the students were looking at him with glares that could melt metal. They were laughing at his misfortune. But long ago Naruto realized, much like Iruka had as a child, the only way for an orphan to truly gain any form of recognition is either become the top student (impossible for both) or to become the class clown. Naruto was resigned and just hoped to Kami he could do it all. So he walked from the front and went to his seat near the back of the class.

Iruka frowned when he glanced at the grinning blonde that he had come to think of as a little brother…he noticed that Naruto was not being his normal hyperactive self. It was almost as if there was something deep that was plaguing Naruto's mind…

'Naruto…please to well, don't make the same mistakes I made' Iruka thought before he sighed." Today is the genin exam. This year's exam will be difficult, but I have the utmost faith in all of you. This year's ninjutsu portion of the final exam to become a genin will focus primarily on Bunshin, but as you know there have been other portions, which you have already completed. Now you will have a half hour for a final review. No cheating is allowed, and if caught you will be permanently banned from becoming a shinobi.

Naruto mentally frowned, 'why is my worst jutsu always the focus of the exam? There are plenty here who cant replace themselves with a log, use kunai, or do a proper henge, but no we have to make a clone to pass… Oh well…who cares whether I pass or not. Its not like Iruka-sensei will mind having me for another year. There is no way I can do the Bunshin, my control is horrible and my chakra supply is too large for a 'simple' task such as this. I guess this is it'

"I will be calling you to the back room where we'll have the exam privately."

"Aburame, Shino" cried an exam proctor. The stoic black haired boy donning black sunglasses indoors was the first to leave to take it. And he did not seem to be fazed at all.

(A few moments later)

"Akimichi, Chouji" cried another proctor.

(About half an hour later)

"Haruno, Sakura" cried the first proctor.

Naruto was tempted to wish her luck but didn't want to lose any more brain cells. That and that weird lavender/ white eyed girl was looking at him with a smile. While no one was looking he mouthed good like Hinata right before she was called.

After several cries of "HYUUGA, HINATA" Hinata made it too the examination room after becoming quite red after her crush wished her luck, not aloud, but as almost as if he wanted to keep it as a secret between just the two which made her blush even more.

The next name, "Inuzuka, Kiba" was called not soon after. Of all the names Naruto recognized, Kiba seemed to have taken the longest by far so far.

'I guess wishing her luck helped' Naruto thought, as she had finished the quickest so far, even beating the teacher's pet Sakura Haruno.

'She's a little weird, but she seems nice. I try to be nice to Sakura because she is smart and respected the teachers. However Hinata is from a prestigious clan while the Haruno clan has fallen from grace recently for some reason. Maybe wishing Hinata luck will help me in my quest to become Hokage because having the backing of the village's most powerful clan will surely not be taken lightly… She is the most promising Kunoichi of the year, which isn't saying much. She seems smart, but unsure of herself. I hope I can do just as well as her'

And then it donned on Naruto. No one so far had returned into the room after taking the exam. Normally Naruto was more alert about his surroundings but he was trying to figure out why he wished Hinata luck and how he would somehow manage to pass this year.

(An hour later)

After what seemed like days, Naruto finally heard an examiner cry (with much disdain I might add)

"Uzumaki, Naruto

Naruto got up and made his way to the back room, where the exam was being held, ignoring the whispers he heard and the snickers and glares he was receiving from the examiners watching those who had yet to taken the exam and his fellow classmates.

"Good luck Baka you need it. You won't pass even if you had all the answers," cried a first generation shinobi.

"Just give up Dobe," cried the Uchiha before attempting to trip Naruto (which unnoticed by the examiners).

Naruto somehow subconsciously avoided the whole entire ordeal and continued making his way to the back room.

"Why do you even bother…this is your third attempt" snickered one of the examiners Naruto had encountered in the past.

Naruto ignored all of these comments for he would be Hokage one day and they would receive their just desserts.

He just made his way to the back of the room and opened the door, then closed it, and hoped for the best.

* * *

(Examination Room)

Naruto stood in front of his two sensei, Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is your third attempt at becoming a genin. I hope you have improved for your sake," said Iruka, which surprised Naruto for the man had been the closest thing he had to a brother/ father figure in his life.

Mizuki began: "Naruto Uzumaki all you need to do is pass this portion of the exam. You scored above average in taijutsu, average in the written, average in Kenjutsu, and below average in genjutsu. All you need to do is to pass this portion to become a genin. Your progress this year has been no surprise to us, but this is sink or swim."

Naruto was surprised it was Iruka being mean and the normally emotionless Mizuki cheering him on and recalling the progress he had made under the tutelage of the two.

Naruto began a series of hand seals with a calm and collected manner before calling out: "Bunshin no Jutsu"

In a poof of smoke, Naruto had created a dead looking clone of himself. Naruto already knew it was over. The minimum to pass was always at least three fully functional Bunshin, and Naruto had never made even one passable one

Iruka sighed, "You fail Naruto…"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and left the room disappointed in himself.

Iruka was sharing the sentiment. Despite Naruto's prankster streak, the blond did try, but had no parents to teach him manners or a good work ethic. A few years with Iruka had done wonders, but not enough to help Naruto to become a genin. Iruka was sure Naruto would pass, but once again the Sandaime, the head of the Academy, and the council had decreed that the Bunshin would be the jutsu that would signify a pass or fail in the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

Iruka was so depressed that he did not notice Sasuke Uchiha create three barely passable Bunshin (surprised? I'm not for he was too focused on killing Itachi to bother reviewing any of the materials). Sure they were decent looking from a far, but anyone with a Byakugan or very good eyesight would see the blatant flaws. He also did not notice the look on Mizuki's face as Iruka announced that Naruto had failed to his favorite student.

---About an Hour later---

Parents had come to congratulate their children and their friends. Naruto sat alone on a swing away from the others, still smiling. He knew he would prove himself to them. And until then he was fine with them underestimating him. Suddenly he felt a hand on one of shoulders. He turned around (and almost fell off the swing in doing so) to see Mizuki-sensei standing there beside him… little did he know how this simple conversation would unfold.

"Hey Naruto. I am sorry to see you fail the exam again. I know you will get it next time. I know Iruka seemed to be quite mad at you, but he only has your best interest for you in mind. I think I have a way to help you gain some extra credit to pass. This method hasn't been used in some time, for most give up after failing the exam once or even twice. Now Naruto if I can talk to you seriously I think I have a way to solve your problem…

* * *

Statistics as of 07 / 08 / 2007 01:00:00 AM EST 

Chapters: (Not including this chapter) **11**

Reviews: **54**

Hits: **18132**

C2s: **13**

Favorites: **17**

Alerts: **33**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 12**

Hey guys! I thought I would do another update this week. Well I count my Sunday as the end of the week. I hope this chapter was much better than its predecessor as there are much fewer Author's Notes, though each of them served a specific purpose in the grand scheme of things. I decided to leave the chapter where I did because I plan on going back to edit this soon and I will have an easier time editing before the whole forbidden scroll escapade. I am changing events slightly I know, but if I give birth to a new character things are bound to change.

I know it may seem odd that Gai is the only one truly there for Naruto but think about it: Sarutobi has clan responsibilities as well as those of his family. Iruka does his best to be there for Naruto, but he only has so much time, money, and resources. And if he did truly care then he would have helped Naruto study in some fan manner that would have gotten through to him.

I know I updated on the Fourth, but I felt like this needed to go up as I feel like I will have less focus now that I am working later shifts and the final Harry Potter book is coming out! I am not as excited (or as much of a fan) as I used to be, but I do want to see how it all goes down…

I know the chapter wasn't that great… but I am tempted to change a few things…

Here are some things I am thinking of:

1) Should Naruto (and the Yondaime) be related to the Nidaime which would make that line have maelstrom abilities (Water, Wind, and Lightning)?

2) Should Naruto have a variant of the Byakugan or the Midorigan?

3) How far will the abuse go before Naruto breaks from what he must put up with on squad 7?

4) How will the changes towards Hinata change the outcome?

Why is the Hokage so evil?

5) Which jutsu will Naruto use against Mizuki?

6) Will Naruto duplicate the scroll for himself while under the Invisibility cloak jutsu?

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, please review!

-griffin!


	13. A fresh start II: the scroll

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons…

I apologize to all those who were confused by some of the major elements of the story. Kakashi is just very blinded, and will eventually see the error of his ways. Sakura will be a lost cause and will most likely not become Tsunade's apprentice. Sasuke… hehe how about Orochimaru and him alone in a dark alley… haha! Lol… I don't care if you hate or love this fic. You don't have to like my decisions, but read carefully before going off on a tangent please.

Thanks, and please enjoy!

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

(Previously)

Naruto began a series of hand seals with a calm and collected manner before calling out: "Bunshin no Jutsu"

In a poof of smoke, Naruto had created a dead looking clone of himself. Naruto already knew it was over. The minimum to pass was always at least three fully functional Bunshin, and Naruto had never made even one passable one

Iruka sighed, "You fail Naruto…"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and left the room disappointed in himself.

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

Naruto was running through the village, jumping rooftop to rooftop in the dead of night. The moon was high in the sky, but no one would notice anything for he the infamous prankster had come up with his best foolproof plan ever. He was just extremely lucky that no one noticed the large scroll that he had slung over his back. He knew that those in the tower at the time of his prank would not be after him, but shinobi reporting in would be fair game. Naruto knew this was all just too easy. He thought about it over and over, but something just didn't fit. But right now he didn't care because he needed to first become a genin before he could proceed with his master plan.

Naruto recalled the conversation Mizuki had with him earlier that evening after he fled the examination room without looking back. The conversation eventually spelled trouble, but Naruto would do anything to become Hokage:

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

"Naruto…there is a way that you can still become a shinobi. If you can complete an A-ranked mission tonight you have the chance of not only becoming a shinobi, but potentially a chunnin or jounin based on your performance."

This caught Naruto's interest as he would show everyone by moving up the ranks quickly from dead last to prodigy so he allowed Mizuki to continue.

"If you are able to sneak into the Hokage tower undetected, and steal the scroll of seals, and learn one Jutsu from that scroll and you can automatically pass the genin test and move up in your graduating class' rankings."

Naruto was debating whether he should do it or not. He was morally torn. Both Gai and Iruka would be ashamed if he didn't show his passion and dedication to his dream. But he felt stealing from the Hokage was wrong.

"Mizuki-sensei, I appreciate your concern, but I will have to decline."

Mizuki was shocked, "What! How are you going to become Hokage if you pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity. We are only allowed to give this to students with the greatest potential. You have met all the criteria for this special mission"

(They weren't criteria that would make him a great chunnin, no the criteria were to help Mizuki in his goal of becoming more powerful.

Naruto shrugged again, "I honestly don't really care about this exam! I will show my hard work and dedication and endure another year to show I am as good as everyone else."

Mizuki was mentally pissed on the inside, but he didn't let it show. He had to think of another plan quickly or everything would be down the drain and he would be killed for failure. He did not want to imagine what kind of punishment he would receive for not following through with orders. Then it dawned on him and Mizuki smiled,

"Iruka will be disappointed in you" This caught Naruto's attention for he knew Iruka truly cared for him. "He really wanted you to pass this year. He thought he had done enough to pass. He you two are so alike…both being orphans and all…"

Naruto thought about it again…Iruka was one of the only people who cared about him. Naruto gave in with a sigh and lazily said, "Alright…I'll do it…"

Mizuki was grinning so hard it would have scared even the Kyuubi. Everything had fallen into place and he would be handsomely rewarded. He looked at the boy, and like always resisted the urge to either shout out 'Demon Fox' or attack him. But in fear of his life he gave a creepy smile for now.

"Good luck Naruto. I will meet you in the forest in a few hours. Come alone. We will notice if anyone has seen you. Go out there and make myself and Iruka proud!"

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

Naruto sighed and was wondering again why was he going through with this. He jumped from the nearest rooftop onto a window ledge. He quickly made short of everything. A few jutsu later he left unscathed with the Forbidden Scroll in tow, yet sporting a little blood on his feet. The unfortunate aftermath of one of his infamous and immoral techniques. and dashed into the forest…he ran into the forest to a location that Mizuki had suggested that they meet at. It was an area isolated from many of the other training grounds and an area commonly frequented by Konoha's most dangerous Kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi. However both Naruto and Mizuki were spared for she was out of the village on a mission or they would have both become handbags.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Naruto has gone too far this time!", screamed an irate shinobi.

"We should to kill the demon once and for all!" chorused the crowd, and immediately they were dealt with.

The Hokage felt guilty for everything he had failed to do. He had failed the Yondaime, himself, and more importantly Naruto. He knew that from this day forward he would make better efforts to ensure Naruto had a better life. It wasn't that he intentionally left Naruto by himself, by paperwork kept piling up and Naruto always seemed so happy when he used his crystal ball.

The Hokage for once decided to do the right thing and did not back down even with several shinobi broke his law and then proceeded to attempt to attack him. He responded with a massive wave of killer intent that had even the most seasoned of shinobi completely frightened.

"You will return Naruto to me unharmed or all of you will be either demoted to genin or spend the next three years with Anko and Ibiki! I'll be the one to decide his punishment as I AM THE HOKAGE!"

Sasuke Sarutobi was growing tired of his position as Hokage. He had failed his son, the Yondaime, and so many more. But he still had a chance with Naruto. His words were spoken in a tone that many were unfamiliar with. While is was not very aggressive it was much lower and colder than he normally used to address large groups of shinobi.

When everyone had fanned out to look for Naruto he returned to his office to try his crystal ball once more. It would not show anything, but 'snow.' He was growing worried for this had never happened before. At first he thought it was a prank, but knew not even Naruto could tamper with an ancient artifact like that.

'And here I thought Naruto said that he would tone down his pranks. Arashi how am I suppose to protect your son when the villagers don't want to see everything as it truly is? Did I do something wrong? How can I make it up to Naruto? Why couldn't I have been sealed away instead?' The old tired Hokage thought all of this with a sad look on his face that could not be matched.

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

In the forest Naruto was beginning the next stage of his prank. He knew Mizuki was up to something so what did he do? He told his eccentric sensei Gai of what Mizuki had told him. The two had planned an elaborate scheme that left Naruto crept out.

'If super fuzzy brows was able to think of this in a few moments I don't want to think what he would do against one of my pranks' Naruto thought with a chill running down his spine.

Naruto knew no one but Gai would believe him so he did what he could. He knew that as long as he held onto his memory one of the Yamanaka's would be able to verify his tale for the clan did not treat him with any disdain, though they ignored him. They were occasionally nice to him, which was better than most clans, but it seemed as if they weren't doing it for completely genuine reasons.

Naruto opened the scroll before once more activating his _Invisibility Cloak_ jutsu. In the process he read through Konoha's forbidden scroll and seen several techniques that peaked his interest. As much as he hated the Bunshin, the side effects of a Kage Bunshin had him quite intrigued. There were several wind techniques that called to him also. After much deliberation he decided he would copy the scroll and then master a jutsu in order to 'pass.' Either way if this was not a real exam or not he would show enough skills to be at least a genin if not a chunnin with all of his strategy and stealth in avoiding the guards and ANBU.

A few hand seals later and Naruto had placed something into his pocket. It was impossible to know what it was from any vantage point except right next to him. But something was telling Naruto that he was doing the right thing. After what seemed like forever, Iruka arrived.

"Iruka-sensei you're finally here!" Naruto exclaimed once again putting on his happy go lucky dead last mask.

"Naruto you are in so…"

"Look Iruka-sensei I have mastered one of the jutsu on the Forbidden Scroll. It said it would be one of the hardest to master. I guess you will have to pass me now. Can I become a chunnin now as I am guess begging to be a jounin would be no use as you don't want to see me get to get to injured in the near future."

Iruka was surprised that Naruto began speaking of utter nonsense. All he knew was that Naruto had taken the scroll and immediately upon seeing his sensei, Naruto claims to know a technique from the Forbidden Scroll and wants to become a chunnin now.

"Iruka-sensei are you ok? Now all I have to do is perform the technique and I pass… Just like Mizuki-sensei said I would, though I doubt he was being serious about me becoming jounin."

Iruka would have face faulted if not for the mention of Mizuki. After all it was Mizuki who informed the Hokage of Naruto taking the scroll;.

'Mizuki must want the scroll for himself and is preying on Naruto's desire to graduate and become Hokage for his own selfish needs. I just hope Naruto can see the lie' Iruka though before watching the skies like a hawk.

And then suddenly the whole forest seemed to get much cooler and darker. It was if the epitome of evil had arrived in the forest that night of the full moon.

"Good job Naruto, I knew you could do it! Hand me the scroll and come with me. I can get you a jounin position or maybe even an ANBU one in this new village. It already has many great shinobi in it such as the Legendary…" Mizuki was cut off as Iruka began to throw kunai.

"Iruka why are you defending the demon-brat?" Iruka thought for a moment, before Naruto could listen he ran head first toward Mizuki who was now preparing to launch a Fuuma shuriken at Naruto.

"What did you call me Mizuki-teme? Did you actually think I believed you?"

Mizuki was getting mad as Naruto said this and launched the Fuuma shuriken. Naruto closed his eyes ready for the impact because if he tried to turn in this type of terrain he would become nothing more than a fallen sitting duck. Meanwhile Mizuki began to rant once again:

"Twelve years ago the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a newborn child. And that child was you!"

Naruto was speechless at Mizuki's statement. Or would have if he had not been in contact with the demon fox lord for several years. He did though play the part as if he had just learned of the knowledge because it was always better if your opponents underestimated you for few ever looked underneath the underneath.

When he heard the contact he opened his eyes prepared for the worst. But what he saw was much worse than he could ever imagine. Before his eyes was Iruka acting as a human shield with the Fuuma shuriken embedded in his back.

"Iruka-sensei why? Why did you save me?" Naruto said dropping his mask and crying.

"Naruto you are not the demon foxes. It was just sealed within you. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my student, human ramen vacuum (Naruto grins here), master prankster, and more importantly my honorary little brother."

The last part had Naruto truly in tears. For Iruka had always been kind to him, but no one, not even the Hokage had ever acknowledged him to this point.

"Naruto I am only sorry that I didn't get over the fact that the Kyuubi killed my parents and not you much sooner. I know I could have done more and maybe you would have passed much sooner. I hope you can forgive me. I wi…" Iruka was cut off due to the loss of blood.

"You bastard" Hollered Naruto.

Mizuki began laughing like an insane fool.

"Nope. I was born in wedlock. I don't know if the same could be said about you. For who would want the demon fox to be their son? The Yondaime must have picked you off from a prostitute or something…" He was cut off as Naruto once again proved while he was Konoha's number one most surprising ninja.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

in a single moment the clearing was filled with a sea of citrus. The result was a blinding sea of horrid orange jumpsuits and bright blond hair. It was enough to make anyone to poke out their own eyes.

"This is for Iruka-sensei!"

It only took a few moments, but soon the sea of citrus hued heroes had dissipated and Mizuki lay defeated on the ground.

"Naruto close your eyes" Iruka said in one of his most calm and gentle voices. This freaked the hell out of Naruto, but he complied anyways for Iruka had announced to Mizuki that he thought of Naruto as a son/brother.

Not so after a squad of ANBU were prepared to strike at Naruto, but luckily Iruka regain consciousness and explained everything. One of the ANBU, in a cat mask, escorted the pair to the Hokage's office, where they were in for a long lecture… something neither were looking forward to.

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**CHAPTER 13**

Okay here is yet another chapter up within a few days. I think the updates will become more irregular in posting and may become shorter as I have little over a month and a half before I go back to college and need to get packed and work more hours at work and stuff. I hope you all liked the chapter and how I changed stuff to make it much more believable though I do wish I put a tongue lashing… I thought I would leave it as a potential flashback for now.

Now onto some of the ideas I posted last chapter:

a) Naruto will most likely related to the Nidaime as the votes have come in. I do not know if he will have a weakened form of the Midorigan but he may, but he will have a family bloodline limit hopefully. The Byakugan option was only a possibility for Naruto if there was no relation to the Nidaime, other than that he is getting a weird/ weakened variant of the Midorigan (Naruto may be wearing contacts hehe)

b) Naruto stole the scroll and copied it. He will show his true colors soon enough :-) most likely after the preliminaries. He stole the scroll even though I didn't explicitly mention it. He will use it for his goal in life. He is not stupid but had horrible chakra control. Gai was able to help a bit, but not much as taijutsu doesn't need as precise chakra control as genjutsu and ninjutsu. Though very few could really help Naruto with his control on account of his huge chakra reserves and lack of education. I will prob have Naruto break out of shell during or after they are in the forest of death, though it more likely me after so he can surprise the hell out of Orochimaru.

c) Female Haku is a possibility. I won't disclose on pairings yet, but some may remember I mentioned how I wanted to incorporate a certain kunoichi earlier on a few chaps back. I think I know what I am going to do with THAT CERTAIN FEMALE CHARACTER now... I may make her female Haku's sister or something... if I make Haku male he is going with HINATA or that CHARACTER... something like that... Naruto wont break free per se but he will have Gai's training to keep him sane... he will use clones to take abuse, special clones that are corporeal like shadow clones, but wont bring back the memories... hence keeping Naruto a lot saner and not as abused... I may save Zabuza and Haku, but it will may not be Naruto and company doing so…

d) the Hokage isn't necessary evil... more like easily distracted and highly perverted... that and Naruto uses his invisibility cloak jutsu... so all in all the Hokage isn't that evil because he doesn't see much going on in Naruto's life... but he only pays attention when he gets abused... so he isn't that evil except in the Kakashi sense... essentially Orochimaru/ the Uchiha minus Itachi/ Haruno's/ Danzo/ the Sandaime and his teammates/ are the cause of all of the evil in the world lol... the ANBU did nothing for the Hokage overrides everyone and wipes their memory to protect his precious Kakashi

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! I AM AT ALMOST TWENTY THOUSAND HITS AND HAVE A RECORD BREAKING AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FOR ONE OF MY STORIES THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

-GRIFFIN!

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

Statistics As of July 11, 2007 at 10:45 pm

** ----------------**

**Chapters (including this one): 13**

** ----------------**

**Hits: 19886**

** ----------------  
**

**C2s: 13**

1. Dark Fics

2. Epic Naruto Tales

3. Fanfiction Favorites of ZC

4. Half Breed AngelicDemon

5. Kimi's Favorites

6. Korrd's Favorites

7. My All Time Favourite

8. My Favorite Naruto Fics

9. Naruto Hall

10. New Beginnings

11. Now and for ever Naruto and Hinata, or Naruto harem

12. Strong Naruto Fic's

13. fanfic I like

** ----------------  
**

**Favs: 17**

1. 8-30-93

2. Itachi's aprentice

3. Kazama Uchiha Naruto

4. Lord Hypnos

5. NamidaNoNozomi

6. Surfwizard

7. TalaOokami

8. Weehay

9. WolfLord04

10. ZanbatouWeilder

11. bk0204

12. brolly501

13. iHENTAI

14. raziel44

15. symbiotic

16. trap master

17. xellos2

** ----------------  
**

**Alerts:35**

1. Akira Stridder

2. Anacalyptic

3. ArmchairANBU

4. AvaMagic88

5. Azureuss

6. Befread

7. DarkRavie

8. Elpowermoe

9. Forceuser3 the Jedi Master

10. Kingbomb

11. Lady Avarice

12. Leaprechaun1

13. Matron

14. MrRigger

15. Murmakun

16. Ninja Wolf 25

17. Randomly Random Randomness

18. Tsuyoko Inomoto

19. Ultimate Insane Randomness

20. andy710

21. bk0204

22. brolly501

23. carlos20dgm

24. cellestha

25. fmalover478

26. forestscout

27. gaisensei

28. iHENTAI

29. raziel44

30. shyxvibrant-love

31. sonicwind123

32. soulviper

33. spedclass

34. tvaddict06

35. twilight1235

** ----------------  
**

**Reviews: 68 (# of reviews)**

8-30-93 (1)

Akira Stridder (1)

Befread (2)

brolly501 (1)

Dargon Sheinto (1)

DarkRavie (8)

Demonkid (2)

Dramil (1)

fearce (1)

FluffySmarts (1)

gaisensei (3)

Get-lost (1)

Imakeeper (16) sent three reviews for chapter 11 by mistake [reviewed every chapter!!! ;-)

kyunaru (1)

Ninja Wolf 25 (1)

NoNameNeeded (1)

raziel44 (1)

RobotPirateNinja (1)

sonicwind123 (9)

Spedclass (12) [reviewed every chapter!!! ;-)

Splout (1)

Symbiotic (1)

Vnvanman (3)

**----------------**

**---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----**

** ----------------**

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Appreciate All OF The Praise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Don't Mind Criticism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It Keeps Me Going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Really Mean It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Love You All!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ciao!!!!!!!!


	14. A fierce mind III: Fire: Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons…

Note: I am sorry this has taken so long but the New Harry Potter Book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and Yellowcard's New Album: Paper Walls, are all I have my mind. That and I have to help my mom take up all the wall to wall carpet in my house. It is hell. Anyways as I have left myself in a pickle for Naruto, I am going to revisit Washi. This time the focus is on I have no clue lol as I am so not focused.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Several Years Ago)

Washi's progress had been something that continued to amaze the Rokudaime Raikage to no end. And if he had not seen it for himself he would have never believed it. His apprentice was a bigger sponge for techniques than Konoha's Sandaime Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi. Raiden had the uncanny ability of being able to dissect attacks as if he had a Sharingan, but still had to learn the hand seals and become accustomed with using the technique.

Raiden's adept skills with wind and water techniques still confounded the Rokudaime as both were rare in Konoha and even fewer could even use them. But yet his student could use them as if he was from the Hidden Mist or Hidden Sand Villages. With two of the five main elements 'mastered' he decided it was time to teach Raiden a third before attempting to unlock sub-elemental abilities he was sure existed in his blond pupil.

The choice of the third element was difficult. Lightning would be the most logical due to his own skills and the location, but he had a feeling that Raiden would need more control before attempting Lightning Release techniques despite being so skilled. Earth Release and Fire Release were both logical for both were common in Konoha. Earth Release was almost as common as Lightning in Kumo and he was sure that Raiden would have skill in fire. So despite his gut feeling he decided to teach Raiden in Fire Release… something far worse than he had ever imagined it to ever be.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

"Raiden today we will begin another step in your journey as a shinobi. You have told me that you have mastered two elements already, now it is time for a third one, Fire Release. Katon, or Fire Release, is generally the easiest to control of the five elements. Though as you are both Wind and Water aligned you may prove it otherwise, though you have never ceased to amaze me. First we shall start with a simple technique: Fire Release…"

(Moments later)

"Its not that difficult Raiden. Even little Takeru (the Rokudaime's youngest and deceased son) was able to do this by the time he was five."

This served as further motivation as the Rokudaime always compared Raiden to his deceased son. Though no one would ever tell him what happened to his son. So far all Raiden achieved was covering himself in soot.

(Hours later)

A slightly crispy and sooty (covered in soot? I don't know if it's a real word but who cares, I never pretended to have perfect grammar and such) Rokudaime could be found crying about the loss of his precious hair and near loss of his scepter and its coordinating family jewels. The poor man looked like he had been through hell and back.

While the Raikage looked burnt… Raiden was in worse shape. He had cuts and burns everywhere. His hair was singed… well what remained. Raiden didn't care about Fire Release techniques anyway because mainly the stupid idiots, the Uchiha clan, used the majority of them. He vowed to never use a Fire Release technique unless under dire situations… something the Rokudaime forced him to do unless he wanted to be out on the streets senseless and penniless.

No matter the level of the technique, Raiden and the Rokudaime ended in the same situation time and time again: burnt, singed, sore and exhausted. They both agreed to never mention the events that transpired during this stage in his training ever again. He would simply say his dual chakra natures did not allow him to perform Fire Release at all beyond producing vast amounts of soot… it was a humbling experience for both men, but something they would never wish to inflict on an enemy ever...

"So what was that about Takeru learning that jutsu at age five?" Washi asked with a killer glare and a huge amount of killer intent that almost made the Rokudaime piss his own robes.

"Um… yeah he learned not to learn it at age five… um bye!" the Raikage said quickly before running off throughout the Raikage tower.

"MOCK MY WORDS KUMO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE ROKUDAIME OR MY NAME IS NOT RAIDEN!"

(lol its funny because he did get his revenges and his name is not really Raiden… Let's just say that the revenge involved a creepy naked 'old' white haired man and the Rokudaime getting chased around Kumo for having allegedly videotaping women at one of the more popular completely nude Spa complexes.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 14…

Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy and not feeling well lately. I cannot wait for the seventh and final Harry Potter book to come out this weekend. I am dying to see who dies (personally I hope its Voldy and Ron who die but that's just me. Anyways I thought my fic could a bit of humor with the blunder of attempting to learn Fire Release. I know it was quite short, but I wanted to at least get something up this week. I know it's about a third the size of a normal chapter but I have lost my muse lol… I hope this is enough to tide you all over for another week. I have the next week off from work so hopefully something amazing comes out of it…

Thanks Again and Please Review,

Griffin!


	15. A fighting gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons…

Ok, even though I have had a week off of work, this is still out late. A lot of things have been going wrong lately (financial aid, work, my dad having a stroke) so hopefully this chapter is much better than the previous few, which I know are horrible. I am really it took close to three weeks to write this (I think its been that long lol), but I def have lost my muse. This hopefully will get more reviews as I am really at a loss for what I should do with the next few upcoming chapters. For now this will focus on Naruto training with Gai/ entering the Academy. It is going to be good... I hope

Enjoy

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Once again I apologize for all of the time skipping back and forth… I will refer to Gai as his first name as I think that's what it is in the Japanese… I will go back and rearrange the chapters soon, but for now I am uploading as I write chapters…)

It had been several days since Gai of the infamous Maito family had taken in young Naruto under his charge. The child was not an innate genius like the Hyuuga or Uchiha, but he was a genius of hard work much like himself. Gai lived a hard life like many of his contemporaries, but unlike many of them his family was intact for the first half of his career. The Maito's were an exceptionally odd family in Konoha. For each of the members focused in a different expertise and looked nothing like each other. But there was one common similarity between the blood that ran through their veins and the DNA they all held, it was the infamous teaching of the Maito family.

The Maito family was known for their dislike of the Sharingan and each and every of the family members proudly being geniuses of hard work. Their dedication was not even rivaled by the laziness of the Nara Clan, the appetites of the Akimichi's, the insanity of the Haruno's, or the arrogance of the Uchiha. Sure the Hyuuga had their issues, but they knew that one Naruto Uzumaki was not the Kyuubi reincarnated, but solely a boy burdened with containing it. What they did not like about him was his lack of maturity and refinement. But then again few of them realized aside from the monthly allowance and occasional visit from the Sandaime, Naruto was forced to raise himself alone in a dank and dreary apartment in the slums of Konoha. Far from the watchful eye of the Hokage, the perfect area for him to be attacked time and time again without it ever getting back to the Hokage, other than by word of mouth.

Gai was unlike any of the others in his clan, for past his determination, dedication, and speeches on the Flames of Youth, this man was able to judge people's character well solely by analyzing how they moved. Years of his taijutsu training allowed him to realize when someone was lying or ready to attack while even under genjutsu. Yes, Gai had all but perfected his knowledge of human psychology specifically human movement. Many did not know, but there was much more than the green spandex clad taijutsu expert beyond his rants about the flames of youth and his competitions with his eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake.

To say that Naruto and Gai were underestimated and misunderstood on a daily basis would be the same as saying Jiraya is a super pervert and Tsunade is horrible at gambling. Alas few in Konoha knew the true Naruto and Gai, surprisingly enough their meeting forever changed Konoha for better: the Flames of Youth would now burn much brighter. And no Flames of Youth is not just a way/ philosophy of thought; it is a way of life, but more importantly a path to greatness. His dedication to producing shinobi with strong morals had rubbed off on several of his contemporaries, but a completely unexpected effect on his eternal rival Kakashi Hatake, a complete obsession for the Icha Icha erotic comic/ novel (smut) written by the Legendary Super Pervert Jiraya of the Sanin.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The practice of taking on an apprentice in Konoha was a practice started not soon after the founding of Konoha by the Shodaime and his younger brother the Nidaime, but the actual laws and restrictions regarding the matter had made the practice much more difficult, especially the betrayal of the Hebi (Snake) Sannin, Orochimaru, a man whose experiments defied the gods and ended and ruined thousands of innocent lives. His judgment would come some day, but for now karma was giving one blond boy abused by almost an entire village the chance of a lifetime, a chance to train under some of the greatest while portraying an innocent façade of being a complete idiot and prankster obsessed with eating only ramen. Naruto was definitely not the person everyone else thought he was. Few even had a glimpse of what he was capable of.

For now Naruto had very few precious people in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. And in retrospect the young child had begun to realize how many of those so-called precious people could care less if he died for now they were spending more time fawning over the precious "last Uchiha." It was quite obvious to an unbiased observer that the youngest and final Uchiha in Konoha was mentally unbalanced and a threat to security. But many like the Sandaime believed it work itself in the long run and that it was worth turning an eye the other way to hope that the Sharingan would once again flourish throughout Konoha as one of its most prized bloodlines. And because of this many did not see a blond child struggling with just surviving. Each day was a struggle just to make it to the next for the blond that had the hardest burden to carry. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had to carry the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox, the Fire Demon Lord. It was obvious that Naruto was not the Kyuubi (various examinations with the Hyuuga and a few medic-nin) had showed that Naruto contained both his own and the chakra of the Kyuubi, but they had not yet fused, thus clarifying for the record that Naruto was not the Kyuubi reincarnated. The Yondaime's final wish was that the village would view his son as a hero. And all he had to do was to eventually reveal the information that his was the son of the Yondaime and possibly reveal that he was the container for the Kyuubi, but no Sasuke Sarutobi was a big idiot despite earning the nickname "Professor" for mastering so many jutsu.

The Sandaime was a blind idealist that always wanted to see the best in people, but unlike the Yondaime and Naruto, was too naïve to believe the cruel intentions of people. Even at a young age Naruto knew that many knew deep down that he wasn't the Kyuubi but only did so in order to get the grief and suffering of losing loved ones out of their systems. Naruto blamed and hated the village, but at the same time he knew that there were a few people that deserved to pay above all. As much as he disliked the Kyuubi for the burden he carried, he realized the benefits and knew it was the Sandaime's fault. If it was dangerous to reveal that Naruto was the Yondaime's son, it was an even bigger mistake to reveal that he held the strongest of the Tailed Beasts within his body. For after a pink haired informant had leaked to several of Konoha's enemies that a young child/ infant/ toddler (varying on when they leaked the info and when it was received) the tides were truly beginning to shift.

Gai, like a few other shinobi in Konoha, had chosen to obey the Yondaime's final wish (well decree… as the final wish of a Hokage is always supposed to be followed unless it is to eliminate a huge amount of people, in which case an investigation needs to be done first). Gai was the first and only that Naruto seemed to ever approach. Naruto knew he should try to go to others for help in order to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage (to have his revenge! Yes, Naruto wants his revenge…), but he found Gai to be the only one worth taking the time to know and trust. He found a close second in a sickly jounin named Hayate Gekkou of Konoha's infamous Kenjutsu/ samurai clan. But the health of said individual was something that Naruto did not want to equate into his training. With the Kyuubi's huge massive chakra reserves, Naruto knew that it would be futile to learn anything beyond Taijutsu for learning Ninjutsu or Genjutsu without proper chakra control would stunt his growth and potential as a shinobi for the Leaf. He knew that Taijutsu required some chakra control for some stances, but instinctively knew that the freaky man with the giant moving eyebrows and hideous green spandex jumpsuit would have no problem taking on a hyperactive blond in an equally hideous orange jumpsuit that just seemed to scream 'I'm over here come and kill me now!'

Every day Naruto would leave his apartment with a clone filling in as himself. Naruto was left with specific instructions by that weird shinobi with yellow eyes that creating this kind of clone, the blood clone, would allow him to study and practice on his own without any interference.

(The Blood Clone is described in Griffin's Glossary, which is before the Author's Note)

Now one might ask why the Kyuubi had not mentioned whom that man with yellow eyes. Sure the Kyuubi was 'cruel and sadistic,' but the death of his kit meant that he would also perish. The answer is very simple and is built upon those lines. It would not serve any purpose to endanger his kit's life by telling him (Naruto) something that would cause him to let his emotions get the best of him (Naruto) and kill himself.

Although it seemed like everything that went wrong could be traced back to Orochimaru, there were so many things that also needed to be brought into the equation.

Naruto learned soon enough how to train in the physical combat art of Taijutsu under the tutelage of both of Legendary Gai (of the Flames of Youth) and the Kyuubi. Though the former was the physical abuser and the later the mental abuser. Naruto was defiantly regretting the training to some extent. But at the same time he knew he would have to make sacrifices, sweat, cry, and bleed to become Hokage.

Unlike the Shadow Clone Jutsu which he would eventually learn, the Blood Clone sent knowledge AND damage back to the caster. The user of the jutsu would receive damage. The recoil would injure the individual who cast the jutsu, but this damage would strengthen the body, as it would be forced to heal it, thus forcing the immune system to become stronger. The Blood Clone technique had one flaw in it like several other techniques used by the Sanin. Like its counterparts, this technique cut down the lifespan of the user because it sped up cell growth and division.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The conditioning exercises left to Naruto by Gai-sensei were usually things he could do on his own, not under the watchful eye of Gai. They were simple things that could make a difference between life and death later on in life. Most of the scrolls Naruto received were things that he had to do alone while Gai took missions outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They stances and exercises were nothing important, things common to the villagers, but they meant something to Naruto. It was the first time in a long time that he was given anything by anyone and now he had another precious person, albeit a freaky looking man with a horrid green spandex suit and independently moving eyebrows the size of feather dusters and more importantly the hourly rants about the flames and springtime of youth.

Today was one of those days. Naruto was off training NEAR the forest of death in a training ground that Naruto would later recognize as an important site in his quest. Right now Naruto was doing his best to do the 150 one handed push ups Gai had insisted he do after doing 400 laps around the Forest of Death's barrier (the fences and etc… it may seem like a lot but with Naruto's stamina it should be easy and its not like he's running around the village or nation).

"Stupid super brows, stupid fox bastard! Stupid villagers, stupid Yondaime…" were the thoughts of young Naruto Uzumaki as he proceeded with the exercise regime given him by none other than Konoha's Taijutsu expert and fitness guru: Gai of the Maito Family.

"One hundred ninety eight. One hundred ninety nine. Two hundred! Yatta! I am finished! Take that super brows wherever you are! Your silly exercises will never stop me for I will become Hokage!" ranted Naruto.

Gai was inspired by the scene before him, but also disappointed, but also decided it was now or never to announce his arrival to his most dedicated student (well only student at the time for none of the squads he tested were youthful enough. Naruto was youthful enough for four squads.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun I am most pleased with the Flames that burn brighter with all of your hard work as a genius of hard work. However I am disappointed with all of the unyouthful banter I heard you say as you completed everything. In order to replenish your flames of youth we shall learn a new style and eat some dango for lunch. And then after that I will teach you some of the Academy basics and then ramen on me! I have been gone on very dangerous missions for the past month, it should be enough to cover one night of ramen for my most youthful student!"

Naruto's twitching and prepared stance to quickly fall into a face fault was suddenly replaced in the blink of an eye with a blinding smile and gleaming eyes. Naruto loved other food especially dango, but ramen was all he could afford, and the source of most of his good memories.

(Several sticks of dango, crashing waves, sunsets, nice guy smiles and poses, and numerous exercises later)

"Super brows can we learn that cool jutsu? That fighting style was easy, even for me!"

"Naruto-kun your youthfulness never ceases to amaze me, but you need to be patient. The style I taught you, Steel Wing, is easy to learn the basics of, but you have barely scratched the surface as I have yet to teach you how to utilize chakra as it is still quite dangerous to practice chakra manipulation exercises at your age."

Naruto was about to rant and prove himself but Gai was once again many steps ahead of him…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Griffin's Glossary

Name: Blood Clone

Rank: B-Rank seal/ A-Rank ninjutsu

Type: Offensive/ Defensive/ Reconnaissance

Description: The principle of the blood clone was similar to the concept of a summon. Like a summon, a blood clone requires blood of the caster to be summoned. And like a summon, the process of summoning can be simplified by using a scroll to cut down the number of necessary handseals and a bit of blood. However the scroll in this case in not a contract, yet a long series of seals that allow the blood clone to be summoned from the user's blood. The blood clone has the same abilities as the caster, but necessarily the appearance, for the user can change it by the addition of an extra handseal before the final one, rat. In no circumstance is 'rat' supposed to be added as the extra handseal.

Name: Steel Wing (Pokemon Reference I know)

Origin: Suna/ Iwa (Sand/ Rock)

Type: Variable Taijutsu style

Specialty (Speed, Stealth, Attack, Defense): -----

Description: A street fighter styled taijutsu style. This branch of taijutsu incorporates several aspects of the Drunken Fist and Iron Fist styles, but is more unpredictable for the user only thinks of the next one or two possible movements of the opponent as opposed to planning victory way in advance. Like its two sister styles, Steel Wing incorporates chakra (Wind or Earth type chakra are the most ideal to use with this type of attack. Lightning also works but is the most difficult of the five types to use as it is the most unpredictable). The user switches between stealth and speed with offensive and defensive approaches that move fluidly like Jyuuken, packs quite a punch like Iron Fist, and is unpredictable like Drunken Fist. This style can solely attack with hand-to-hand combat, or can be laced with elemental chakra, though fire and water chakra don't work well as both can be easily countered.

The reference to steel is due to the 'iron defense' created by the user by creating an ensemble of unpredictable ensemble of attacks/ movements that leave the opponent on edge and incapable of defending themselves properly. The reference to wing is due to how the arms usually sway during this style's usage. The fluid movement resembling the flapping of a bird.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter took so long to be released. I hope this is long enough to make up for the time you all waited and the crappy last few chapters. I will try to review again, but I was busy like hell the last few days and this was the first chance that I have truly got to sit down and gather my thoughts. I really haven't had much time lately to do anything. I have been trying to get my financial aid fixed for this upcoming semester, trying to work to make some extra money, and also my dad had a mild stroke so I have been stretched pretty thin lately. I apologize once more to everyone, but there was no way I could have gotten this out sooner. I know its not extra long or anything, but it is introducing elements that will be important later (I think... I haven't planned that far ahead). Once again I am very sorry to all my readers out there. I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but it is something at least.

So one of my plot holes have been filled in. The Haruno's or someone possibly henged into one of them revealed Naruto's identity as a Jinchuriki, but they were not the ones to reveal his legacy. That will be revealed in time. Naruto is not as naïve as in the manga/ anime, but he does still play the part. He knows about the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, and also hopes that the Sandaime will finally see the error of his ways. First the mistakes with his own squad (favoring Orochimaru, not really helping Jiraya, sparing Orochimaru, revealing Naruto as a container, sparing Kakashi, and letting Sasuke and Sakura get away with certain things).

I wanted to address and issue that has been brought up to be frequently lately. The flashbacks (chapters out of chronological sequence) are essentially filler chapters while I further develop the plot. I will most likely go back and reorder them when I have enough things done, but a lot of people mentioned how they liked the filler chapters connecting to the chapters after them.

Washi is important because he serves more than just being an apprentice to the Yondaime Hokage and Rokudaime Raikage. He also served as a brother/ guard to Naruto while working as an ANBU under Ibiki. There are a lot of reasons why he is so important, but I cant reveal anything else for the time being.

There are a lot of issues I still need to settle, but I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. The next chapter may take a lot longer to come out than previous ones as I have a lot of things that I need to clarify before the genin exams. Once again I apologize for the chapter taking so long. I hope the wait was worth it for all of you out there.

Thanks for everything,

Griffin

(8- 5 -07)


	16. A family secret: Kumo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons…

Ok I have had a lot of family issues lately and personal issues, but I am going to try to stay as committed as possible to stay on top of the story. I really have hit a roadblock in the fic because a lot of people don't like how I keep switching between Naruto and Washi. A lot of these chapters are just fillers to help explain major points of confusion. I will try to do my best to cut back on them, but I haven't finalized a lot of points!

My dad is doing much better after his mild stroke and my shifts at work seem to have calmed down a bit. I guess life is finally going my way as I have settled my financial aid situation and everything else. Now that everything should be smooth sailing for the rest of the month until I plan for the big move back onto campus.

- The Difference of One Shinobi -

The name for the Midorigan originates from the fact that the clan users have piercing green eyes. While clans like the Hyuuga have pearl like eyes that can see through anything and the Uchiha have their black hair and black eyes that can turn red with tomoes that enable them to copy most any jutsu done with hand seals. The Harunos' are easily spotted because of their pink hair, and the Inuzukas' facial markings, the only distinguishing feature beyond their abilities are their eyes. Every clan, whether they have a bloodline ability or not, has a distinctly colored and/ or shaped eye. It is true that most of their eyes have no special abilities unlike the Hyuuga or Uchiha, it is normally the tell tale marker of identity… especially of those users of the Midorigan.

- The Difference of One Shinobi -

Lost Scrolls of the Shodaime Hokage

While the possibilities of the Midorigan seem endless, their elemental control is not the same as if they had the natural affinities as others. The Midorigan users appear to have a 'nature affinity', which allows them to control all of the elements to some degree. These individuals have dual or sometime triple affinities that allow them to create the sub-elements, which are enhanced by their bloodline. In a sense, they have multiple affinities: primary elements and the secondary ones they create. However, every great power has limits to keep it in check.

The sub-elemental ability exhibited by these individuals is greatly hindered by their surrounding environment. Ice, Sand, and Plants can only fare so well in different environments. They need the necessary components to create the attack to use. For example: an Ice attack would need cold air and a nearby water source that was also cool. In a warm environment this would be nearly impossible to accomplish, but if the attack were created the stress would be at least four times more taxing on the user.

This bloodline has its limitations, as do all bloodline traits and clan abilities. As noted before this bloodline limit has flaws, specifically the requirements of certain conditions of the environment. While it is illogical to use an Ice Release attack in the middle of the deserts of the Land of Wind, that possible element of surprise cannot be utilized because of the Midorigan's limits. They need to be surrounded by nature; can be identified by their eye color, but most importantly a dual or triple affinity between wind, water, and earth. Affinities cannot be created, but can be enhanced and developed. Developed in the sense of improving, not in the sense of creating.

The Midorigan is similar to the abilities of four clans/ families.

The plant techniques are similar to my 'Mokuton' bloodline ability except I only need to mold my earth and water natured chakra together to form 'wood natured chakra.' There is also a clan in an area that is known by some as the 'Great Plain Nation' and to others as 'Grass Country.' One of their clans is said to be able to use plant base attacks that are said to be more deadly and unpredictable than my own. However their clan techniques do not fair well in the extremes (deserts and frosted plains). This family is said to have 'plant natured chakra' instead of having to have the dual affinity of earth and water I have.

The sand abilities seem to be similar to one of the Hidden Sand's oldest and most powerful families that is also said to share ties with the Land of Earth. It is said that this ability to freely use sand and create it from virtually nothing evolved from a clan in the Land of Earth that utilized clay, though that has yet to be proven. That clan can control sand freely, though they primarily use only the sand they have with them. Though they overcome that handicap by making more when there is sufficient soil and rocks in their environment, which mirrors the Midorigan's sand aspect.

The ice and snow abilities have two similar bloodlines in the world to my knowledge. One of them is the ability my brother has to control water out of nowhere and the other is a clan in the Land of Water that is said to be able to use ice attacks anywhere with one hand signs. I have never seen anyone perform one-hand signs and I dare say this is false information Hidden Mist is spreading to one up the other nations. While I am sure how the sand and wood/plant based attacks are created with the Midorigan, I am unsure how the ice ones are. I am not sure whether it is the moisture in the air or an actual near by body of water that fuels the attacks, though I believe it may the former. The Land of Fire is the warmest next to the Land of Wind so I am beginning to think they can summon the ice and snow out moisture alone or solely from their chakra affinities.

Of the three sub elements created by the Midorigan, sand seems to be the most versatile of the three as there are always rock and soil somewhere in an environment. Unlike Ice Release and Wood Release which are harder to use due to their inherent environmental limitations, sand does not need a specific climate like its two sister elements do. Ice needs cool air and water, while Wood needs sufficient water and fertile soil of specific pH ranges. I am beginning to question whether it is the affinity that fuels the attacks or it is nature. The few Midorigan users I have met have referred to themselves as the Guardians of Nature so I think it may be safe to assume that they use both: their affinity to unlock their potential, and nature to fuel their attacks. Of the three elements Ice Release seems to be the one we know the least of as very people throughout the continent are water aligned, and even fewer can use ice attacks

While discovering a primary affinity is as simple as pumping some chakra into those chakra cards created by the Nidaime Raikage, a secondary affinity is almost impossible to identify. It is only through constant use of an element that one has a chance of identifying another possible affinity. Though this is fairly unlikely, having an affinity that compliments the second elemental type more likely causes it. While every shinobi has the possibility of learning attacks of all elements, it is not practical to do so. For only those with the actual affinity of the attack can use attacks to the fullest.

The Sharingan has its strengths and weaknesses, as do the Midorigan and Byakugan. Unlike the dojutsu of Konoha, activating the Midorigan itself does not cost any chakra for it is always 'active'. For you must push chakra into your eyes for both the Sharingan and the Byakugan (though the later also requires hand seals) to activate them while the Midorigan is active from the moment it is awoken. The moment it is awoken by the user it will stay in use, well in a sense it is in more of a stand-by type of status. It is hard to explain for the closest situation I can think of to mirror it is housing a demon within a child. Said child would have the elemental abilities of the demon, but would not have to sacrifice chakra to activate the elemental affinity. Chakra would only be used for the attacks. In a sense it appears as if that family is in charge of something much bigger than Konoha and I. There are many tales of the Tailed Beasts and I am beginning to question their authenticity.

I have come across several Biju within my lifetime and am still confused why my Wood jutsu seems to be able to control them to some extent, well enough to calm them out of their uncontrolled fits of rage. The necklace I received from a dear friend of mine, one of the sole Midorigan users known to the world, seems to further enhance that control. Unfortunately, my son has neither water, nor an earth affinity, so it is unlikely that my gift will be passed on through the ages. It is my only hope that my legacy is continued and this village thrives past my reign and that of the soon to be Nidaime.

(End of Entry)

[ Note: At this point of time the populations are much lower. Also the common affinity in all of the lands seems to be Earth. Aside from Haku's clan (as if you didn't guess that already) and the Midorigan users, only those of Snow Country can use ice/snow based attacks

- The Difference of One Shinobi -

Washi's training was more along the lines of what Ibiki Morino or Anko Mitarashi would call a light workout or a gentle warm up to get the blood flowing. No matter who he was studying under there was always one common thread that connected all of his instructors together: perverted and/or lazy men who had lost everything and had everything to gain by doing so. So it was no surprise that the Rokudaime had a final surprise for him. The one thing Washi (and his instructors) could never fathom was how he was almost always successful at mastering element after element. It was almost as if he had affinities for them all (Note: He is fairly useless at Fire Release and certainly more than passable with Lightning Release. This reference refers to the five primary elements. His primary affinities are Water and Wind. He has a secondary primary of Earth, which he developed further in Kumo. He didn't develop it out of nowhere, he always had it but the Yondaime Hokage solely taught him Wind Release and Water Release). And a mysterious kunoichi by the name of Rin possibly held the answer. She always knew more than she should and kept everyone humble. She lent a helping hand when needed and gave the wicked the just deserts they deserved for their crimes. Who knows where she is right now? Washi's mastery of the elements lay in the origins of chakra.

- The Difference of One Shinobi -

The Shichidaime Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village was worse the Yondaime of Mist. Unlike the Yondaime Mizukage who feared individuals with bloodlines for their numerous assassination attempts, the Shichidaime Raikage on the other hand hated the leadership of Kumo for what they had done to his family. His family was infamous throughout the shinobi continent except for one nation. That nation was the land from which their clan and bloodline had originated. The infamous Double Soul clan was hated throughout the world for the chaos and unnecessary misery they caused. They were often referred to as banshees or forehead beasts. Yes, I am talking about the Land of Fire and also about the infamous clan of pink-headed idiots, the Haruno Clan.

- The Difference of One Shinobi -

Author's Note

Chapter 16

Version 1

Thanks everyone for all of the support. I am so sorry it took so long for this to come out, but there has been a lot of things going on in my life as I stated in the last author's note in chapter 15. My dad is doing better after his minor stroke, but I have been forced to pick up the slack at home lately, which is hell on top of everything else I have on my plate. I really hope that this chapter is everything and more that each and every single one of you have been expecting. I know that it isn't the greatest chapter, but I do believe it has the foundations for something great. **I KNOW THIS IS VERY SHORT, BUT I AM IN THE PROCESS OF REVISING THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND HAVE NOT GOT ANY FEEDBACK FROM THE USUAL READERS BESIDES **_**DarkRavie**_** WHO ROCKS FOR THEIR HELP IN EDITING THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS IS VERY SHORT, BUT I HAVE HIT A ROAD BLOCK ONCE AGAIN. **This is another of the chapters where I create a few original characters or reinvent minor characters. Did anyone see the Haruno connection to Kumo coming? I am still debating on Sakura's situation in the matter for I don't know if she should me outright evil to Naruto, or was it something imbedded into her by her parents/ her attempt to get Sasuke for herself.

I think that I will tone down the Sandaime bashing for a bit because I think that I need to focus on some of the more important things for now. Don't worry Sakura; Sasuke, and Kakashi will learn what happens when you mistreat a teammate to the extent that they did to Naruto. The updates will once again become more sporadic, but I hope to maintain the integrity and quality. I am doing a major overhaul of all of the chapters. I have recently updated chapter 1 completely and chapter 2 is on its way, but I will not post them right away.

I actually appreciate scalding really harsh criticism when it is done in a positive light instead of being degrading. It's nice and dandy to receive a "great chapter, can't wait to read the next one" or "that was awesome." I enjoy getting well thought out critiques even more. I do hate it thought when people just take note of the bad, but not the good. Review responsibly!

I will make a warning here I haven't made yet…. This may become a super Naruto story. I am going to try to avoid it, but it may happen. Like people have said with the battle between Washi and the Yondaime, no matter how I spin it, my characters always seem too strong. In that example the jutsu had high rankings due to the precise chakra control required for each of them. If you lack the necessary control you could still possibly perform the jutsu, but there would also be more harmful side effects after performing it. Sometimes I just get so caught up with certain scenes that I make things too over the top and make things blow up out of proportion way too quickly.

Thanks again _DarkRavie_

-Griffin


	17. a famous swordsman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 17

As many of you hardcore Naruto fans out there had learned, the names of Naruto's parents have been revealed in chapter 367, and even where his mother comes from. I will try not to give away too much, but some things will have to be revealed in my attempt to have everything make much more sense. I know it wont be perfect, and I am not claiming it will be. In this chapter be prepared to witness Washi's first mission as a shinobi of Kumo. Watch as he receives his first sensei outside of Yugito Nii the container of the Nibi and the Rokudaime Raikage. The Great Alliance's significance may make an appearance of two, but not in name—look underneath the underneath and pay attention details. With that said I hope you enjoy the latest chapter I have cooked up for my loyal readers!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 17

It had been several month since Washi had taken upon the persona of the cold but charming Raiden, personal attendant to the Rokudaime Raikage. His training with the Raikage and his personal guard, Yugito, had helped him hone many skills he hadn't touched since his time under the Yondaime Hokage. He knew he was far from perfect, but those two did run Washi/ Raiden ragged every single day since he got there. The Rokudaime was no fool. He had foreseen an attempt at replacing the Kyuubi brat with no one special, but he was pretty sure he had acquired a child of legends. Any resemblance to the sannin was immediately dismissed, as the Rokudaime was certain he now had a guardian of the Earth on his side. He would treat the boy right, and teach him anything he could. The Raikage knew his days were numbered, especially with the constant threat of Kumo's ever-unstable Haruno clan. The only reason they were allowed into Kumo was for their knowledge of everything they shouldn't regarding Konoha. Not much was hidden from the Haruno and Kumo could use every advantage they could.

'It was a shame Yugito failed in acquiring the Kyuubi-child, but instead she has succeeded in obtaining something much more powerful. She has come across something that is far greater, something that will forever secure our position as one of the greatest, if not greatest nations/ empires to ever exist. I know I should not get too far ahead of myself, but I think an era of change is in store for the shinobi continent. Konoha and Iwa have caused enough chaos and destruction. Orochimaru has ruined countless lives and nations as well. It is time for some retribution. If only I had the Kyuubi's host too. Maybe Yugito would open up more too if she had someone exactly like her. It pained the old man to see his student like that, but there was nothing else he could do at this point. It was not as if he could do it again in the near future, or the future in general. You see, the Rokudaime had done it for Yugito, the orphan he had begun to see a daughter, and the first person he had opened up to completely since his entire family was assassinated. It was suspected to have been down by the Hidden Sand Village, but he had a feeling it had something to do with a certain clan of pink banshees and their pedophile of a leader.

It was true that Kumo had wanted the Byakugan. But the reason was long forgotten to many of the Cloud shinobi. In truth it was because the Hyuuga clan had originated from the Land of Lightning, though they had no rank among the shinobi and aristocracy for they were a fairly new clan compared to the rest of the Cloud Nin. So in a turn of events in their favor, they followed the soon to be proclaimed Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. The Uchiha like many believed were spawned from the Hyuuga via Madara Uchiha and a Biju…it is unclear whether it was the Fox Lord, the Kyuubi, or the ten-tailed dragon, the true leader of the Biju. So getting back to the point, the Lightning Daimyo wanted the bloodline back (as did the Kumo elders) in the Land of Lightning once again where it truly belonged. Sure they wanted the Byakugan back, but they weren't so desperate to attempt to capture one in Konoha… they would do it far closer to there area of comfort and have it dismissed as a result of a blotched mission. The true objective was always to acquire the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. They had acquired the identity of the boy (as well as the tales of his abuse) and informed the Raikage as well as council, in doing so gaining a larger position of power in the council for themselves as well as gaining the personal favor (and debt) of the Rokudaime.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi was accustomed to living a modest lifestyle—he had sacrificed much to make sure Naruto was able to live a lot more comfortably than the Sandaime Hokage had intended. He had grown up in an orphanage for most of his childhood, before being provided with an already paid off apartment by a "generous donor" of the orphanage. His childhood was not simple, and it never would have been no matter which path fate had decided to take. He now had two objectives in his life. His primary one currently was (and would continue to be) to protect Naruto and eliminate all possible threats within the best of his ability, His second (and newer) objective was to follow the Rokudaime and learn everything he could to help the old man and the Nibi jinchuriki overthrow the corrupt Cloud Village council—specifically the Haruno clan. Ironically one thing stood in the path of both objectives: the Haruno's. In Konoha they were nothing more than a small to medium sized family—nothing close to the size of a clan. In Kumo on the other hand they were definitely a clan—though a largely disliked clan that you didn't want to get on the bad side of… they were insanely strong when angered, like when Tsunade catches Jiraya peeping on her.

Washi was not prepared for what was in store for him when he arrived in the Hidden Cloud Village. He was prepared to be interrogated and tortured by Kumo's equivalent of the deadly duo of Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. Instead he found himself placed in a position with everything to gain. The Raikage was no interested in the Byakugan, but instead in Naruto-kun, the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And right off the bat the Rokudaime realized he wasn't Naruto. But a glint in his eyes made Washi feel as if the Rokudaime knew more about him than he did himself. The way the old man was looking into his eyes made him feel as if he was either a pedophile or had something truly sinister in store. Luckily neither of his predictions came true, he knew the Rokudaime was up to something, but knew he could trust the man he had begun to see as a father figure.

It was almost as if the Rokudaime was alive again. The Rokudaime and Yondaime shared similar personalities and senses of humor. The two were so similar (except in looks and age) that Washi thought he was young once again. It was almost as if his prayers had been answered. But time and time again he would realize that he was not with his former sensei, the Yondaime, but with his new sensei the Rokudaime Raikage. It took a lot of adjusting to, but Washi, or Raiden as the Raikage had called him, was beginning to find his niche in the society of the Hidden Cloud Village. To nay outsider it seemed as if 'Raiden' was yet another addition of the Rokudaime to his personal harem/ body guard force (yes rumors state his guards regardless of gender or sexual orientation serve both purposes, though one would have to wonder how a Haruno would know any of this, and why anyone would believe a clan of unreliable gossips like the pink haired banshees. The Rokudaime didn't care what people said about him, but he was concerned about creating a group of shinobi only loyal to himself.

Now one would think it would be odd for the old man to take in Raiden/Washi so easily, but his appearance was one of Legends. He would have been a fool if he hadn't done so. The Great Alliance had existed for centuries. Most of their secrets revolved the greatest of them all. A secret that could potentially cause the demise of their progress. Something that did happen as a result of the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. Several minor wars had also caused the Great Alliance to crumble. And with it crumbling, the search began for the one that could rectify their mistakes. As a Kage of the former Great Alliance there were many responsibilities to hold and many secrets to be aware of and protect with one's life.

The Rokudaime's training with his apprentice Raiden had begun to slow down as he had progressed much sooner than he anticipated. But then when he thought about the old tales it all made sense. He was glad that the Land of Water still owed him a few favors. It was about time that Raiden learned Kenjutsu anyways. And who better to learn it from than one of the Hidden Mist's Legendary Seven Swordsmen?

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Taken from chapter 9 of _the Difference of One Shinobi_)

(Flashback)

Water, which normally had good relations with many of its sister nations (Snow, Grass, and Lightning), was beginning to separate itself from them and was beginning to crumble. The tyrant of a Mizukage had begun the mass genocide of those with bloodline limits. A recent failed assassination attempt had led to paranoid Kage to go beyond his normal hysteria. Many of those in AQUA (like Kumo's BOLT and Konoha's ANBU/ROOT) with bloodline limits fled the nation unscathed, though there were few. The others were not so lucky, for most of the bloodline limit shinobi were rather weak or political rivals/ supporters of political rivals. Many individuals began to flee to the countryside and abandon their past lives. One such family was one of the Hidden Mist Village's greatest assets, the clan whose mastery of Ice Release was far superior to that of Snow Country's…

The Seven Swordsmen's attempt at assassinating the Mizukage did not go well either, so the seven men and women (and their apprentices and the infamous swords maker) fled the nation. Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, was one of the primary reasons the attempt had failed, and it was eating away at him. He was currently traveling through the countryside on his way out of the corrupt land. The sight he saw before him was enough to give the infamous Demon a heart attack.

A bloody and icy battle scene encased an entire village (if it could even be called that for it was nothing more than a few huts and small gardens. And in the middle of the scene was a sobbing child, which Zabuza could not determine if it was male or female. So the infamous demon took his chances and tried not to slip on the bloody and icy ground.

"So kid what happened?"

"Are you here to kill me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything…it's just…"

"Save it kid. Is there anyone here alive?"

"No…" the child stuttered.

"I am on my way out of here. Go run along. You wouldn't want to be caught up with a crime scene like this…" this only caused the child to cry even more.

"Don't cry. I am sorry. Did I say something? I really have to go now. The Mizukage has most likely picked up my trail. And AQUA are probably on my tail right now…"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU?" the child said more then demanded.

"Why should I? Asked the infamous demon before raising an eyebrow (he has some, just very faint and almost non-existent due to an Ice justu gone astray)

"THIS" the child said before forming ice and snow in their hand and hurling it at Zabuza, who barely made it out of the way as it increased in size and speed and slowly morphed into icy arrows that were rather pointy looking, one in particular almost hit him in a way that would have prevented him from fully enjoying his favorite orange book.

"What's your name kid? I am Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I have been looking for an apprentice anyway."

"My name is Haku, that is all you need to know. I will stay loyal and protect you even if it costs you my life Zabuza-sama" Haku said before bowing.

'Wow I really hit the jackpot this time, I guess not everyone has the Legendary Sucker's bad luck' Zabuza thought before approaching Haku even closer.

Meanwhile a certain big breasted blond sneezed in Konoha.

"And by the way, I am a boy" Haku said before causing Zabuza to sweat drop and faint.

(End Flashback)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Fast forward a few years from Haku meeting Zabuza for a first time, and a few month after the Rokudaime's thoughts regarding teaching Raiden Kenjutsu this about when Washi is in his mid teen's, Haku is about twelve-ish. Yes I decided she would be a girl. I believe in equality and there need to be some strong kick ass kunoichi beyond Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko!)

Raiden was in for a big surprise and wasn't even aware of it. No one had truly surprised him more than the Rokudaime who was turning more and more into a father/ grandfather figure to Raiden. He was strict and demanding to his charge like any father, but knew when to give in and spoil the brat like any good grandparent. This experience would be something he wouldn't stop hearing about for years to come.

'Hopefully I have made the correct decision. Our relationship is shaky right now; this could turn the tides for the worse. Well I need to get this over with sooner or later.'

A single finger laced with chakra was placed on a tattoo on the elderly Raikage's left forearm. And in an instant in the Raikage's private chambers an individual arrived in a breeze of frost (i.e. a Yuki Shunshin).

"Raikage-sama?" the masked shinobi (currently kneeling and bowing with a BOLT mask on).

"Raiden spare the formalities." Soon said shinobi revealed his mask and sat on a chair near the Raikage. The apprentice sat in a manner that revealed he was currently in a sour mood and was not to be trifled with."

Silence…

"I take it your training with Yugito-chan went well?"

"If you call being burned alive by a woman with an insane chakra supply and stamina fun, I guess it went well. I understand Rokudaime-sama that she is a good sensei, but I don't think I can learn much more as her chakra supply and stamina will always outclass me even if I develop my skills to a near perfect level."

"I see you are right to the point as usual. As you know several years ago a shinobi by the name of Zabuza Momochi attempted a coup d'e'tat in the Land of Water against the Mizukage."

Raiden nodded to allow the Raikage to continue with whatever he was trying to convey to his apprentice.

"The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist were forced to flee. Several have not been heard from since, but one is currently within the Land of Lightning?"

"Is it that sexy one Kisame with that wicked cool chakra stealing sword Samehada?"

The Rokudaime sweat dropped and suddenly another shinobi decided to make his presence known.

"What kind of sissy boy are you? If you are interested in men you should at least be interested in someone attractive like me, the infamous Zabuza Momochi of the Bloody Mist! I don't know why you like Fish-face unless you have a shark or fish fetish?" the newly revealed Zabuza ranted.

"You are as easy to rile up as I read in the bingo book. And trust me I'm not gay. And I'm glad you're apprentice is one hundred percent female or I would begin to question your orientation!"

A fourth shinobi decided to make her presence known.

"You cannot speak to Zabuza-sama like that!"

"Aww that's so cute. His apprentice has a crush. Once again I'm glad she's a she or I would be terrified of him raping me."

Zabuza went forward to strike the blond but Haku held him back.

"Zabuza-sama you promised…" Haku pouted.

"Haku… grrr… I give up"

"If you two are done flirting, I might add Haku is a pretty name for a pretty girl for yourself, why are we all here Raikage-sama?" with Raiden saying this Zabuza glared, Haku blushed, and the Rokudaime looked amused.

"Raiden-kun, meet your newest sensei and teammate, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku."

The three mentioned parties all decided to faint at this point.

"This will be much more interesting than anticipated" the old man said to himself.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 17

Okay, that was finished much quicker than I anticipated. A little on the short end, but I am pretty much happy with it overall. Thanks everyone for all of the support (thought the lack of reviews in chapter 16 makes me wonder if anyone cares anymore). I am so sorry it took so long for this to come out, but there has been a lot of things going on in my life as I stated in the last two author's note in chapters 15 and 16. My dad is doing much much better after his minor stroke, but I have been forced to pick up the slack at home lately, which is hell on top of everything else, but at least I am done with my part time job for the next few months. I still need to pack for college and get a few more things, but overall I am not as busy as I was a few weeks ago. I really hope that this chapter is everything and more that each and every single one of you have been expecting. I know that it isn't the greatest chapter, but I do believe it has the foundations for something great. I finally am at a point where I am truly happy with the story, though I am still revising the other chapters.

**THE PROCESS OF REVISING THE OTHER CHAPTERS IS SLOW AND MONOTINOUS BUT HAS TO BE DONE TO RESTORE THE INTEGRITY, INTEREST, AND ORIGINALITY INTO THIS SOMEWHAT BLAND FIC, WHICH IT KIND OF IS NOW. I AM A LITTLE DEPRESSED WITH THE LACK OF RESPONSES WITH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND HAVE NOT GOT ANY FEEDBACK FROM THE USUAL READERS BESIDES **_**DarkRavie**_** WHO ROCKS FOR THEIR HELP IN EDITING THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF CHAPTER16, BUT ITS OK BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYONE GETS BUSY TOWARDS THE END OF THE SUMMER. AT LEAST THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE THREE THOUSAND WORD RANGE BEFORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT WAS SHORT, BUT HAS SET UP A LOT OF THINGS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WHICH WILL COME OUT PROB ONCE EVERY THREE OR FOUR WEEKS ONCE I START COLLEGE AGAIN (THIS IS A ROUGH ESTIMATE). THE REVISIONS WILL CONTINUE MORE FREQUENTLY AS THEY ARE LESS TAXING THEN CREATING NEW ENTIRE CHAPTERS.**

This is another of the chapters where I reinvent some of the minor yet very important characters. Did anyone see Zabuza and Haku coming? Was it even funny? Did anyone see the Haruno's ambition, arrogance, and sheer insanity coming? Was it entertaining? I am still debating on Sakura's situation in the matter for I don't know if she should me outright evil to Naruto, or was it something imbedded into her by her parents/ her attempt to get Sasuke for herself. Ever since posting that idea in the previous chapter's author note (chapter 16) I have yet to come up with a final decision.

I think that I will may tone down the Sandaime bashing for a bit in some aspects because I think that I need to focus on some of the more important things for now. At the same time it will increase for how he let the neglect of Naruto continue for so long. Don't worry Sakura; Sasuke, and Kakashi will learn what happens when you mistreat a teammate to the extent that they did to Naruto. The punishments may seem very cruel and unusual but that's what a pink-haired bimbo/banshee, an emo cry baby-spoiled brat, and an arrogant pervert deserve.

Once again the updates will become much more sporadic, but I hope to maintain the integrity and quality. I am doing a major overhaul of all of the chapters. I have recently updated chapter 1 completely and chapter 2 also last week. They are posted, as is the recently updated chapter 3.

I actually appreciate scalding really harsh criticism when it is done in a positive light instead of being degrading. It's nice and dandy to receive a "great chapter, can't wait to read the next one" or "that was awesome." I enjoy getting well thought out critiques even more. I do hate it thought when people just take note of the bad, but not the good. Review responsibly!

I will make a warning here I haven't made yet…. This may become a super Naruto story. I am going to try to avoid it, but it may happen. Like people have said with the battle between Washi and the Yondaime, no matter how I spin it, my characters always seem too strong. In that example the jutsu had high rankings due to the precise chakra control required for each of them. If you lack the necessary control you could still possibly perform the jutsu, but there would also be more harmful side effects after performing it. Sometimes I just get so caught up with certain scenes that I make things too over the top and make things blow up out of proportion way too quickly. In the earlier chapters Washi may seem to strong, but it was obvious the Yondaime was holding back because he wanted to keep Washi as his student, but had to give his student a challenge at the same time. I hope this was everything and more you all expected for chapter 17!

Please review!

-Griffin

August 27, 2007


	18. A fist of Iron, A sword of Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre chapter Note – Chapter 178

As many of you hardcore Naruto fans out there had learned, the names of Naruto's parents have been revealed in chapter 367, and even where his mother comes from. I will try not to give away too much, but some things will have to be revealed in my attempt to have everything make much more sense. I know it wont be perfect, and I am not claiming it will be. In the next few chapters be prepared to witness Washi's first mission as a shinobi of Kumo. Watch as he receives his first sensei outside of Yugito Nii, the container of the Nibi, and the Rokudaime Raikage. The Great Alliance's significance may once again make an appearance or two, but not in name—look underneath the underneath and pay attention details. I am not making any promises. With that said I hope you enjoy the latest chapter I have cooked up for my loyal readers! I am doing my best to make everything less confusing…

Sorry it's been like three or four weeks since I have uploaded/ released my last chapter on fan fiction .net, but school was been a bit more hectic than I expected. I have been fiddling with ideas but couldn't come up with anything specific that would rock your worlds. As you have noticed for experience, even the smallest of details can hold a great deal of significance when the time is right.

**WARNING!!!!**

**(PLEASE READ SLOWLY AND CAREFULLY!)**

As usual you all know that drill of me not owning any of the Naruto characters except for my original characters, which include Raiden/ Washi, his summons, and the Rokudaime Raikage. On the other hand several of the minor Naruto chapters will be out of character in this fic. In this chapter in particular, Zabuza, Yugito, and Gai to name a few will do things you will not have expected FYI! Please enjoy and keep an open mind.

Thanks for reading this far.

Griffin

(Now let's get on with the show: CHAPTER **20** of **The Difference of One Shinobi**)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

(Recap- previously shown in chapters seven and ten)

(Location Kumo, Raikage's Estate)

Raiden looked up from his book and barely moved his head out of the way as several kunai struck the tree trunk that his head was resting on several moments previously.

"Well, well, boys it looks like the Rokudaime's pet is here all alone?" one said.

"Let's have some fun with killing that brat!"

"How much of a ransom do you think we can get?"

"Why don't we have some fun with him first" said one with an evil glint in his eye. After this was said, several grabbed their crotches while others began to move themselves into positions for making hand seals in case everything did not go according to plan.

However while Raiden could have just summoned some BOLT members he knew were stationed up in the tree above him and around the lake, Washi would strike fear in those that took advantage of the young and were truly loyal only to themselves…

"My business with the Raikage is none of your business. What we do in private does not affect his ability to rule Kumo as you have noticed that the nation has not reached this level of prosperity since the Sandaime Raikage over two hundred years ago."

"Like a brat like you can step against us. The best you could do to get us to spare your life is to get on your knees and…"

THAT comment was stopped with a sudden attack before the man could finish or the shinobi could react.

"As if I would bow to the likes of any of you. Captains Taichi and Daisuke Morimoto is a honor to be your executioner with four moves"

"WOOD RELEASE: FOUR PILLARS JUTSU"

"WIND RELEASE: CLOUD CLONE"

"DEMONIC ILLUSION: SEAL OF THE SEVEN SINS: LUST"

And in instant a barrier of wooden pillars had been formed around them. Every so often was a cloud located a specific spots around the circle of wooden spires. The cage of wood was not only created to confine the traitorous shinobi into a smaller area. In fact Raiden had performed this sequence of jutsu for one purpose. The area partitioned off by the clones and pillars enhance the genjutsu by having it being distributed over a smaller area and also being more concentrated over said area.

… "Undignified men such as yourselves deserve to be executed for your lack of dedication to your Hidden Village and the Land in which you reside. For your crimes I sentence you to death. I was kind enough for you to have a final orgasm before you die. Most offer a final meal, but I have a sick sense of humor" (Begins laughing like Anko and then throws in killer intent like Ibiki) "Now I shall end this!"

… "Sand Release: Sand Coffin"

And as the sand dome began to form around the ring of pillars, the Kumo-nin within it began to realize far too late that their lives were on the verge of ending for making such stupid mistakes. As the swirling mass of sand (which came from shore of the lake) descending, the wooden pillars began to move closer to the center, which held the shinobi. Needless to say they were disposed of in a humane manner, one that completely creped out the Rokudaime who was watching from afar via his trusty crystal ball (yep every Kage has one, that's why the Seven Swordsmen's assassination attempt failed). The moving pillars forced the swirling mass of sand to further compress and compress until there was nothing left living within what remained of the battle.

(See chapters seven and ten for full details of the battle that ensued and ensured Raiden's position in Kumo as apprentice. The battle was not everything that was expected by any of the parties involved.)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The news of several of Kumo's top shinobi slain within the very walls of the Hidden Cloud Village had many people on edge. Even the Raikage was worried that something horrible was about to happen. For every few shinobi were able to eliminate quickly and efficiently shinobi with near Kage-level skills. The Rokudaime didn't have just anyone as his elite. No he took the best of the best and had them train constantly. Being good at what you are leads to arrogance. Constantly training and refining one's skills keeps them grounded and team players. Unlike the Sandaime Hokage, the Rokudaime Raikage was able to think of the best of his shinobi and villagers. While some of the Rokudaime's shinobi disliked Raiden, they were not clouded by hatred, no they were lead by jealousy. They were not as arrogant as the likes of Kakashi Hatake or the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, but they were arrogant enough.

The error of Konoha's way was that the valued completing the mission and protecting one's comrades with almost equal importance. This paradoxical breed of philosophy is what has stagnated the growth and development of the Land of Fire's shinobi forces for one is damned if the fail a mission and damned if a comrade is lost during a mission. One who abandons their comrades is worse than trash. That is the reason Konoha has lost so many of their great shinobi to suicide (the noble form, seppuku, and doing it without a witness, immoral). Many of Konoha's infamous ninja forces, specifically kunoichi, had abandoned their posts. Despite the Sandaime's many accomplishments, he was a senile and naïve old man. One woman in particular knew this and left the village as soon as the Sandaime broke his promise to the Yondaime… a promise that would have forever changed the lives of Konoha. Particularly the life of one shinobi hopeful. Sasuke Sarutobi was a great man in many aspects, but horrible when it came to be a family man. He had failed his siblings, his children, and his students. And now he had failed the man who saved Konoha, his son, and the wife who gave many a second chance.

The old man was unafraid of his judgment day. He did what he thought was best and did what he could. The council were too manipulative and lazy, yep that's the mindset he held when he failed to visit Naruto more frequently, or the fact that Naruto had to pay for rent AND food despite being an ORPHAN and CIVILLIAN. He didn't check into the horrible appearance of Naruto's apartment. He didn't do much to help Naruto at all. The old coot was forming the young child into the perfect weapon, loyal only to himself. Sarutobi would never admit it, but Danzo was a wise man, he had bright visions, after all he was the one that allowed Danzo to create ROOT. Who would have suspected the old man to let the old war hawk create the vigilante ANBU force? Sarutobi saw Naruto as more than a weapon most of the time. He knew it was the only way to prevent the young blonde's execution. But he was naïve to think that the child's legacy would not have changed the opinion of the council and the child's situation. The child's father was the Yondaime for a reason. Little things could have made many differences, but he shaped Naruto into the perfect, loyal orphan that he needed.

Meanwhile another blonde was dealing with another Kage but for different reasons. The Rokudaime knew that something was up, but was unable to put his finger on it. However he was able to focus on the matters at hand. Several of his captains had been slain on the Raikage's estate. There were no witnesses and no scent or anything tracing back to a culprit. He was truly scared for the first time in many decades. The old man knew that he needed to take some drastic measures, but did not know what to take. He had heard whispers of a possible coup, but was unsure of which faction could be behind it. He knew that there were traitors, but that question was who were they?

Raiden (Washi to those who have forgotten about his dual identities since the last update was so long ago) was prepared for the worst to come. He had just eliminated many of Kumo's captains and several of the top Shinobi specialists. However what he had done had also had positive effects on the village as a whole. The Hidden Cloud Village was currently going through a new cycle of development. Everyone was pitching into raising the defenses and to train harder. No longer was it the survival of the fittest. For the first time in a long time neighbor was helping neighbor unconditionally. Everyone was focused and ready to put his or her lives on the line. A lot of people were happy to hear who had perished. Especially the deaths of Taichi and Daisuke Morimoto. Those two men were talented yes, but also lazy, greedy, gluttonous, jealous, and even more sickening repeated child rapists.

This new era of potential war had led to many calling for the end of corruption in the council. While the council in Kumo was not as perfect as Iwa or Suna's it was far less corrupt that Kiri and Konoha's. Unlike the laters', Kumo clans were elected into the council for their seats. And unlike the formers' Kumo clans had no limit on how frequent they could be part of the council's assembly. There was one clan that no one could ever root out of the general assembly though, the Haruno clan. Everyone from the civilians to the Kage hated the sickingly sweet and useless pink haired banshees. They were more arrogant than the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Orochimaru, and the Biju put together. In the bylaws of Kumo, no clan can be removed unless voted out. Many had a feeling that they were on the verge of possibly overthrowing the Rokudaime, the first Raikage to bring about an age of growth only rivaled by that of the Sandaime Raikage. The Haruno clan was unwelcome in Kumo. Many bitter rivals soon would be willing to put aside their differences to eliminate the banshees. For the Haruno were responsible for the decimation of many villages, specifically Whirlpool Country's Hidden Village (whose country does not even exist anymore also as a result of the Haruno clan) and the Hidden Village of Wave Country (which has been long forgotten, so long forgotten there was no evidence of its existence outside of documents held by Lightning and Snow). They followed only two men. The leader of the main clan, in Rice Field Country, and the snake Sannin Orochimaru.

With all of the possible threats, the Rokudaime knew it was time to start instructing his apprentice in several other forms of combat. Little did he know, but his apprentice was the source of all of the commotion. Sure there were BOLT members trailing the former Konoha-nin from day to day, but none of them remembered a thing from their shift that day other than the Rokudaime's charge going shopping for some child things and pastries and others things in a carefree manner. It was to his advantage that he looked far younger than he appeared. It was the perfect disguise to feign innocence, for who would suspect the Rokudaime's boy toy to be a threat to the welfare of the Hidden Cloud and the Land of Lightning in general? The young man had already developed superb skill in Water (Suiton) and Wind (Futon) jutsu and to a lesser degree in Earth (Doton). He had also to begin to delve into a few sub elemental jutsu, but with little success. The Rokudaime had a trick up his sleeve, one that would forever change the tides of history. The Land of Water was currently in chaos due to the Mizukage's most trusted advisor (a Haruno elder) and right now all of its ties with the former Great Alliance nations were null and void except for a small bit on the Land of Lightning's part.

The Rokudaime was prepared for drastic measures. He already had a potential threat. 'How bad of a threat could Kiri be now?' the wise man thought. It was true they would not be a threat for many years. The Land of Water was in shambles, the Hidden Mist Village not much better. On the other hand Kumo's morale was at an all time high and business was booming. They were careful not to over exhaust the soil or their resources, but sealed some of their surplus into fireproof scrolls in case of the worse. A knock could be heard on the Rokudaime's door. The Raikage's office was a shaped like a pentagon and very airy. It held busts of his five predecessors unlike the other villages. For example Suna had statues and Konoha portraits. The office was fairly simple except for the kanji that adorned the ceilings and flooring. The kanji on the ceiling were of the known elements. The kanji on the floor were of the shinobi Hidden villages past and present.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Speaking of blondes, let us focus on a blond that also hold a tail beast within their body. No we are not talking about Naruto Uzumaki; no we are instead going to focus on Yugito Ni, the container for the Nibi no Nekomata.

As the Rokudaime's most trusted shinobi (well to her knowledge, in truth he trusts his apprentice more for unknown reasons) she was given access to many things that not even the council were capable of. And because of that and the burden she carried, she was forced to live a life of service and solitude. On some missions she had to use her female assets and talents to her disgust, but it was much easier to seduce than to shadow, sabotage, and slay. She was not afraid to use whatever gifts Kami had blessed he with to further her career as one of the leading kunoichi of both a Hidden Village and one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations in a similar manner to Konoha's Anko Mitarashi and Akatsuki's origami maiden, Konan.

Yugito Nii suffered in many ways that many jinchuriki did for carrying the burden of a tailed beast. However unlike many of the others she had a caring and stable family for at least part of her early life. The Rokudaime Raikage was not a big of enough of an idiot to reveal that he had sealed the Nibi into the Nii heiress, but somehow someone with a big mouth and nothing better to do than to gossip in a manner that bordered SS- rank treason (as the Nii clan and the Rokudaime wanted her identity to remain secret to protect the clan and the heiress with one of the world's greatest burdens) had managed to spread the information throughout the village as fast as lightning. Those who heard of the information through a third party and viewed her as carrying a burden (and possibly being influenced by the Nibi) suspected it was a Haruno (for they are world renown, except in Konoha for some reason of their centuries of crimes). The Secret was not revealed for several years after the sealing. By then the Rokudaime and the Nii clan had already established contingency plans.

When Yugito was in Kumo during her early years as a child, the Rokudaime (sixth) Raikage kept her safe from the hatred of those who perished during the rampage of the legendary Nekomata. The Raikage was able to keep the secret a secret for the first four years of her life. The Raikage knew that as she grew up with the Nibi Cat Demon inside of her, the possibility of the secret being revealed would become more likely. They (the Rokudaime and her parents) knew she would be hated by all the people around her who only saw her as the Nekomata reincarnated, which was essentially the civilians, Haruno clan, and the other less powerful and newer additions to Kumo. Many of the seasoned shinobi feared she could be placed under the influence of the Nibi, hence they would tread carefully. After the death of her parents, they would act almost completely emotionless, but with just a touch of compassion to let her know they did not hate her, respected her for her burden, and only feared of the possible corruption. For this she did not hate them for several of these shinobi put themselves on the line (and some even died in the line of duty) to keep her alive, as they trusted Kumo's greatest Raikage in decades. The only Raikage said to ever rival him in accomplishments of power was the Sandaime who had lived nearly two centuries before him. The clean air of volcano setting did wonders on the longevity of the Hidden Cloud Village's populace. It was almost as if they had a temporary fountain of youth. While everyone would get seriously sick a few times in their lives, most lived well into their fifties or sixties (several of the Raikages lived past 120 years old, though through jutsu and karma. These jutsu would be the basis of Tsunade's legendary jutsu). Lightning, like her sister nations, did not have Kages initially as newer countries as Wind and Fire did, hence explaining why the centuries old nations only being a few Kages ahead of their newer counterparts.

The Rokudaime knew they would dare try to beat Yugito, kill her, or worse if they ever got the chance for they knew how powerful the Raikage were and he held the support of the majority of the village. Despite that support she was still quite the outcast. No one dared get close to her except the closest of the Raikage's personnel. This allowed her to grow exponentially while maintaining her humanity and developing the ties that would keep her grounded. Everything is important when it regards the well being of the underdog.

The Council of Kumo opposed the general consensus of the Civilians and the shinobi clans that would soon attempt a coup. The general argument of the "potential demon slayers" revolved around constantly saying that young Yugito Nii was a demon hell spawn who deserved to die for the sins of the infamous Nekomata that had long plagued Lightning Country. However, the MAJORITY of the SHINOBI contingent eliminated any possible threats discreetly. This quelled the problem for some time, just enough for Yugito's training to be finalized under one of Hidden Rock's **Metal Reapers**. The Metal Reapers are Iwa's (Hidden Stone) equivalent of Kiri's (Mist) swordsmen and Konoha's Sannin. The Rokudaime Raikage would was well aware of potential problems and thus cashed in on several favors to ensure one of his many protégé's would be wise enough to fool Akatsuki into thinking they had sealed the Nibi no Nekomata (and in the process eliminating the sole surviving member of the Nii clan, infamous for their abilities). Only the most trusted of ANBU were allowed to watch over Yugito when the Rokudaime was unable to personally keep an eye on her or her Metal Reaper sensei was unable to tutor her. He was a surrogate father to her after she lost her family and the few Metal Reapers she knew.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

The Rokudaime was an expert in kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) and sealing, hence the reason why the Nibi no Nekomata's relatively sane and stable container. He knew there was only so much he could teach his apprentice only so much, for many of the forbidden jutsu were beyond even the genius of his apprentice, and no amount of genius can accelerate the understanding and mastery of seals. So it was now that the Rokudaime had begun to execute his contingency plan. Even if he did not last longer and the worst were to happen, he had the plans set in motion to ensure that his apprentice lived long and lived well. The knocking was beginning to grow irritating as it brought the old man out of his thoughts. He knew that it was foolish to prolong it anymore.

"Come in I am sorry about the wait…"

The man came walking in closer to the Raikage before he was stopped by the voice of the revered leaded of the Hidden Cloud Village.

"…Zabuza"

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Glossary (of Original Terms and Non-canon versions of elements belonging to Naruto)

**Metal Reaper**- Iwa's (Hidden Stone) legendary task force. They are rumored to be able to wield the Metal Element. Only other known use of Metal Chakra was the Sandaime Kazekage and the Midorigan users. (Note another person in possession of the capacity to possibly use it is unaware of her heritage or her possible gift). (I just created them out of the spot, and they were not part of my original concept. If anyone has ideas feel free to share them).

**Nii Clan-** Yugito Nii's clan. One of the oldest and most revered of Kumo's clans. Also one of with the most thorough history of the founding families of the former Great Alliance Nations/ Villages. They were known for their special abilities (not decided on currently, feel free to share them!) and hunted down for them. The container of the Nibi is the sole survivor of this clan.

**Haruno Clan-** The Banshee clan of the elemental nations. Known to have caused the destruction of several shinobi nations and/ or hidden villages. They are destructive psychologically and physically. Females in particular are known for a split personality disorder. Known gossips and avid fan girls (and fan boys regardless of the gender of the object of their desire). They are known to have revealed the identities of several jinchuriki. No one knows where he or she came from or how he or she always mysteriously comes to power.

**Great Alliance-** Original collection of shinobi villages/ nations. Consisted of what is today known as Snow (Spring) Country, the Land of Water, Grass Country, and the Land of Lightning. It was not so much a political alliance but a progression of the establishment of shinobi settlements and the cause of the spread of chakra control and utilization. The Great Alliance eventually became the precursor the Elemental Nations.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO GO OVER FIVE THOUSAND WORDS THIS TIME TO MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU SINCE I HAVE HAD ISSUES WITH MY MUSE. THE SUN SHOULD BE UP SOON AND I WILL GET A FEW HOURS OF SLEEP HOPEFULLY. I HAVE A LOT OF ACADEMIC ISSUES TO ATTEND TO, BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL SATISFY YOUR CRAVING FOR A CHAPTER OF **THE DIFFERENCE OF ONE SHINOBI** UNTIL THEN!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Zabuza Momochi was a very unhappy man. On one hand he was spared for a while by being welcomed into the Land of Lightning for a long term A ranked mission that bordered on S rank and was allowed to bring his apprentice with him. It was a simple mission that would benefit both him and his apprentice. His apprentice, Haku, has spent little time with others his age since being taken under the wing of the Butcher of the Bloody Mist, so Zabuza like any good father figure carefully weighed his options and did what he could to spare his "son" from the harsh realities of the shinobi world when he was able.

It was not unusual for the Land of Lightning to hire missing-nin to teach the apprentices or wards of the Raikages. It was a long-standing tradition that the other nations tolerated without much choice (for all the missing nin could flock to Lightning and the combined forces of the others would be unable to crush Lightning). For it had been a long standing tradition for Lightning (and the other former Great Alliance nations to a lesser degrees) to take in those that were shunned and give them a new purpose in life. Many declined, but will of the shinobi burns most brightly where honor, loyalty, and compassion reign supreme and corrupt councils simply do not exist.

Zabuza Momochi was currently angry because the Rokudaime Raikage had left him waiting outside of his office for over an hour. His secretary had told him that he could go on ahead to see the old man, but to knock before entering. If Zabuza hadn't taken his apprentice's advice to heart, the door would have already been flung down the hall, but he was on thin ice as it was. Finally he was given the go ahead to enter after what seemed to be thousands of knocks on the wooden door.

"Zabuza it has been a while, has it not?" began the wise older man with a genuine smile.

"Of course Lord Raikage. You appear to be looking well," Zabuza said with a curt response.

"Lets skip the formalities. I need you to take on an apprentice, specifically my apprentice," replied the Rokudaime getting down straight to business.

"How will I benefit from this? I already have one brat on my hands. What was so important that you have called me out of hiding?"

"I need you to train my apprentice for the Haruno's are about to strike again. We do not have much time and I need RAIDEN educated in Kenjutsu. He needs every advantage possible if it is necessary for him to flee and elude the hunter Nin. Also I have the next three unreleased Icha Icha books. Jiraya himself sent them to me for allowing him to peep in the hot springs, though it was the women who enjoyed it more. I still do not understand why the women of the village love that smut, but whatever floats his boat. I don't know what those women were on, but the super pervert is useful. So do we have a deal?"

"Fine tell the brat to meet me at Training Ground 27. He better be able to keep up. And if he is one of your playthings I don't want to be raped in my sleep. If Yugito is within a 200-meter radius of my personal space the deals off old man. I swear she is almost bad as the Snake Sannin Orochimaru's former apprentice. Though that Anko Mitarashi is quite a feisty lady…" Zabuza stated with a dreamy tone and expression.

(Else where the Snake Pervert sneezed alerting the boys he was peeping on that someone was watching them. They soon ran away, but not before their parents began to chase the creepy looking "woman."

Meanwhile said Snake Mistress was currently dreaming of her favorite swordsman while in the company of her close friend, the head of Torture and Interrogation. While she sneezed he managed to grab another stick of Dango when her eyes were closed before vanishing in a poof of air. When all was said in done she was seeing read, but not before of daydreaming of her "old flame.")

"Thank you Zabuza. Here's the first book. You will receive the next one when he master Hyouton. I know of your apprentice's gift. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this office."

"Hai Raikage-sama"

"The young man I am having you train, my apprentice, is a wielder of a long since thought to have been wiped out clan. My apprentice yields the MIDORIGAN."

Zabuza face planted.

"OLD MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!!!! Now Haku can have someone to play with! I can go visit Rin-chan now! Thank you old man!" Zabuza said beaming.

This was truly a terrifying sight. Zabuza acting like a schoolgirl.

"Rin-chan eh? I thought you were with Anko-hime?"

Zabuza blushed.

"Rin-chan is only an acquaintance. She knows of the Midorigan. She is also one of the few I know who has any knowledge of wood, sand, and metal jutsu. I know it will be time before he can do them, but…" 

"He has already mastered Wood and Sand."

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!" face plant.

Moments later.

"I will be in touch Rokudaime-san"

twitch twitch

"You will never call me by my first name will you?"

"Nope" Zabuza said before disappearing in a swirl of water.

'The things I do as a Raikage. Sometimes I wish Raiden was ready to become the Shichidaime (Note if people use it to refer to the tailed beast I am using it for a Kage. That and Nanadaime sounds dumb). That or if Kushina or Takeru were still alive. I am getting too old for this, though I am faring much better than Konoha's Sandaime and I am a great deal older than him. I need to name a successor soon. I fear the Haruno shall strike soon and Raiden may be forced to flee. There is only so much I can do. I hope I am doing the right thing. Sensei what should I do?'

buzzing noise

"Raikage-sama, there is more paperwork for you to complete" said his secretary through the intercom.

'Could this day get any worse' thought the old man

buzzing noise

"Yugito Nii is currently missing. She has not shown up for her post. Her apartment also seems to have been ransacked. Raiden is fine right now as is he is currently in the tower's library. There is also other bad news that can wait. Several shinobi units have been spotted around the village and dealt with. It appears Fire, Sand, and Waterfall are out to get us as is Orochimaru's forces. And there have more importantly been several sightings of figures in black cloaks with red clouds donning straw hats like those of Rice Fields Country. However we have approached with caution as Master Jiraya has instructed us to do so. We were unable to see much but it appeared as if they were two women, and from the Gama-Sannin's Intel there should only be a blue haired woman. They didn't do much but they both sent out birds. One of paper and the other of clay. The damage was minimal, but they appeared to have gotten away with several relics from the Uzumaki estate. A scroll is missing also. In the clan head's office were several scrolls embedded around the room on the walls. The green one is missing."

The Rokudaime's face went as pale as a sheet. This was not good, not good at all. Those scrolls would only appear to one who knew of their existence. His secretary was one of the few beside himself on the continent that even knew the scrolls existed, let alone the estate. This was truly bad. He feared what Kushina would do to him when they met in the after life.

In truth his secretary was one of the Raikage's sleeper agents. He was a member of BOLT (though utilizing a different chakra signature, sent, and hair color all thanks to several seals designed by the Rokudaime). He was Yugito's teammate as well as a friend of one of the last of Kumo's Uzumaki transplants from Whirlpool Country.

The day was truly going to the dogs. But what he did not know was that Yugito was fine, but currently in an undisclosed location only know to a select few. Her current mission was of such national security that the Raikage did not know where his ward was. He was worried but knew she is a strong woman who would be capable of protecting herself. Bu deep down his paternal instincts thought otherwise.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 18

Once again I apologize for the delay of the release of this chapter. I have been quite busy with my sophomore year of college. I am having a better time than last year but am still far from being perfect. I am glad that I have finally had time to finish this chapter which I have started long ago before other things distracted me from this wonderful fic of mine lol. I have stated before my updates will become more irregular. I will try my best to create awesome chapters, but the ten thousand word chapters are only for the revised versions of the chapters. I am still in the process of converting the chapters so bare with me.

Lately I have been receiving criticism for not doing enough to help Naruto and making Washi too powerful. Once again I must stress that despite the training Washi gets, he is also a lot older than Naruto and trained for a specific purpose. This purposed for now will only be revealed as ensuring the survival of Naruto, even if it is from a far. I am sorry if people don't like how I am portraying this, but I do feel that it is important that Naruto lives a somewhat challenging and unhappy childhood to shape him into the great person he is. And Naruto does get training in Gai and a few others, which I have already mentioned….

Ok it's a lot shorter than usual but I am trying. It is the best I can do with me trying to get everything done I have to do for classes. I apologize. I am still revising the other chapters. I know it isn't much, but I hope it will be enough to keep y'all on board.

Anyways please leave a comment. Positive, negative, constructive. It doesn't matter as long as it is something I can use to help further enhance the quality of the story.

Griffin


	19. A Fearsome Foursome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 19_

Okay I lied. Here's another chapter. I wanted to do a few more revisions, but have become stuck in editing chapters four and five. I have continued making several cosmetic fixes as a few people have pointed out obvious mistakes on my part. I have given up on posting updated versions for a bit because I need to do a major overhaul of the story in general. For now the majority of the story is straightforward enough. But some of the earlier chapters (1-10) in particular need a lot of work to become less confusing…

Ok here is Naruto's childhood! You have seen him train with Gai in secret. Now lets see his interactions with the future Rookie Nine, their families, and more importantly ANKO MITARASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Though not necessarily in that order or all in on chapter!)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Konoha

Seven Years After Kyuubi

(I.E. Naruto is Seven Years Old)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto Uzumaki had been thrown into the world of shinobi headfirst when the Sandaime had accidentally let it slip that both of his parents were fine shinobi and were renown throughout the continent for their unique skills and flawless prowess. The result was the Naruto was enrolled in the academy early, something that many would over look when they discussed his multiple failed genin exams. For someone like Naruto without any parents of (many) friends to help guide him, it was remarkable he was even able to make it through the Academy at all specifically with all the prejudice against him. Several other orphans had been dealt the same fate, though the Kunoichi of the year ahead of Naruto was no ordinary kunoichi. Unlike the other countless top kunoichi who only had book smarts, limited chakra reserves, and ultimately no jutsu in their arsenal, she had found her niche in the world of shinobi. Her specialty lay in weapons, a gift that would trace back to her unknown lineage.

Back to our citrus hued hero, Naruto was currently on his way to the academy. He played the part of the fool was so long it had become second nature. Though in his free time he was truly not eating ramen or dreaming to become Hokage. Oh no he was training with three of Konoha's most frightening individuals on a daily basis. Their individuals who had air tight alibis to keep them free from being caught. The foolish Sandaime was blissfully unaware thanks to Naruto's Invisibility Cloak Jutsu. It was not like the already established invisibility technique (Kakuremino no Jutsu or Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu). No Naruto's technique, well it wasn't his as he learned it from the strange shinobi with yellow eye's, went far beyond the constraints of the normal jutsu. It was exactly what he needed to begin to plot his revenge.

As noted before Naruto Uzumaki had received indirect training from the Infamous Azure Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai. The first thing he gained was a horrible orange tracksuit. Gai had tried to give him one of those green atrocities but Naruto chose a lesser evil. He wore one of the horrid outfits the Sandaime had bought him. Sure orange was his favorite color, but even Naruto knew it was a horrible color for shinobi. Despite the training Naruto's taijutsu was not as great as one would expect with a 'sensei' like Maito Gai. But the answer is quite obvious to anyone. He was unable to excel: a) because he had horrible chakra control, b) rarely had Gai to train him in person, and c) was extremely malnourished.

Chakra control is not used when using most taijutsu stances, but the style that Naruto was being taught did. He was being taught a fusion of Gai's Iron Fist and Lady Tsunade's super strength. Though his chakra was unnecessary for the majority of the stances, it ate away at him more than anything. Chakra was irrelevant as Gai had yet to attempt to have him mould any Chakra at all, but Naruto already knew of its importance and was already aware of his shortcomings. His speed was impressive and his evasiveness even better. He possessed a sharp mind that would one day be great. Konoha was his battlefield and the pranks were his different attempts at succeeding in climbing up the proverbial ladder. The main issue was that Gai was trying to get Naruto to refine his control as a segue into meditation, which ultimately failed miserably as Naruto had little patience to sit around doing nothing when "he could be out there learning some kick ass jutsu!"

The lack of an actual sensei did not bother Naruto much as he was used to being alone. He was surprised when "Super Eyebrows" kept in touch with out citrus hued hero, provided him with study materials, weights, and food sealed in a scroll (including low sodium ramen, fruit, vegetables, and gasp DANGO!). Gai felt guilty for not being able to do more, but Naruto appreciated everything the odd man did for him. There were few kind faces in Konoha, and any extra ones he could come across would be all for the better. Gai was often on missions to Rain, and Grass in particular. Naruto had heard of Gai's exploits often through scrolls that he would find at the foot of his bed every morning while Gai would be off doing mission. Despite the lack of an instructor Naruto continued to learn to the best of his abilities. Currently his skills most closely resembled those of a street fighter, far from either Iron Fist or Lady Tsunade's personal style (which Gai could only guess on as he had only seen her use it a handful of times). Despite his success Naruto knew to keep his progress hidden as it would only bring more trouble… little did he know that he was in for a happy kind of danger…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple kid with a simple dream of being the best Hokage, well Kage in general, the continent had ever seen. He had his heart set on being Hokage, but was becoming more disillusioned day after day. He was slowly realizing no matter what he did it would be impossible for him to do so. He knew an iceberg would fare better in hell. Heck he knew that the people of Konoha were still trying to kill him—even some of those who pretended to be nice to him on a daily basis.

So it was on one of many trips for the Ramen stand from a long day of training that he had stumbled into the worst possible situation. Naruto had been so caught up in the emotions that a full stomach had created that he was unaware of a genjutsu being placed on him. He was blissfully unaware of walking straight into a trap being laid out by some of Konoha's greatest including Kakashi Hatake. (Some would later argue it was Kurenai Yuuhi who was behind it, but a few loyal shinobi had detected Kakashi's unique chakra signature and scent. It was difficult to tell whether the only non-Uchiha user of the Sharingan or the Yuuhi clan's prodigy heiress cast it. But we have gotten off topic).

Various attempts had been made on his life, but often they were intercept by "Teddy Bear," "Snake Princess," "Wheezy," or "Rocking Horse." These four had worked in tandem to defend their friend's legacy. The first three names may be obvious; can you figure out the last?

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Wasn't that a great cliffhanger?

XoXo Griffin

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

Blah blah blah….

HAHA IM NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

As I have noted before, there were four figures in particular that helped defend Naruto form the worst. There were others out there that attempted on several occasions but did not go out of their way for fear of their own clans, but did what they could. Some clans left food, others left hallucinogen substances around Naruto's Apartment to keep unwanted guests away.

The Ino-Shika-Cho clan was singled out for what many clans had been doing to Naruto. At first the Sandaime believed it was an 'accident' on Kakashi's part and a heartless endeavor of the trio. As time moved on the Sandaime began to wonder what was going on. His memory was slipping and migraines were becoming more frequent and stronger in intensity. The Sandaime was horrified when he reviewed some of the paperwork he had approved. He could not believe what had transpired in the last two days alone. It was as if a heavy burden had been loaded onto his shoulders for the guilt of the matter was eating away at his soul.

He had no clue what was occurring. He could only hope that the Suna Elders would hear his plead. Sasuke Sarutobi was a kind man with a level head on his shoulders. It pained him to see that he had left Naruto in a much worse predicament than before. He saw him as a grandson as he had seen his father as another son.

The Shika-Cho portion of the trio was doing their best to make amends with the young Uzumaki. The Ino contingent only did so to the pressure of the other two. It was almost as if he purposely framed his friends. One would later see that this crazy theory could have been very possible. The Nara and Akimichi did what they could, but like many clans, their own were beginning to fall from their former glory. Only the Uchiha and Hyuuga maintained their glory and wealth, though both of these clans were hated for their common element beyond having dojutsu, THEIR LEGENDARY ARROGANCE!

The other clans knew who were guilty and who were innocent. Most refused to see the truth as it truly was. Most just acted as if none of this had transpired which worried the other clans (mainly those who had children in Naruto's genin class and the one above his). There were many guilty parties in Konoha, yet few were punished.

This is what brought about what is about to transpire before your eyes.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Naruto was on his way from the infamous ramen stand that would serve as more than a place of nourishment. The atmosphere of the place and the employees created a situation where Naruto was slowly gain a faint trace of what he had been robbed of mere hours into his life…

Naruto had just received a few bowls of ramen on the house by the ramen owner. In truth the old chef was pained to even take the child's money. He saw what the child went through day in and day out. One day he mysteriously received A RED ENVELOPE with BLACK SPIRALS on it full of money. There was a note inside… brief but to the point:

"Ramen Stand Owner,

This is to cover the blonde gaki's bills. Offer more on the house bowls and sneak more vegetables in when you can. Keep an eye out for him. I know of your past and you are more than capable of doing so.

In turn your actions will be remembered and rewarded.

-X"

What the old chef had seen before him eyes was almost enough to make even the crook Gatoh look like a poor peasant. Teuchi was not as old as the Sandaime but he beginning to get up there in years.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Anyways Naruto had just been on the receiving end of one of Teuchi's more generous days. Naruto was full once again, something that he was grateful of, for he had gone without that feeling many times before the ramen chef and his daughter had taken over the abandoned ramen stand.

As he ate several pairs of eyes watched the scene transpire from a safe distance; some friendly, some hostile. It didn't really matter, as there was always someone out there to help.

Naruto left quickly after several thank you's to the chef and his daughter for their hospitality. He made his way out on what he hoped would be one of his more successful pranks. Little did he know it would become one of the darker pages of his life.

Naruto was used to having several figures shadowing his every step. Some he knew were ANBU sent by the Sandaime Hokage to keep an eye on him. Others he knew were sent by the council (and Danzo, but Naruto didn't know about him until later) to eliminate him in what could be possible seen as 'tragic accidents.'

Anyway it was on one such night that Naruto would be attacked and awakens something that he didn't know existed…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

'Man the old man made even better ramen than usual! And I even got two free bowls! If I am right I have enough money to get six bowls tomorrow unless I ask the old man for some more money' though the young blonde as he walked right into a genjutsu.

'Just a little more… Almost there… a little closer… bingo you are in my range. I will avenge you [sensei/ mother/ father/ husband!' were the thoughts of a mad group of individuals hell bent on causing the demon vessel a world of pain. The four were comprised of none other than A Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, and two Haruno's. An unlikely group, but the Hatake shared similar goals to the Haruno. The Yamanaka (not Inochi if that's what your were thinking, no its his jealous brother who wants to be clan head) just went along with the Haruno and Hatake as he could always alter their memories later. Right now they had a demon to slay.

Naruto continued walking along and almost immediately knew something wrong. A sense of dread had blanketed the area and he knew there was something wrong. He knew the old man and ANBU would rescue him, or attempt to if they go there quick enough. But even so our young hero deep down was beginning to wonder if the old man cared for him at all. Konoha was supposed to have some of the best shinobi in the continent yet the reinforcements tended to help him almost always at the last possible moment. It wasn't that he was not a grateful person. No it was the contrary. The young vessel was beginning to wonder if he had placed his trust in the hands of the wrong individuals.

While weighing his options, Naruto had begun to lose consciousness of his surroundings. Naruto was used to walking alone and distracted throughout the village. He knew the shortest paths and which ways to avoid. It was not until he passed a certain building that he knew something was utterly wrong. Naruto may not have been the brightest bulb of his generation, but he had more common sense than anyone (even the Sandaime Hokage) would give him credit for.

"Demon prepare to die" shouted the infamous copy nin with his ANBU mask on. Attempting to keep some anonymity in case there were bystanders though few would care beyond the Sandaime and a few of the elite shinobi.

"Haruno Art: Cherry Blossom Sandstorm" said the female Haruno.

"Haruno Art: Cherry Blossom Wildfire" shouted the male Haruno.

Before Naruto knew it he was trapped in a barrage of fire and rubble.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" cried the Yamanaka. "He's trapped now, it's your turn Hatake! Don't screw this up. That snake bitch will be one her way soon. Not to mention two of your students."

"I'm surprised that whore and test tube freak are your students," cried the male Haruno. "Then again no one would ever suspect any of us. Those two wont get here on time as my sister has set it all up. Hurry Hatake we don't have much time left. The Yuuhi heiress could be here any moment and ruin all of this. We only have so much pull with the council. If you haven't forgotten the council isn't happy with you two while my sister and myself will only be showing up for the first time if we are caught."

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses." Kakashi began before shouting a new and unique technique he had stolen from scrolls belonging to said demon brat. Pandora's Puzzle Box Jutsu."

"Your precious Hokage and ANBU aren't here to protect you demon it is time you die!" shouted the Yamanaka.

"I am not a demon. What is wrong with you people? It doesn't matter THEY will be here to protect me. And you DOG will get your just deserts. Don't think that I have forgotten the last thirty attempts. Especially that freaky lightning jutsu. And you pink haired banshees is your hair really that horrific? Or do you dye it? And hey Blondie, coming back for more? I thought you and DOG learned your lesson after last time."

"Prepare to die. I will avenge you Sensei!"

"Mother and Father we will get our revenge."

"You demon have lived far too long. It is only a matter of time until the Sandaime is forced to step down. Koharu-sama and Homura-sama have everything prepared."

"Haruno Art: Diamond Dust" shrieked the pink haired twins as their two previous attacks had combined to form a new attack consisting of crystal. Sharp, pointy, dangerous looking crystals.

Naruto by now had already been attacked several times. He was in pain but had yet to feel it as he was running on adrenaline. The Kyuubi was doing his best to keep the child from dying. It was difficult as the Haruno's attacks kept irritating the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. The Yamanaka had prevented him from moving. And DOG had already brought his sole original jutsu forward to complete the task at hand… unfortunately the Snake Princess was three steps ahead of him.

"Ninja Art: Snake Venom Senbon Storm" cried the kunoichi in an unusual outfit choice. As she did so a storm of senbon needles (dipped in a personal blend of venom and poison of her creation) where shot from her mouth. Instantly the Haruno and Yamanaka did not know what had hit them and were immobilized. The Hatake on the other hand was struck several times in his arm, hence causing the Rakiri to miss its target, Naruto Uzumaki.

This chaos was enough for Naruto to break out of his fear-induced paralysis. Now he was aware of what was occurring. The genjutsu was beginning to weaken as Kakashi had been using his Sharingan eye from the beginning (unknown to the Snake Princess and Naruto) to project the unknown genjutsu.

"I will get my revenge you traitorous bitch. A whore like you should have been eliminated a long time ago. Trust me I will eliminate you too demon scum. You have signed away your life Mitarashi."

"Like a lowly dog like you could stop me"

Kakashi was angered but disappeared in a body flicker, leaving his co-conspirators behind.

Slowly three figures Naruto recognized assembled one by one: "Teddy Bear," "Wheezy," and "Rocking Horse."

"Sorry Naruto-kun we were held up" said the one in the bear mask.

"He's cough lying cough. He was cough was busy cough torturing some of those four's cough accomplices" announced the one in the lizard mask.

"It's ok Teddy and Wheezy. Believe it! I will get strong and show everyone how wrong they are! Hey horsy who is this weird woman? She look like one of the whores from the Old Man's orange books" Naruto said with an innocent yet cheeky grin.

"Why that little…." The kunoichi began.

"Now now 'Snake.' This Naruto is the Snake Princess," replied "Teddy Bear"

"I'm sorry "Snake Princess" (Hebi-Hime). Tell me Teddy-kun why can't I know your names"

By now even the ever so silent "Rocking Horse" began to crack a smile while the "Snake Princess" and "Wheezy" began to crack out in deep fits of laughter. Veins were throbbing on "Teddy-kun's" forehead.

"Naruto you have ten seconds to get out here before your ass is mine!"

"Awww Teddy-kun I didn't know you were like Orochimaru. Though the kid is cute, even I wouldn't dare be a pedophile Teddy-kun."

By now Wheezy and Rocking Horse had body flickered out of there. The Snake Princess was now running for her life as Naruto was already out of the area. One "Teddy Bear/ Teddy-kun" was on the receiving end of a giant headache and body wide blush.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 19

Medium length chapter. I haven't done much but I thought I would introduce Anko and a few of the other protectors of Naruto. I vilified Kakashi once against some reviewers' pleas, but this is my story and I am doing what I want. I have been very busy lately so I am extremely sorry it took like three weeks for an update to occur.

There are a few hilarious moments in particular in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. A few more pieces have fallen in to place.

Have you identified the four guardians (well the other three since Anko was revealed)???

Have you figured who the female Haruno is?

Which Yamanaka was that? Is he being framed?

Is the Sandaime a puppet in a metaphorical sense?

Why is Kakashi so blinded?

This is far from perfect, but I am sorry about the wait! I hope it was worth the wait for many of you!

-Griffin


	20. A forbidden experiment: Revised Feb08

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Nothing is as it seems. Sandaime does not care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student. A student trained by one of his own and by Kumo. Konoha will pay. Revision: Het or Yaoi?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 20_

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. The Patriots are going to the SUPER BOWL in pursuit of 19-0! Between my wisdom teeth being removed and family drama nothing has really gone according to plan. Since no one has answered the polls for the most part I'll just do what I want I guess hehe._

_This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!_

This chapter is going to focus on Naruto and his training—specifically Ibiki (teddy bear) and Yamato (rocking horse). It is a prologue to the next arc (the Naruto getting indirectly raised by Yamato and Ibiki). This chapter takes place chronologically before, during, and possibly after where Naruto meets Anko for the first time. Hayate will get his chance eventually but I am bored with the Washi storyline, as that needs the most work. So for now I will try to stay with Naruto. Most of the Washi chapters **WERE MEANT TO BE FILLERS HENCE WHY THEY SEEMED SO OUT OF PLACE!!! Don't be HATERS! If you want to flame do it with respect. A critique is welcome, a flame is not.**

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Three Years After Kyuubi

(I.E. Naruto is Three Years Old)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Three-Year-Old Naruto Uzumaki was already a prodigy, unbeknownst to many; our citrus hued hero had all of the makings of one the brightest futures to ever grace the shinobi continent. Unfortunately the Hidden Leaf Village had countless times almost permanently extinguished the boy's Will of Fire. He may not have been a prodigy in the traditional sense, but the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage had more dedication, charisma, and drive than many of the more seasoned shinobi in the village. He had promise that would surpass even those of the Sannin, but due to the secret he held inside, it would all go to waste until someone with a level head and open heart acknowledge Naruto Uzumaki for who he truly is. Not just the Kyuubi brat. He was a hero that would be recorded in the history books. One that didn't snap and seek revenge after being abused time and time again. The first of his kind to make a difference in the world in a positive light. A scroll with a kunai sealed within it does not become a kunai. A bottle of water does not become water. Unfortunately the villagers and many of the shinobi were unable to see this logic. For many saw and would continue to see him as the Kyuubi reincarnated. His status as a vessel would be contested if he lived in any of the other villages as he did not eradiate the Biju chakra or any of the Kyuubi's known abilities. If in Suna, Kumo, or even Kiri he would be seen as a hero. A true meaning of the term that he would be labeled as for eternity. The power of human sacrifice. He was the legacy of the Yondaime in more than one way. In blood and in mission. Naruto continued the Yondaime's responsibility of protecting Konoha by holding back the Kyuubi and not fighting those attacking him. By holding back he showed his true character. Sure pranks could be seen as revenge, but Naruto would not fight back, for he was far above the petty squabbles of the villagers and shinobi. He was far above them. It was unfortunate that even the Sandaime Hokage shared the same sentiment as many in his village part of the time.

A blonde male in an eagle mask took care of Naruto on a daily basis for quite some time now, but unlike Eagle, Naruto actually connected with Bear or Teddy Bear-kun as Naruto liked to refer to the 'big' man. Said BEAR was a well-built man whose head was always covered in a bandana or cap of some sort. Bear was known to Naruto as Teddy-kun, much to the displeasure of said specimen of testosterone. Despite his appearance and personality to others, he was a big softie at heart when it came to our citrus hued hero as the nickname Teddy Bear fit him well. After all he was a big teddy at heart. There was just something about those eyes that made him breakdown inside. It was almost as if it was a haunting reminder of his own childhood. But that couldn't be true as he had parents and had even a brother. While (Teddy) Bear was not the one to introduce Naruto to ramen, he was able to introduce Naruto to something else.

Naruto was and always would be a loud attention starved person, but if one would look beyond the loud exterior they would see a broken child behind a mask of false smiles and pointless dreams. Ramen was a necessity. It was cheap and the people who served it saw Naruto as a hero. Bear's contribution on the other hand was pure genius. For he was the one that introduce Naruto to puzzles. One might ask how puzzles were productive to the development of a future shinobi. The answer is simple… the build the mind. Naruto had no one to learn from and had barely had the basics his peers had acquired long ago. Puzzles were Bear's way of hoping Naruto could build up his mental facilities. Whether they be number puzzles (sudoku anyone?) or those of an image, they were something for him to learn from. Naruto was far smarter than he let on--even those that cared for him. Puzzles helped build strategy, build up his thought processing, and more importantly hold on to the few remaining shreds of innocence/ childhood he had left. For someone so young he had already seen and been through so much.

Eagle looked after Naruto, BUT Teddy Bear made him feel safe and at peace. There were times where our citrus hued hero, Naruto, felt alone despite the efforts of those around him who viewed the child as a hero. They could only do so much. There were only four of them and hundreds, if not thousands in the Hidden Village. Sure there were those who were indifferent and there were also others who saw him as a hero but those individuals did nothing. Only a select few upheld the Yondaime's final wishes. There were simply not enough that shared that sentiment. The rest were either driven by grief or personal gain in regards with how they treated the young jinchuriki. Naruto was abused at and kicked out of orphanage after orphanage. Oddly enough those caretakers who treated Naruto properly (and were not from Konoha) tended to go missing before reappearing days later murdered with shocked faces of terror. It was almost as if they were being watched from a far at all times. Almost as if they were being watched through a "magical medium" such as an enchanted mirror or an all-seeing crystal ball.

Some of those valiant heroes included the temporary guardians of a little girl a year older than the soon to be internationally feared human ramen vacuum. Said "little girl" had an unnatural liking to everything sharp, pointy, and metal. It was no surprise that she was raised by a couple, whose family owned a weapon shop (the only one worth mentioning in Konoha for it would be one of the few places to not rip off Naruto in the future and produced quality weapons at reasonable prices for non clan shinobi in general), for as soon she saw it (the weapon store) she was like a child in a candy store. No father would have to be worried about her because she would be capable of taking care of herself if she could already wield weapons at least a quarter of her weight. Her 'father' disliked how much she loved working at the forge but soon gave in for her determination and will power were creepy. It was as if she were channeling some of Maito Gai's Flames of Youth. That and she had her 'mother' backing her up for the 'father' was afraid of coming across as sexist to his wife. Said girl would become a tomboy to some degree, but also one of the few kunoichi worth mentioning in her generation for most were too enamored with Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Sadly for them he had his eyes on the boys of his generation…The little girl's 'mother' was a medic-nin who simply vanished to the surprise of her parents, husband, and 'daughter.' Said little weapon mistress in training was shocked to find the bloody corpse of her 'father' awaiting her outside her bedroom door.

No other tragedy had befallen on the clan. They moved on but never forgot. The couple was distanced from the woman's parents, enough to save them from the fury of those who felt the Sandaime should have allowed them to finish off one Naruto Uzumaki, a child of three distinct legacies. The son of the Yondaime Hokage, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and most importantly the sole surviving member of Whirlpool Country with enough of that blood flowing through his veins to claim it as his own. For his mother was a kunoichi of impeccable quality one of the few women who was worthy of being called a shinobi for she was able to hold her own against men and was one to be feared. She was listed across many of the nations as being "FLEE ON SIGHT. DO NOT ENGAGE AT ALL COSTS."

However both children were destined for something more than being simple orphans of unknown origin. The two would play crucial roles in righting the many wrongs cast against them. Certain abilities can only be awakened very careful and under specific circumstances. Not following these rules can prevent from them from ever being awakened. One man and his Flames of Youth would bring them together and create an incredible force to be reckoned with. The Flames of Youth were more than a philosophy and a creepy sunset genjutsu. The Flames of Youth and Will of Fire were more than sayings repeated by key figures in Konoha. No they were and are much more. For everything has a purpose and one must always look underneath the underneath.

Naruto was a very curious, extremely quiet, and freakishly polite child. Or well at least to those for a three year old he had more street smarts than many of the chunnin patrolling the Hidden Leaf Village. He was always starved, ignored, or occasionally beaten by his caretakers. He would always tell the Hokage, and things would beginning to look as if they were improving for the better for a day or two, but then like always a few days later it would go back to the same thing. Naruto would be forced to cry himself to sleep silently on an old dingy mattress with the springs popping out with a tiny wool blanket with numerous tears and stains or even worse outside the orphanage in the rain or snow without more the clothes on his back. The old man may have had many responsibilities, but he had a funny way of keeping his promise to the Yondaime. He had failed to make the village see that he was a hero. And secondly he was doing a horrible job at keeping an eye on him, raising him, and protecting him from those who wanted him dead.

Sasuke Sarutobi was an old man even during his first reign as Sandaime. But this second term as a Hokage was overwhelming. The sheer amount of paperwork alone was enough to make him dread taking up the post once again. The death threats he could deal with. But every Kage's greatest enemy was the dreaded paperwork that they needed to review and sign off on. The aftermath of the Kyuubi was still being felt three years after the rampage of the demon fox, king of the Biju. The Sandaime could have easily announced that killing Naruto would release the Kyuubi once more. He could have failed to mention it was even sealed in Naruto. Or even more puzzling is why did he bother not just painting a big red target on Naruto's back. Being the son of the Yondaime Hokage as well as son to one of the most infamous of the elite Whirlpool kunoichi. Revealing his identity as the container of the Kyuubi is as or if not more dangerous than revealing his heritage. He could have easily said Naruto was of Whirlpool descent, something that would have brought Whirlpool survivors out of the woodwork instead of being picked off one by one as they attempted to make new lives in Rain and several other countries. Some of his mistakes he regretted. Others he dismissed as being for the greater good. For the pain of once child was far less than the suffering of an entire village. But then again if he had shut his mouth in the beginning everyone would be happy. Sure Naruto would not have been seen as a hero like the Yondaime, his father, wished his son to be seen as, but it would have been a far brighter future than the one he currently was looking forward to as being known as the Kyuubi vessel yet being completely defenseless to and oblivious of his situation.

'Was the price he paid worth it?' That question was one that was currently plaguing those who were fully aware of the situation. Unfortunately the Sandaime was not as aware of the Yondaime's love life as he thought. He merely thought that Kushina Uzumaki was a simple tomboy that had come from Whirlpool… little did he know that her reputation may have saved her son from years of neglect and abuse. Whirlpool was a secretive village similar to the Land of Lightning's Hidden Cloud Village. Both were actually hidden. Hidden Sand is hidden amongst the sand but can be 'easily' located, as can Hidden Stone and Hidden Leaf. Hidden Mist was a bit more difficult to see without the aid of the Byakugan or prior knowledge of the location. Whirlpool and Hidden Cloud were located in areas where the natural environments hindered consciousness.

Different gases released from the center of the earth (an underwater trench for Whirlpool; and several chasm and canyons around Hidden Cloud to name a few sources) were the reasons for their infamous secrecy. These gases, often hydrocarbons such as Ethylene were enough to keep their secret locations secret. As they put those not used to the gases into coma like states or trances that mirror drug induced trances. Hence these shinobi settlements did not have to worry about being invaded.

We have alas transgressed. Three year old (and future human ramen vacuum) Naruto Uzumaki was a child who was grateful for what he had and wanted to make a name for himself. Like many orphans he followed the path to class clown in order to gain attention, the wrong kind of attention but attention nonetheless, in which he was also underestimated and allowed him to gain an infamous history as Konoha's greatest prankster. Not even the master of seals, the Yondaime Hokage, was able to cause as much chaos as his own son. Sure the Yondaime had a prankster streak (which the shinobi should have connected to his son), but not even the greatest of Konoha's infamous pranksters would stand a chance against the greatest and most inventive, Naruto Uzumaki, the one who become Hokage sometime to earn the respect of the Hidden Leaf Village and prove everyone wrong.

Naruto Uzumaki was once again stuck in the rain. The lady at the orphanage had kicked him out for injuring children when she knew he was locked in the 'safe room' as a result of a fight in which he 'beat up several other children.' Naruto knew he was innocent and was beginning to believe whether all of these bad things would lead to something great. He knew of Karma and how it worked from one of the few nice caretakers he had. Before she disappeared she promised him that things would get better and he would have a bright future, but he would have to great amounts of suffering in order to achieve greatness.

Naruto was soaked to the bone and beginning to catch a cold. He was not looking too well even with the healing capabilities of the Kyuubi. Naruto was beginning to turn to an unhealthy shade if white. Not even Tsunade's legendary low cut shirt or Jiraya's infamous white mess, which he claimed could be called his hair, could compete with the sickly white that the young blonde had become. Heck even Orochimaru's pale skin was no match for the boy who was quickly growing sicker with every passing moment. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. Despite the Kyuubi's efforts he too was beginning to grow concerned. As much as hated the bag of flesh that he resided in, if the boy died he would too.

Yamato (or Tenzo if you will) was one of the first to see Naruto as a hero and protect him even if it cost him his life. There were many nights were he would go without proper sleep or nutrition to ensure he could protect the son of the man who helped give him a chance. The Yondaime was kind to the Mokuton wielder, so it was only fitting that he protected his son. Naruto even as an infant was able to change people who he met, slowly but surely. He had good judgment of character and was very smart in general, not that anyone would acknowledge that. There were times when the Sandaime debated putting Naruto into ROOT, but that was one risk Yamato and others argued against every time. The Aburame and several other clans threatened to leave Konoha and resign as Konoha nin if anything harmful should befall their savior. All in all ROOT would have been a fair deal kinder than the abuse and neglect he suffered each day, but Danzo was not a man to be trusted with anything or anyone.

Currently Yamato/ Tenzo was on a mission in Grass Country a rare occurrence for the man with the ghoulish eyes. They typically kept him as fat as possible from Grass and Lightning, hence making him even more aware of the possible danger he would be in. For Grass hated the Mokuton ability for it surpassed many of their own skills. Lightning on the other hand was still bitter due to the Shodaime Hokage's actions towards them. For the Shodaime Hokage was from a once nomadic clan who's lineage could be tied back like many of the other important clans and families to the former Great Alliance families. Some of whose roots could be traced all the way back to Snow.

Yamato knew something was up with the mission planning, but let it be and hurried to get back to Naruto as soon as possible. Oh how he hated that chunnin Iruka that gave out the missions in the Hokage Tower. He would send Yamato unkind glares anytime himself and Kakashi were forced to take missions under their normal jounin identities. Some ANBU were infamous and identifiable despite donning ANBU masks and the ANBU uniforms such as Kakashi due to his gravity defying and unfashionable silver hairstyle. He was currently wondering if Iruka was trying to kill him to move in and get together with his sempai. Yamato had no interest in Kakashi or men for that matter. Iruka on the other hand he had a feeling had an unhealthy interest in members of their sex. And sadly Kakashi was helping the situation either by latching onto Tenzo's arm each time they were in the tower/ mission room and in the presence of the chunnin teacher with a scar on his nose.

So while Yamato-kun was off saving the world one mission at a time, Naruto was forced to fend for himself. It was a difficult mission but someone had to do it. He had saved many innocent lives and a town was forever in debt to him (like Naruto and Wave Country). The life of a Konoha orphan was difficult. Those who had a clan name or even clan to look to for some meager excuse for help often held brighter futures than those with no personal histories. But there were always a few no name children who would surpass their contemporaries and forever be recorded in the annals of history.

This time in Grass country he had come across a laboratory similar to the one he was found in. However this Orochimaru must have really been on a kinky streak as there were hundreds of test tube shaped tanks filled with little dog boys floating in a mysterious fluid which he assumed was filled with nutrients and such to sustain the dog boys. Cute dark brown-almost black haired boys with chocolate brown eyes, and dog-ears, tails, and paws lined the walls of the room in tanks. It was Yamato carefully looked for any survivors (that's how he was found when all hope was almost given up when Konoha-nin searched one of Orochimaru's laboratories near Konoha). Yamato was thankful to Kami that said boys' anatomy (which differentiated them from possible female counterparts) were covered in patch of fur. He was not a pervert or a pedophile, but even he would not be able to not get a nosebleed at the sight of hundreds of potential naked boy toys for the snake sannin. Nudity in general got a reaction from the normally reserved and prudish ANBU. Alas he did not find any. But one in particular struck out to him. It was bigger than rest and it appeared that Orochimaru had some success with the dog-boy (think of Isarbi the fish-girl). While the others appeared to not have made it past infancy and toddler hood, one appeared to have survived many more tests. It reminded him of himself for he was the sole survivor of the Mokuton tests run by Orochimaru. Part of him wished that he could have saved someone, but part of him was glad he didn't. For any poor dog boy would be forced the saddest fate of them all: daily attacks of rabid fan girls.

And out of the corner of his eye Yamato swore he heard someone or something else breathing. At first he thought it was imagination. Paranoia was something he was never able to shake off. After all he held one of the most infamous bloodlines on the continent. One that no one else was able to wield beyond himself and the Shodaime Hokage. A bloodline ability that not only granted the user control over plants, but also that of the Biju. And when finally made his way through the final door he did come across something that was living. It was oddly enough someone he recognized.

Before him with a scroll in its beak was an avian summon he had become acquainted with over the years. The scroll looked like any other, but he knew there must have been something important in it if the summon was waiting patiently for him.

"_Ghoul Eyes,_

_Was already here. Nothing important here. Feel free to destroy the place. No survivors. Already had summons check for vitals. It's a shame, but then again even they don't deserve rabid fan girls on their tails._

_There are some documents in the office here that would be of great value to both Konoha and Naruto. Place some blood on this scroll for the two storage scrolls to appear. They can use your blood for now, but the blue one will only open once sealed for Naruto. The green one will only open once sealed for you. Give what you feel is relevant to the Hokage._

_I wasn't able to stay here for long. They were after me again. I will be in contact again. Do a once over again. I may have missed something. For this being a lab for human experiments, I find it odd that there was so much information on Whirlpool Country and also the Iron Sand bloodline._

_Keep an eye out for yourself. I wouldn't want to lose you. You're too good looking to replace. Especially that nice bubble butt of yours._

_Love,_

_Harpy"_

"_DAMN YOU!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS SOME DAY!!!!!!! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR MANHOOD JUST YOU WAIT HARPY!!!" _Tenzo exclaimed, losing his cool for once. It was not a pretty picture. For one who normally remained so calm, he was a complete mess was angered.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_OMAKE! (new and improved with 50 more humor!)_

_Naruto and Jiraya are walking through a town._

"Hey kid, come over here and get a scratch ticket… Everyone loves them! Tsunade-hime comes by to get them by the handful!" Said an old lady selling scratch tickets as she handed him a ticket.

'What do I have to lose?' thought Naruto without much thought. Once again with his trademark goofy smile and 'dattebayo' the blonde went over to the lady and took the ticket.

'Oh crap I have another Tsunade in the making' thought Jiraya. Of course those thoughts led to more perverted things. As thoughts of Tsunade almost always led to a massive nosebleed with the author of Icha Icha (Come Come).

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he scratched the ticket to reveal he had won $1000 (cannot at this time think of the currency exchange to Yen).

'Naruto is the complete opposite of Tsunade-hime. I better keep them apart or she will use him for the forces of evil!' thought Jiraya.

And before he knew it Naruto had reached for another.

And low and behold he wont again on each of the tickets he proceeded to get. The old lady was growing frustrated, but was also loving the huge crowds the blonde child was drawing. Because of his luck hoards of people were buying the tickets by the book before scurrying home in hopes of their "winning tickets" not being stolen from their hands.

'If he keeps this up maybe I can get some ladies to keep me company tonight' he continued before breaking into yet another one of his lecherous laughs.

----------------------

(Meanwhile-Random Casino-Grass Country:

'Achoooo!' Tsunade sneezed while winning a $1,000,000,000 jackpot. The money kept raining out of the machine while Shizune and Ton Ton had already fainted. The poor little pig didn't know how much more of this she could take. Shizune had seen a lot of weird things in her life, but this really took the icing on the cake.

'The pervert must be talking about me. Something bad like him peeping on me again must be coming up soon. That or Jiraya and Orochimaru want me to be the witness to their marriage' thought the busty blonde. It wouldn't surprise me. Those two always acted like angry lovers anyway)

Shizune while conscious did her best to seal away a portion of the money her master won from time to time. But with Tsunade winning this much… her master wouldn't notice… after all with money flying everywhere…

--------------------------------------

'Tsunade must be thinking about having sex with me again' thought Jiraya with a non-lecherous grin—a very creepy sight… but not as creepy as…

----------------------

(Meanwhile- Lair-Rice Fields Country)

'That fool Jiraya must finally want to join the dark side! I can finally give up on these foolish boy. Come one Jiraya I am ready to bottom for you!!!'

-----------------------

(Back to Naruto and Jiraya)

'O Kami they are both thinking dirty or painful thoughts' though Jiraya as chills ran down his spine and he couldn't stop sneezing.

(End)

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 20

Version 2

Here is chapter 20. A little furry. A little creepy. A little mysterious. A little familiar. The grammar is far from perfect. It's hard as these chapters lately are so short and I have so much to fix.

It's a little short And like isn't perfect. But it is the beginning of the next arc. Naruto's early childhood will be the focus! The dog-boy idea (mirroring Isarbi) due to my amazing reader Wolvknight!!! (I heart him : ) !!!)

Happy Super Bowl Weekend Y'all!

-Griffin

(Here's the Patriot's possibly winning again- oh please God they better!)


	21. A fresh start: short plot, lots of polls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

New Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 21_

Here's yet another chapter. The major revisions didn't occur over thanksgiving break like I had planned due to family drama and such. I have created a more defined path for the story to follow though. This is a continuation of Chapter 20 and focuses on Yamato's connection to Naruto beyond suppressing the Kyuubi. It also may delve deeper into who knows about the Midorigan.

Once again this chapter takes place chronologically before, during, and possibly after where Naruto meets Anko for the first time. Possible Yaoi—its up to you the readers to decide!

THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY ABOUT 300 WORDS AS IS IT TEMPORARY AND FEATURES POLLS! I WILL REDO IT WHEN I GET THE RESULTS OF THE POLLS! I REPEAT:

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

**I really need the results of the polls first before I can really delve farther into the chapter!**

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Yamato, an ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village with a cat mask, was currently on yet another mission for it was his duty as a shinobi. However this time something was off as he was sent to venture into an area, which was previously off limits to him due to his special bloodline and the value of it to the village hidden in the leaves. Grass country was one country in particular where the Mokuton bloodline ability was hated and lusted after as much as the Byakugan was in the Land of Lightning, particularly the Hidden Cloud Village.

Even weirder was that he was sent to investigate a supposed lab of Orochimaru, the man who 'blessed' him with his special abilities, though it was much more complicated than that. Not even Jiraya's network was aware if Orochimaru was aware that Yamato had survived, though the answer was most likely he didn't care and knew about it. Orochimaru had by now moved onto bigger and better things. The time and resources to inject a child with a bloodline limit was not worth the possible rewards at this point in his operations. He had begun to further research the effects of his curse seal and injecting children with the DNA of different species of animals, particularly insects (and arachnids) and marine life.

This lab was unlike any he had experienced. He had to been in two others besides the current one and the one Yamato was found in. The stoic Mokuton wielder had only been into secret laboratories that only held scrolls: nothing more, nothing less. Both discoveries held identities and secrets involved with the Snake Sannin's quest for immortality. Yamato was a bit of an enigma and would continue to do so. He was not involved with ROOT but he did appear to behave in a similar manner. While he was a capable shinobi, he was severely lacking at being a person. His social skills were passable, but his expression and understanding of emotions appeared to many as being sub par…

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_**THIS IS A TEMPORARY CHAPTER 21!!!!**_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 21 Polls

These are the options for now… I may be open to other selections if people have sufficient evidence to back up their ideas. I have feasible plot elements to make the following work, but don't want to reveal them at this time.

I will reveal that I am toying with the idea that Tenten is not an orphan from Konoha but actually from another Hidden Village!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------

A) Should ---- The Difference of One Shinobi ---- have Yaoi?

Yaoi-Yes:

**Who should be gay?****Who is def not gay!!!**

Yamato?Kakashi- He's getting no love life.

Ibiki?Iruka- I don't like him

Asuma?Chouji/Kiba- too easy

Hayate?Neji- … too creepy

Naruto?

Haku (male!!!)?

Zabuza?

**Possible Yaoi Pairings**

Yamato-Ibiki: Hehe… **Wolvknight** thanks for the inspiration!

Yamato-Hayate: Guarding Naruto is demanding and who better to get relief from than a friend

Naru-Haku: Ice Bloodline with Naruto's possible relation to the Nidaime

Naru-Zabuza: WTF am I thinking **Wolvknight**?

Naru-Shino: both misunderstood and underestimated and feared for their gifts.

Zabuza-Hayate: Long live Kenjutsu! (My sword is bigger than yours)

Zabuza-Yamato: My sword is better than yours

Orochimaru-Jiraya: Jealousy complex!

Orochimaru-Sasuke: LOL!

Sasuke-Sai: the best next thing to sleeping with yourself… they are after all almost identical twins lol…

(_Kakashi and Iruka shall not be gay or paired with each other. Naruto if yaoi will only be paired with Shino, Shikamaru, a male Haku, or possibly Zabuza lol haha!NO HAKU-ZABUZA PAIRINGS! Im open to other suggestions but am trying to refrain from the typical yaoi pairings)_

----------------------------------------

Yaoi-No:

**(Possible pairings)**

Naru-Tenten: two orphans with mysterious origins showing the world orphans can be just as powerful as those that come from infamous and prestigious clans.

Naru-Temari: two blondes mucho fun! hehe

Lee-Ino: Flames of YOOOOOOOOUUUTTTTHHHH! I am trying to venture into the less popular pairings though I've seen more and more of these lately.

Lee-Hinata: Maybe Lee works so hard to beat Neji to also win the affections of Hinata? I find that birds of feather flock together.

Shino-Isarbi (Not enough girls lol): Who else can Shino really be paired with if there is no yaoi? And like… they both are misunderstood….

Shino-Hinata: I guess it could work

Zabuza-Kurenai: Kenjutsu+ Genjutsu scary combo (plus I don't like Asuma- Kurenai)

Zabuza-Anko: Silent killing + Anko's mentality NIGHTMARE for EVERYONE well maybe except Jiraya as it would be perfect inspiration for his infamous books!!!

_(A few typical het pairings, but once again I am trying to go for the less popular ones_

B) Bloodline Abilities/ Elemental Affinties

Naruto (Wind) A) Wind + Water

B) Wind + Lightning

Tenten- A) Lightning Affinity

B) Earth Affinity

A2) Metal bloodline abilities? (magnetic control, not Iron Sand)

B2) Lightning manifestation (think Puppet strings) to control her weapons

Lee- A) Earth nature unlocked at certain age

B) no affinity/ chakra ability like in manga/ anime

C) Tsunade is able to fix his coils

C) Zabuza/Haku

A) Zab survives

B) Haku survives

C) Both survive

D) Yamato

Hates Kakashi… only friendly as he was his captain in ANBU

Close friends with Ibiki and Anko

Sees through Sandaime's ploys

Is a sleeper agent

E) Ramen Stand Chef

A) former ANBU

B) Whirlpool ninja refugee

C) sleeper agent hired by Raiden

F) Did Yamato really see a living "dog-boy?" Or was it just him being paranoid?

A) Yes

B) No

G) Male Harem?

JUST KIDDING **WOLVKNIGHT**!!!!!!!!!!! You're the only MAN for me!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 21**

Hey y'all. I know that my review count has been dropping as my number of hits. I promise will try to improve the story but I have a lot to do and finals are beginning to inch closer and closer for me and I have had a lot of family and personal drama. I would just like to once again thank **Wolvknight** for his constant help and support with the writing process.

Dark Ravie, Wolvknight, Imakeeper- thanks for the constant support

Spedclass, sonicwind123, gaisensei- thanks for the support I've received in the past (BUT WHERE have you all disappeared to?)

And to all the other reviewers thanks for helping me break 100 reviews and 28k hits.

If there is something you don't like here voice your opinion. I cannot write something closer to what you would like if I don't receive any feedback. Right now I may be going off on a tangent as no one has really suggested possible events they would like to occur.

So I urge you to get out there, review, and let your voice be heard. I appreciated criticism as it helps to make the fic much better for everyone and makes my job at keeping everyone happy that much easier.

I apologize for rambling and using the passive voice a lot. I don't have a beta so I am doing my best to proofread. Its hard with all the time and effort alone I put into each chapter. I know this is far from perfect, but I hope the popularity will increase with time.

Once again review! The latest poll is open.

-Griffin


	22. A funny story: incomplete version

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Nothing is as it seems. Sandaime does not care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student. A student trained by one of his own and by Kumo. Konoha will pay. Revision: Het or Yaoi?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 22_

Here's yet another chapter. The major revisions didn't occur over thanksgiving break like I had planned due to family drama and such. I have created a more defined path for the story to follow though. This is a continuation of Chapter 20/21 and focuses on Yamato's connection to Naruto beyond suppressing the Kyuubi. It also may delve deeper into who knows about the Midorigan.

Once again this chapter takes place chronologically before, during, and possibly after where Naruto meets Anko for the first time. Possible Yaoi—its up to you the readers to decide!

Super Short Chapter One Shot

Chapters 20 and 21 cannot be completed until the polls are closed and I have the results.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

((9 years ago, 3 years after Kyuubi (i.e. Naruto is three))

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi was never one to take anything lightly. The blonde was as flirty with everyone as Jiraya was a super pervert, Tsunade a gambling addict, and Orochimaru lustful for immortality. The blonde often was forced to resort to very debatable jutsu due to his appearance. The young shinobi was often looked down upon by his opponents due to his height (he is small remember he is just about a teenager at this point), his scrawny body (again he is quite young) and his provocative clothing decisions (I guess Anko isn't the only one who has a fetish for fishnet and trench coats. Just kidding.

Washi was and still is very flirty. His happy go lucky mentality and outgoing personality is often mistaken for flirting which is quite dangerous in the shinobi world. As one never knows when you will find a rabid yaoi fan kunoichi (more dangerous than the similar rabid yaoi fan girl) or the even creepier rabid yaoi fan shinobi (yes very creepy indeed look at the Root Member Sai who age three loves anything phallic related and is often found in compromising situations with his scrolls, paintbrushes, and sometimes fellow members of Root.

As a civilian he was the orphan child that many admired for his dedication to help those who needed it more. A model student in the local civilian academy, bright child, superb athlete, and future teen heartthrob. But beyond the civilian façade was something greater. Unknown to the general populace the future shinobi legend had two other trump cards. His lost bloodline limit, the Midorigan, or "Green Eye," which was the representation of Life's three Element in various manifestations. The Midorigan like the Byakugan cannot be transferred to one shinobi to another. A shinobi may have their eyes donated to a civilian though, which is an unlikely alternative, but it is a possibility for the Byakugan. As long as the surgery is done cleanly, quickly, and efficiently the Sharingan can be implanted into anyone. The Midorigan how ever can only exist in the individual who was born with them.

The young blond ANBU under the head of his "Father" had already begun quite a legend before leaving both the Village and Land of his birth in hopes of sparring his sensei's legacy. While Washi had spent more time with the Yondaime Hokage, he was in reality much closer to the very scarred and intimidating Ibiki Morino. One Cat masked figure managed to take a photo the two asleep together on a chair by a fire, which they awoke and saw along with a blackmail letter. One purple haired kunoichi had also caught them in a compromising situation, but the always on his feet blonde managed to turn it around on her. As Anko was currently on Ibiki's bed sans her trench coat which got caught on one of the bed's four poles and Ibiki was sans everything but his sheet. Which made people beg the question what was the blonde doing in bed with a very naked Ibiki Morino? Kami can only answer that.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ---

Scene Change

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Washi was once again spending the day with his latest mentor. It was not uncommon for Ibiki to be seen with the blonde in public. In truth they had forged the beginning of a father-son relationship. At first it began as a way for Ibiki to forge a working bond between the two who had been thrust upon each other. In order for them to work together they needed to get to know each other and function as one unit. Ever since his parents had died it was solely him and his younger brother Idate. Unfortunately he knew from the beginning that Idate did not have what it takes to be a successful shinobi. He was unable to stomach many of the commands and exercises in the Academy and questioned authority too often.

With Washi it was something completely different. For once in his life Ibiki was able to let all the walls around him fall and he was seen as just Ibiki Morino. Not the soon to be Head of Torture and Interrogation.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Author's Note

Chapter 22

Quick One Shot Chapter Which I don't have the motivation to finish. Wolvknight is awesome for inspiration lol. Please vote in the polls. Sorry the story is slowing down but have skin issues and need to have my wisdom teeth extracted soon.

Griffin


	23. A familiar scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

_New Short Summary: _Nothing is as it seems. Sandaime does not care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student. A student trained by one of his own and by Kumo. Konoha will pay. Revision: Het or Yaoi?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

_Pre-chapter note_

_Chapter 23_

_The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been schedueling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. The Patriots are going to the SUPER BOWL in pursuit of 19-0! Between my wisdom teeth being removed and family drama nothing has really gone according to plan.__ Since no one has answered the polls for the most part I'll just do what I want I guess hehe._

_This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life…__ WOLVKNIGHT!_

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Fast forward a few years and you have reached the point of no return. This is where our hero begins his life changing chain of events. Preventing what the fates had once dictated as what was to come. Instead a different path was chosen, a more difficult one, but another option nonetheless. The tides had turned and the once prized "possession" of the Rokudaime Raikage had now become public enemy number one. The Banshee Clan had claimed that he had infiltrated Kumo in the lowest way possible, as an underage prostitute in hopes of becoming the Rokudaime's successor. And sadly many had believed it. No matter how unlikely it sounded for there was no evidence of him ever having ninja training or possessing chakra control. They few times he had used it had left no witnesses to the events that had transpired.

The Rokudaime's successor low and behold was a Haruno by association. The clan may have not been able to legitimately place one of their own into a higher position of power, but they were able to get one of their more promising supporters (a member of the clan nonetheless, but not part of the main family). This Haruno was as bad if not worse than all of those before him. His first order as Rokudaime was the execution of the Rokudaime's court. Few had survived the mysterious death of the Rokudaime as many had simple "died of old age." The few who had survived had either committed seppuku or attempted to flee Kumo and the Land of Lightning all together. Few succeeded making it past the outer limits of the Hidden Village. But alas a few made it to areas where the Haruno were far from respected. But fate is cruel and many of those individuals met untimely ends also.

The death of the Rokudaime was unexpected but there were many contingency plans already in effect long before his demise. The Rokudaime was a great man despite his legenedary perverseness (legend has it as your chakra reserves grow so does your libido and certain parts of your body…. It would explain a lot about Tsunade…) that rivaled the Gama sannin/ sennin (The Gama nin of the Three Legendary Ninja or the Gama Sage).

Anyways certain key figures remained in Kumo despite the regime change. One being the Nibi vessel, Yugito Nii. The kunoichi was from both a former great clan and also a prodigy. She still held many uses to the Haruno and their conspirators. Also she was never part of the court or even capable of being slain by them. For the Nibi's power of necromancy would be their downfall. For one of her most powerful abilities was to raise those slain by her attacker. And knowing the Haruno clan that number could be in the millions.

Another notable figure that remained from the court was the many great granddaughter of the Sandaime Raikage. Mai Morimoto was a political force that not even the Haruno could eliminate. Every clan in the Land of Lightning owed their lives and fortune to her clan and more importantly the first female Raikage. The Haruno were waiting for the time to strike, but she was on generally friendly terms with her or remained neutral so she wasn't much of a threat. Or so they thought.

The third and final of the three important remaining members of the Rokudaime's court in Kumo was only spoken of through urban myths. The "scribe" of Kumo was a legendary scholar known for their knowledge and access to many lost scrolls and summoning contracts and artifacts, specifically swords and other items dating back far beyond the founding on the Shinobi continent and the beginning of the Era of Chakra molding.

Raiden was the fourth member of the court to escape. Though the Haruno were unaware of it. They thought he had died when the rest of the Rokudaime's "harem of orphans" were burned to a crisp. Fortunately a Moku Bunshin/ Wood Clone was in his place. The Haruno had sealed the room placed a chakra barrier around the roof, floor, and four walls of the building the harem spent their days in while the Rokudaime was in the Raikage tower. One may ask why they were not in the Raikage's house? Simple he was a known pervert… just because people knew that didn't mean he would place himself in a situation openly that would reveal to the world he was a pedophile too. Truth to be hold he had slept with on several occasions children past the age of consent, but were still minors. Every great Kage had a weakness. And to many it was sex.

For know the Haruno were keeping close tabs on those not executed. Yugito was monitored only for signs of weakness where she could be manipulated into becoming a weapon for the Haruno. Mai was watched for fear of her attempting to seize control of the village to become Raikage like her ancestor the Sandaime. The Scribe was searched for but never identified. And luckily Raiden was thought to have been killed in the fire.

It was time once again for Raiden to switch masks. Now it was time for him to once again reclaim the role of guardian to dear little Naruto-kun. The scribe had made a discovery that once again blown his life out of proportion. It was a sad fate, yet one Washi/Raiden would be forced to live. For it is the role of the hero to aid the weak and defeat the wicked. It had been so long since he had seen little Naruto-kun, Tenzo-san, Asuma-baka, and most importantly Ibiki-kun/ "tousan."

The masks were all so similar yet so different. He had donned the masks of Raiden for so long it had almost become second nature. There was Raiden the personal servant/ boy toy of the late Rokudaime Raikage. And then there was Raiden's secret double life as a BOLT operative. There was even rumors of involvement with VOLT. The only equivalent would be Ne/ Root of Konoha.

The masks of his role as Washi were much more difficult as they were his initial masks. His childhood and all memories before he met the Yondaime were no longer with him. It was almost as if a Yamanaka had stripped him of those precious glimpses into his past. It would be no simple task to 'forget' his role in the future of Kumo and to abandon his post as a guardian of the Great Alliance, an alliance which had long ago disbanded, but whose ties still keep said nations close in paper and in spirit.

"I hope I make it in time. Naruto, please be okay. I am going as fast as I can. If only I could use sensei's technique. But it's too dangerous. If only the old monkey were not so foolish. The scribe mentioned…"

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

it's super bowl weekend… so yeah. This chapter has been sitting around and I have been stuck with it unfortunately. Its far from perfect or my normal quality but I feel that I really need something out there to keep my faithful out there. This semester is a lot more intense than any of my others so keep your fingers crossed and I'll do my best to update regularly.

-griffin


	24. A full circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!

New Short Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Sandaime does not care. The Haruno are far from innocent. Tsunade and Jiraya are more than former teammates. Yondaime had a fourth student. A student trained by one of his own and by Kumo. Konoha will pay. Revision: Het or Yaoi?

Full Summary: What would happen if the Yondaime had another student? Not just a fourth student, but an apprentice. What if this student had a bloodline once thought to have vanished during the reign of the Nidaime? Feared by many for its raw potential and the legends that surrounded it. What if Kumo was not after the Byakugan? What if there was more to the situation than once thought? Who was that man with green eyes that once took care of Naruto? What is the Midorigan and what does it have to do with the Biju and Akatsuki? What if Tsunade and Jiraya were much more than just former teammates. This is what would happen if these questions and more were addressed. WARNINGS: OOC, AU, OC.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Pre-chapter note  
Chapter 23

The revisions aren't going as I had planned as where I work has been scheduling me a lot more than I expected. I am barely doing anything besides eating, working, and sleeping. I'll change the last few chapters when I get the chance. I will just do whatever I want as no one has really responded to the pairing polls. I AM UBER PISSED ABOUT THE SUPER BOWL SO I SHALL VENT THROUGH A NEW CHAPTER!!! I SHALL TORTURE MY LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to a very special man in my life… WOLVKNIGHT!

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Today was a very bad day indeed. Shizune had decided to play her hand at gambling. With all the money her master had been winning lately she was sure it wouldn't be that bad to try it herself. But no she didn't play the slot machines. Or the card tables. Not even those parlor tricks. No Shizune did the riskiest thing of all. She bet on an athletic event.

Even her master was not dumb enough to bet on the favorite when the underdog was a virtual dark horse. Oh Shizune was enthralled by the rush of gambling (albeit money that was not her own) and was beginning to understand her master's fascination with the 'sport.' Now one may not see what is wrong in Shizune gambling, but spending time around a sannin changes you.

For example Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and his teammates (yes even the kunoichi) became super perverts in their own rights, but privately of course. Orochimaru's pupil Anko became as deadly as she was beautiful, and as ambitious as her master. His other pupil Kabuto… lets just say it involves a bedroom, some toys, and various forms of protection.

The sannin were each known for the eccentric tastes and odd habits. Each had become infamous for the vice they cloaked their lives in. For Tsunade, the Legendary Medic-Nin and most famous Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, had fallen to the seductive aroma of sake and the bright lights and sounds of gambling. Her second teammate Jiraya had become a super pervert. He too had fallen to a less degree to the temptations to gambling and drinking, but his primary medium of escape was chasing after younger women. Said women provided a cover for his true intentions as well as providing ample amounts of fun. The third and most infamous of the sannin is Orochimaru. His unbridled ambition became an insatiable quest for immortality. In the eternal quest for the perfect body the already androgynous looking shinobi had developed a taste for young males. Specifically around the onset of puberty.

While the majority of the tales focus on the Snake sannin and his quest for immortality, or the Toad Hermit's endless journey to an international best seller, soon we shall focus on the Slug Princess and one of the darkest chapters of her life—one that she had only begun to recall. Regardless despite having the most well known heritage of the three, her path to greatness is the least frequently discussed of the three. Through hardships and heartache she was forced to see things many go their entire lives without experiencing. Behind her constant genjutsu was a broken woman. Whose hope and love of laughter had vanished long ago. But one blonde boy would be enough to make her icy heart thaw once more.

Shizune, the primary and only apprentice of Tsunade-hime until Sakura Haruno, was an ordinary kunoichi. There was nothing special about the dark haired and dark eyed beauty. She was not a fan girl yet she was not one of those girls that tried "to be on of the boys." She was a true enigma. Like many of the kunoichi in her generations (and those before and after hers) Shizune too held near perfect chakra control, but unlike many of her contemporaries she had a decent chakra reserve. While she was not revered as the orphan Minato Namikaze, who would later become the Yondaime Hokage, or Anko Mitarashi, the heiress (and final member) of Konoha's infamous poison specialist clan the Mitarashi, Shizune had her own talents and would build her own legacy, one that many rumors hinted involved one Genma Shiranui.

In the midst of everything Shizune had found something in the bottom of the bag she carried she had found long ago during the beginning of her apprenticeship to the Legendary Medic. At the bottom of her bag was a small simple scroll with a green wax seal keeping is shut. An on the green seal in white was the kanji for…

Green.

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Raiden/Washi was mean while trying to outsmart his pursuers on his quest to return to Konoha and warn Naruto and the Hokage of the impending doom that would befall the land of Fire if THEY were not stopped. The blonde had chuckled at the thought of seeing his "little brother" once more and grew silent when he thought of how Anko Mitarashi would kill him and attempt to castrate him after her precious Ibiki-kun (they aren't dating by the way) had his way with him. Washi was definitely not looking forward to that. The scarred man had not been pleased when the Yondaime's fourth student and only apprentice had decided to sacrifice himself in place of the Kyuubi vessel.

The task at hand was not easy as he had to find a way to make it to the Hidden Leaf Village without making it obvious that was his final destination. The Haruno made up the majority of the contingent that were hunting our blonde hero. The Haruno's were like cockroaches. You simply could not get rid of them. And once they were established in a country they spread to the corners of it like a wildfire.

Oh how he hated those pink haired banshees. One could say the Uchiha and Hyuuga were arrogant and pompous bigots but then one would see individuals like Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha prove them wrong. Itachi had killed many people in his lifetime, but there was something about the supposed Uchiha Massacre that never added up in the heads of many individuals throughout the continent.

And as he attempted to increase his pace he landed on a weak branch, which broke, under his weight with a loud snap. He didn't have much time to recover so he picked up his pace once more. Little did he know someone or something was watching.

"Kukuku, run little blondie. Warn the precious village of yours. I'll cover your ass this one time. It would do the world good to remove it of a few of these vermin. Kabuto wouldn't mind a few more cadavers to examine."

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

In Wave two cloaked figures were wondering the brighter and cleaner streets. People were too busy rebuilding the place in hopes of fulfilling the expectations of the one who had brought them freedom. Naruto Uzumaki risked his life for the villagers and they were forever indebted to him. It had only been a few weeks, maybe a few months and significant changes had already been made.

The two figures made it to a spot off the road near the Great Naruto Bridge.

"I guess its time to prove them wrong" said the taller one gripping a sword out of the ground.

"It is time to show them who the true monsters are" said the smaller of the two.

The pair stood in silence at the grave by the bridge. A spot where a genin had changed forever. No we are not talking about Sakura Haruno who realized how her lack of skill could kill her team. No it was not the arrogant Uchiha prick Sasuke who was still too busy watching Naruto's butt and attempting to get stronger in order to kill his brother to avenge his clan. No it was Naruto Uzumaki. The loud and broken child who hid behind more masks than the imposter hunter-nin Haku of the Land of Water. Oh no this was the spot where he grew up and decided to stop hiding behind his mask of fake smiles and infamous pranks. It was where he realized how precious life was and how important it was to fight for the right reasons.

He didn't have the charm of the Haruno or the prestige of the Uchiha, but he had the heart and determination that would forever change those he met. He was truly a one of a kind guy who appreciated the simpler things in life and didn't ask for much. It was at this spot where he realized that in order to climb the ladder he would have to deal with people who hated him (Kakashi), people who didn't care about him (Sakura), and people who he shouldn't be left alone with in a room (Sasuke).

"Come now little one we are being summoned" said the taller of the two as a kanji glowed on one of his bare and muscular arms.

"I felt it too. We don't have much time. We must reach Konoha soon. Naruto-kun will be happy to see us again. I just know he will. But master needs us first. I have a feeling he is still being trailed by Haruno" said the more feminine of the two before they disappeared in a swirl of mist (taller one) and ice (shorter one).

---- The Difference of One Shinobi ----

Chapter 24  
Author's Note

Sorry it sucked and its so short but I am in the process of revising slowly some of the recent and incredibly short chapters. I haven't been myself lately I guess.

I introduced several minor plotlines to the story to help broaden the story in the long run. I have a long way to go until I have it where I want it to be. Some day I will do the major revisions I envisioned for the past few months, but I simply have lost my muses whenever I have the free time to let them do their jobs.

Anyone have an idea who the two at the end were? Who is there master? The faithful readers may have an idea. This is where I am really going to start changing things.  
Enjoy!

-Griffin

P.S. Wolvknight I'm still mad at you. Don't think you're out of the Dog House Yet!!!!


	25. READ AN ! Origins CH1 Double Post

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Far, far, far away in a distant time is when our tale begins, in a land not so unfamiliar. From the beginning of time the Gods have chosen a select few to carry out their will. One example is of Kami and the Nine Biju. Originally the messengers of the Great Shinigami, the servants of Kami slowly became corrupted by the hatred and corruption of humanity and assumed their infamous appearances, reputations, and abilities as the Tailed Beasts, or Biju. However not every chosen was a result of evil or corruption. Two of the three Great Dojutsu, the three most infamous Kekkei Genkai in existence, were a gift (the Rinnegan and the Byakugan), while the third is of demonic origin. The third was born of hatred and jealousy, the Sharingan. The first wanted to be all knowing to be prepared for anything. The second wanted to be all seeing to protect those around them. The third wanted to have every skill under their control for they believed everything should be handed to them on a silver platter.

The Age of Shinobi began after a freak Ice Age had eliminated a large portion of the populace across the world. The area that would become known as the shinobi continent was the hardest hit. Only one area of the land seemed to not be fully eliminated in the process. This area would become known as the land of Snow. And humanity would once again rise from the ashes of defeat. From the chaos of the blanket of snow arose a chance for humanity to have a second chance. The Sage of the Six Paths was the first in this age of new humanity. Technology was once again forgotten and all forms of civilization lost for the time being. This was the price paid for being able to use chakra. Almost all traces of past humanity were erased. All that remained were buried in the earth or lay forgotten in now abandoned areas once again reclaimed by nature. The Rinnegan was the first of the Bloodline Limits to appear. And from it came the rest. The Sage of the Six Paths is more than a legend. A legend that would be proven true many years later in the Land of Rain.

The Sage of the Six Paths like many of the original chakra wielders could harness each of the chakra affinities: fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, and finally "beast." The final is labeled beast due to his raw power. It is a much more densely concentrated than the other five types. In essence it could also be called aether. The final type is pure chakra, with no elemental affiliation, just pure white chakra. The ability to harness this type of chakra would be the first lost. As a whole almost lost entirely except those few who activated the legendary Rinnegan or those of the Hatake clan. The Hatake clan known for their infamous "White Chakra" abilities in fact barely tapped into the potential of beast chakra with their Kekkei Genkai. As time past the ability to harness multiple elemental affinities became less common. As people became more accustomed with using chakra bloodline abilities flourished across the continent but elemental experts began to disappear. It was becoming rarer and rarer for shinobi to awaken a second or third affinity. For multiple affinities lay dormant until one masters the first and becomes accustomed enough with the next in line and so on.

(NOTE: I remember reading somewhere that you can "develop" an affinity if you use a type of jutsu often enough. I forget if it was dub of the anime or a manga. Either way that is the approach I am taking on affinities)

Despite the decline, several clans maintained that special ability, some even going as far as making two elemental affinities 'active' at birth a bloodline limit, most commonly exhibited in long forgotten clans such as the Ice Release (Hyouton) wielders of Kiri and the Metal Release (Metaruton) wielders of Suna. It was a difficult task, but few lucky shinobi had the drive and determination to beat. Keep in the Hyouton attacks outside of Snow Country are quite different. A Hyouton attack tends to mix Water AND Wind Chakra to form snow, while a shinobi from Yuki (Snow) tends to use preexisting snow in their attacks, not so much mixing chakra affinities.

Originally there were three divine bloodlines. Only two were dojutsu. The first was the Rinnegan, the dojutsu of limitless power and potential. The bloodline of legends. The second, the Byakugan, with its near perfect field of vision was a perfect blend of offense and defense. The third of the great bloodlines is the one this tale focuses around, the Midorigan, the legendary bloodline often forgotten due to the test of time. The bloodline of nature. For these three held each other in check. The Rinnegan was the representation of heaven, the Byakugan of humanity, and the Midorigan of nature. The Midorigan however was not a dojutsu. It was the only one of the so-called divine bloodlines of legend to not give the eyes a special ability. It was most infamously known as the gift of Kami. For legend had it, anyone able to master each of the elements for just and true reasons would be remembered for eternity. Those with blind ambition or selfish reasons for motivation would lose their gift, as would their line for eternity.

Unlike the Byakugan users whose eyes remain almost exactly the same through out the course of their life, and unlike the Rinnegan user whose eyes change drastically from ordinary eyes to ringed ones upon activation. A Midorigan user's eyes are normally green. The shade of green changes depending on gender. Some members of the family have been able to hide their abilities by masking their eye colors with genjutsu. Or by wearing colored contacts oddly enough, chakra resistant of course. Carriers of the bloodline (those who carry it in their blood, but do not have it 'active') tend to have brown eyes (especially if female) or blue (especially if male). Just because it is not active in an individual does not mean there not any residual effects from carrying the genes for "the gift of Kami." If the individual is not born with blonde hair it is of little importance, for it often changes as time progresses.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

To many Kiri was the most desolate and displeasing to the eye. Not even the harsh climate and barren surroundings of Suna could compare with the depressive atmosphere that continues to haunt the Land of Water and Hidden Mist Village. Once it was a land of great promise, but paranoia and corruption have caused it become a mere shadow of its former glory. At one point Kiri had as many if not more bloodline abilities than any of the other villages, but the 'Sandaime Mizukage' (well the third Kage of the Mist Village since the Five largest Nations were collectively branded the Five Great Shinobi Nations' had begun the great bloodline purge. it partially coincided with the attempted coup d'état of the Seven Swordsmen. But at the same time it was due to the ignorant villagers who were attacked by missing-nin of the Mist Village. These former Mist Nin showed no mercy and the Mizukage was in a difficult situation. Support his shinobi and potentially lose his position when the Village collapsed upon itself due to the lack of goods from the smaller islands. The other option was to "purge" Kiri of bloodlines and gain the backing of the clans without bloodlines, gain the support of the ignorant fools in rural areas, and potentially become infamous throughout the world. The dull and rickety wood shacks were numerous no matter where one venture in the Land of Water. From tropical and temperate climates to those much chillier a similar style reigned supreme: quick and ordinary. As the first settlement after the Ice Age to be founded after the use of chakra proliferated throughout current day Snow Country, the Land of Water, Mizu, still lacked the planning, efficiency, and luxuries of the other nations and villages.

To some Kumo was not as peaceful or as aesthetically pleasing as Konoha, but it was much better organized and modernized which is quite ironic considering Konoha is much newer and in a better area for construction. Kumo had less of an organic feel with the perfectly aligned streets etc. The buildings in Kumo received their originality by slight differences in style and color. People liked Konoha for its brighter colors and homey atmosphere. Realistically Kumo was much more beautiful and convenient, but few outsiders lived to tell what they had seen while in the Hidden Cloud Village. The origins of the Hidden Village in the Clouds began even before the Mokuton wielding Shodaime of Konoha had ever entered what is now known as the Land of Fire. The Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Nation were founded quite early in comparison to the other elemental shinobi nations, only preceded by Snow (Yuki), Water (Kiri) and Grass (Kusa) [and in that order they were founded.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

After the most recent Ice Age, which had eliminated the peak of human civilization, the continent of shinobi nations soon once began embarked on the path the greatness and destruction. The surviving humans were forced to adapt to the harsh environment of a period of frigid weather. The results were the development and use of chakra, and the origin of the Kekkei Genkai, bloodline limits.

Man had been forced to abandon all what we now see as being civilized in exchange for their survival. Primal instincts once again took over in a world of the survival of the fittest. Those who changed for the better in order to be better suited for the harsher climate thrived while the weaker ones (those who did not adapt at all or not enough) died out quickly. Chakra originally originated in humans as pure spiritual energy, essentially the soul and 'heart' (in the emotional sense) that was useless in all but the direst of situations. A greater need and determination to _outwit and outlast to become the ultimate Survivors_ slowly gave way to the slow progression of converting spiritual energy to something that could be physically manifested. The bloodline limits evolved after the chakra users become more prevalent in the populations.

As humans had become better adapted, this 'mini Ice Age' had given way to yet another civilization rising from the ashes of another. The first village to be established was the Hidden Snow Village, which eventually brought forth Snow Country. These ice justu wielding individuals had thrived in the frigid terrain due to their instinctive survival skills, but as the village grew and the climate began to slowly become more favorable, individuals began to venture out. The Hidden Mist Village and the Land of Water were next to be established. This island became home to the intrepid explorers that left Snow in hopes of a better life. A more favorable climate had lead to rapid growth and progress that was unseen in Snow. The climate was still quite cold, but much more favorable to a fishing society. Several years later, individuals left for what is now known as the Land of Water, another group had left for Grass Country. This group also had come across an area with more diverse flora and fauna, but of the three this was the one that most closely resembled life today climate wise. Grass Country flourished, but never grew quite large due to their respect for nature and the small number of females that ventured there and the low birth rate.

Leaving Snow and adapting to new environments had led to different elemental chakra affinities varying in each nation, much in the same way as eye and hair color do. However, the ability that they once all held: the ability to be able to wield control of 'Hyouton- Ice Release' was essentially lost outside of Snow—except for one clan in particular in the Land of Water. As humans adapted they lost they lost the ability to have control to some degree of all five elements. They did not necessarily control the chakra type associated with their nation.

An outbreak of a several diseases and an increased dependence on their water reserves had led to a deadly combination that killed significant numbers of the flora and fauna they consumed had led a third group to leave Snow. Unlike the other two previously mentioned groups, this group of individuals had to leave in search of a new place for their declining village to start anew. This time a group left in a different direction, instead of traveling to the southwest or southeast, but in no direction in particular. With no plan in mind the brave explorers left with great stride. The journey to present day Lightning Country was far more dangerous than those to Grass (narrow cliff paths, deserts, and jungles) and Water (the ocean). By the time they had found a suitable place to live there were not enough people to make it worthwhile to travel back to Snow and tell them of their discovery, not that truly wanted to do so for that matter.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The Hidden Village in the Clouds was established in a crater of a once active volcano whose ashes caused the mountainous region's land to remain fertile despite the rapid rates of erosion that caused rocky soil that held few nutrients. It was an ideal location in both terms of offense and defense. This crater had several sources of water that also made it an ideal location for settling in, and thus the Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Country were established…

The Hidden Stone Village, or Iwakagure, was the third of the "Five Great Hidden Villages" to be founded. Like Kiri it features simple buildings, though not as poorly constructed as those of the Land of Water. Stone buildings of all shapes and materials (from the earth i.e. marble, granite, etc.) are scattered about the village. The Land of Earth was never as great or famous as the other nations, but had produced several prominent bloodlines, shinobi, and items. Namely the goods produced and the scrolls created. The Land of Earth like none other held the most summoning contracts and the means to make them.

Suna, the Hidden Sand Village, and the Land of Wind were never and would never be a large force. They simple did not have the resources nor were in an opportunity to expand. The natural resources and their location did not provide enough stability to do so. The miniscule supply of greenery, water, stone, metal, etc. provoked clan conflicts and would stunt the growth of both the Hidden Village and the smaller settlements. Despite this one infamous leader would emerge. The Sandaime Kazekage, the wielder of the "Iron Sand' ability. The man who went missing and led both Kaze and Suna to fall into chaos: economic and political. Said man was born to a woman from outside Suna, but with in the Land of Wind. The mastery of "Iron Sand" made him a prime target to the infamous master Sasori, grandson of the elder Chiyo, the greatest of Suna's puppeteers, mistress of poisons, and prominent Village elder. Despite his unorthodox methods, Sasori left the village on his own terms. Becoming a Missing Nin while leaving without permission. The control over metal was not as lost as they were lead to believe fortunately…

Konoha, the hidden Leaf Village, is the most famous, most hated, and youngest, of the Five Great Nations, and one of the youngest in general. As a land Fire was one of the last to be settled due to the barren wasteland that covered the vast expanse of land that was destroyed due to numerous once active volcanoes. The combined powers of the Shodaime and Nidaime were enough to reawaken the land. Plants, animals, and people inhabited the region once more to the renewed source of water, thanks to the mastery of aquatic brother of the Senju clan. The plant-aligned brother would be the first to rise to power and 'defeat' the tainted leader of those with the vilest of the Three Great Dojutsu.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

And now our story shall begin. Not in any of the Five Great Nations, or even in the present. We shall start from the beginning. And you shall learn the true purpose of the Biju and gain a better understanding of the most feared and desired bloodline, the one supposedly given to what would later become known as the Senju clan, the Midorigan… and our story begins before chakra was ever used.

As mentioned before, our tale begins more than two millennia ago, in a time where our current situation looks archaic. Weapons were neither wooden, nor handmade. People were not forced to travel by foot or horse. Radios were not the latest and most advanced form of electronics outside of the realm of medicine. Knowledge was not written into scrolls. Blood was of little importance except in the aristocratic families whose power was only a mockery of former times. People could fly, not by chakra or wings, but my great metallic machines that "would defy shinobi physics."

All this came crashing down as man grew farther and farther from his roots, slowly poisoning and killing the very entity that had cared and nurtured them. The earth was slowly dying. And this created 'global warming.' Cutting down and burning forests, redirecting bodies of water, killing thousands if not millions of animals, polluting the oceans, and carving out the inner layers of the planet had set a chain of events that would and could not be stopped. The polar ice caps melted. Regions flooded. Others dried out. Some would never emerge from its aquatic burial again. And as the flooding progressed, man was forced to the once undesirable regions of land in hopes of surviving and waiting out the chaos of nature. And slowly the climate dropped. A paradox to the melting of the ice caps due a warmer climate. The climate dropped and soon a blanket of ice and snow blanketed the entire planet. Nearly everything would become tundra. Man was in for the greatest challenge of his life. Man had been in similar situations in his evolutionary past, but that was with the survival instincts necessary. Many of those had been discarded as man further evolved into his current state. The luxuries and technology of that era would spell disaster for many were too lazy to get their hands dirty… they would be the first to go.

Eventually the sun once again reigned supreme. The haze that covered the sky cleared and it was once more bright and blue. Green once more began to blanket regions of land. Though not in many of the areas still inhabited to man. The first of these regions to reawaken would be forever known as Snow Country. Almost all traces of humanity's past were blanketed by snow, buried by the earth, or submerged in the watery depths of the ever-expansive oceans. Snow Country's history and achievements would be always guarded with the utmost of security. A reason why only several nations still knew of their past. They would be known as Snow, Water, Grass, and Lightning. Though legends still penetrated the Hidden Stone, Leaf, and Sand Villages, though just barely.

Yuki would be the first to have sufficient greenery for the recovering humanity. Though still it would not be enough. Man was once again on the path to destruction. And this time Kami and nature would not give another chance…

It was an utter disaster. As the numbers in Yuki had finally managed to stay relatively stable it began to rocket out of proportion. And at first it was a good thing that helped advance the village with the extra and needed manpower. However the good times did not last for long as soon a plague or epidemic, whatever you wish to call it, blanketed the wildlife. And so a portion of the village was forced to venture for a new settlement, somewhere there numbers could grow and ease the burden placed on their original home. And this is where I, your narrator shall step aside as the forgotten tales need to be known once more, in hopes of correcting past mistakes…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro, Midori, Kiro, and Ao were the four children of the current chief of their snowy village, Aka, and his wife Murasaki. Each child had their own unique abilities and would forge their own path. Journeys that would lead them in different corners of the globe in hopes of saving their people. Each held their own values and views, but would never abandon each other in a time of need, well maybe except for one.

Shiro the oldest resembled his father the closest. Shiro was named after the fresh snow that blanketed the earth the day he was born. His name would serve no purpose later on in life, as he would disappear into history much like the snow that blankets Snow. He would vanish for eternity. He stuck to his family's taijutsu style. His chakra enforced punches were a force to be reckoned with. Shiro was the most emo of the four, and the least talented. He unlike the other three solely focuses in one area, leaving him vulnerable. He believes everything his father says without a doubt and despises his sister and his younger brother. He does however have a bit of a soft spot for his youngest brother. He is the most athletic of the four.

Midori, the second eldest and only daughter of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki was the smartest of the four. Her gentle grace and constant compassion made her the ideal medic of the four. She was named after the plants that graced the tundra of their home in the months leading up to her birth. Her birth was only the beginning of the village's path for greatness. She preferred to avoid fighting when possible, but when that was not an option she utilized genjutsu. She is the most scholarly of the four. She respects all three of her brothers despite Shiro's arrogance, Kiro's laziness, and Ao's naïve perspective of the world. Her temper is only second to Shiro.

Kiro, the third child, like his elder sister Midori had a strong dislike of their father and their eldest brother, and to lesser degree their mother. Kiro was known for his speed, his rash personality, his uses of seals, and Kenjutsu, and to a lesser degree ninjutsu to supplement his attacks, much like his favorite sibling. He was the favorite of their mother and is hated by their father almost as much as Midori. He is the most patient of the four due to his training in weapons and seals.

Ao, the youngest, resembled his mother the most in looks and personality. He followed in her footsteps and followed the path of elixirs and poisons, but also dabbled in the art of ninjutsu. Ao was the youngest, but by no stretch of the imagination the weakest. In truth Shiro was the weakest as he allowed his arrogance to cloud his judgments. He is the most dedicated of the four, and the only one to get along with Shiro. Significantly younger than the other three, he is at a disadvantage. He is liked by their mother, and adequately by their father, but nowhere near Shiro.

Each had a different future to mold and immortalized. So when the time came each was forced to vanish from the frozen tundra and venture into the unknown in hopes of saving a dying village.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The council and specialists were assembled in the village's largest building. The temperature seemed to get colder within the building with every passing moment. Ever since the death of Lady Murasaki. And soon everyone assembled rose from their seats/ spots as their chief walked in and motioned for them all to be seated once more.

"Gentlemen…" he began

Cough cough came from several of the female elders.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, it is time we begin to explore out options. Our village shall die if we do not begin making radical changes. It is time we begin exploring the option of sending parties out in hopes of finding new fertile land to expand our empire."

"With all due respect father, but how does spreading our already vanishing resources?" asked his third child, the blonde Kiro.

"I think father is making a good point. We cannot vanish without a fight. I for one volunteer myself for the first party" boasted the pale haired Shiro.

"You should stop brown nosing Shiro. It is unbecoming of a chief's child. I see father's point in doing so, but we should not do so without careful planning" mentioned his second eldest, his daughter Midori.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself Midori. A woman does not belong in the decision making process" retorted Shiro.

"Enough all of you, it is my decision to do so. Shiro, you have many valid points. As do you Kiro. Midori, you have no business here. Take Ao with you. Neither of you shall be of…" Chief Aka began.

"And what? Am I not good enough to help? It's because I'm a woman isn't it you chauvinistic pig. This is just like what you did to mother."

"How dare you!" the chief roared.

"What does mother have to do with this?" asked the blue, almost black haired Ao.

The council and specialists stood back and watched the scene with great rapture.

"Isn't it a strange coincidence that all the game started to die out around the supposed death of our mother" began Midori with a fury of a woman scorn.

"What could you possibly be implying Midori?" asked her blonde brother.

"Mother never died. Lady Murasaki is still alive."

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT WENCH!"

"You know what exactly I am implying. My dear father did not kill my mother, though it may have been just as well that he did. No dear council and brothers of mine. No, my father, Chief Aka, did something far worse. He banished her when she caught him in bed with Lady Momoiro."

"HOW DARE YOU!" he sputtered.

"What are you going to do now? Banish me like the woman who spawned your four children? Execute the most talented of your children because I am the most intelligent and not my sad excuse of a brother Shiro. You have always hated that you received a daughter as your second born instead of yet another son. I have done nothing but try to work to my limit for recognition."

"You are no longer a daughter of mine!!! Guards…"

"It leaves me to wonder why mother would doom us all. Especially since you have been having affairs with women in the village, particularly Lady Momoiro since before Kiro was born. Was it possible that you were with a man this time?" Midori said with an icy tone before turning sharply, which causes her cloak to whip around her much like a witch (or the Beauxbaton Girls in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire).

She continued to walk out from the center of the chamber before stopping toward the middle of one of the aisles.

"Kiro-kun I am sorry, but I must take my leave. Take care of Ao. This may be the last time I see you again, I shall search for mother."

"But Midori, you cannot be serious."

"Do not worry. I have had this planned. Why else would have I asked for you to make me a sealing scroll each week for the last few months? Goodbye brother, this is likely the last time I shall see you. Grow strong and make a mockery of Shiro. You too Ao. Grow strong both of you."

"Midori-Chan please take this" her youngest brother chimed in before pushing something small into her open hand.

She looked down and saw a simple green crystal on a leather cord.

"This was supposed to be your present, but as you're leaving I think you should take it now. I found it with mother when she was teaching me about poisons. It took me a while but I was able to carve it and polish it."

"Thank you Ao-kun. Do not worry Kiro-kun the scrolls are enough. You shall need your sword true enough. I must take my leave now before father and Shiro-teme have my head."

And in a swirl of silver leaves Midori was gone, never to be seen again by the people of Yukikagure.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Despite the commotion caused by Midori the chief went on with his plans with exploring in order to save his village. Shiro of course waned to go after his wayward sister to bring back her bloody head to her father, but alas his father wanted him to remain in the village to receive training to become the next chief, a task that angered much of the village, as the post was elected, not patriarchal.

And so Kiro was the first sent out of Yuki in search of new home. And he did find somewhere. For he was the child of Chief Aka to depart first, though it took him the longest to find land. For he was the one who founded the Land of Water, Mizu no Kuni, and the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure. He is the reason Kenjutsu is held with such a high regard. It was thought that his line had died out… Life in Kiri in particular was difficult, but worth it. Kiro and the band of explorers that came with him decided to not to turn back and give word of their discovery. That and their shape had significant danger. They would not return or give word of their survival until the death of Chief Aka and the arrogant Shiro.

Little Ao was next to go. Several years after his brother Kiro had left and failed to return or send contact to their homeland, a now older Ao was forced to leave. The King of Poisons and Elixirs stumbled on what would later become known as Kusa no Kuni, the Land of Grass. The tropical forests were a plentiful plethora for his experiments, both medical and deadly. He too failed to contact his father and eldest brother.

Now one may ask who was sent to settle what is now known as Kaminari no Kuni, or the Land of Lightning. Not much is known about them. Some believe it was Lady Murasaki or her daughter Midori, thought both unlikely with the formation of the Great Alliance between Snow, Water, Grass, and Lightning…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the first chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This file I hope is to be more of an intro/ guide to the story.

Each of the characters is named after a color, though not necessarily with where they live.

Chief Aka: Red

Lady Murasaki: Purple

Shiro: White

Midori: Green

Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri)

Ao: Blue (founder of Kusa)

Lady Momoiro: Pink

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo/ Kaminari. But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro.

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all!!!

There are some clues hidden in the chapter of future plot ties such as the necklace.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 9, 2008


	26. Origins CH2 Double Post: Take a risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This portion shall focus on Kiro, the founder of Kiri, and the closest of the siblings to Midori.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The disappearance and commotion that erupted in Yuki as a result of said departure had spread like wildfire throughout the village and surrounding areas, but no one dared remove Chief Aka from his post at this point. Instead everyone made the compromise of preventing Shiro from obtaining the position from his father, one of the Village's founding laws. Leaders were to be elected and/ or selected through combat. However Shiro did not fit either situation. And now things were looking even worse for the village. The plague that supposedly left by Lady Murasaki had been tripled by the disappearance of her daughter Midori. And now it was time for explorers to be sent out in search of new land for the village to settle in hopes of not dying out. And despite everything Midori had done for the village, no one had left to search for her. Kiro knew better than to do so, at least until the situation arose. She was smart and was a mistress of medical and genjutsu. Skills that would help her in the harsh tundra of Yuki. Midori was also known for her skills with plants. Kiro just knew that if anyone could make it out in the middle of nowhere it would be his elder sister Midori.

Several months had past since his sister had left the village. Morale was down and both the grain supply and herds of livestock were quickly dwindling. It was time once again for Chief Aka to ask the council (well more like demand) for the village to send exploration parties in search of a new stable supply of food and trade goods. Midori was not the only crafty one, Kiro had a trick up his sleeve.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The council, elders, and remaining children of Chief Aka were in the village's largest building. And after what seemed like an eternity a loosely clothed Lady Momoiro and very red Chief Aka walked in. Most of those assembled did not even bother rising for the chief, and the guards did nothing "for their so-called insolence." The Chief was losing power and he knew it, so in a last ditch effort he came up with a plan.

"Now let's get straight down to business. Our village is not getting any greener or richer at any moment. It is time to send out an exploration party" the chief began waiting for comments to erupt from the crowd.

Several cries of:

"How do a few months make it any more practical?"

"What took you so long?"

"Who is leading it?"

"Down with Chief Aka and his son Shiro. This is a ploy to keep them both in power."

The last of the four was the most popular, though vocalized differently. The last one in particular had the Chief and his eldest child sweating bullets in the frigid building. It was as if the temperature of the building had dropped to the freezing point. No one said anything and all eyes were turned to the three figures seated in the front of the room: 

Chief Aka, leader of the village.

Lady Momoiro, former mistress of Chief Aka, now his second wife.

Shiro, eldest son of the Chief Aka.

"Father, I wish…" Shiro began, but to be cut off by his younger brother.

Kiro who sat a few rows from the front facing the Chief rose and assumed control of the floor. (In the Village one's rank was based on how close one sat to the Chief).

"Father with all due respect I believe I am a more likely candidate to lead an expedition party. Shiro's hunting and tracking skills have always been subpar to my own. As well with your failing health and the fragile stability of the village wouldn't it be wiser to leave Shiro within the village in case of something happening to you" Kiro stated smoothly.

Many of the audience nodded their support.

Chief Aka's eyes grew bigger. His plans were even better. Kiro was friends with many of Midori's former associates and if by chance none of them came back it would be no loss to the village. He may have hated his daughter, but he did not have the manpower to eliminate anyone who associated with his former child. It was true, Shiro was subpar in many aspects, and he hated to admit, to both Kiro and his former daughter. He had hoped he could gamble the survival of the village on making Shiro a hero and hence the next Chief, but Kiro had all but come out verbally stating he did not want to be the next Chief, very good news and Shiro was not well liked within the Village.

"Kiro, your wish is granted. You shall be taking several medics, hunters, soldiers, and sailors. Choose who you will, but make sure all have more than one area of expertise. I would _hate_ for _something unfortunate to befall_ you. You have until the end of the week to do so."

Kiro was relieved. He had finally one and had a chance now to save the village, escape his father and eldest brother, and also potentially search for his wayward sister.

"There are several conditions however you must abide by."

Kiro nodded, though was growing more nervous with every passing moment.

"You shall leave this week, but are not allowed to bring Ao with you. If you happen to come across any former members of this village you must capture them and return them to the village or kill them if it is the only option. And most importantly you are to setup a colony before you return. Send a messenger bird or summon when all is ready."

"Yes father" Kiro replied "defeated." He dared not show any emotions in front of his father. Chief Aka may have thought he had bested his third child, but in truth his son had played him like the true fool he was. Kiro got everything he wanted and knew just exactly who he wanted to bring. He knew Ao was never an option as if anything happened to him or Shiro their family would die out.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Kiro had prepared to leave his "only" brother behind in hopes of saving the village and finding his mother and sister.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It had not been as easy as Kiro had expected. The tides and winds had hindered his journey much more than he had anticipated. Originally his crew had intended to sail south along the coast of Snow Country (Yuki no Kuni) but fate had other plans in store for them. The skies were not cloudy, nor were the tides violent, but neither had cooperated with the exploration party. It was almost as if a third party was drawing them toward an undisclosed location for an undisclosed reason.

'_Silver goddess, emerald hunter, sapphire muse, and golden explorer guide us now in our time of need.'_

Unlike the majority of his village and family, Kiro was addicted to the tales of yesteryear that his grandmother used to tell of the times before now. There were once four heroes, four friends who defied all odds and use their abilities to save humanity to the best of their abilities. Kiro's thoughts once again were directed in the form of invoking the gods of the past, the Four Guardians of the World.

'_Silver goddess of flight guide our ship through darkness and light, whether through storm or fight. Do what is just and lead us right. Protect us from any ill will on this cloudless night._

_Emerald hunter of bounty, provide us with your wealth. The skies are clear, the waves gentle, and the fish plentiful, continue to bless us with your good tidings and our continued health. And most of all in case of ill will your legendary stealth._

_Sapphire muse of the sea-maiden's lyre, protect us from earth, storm, and fire. Impress us, bless us, inspire us, and prevent a situation most dire. Pluck your lyre and allow me my pure heart's most heart felt, innocent, and unselfish desire._

_Golden explorer of times long ago, protects our lives from both friend and foe. Brave as a lion, pure as a swan, wise as an eagle, agile as a doe. Guide us, send us forward, help us end the suffering and corruption of snow.'_

Kiro spent hours awake on the deck of the ship on his back watching the golden stars on the navy sky as the ship glided through the water to their destination following his silent prayer to the Four Guardians of the World. At this point there was no land in sight in any direction. There were scrolls and scrolls worth of supplies so they were not worried for their survival, the only thing that plagued their thoughts were of those not lucky enough to escape their village. The once thriving village, which had at once time was close to one thousand men strong was now dwindling carefully. The expedition was a heavy burden to pay, but it was taken in hopes of finding a solution. No one truly knew what caused the dire situation, but many believed Chief Aka was involved, whether it involved Lady Murasaki or his 'former daughter' Midori, or even more likely his son Shiro with the current political situation of the village.

Kiro was never the restless sleeper. No that was the occupation of their mother. Lady Murasaki was a kind woman, but never liked being tied down. She was one of the few women to actually be viewed as "an equal" to the men, though it was debatable. While her skills were infamous to those who had witnessed them (i.e. essentially anyone besides Chief Aka, his children and mistress, and his supporters). Kiro was not one to believe in fate and predetermined destiny, but he clung fast to superstition. Honor, loyalty, and dedication were the three values he held dear above the other others.

The Swordsman of the Snow's most infamous family was also a seal prodigy, but first and foremost his dedication was to the way of the Sword and the other weapons he had obtained over the years. Like his sister, he had seen the weaknesses in his father and eldest brother's strategy of solely focusing the family's traditional taijutsu style. Kiro did not have the brute force of Shiro, or the grace and coordination of Midori, but he was unrivaled in his dedication and drive. His honor as a Swordsman was the same as the Hippocratic oath for medic-nin (one of the few remnants of the humanity of yesteryear), and taijutsu experts swearing to only use their skills in defense. He was to follow a code through thick and thin and die an honorable death.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the second chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This chapter is of completely original material, none of it was lifted from the original story. Kiro, as the closest sibling, will be important to the plot of both this portion of the story, as well as the era of Naruto and Co. Kiro's exploits will be the most important of the three expeditions held by Snow.

As I have mentioned before, each of the characters (so far) is named after a color, though is not necessarily associated with where they live. Here is a quick physical and/ or personality description of my original characters, as well as their ages when the story begins. I know some of the ages seem unlikely, but they are that way for continuity issues

**Chief Aka: Red (Chief of Yuki) (mid forties)**

As chief of Yuki he has let his role get to him. His title is all that matters to him and begins to overstep his bounds. He believes everything should be handed to him and that "bad things should be happening to good people like him." Mix a little Hyuuga arrogance with the Uchiha superiority complex. His attire is similar to any of the elders or Hyuuga. He would most closely resemble a non injured/ mutilated Danzo, though a bit more pudgy and with red-ish hair. Taijutsu specialist (only because he couldn't do anything else, he's that pathetic. Not to say Taijutsu sucks in any way as it doesn't, he just doesn't have the control or patience for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, or the dedication and honor for Kenjutsu.

**Lady Murasaki: Purple (late thirties)**

The former wife of Chief Aka, well loved by everyone for her gentle demeanor and flawless grace and beauty. She is pure of heart and shy like Hinata to some degree, but is more like Anko in personality. Lady Murasaki is as much of a saint as much as Tsunade is lucky or Jiraya is into men. She lives, though for how long I have yet to decide. Listen to the sound of her name… a character whose last name sound similarly shares more than their bust and hair color. She is dressed in a more formal version of Kurenai's outfit, though not as intimidating. Allegedly has "ninja skills" and not much has been recorded.

**Shiro: White (early to mid twenties)**

If arrogance and bigotry could be embodied in a human it would be him. Picture a world where Sasuke, pre Chunnin exam Neji, Ebisu (not his perverseness, his stupidity and superiority complex, and thinking he knows best), Koharu, Homura, and Danzo (not so much plotting and revenge, mainly his ambition) were combined into a single individual. That is what you would get. He is essentially a pale haired Sasuke thought with Neji's hair and choice of clothing.

**Midori: Green (late teens to early twenties)**

The strength, short temper, skills, and potential of Tsunade, the femininity equality complex of Tenten and to a lesser degree Temari, a love of genjutsu (Kurenai) and hatred of perverts (Anko), and the level headedness of Shizune. She has the traits of the best of the females of the world of Naruto. She is by no means super powered. Her precise chakra control was an effort to prove herself to father, a failed attempt as he would always see his daughter as a second-class citizen in their clan. Her hatred of her father would be immortalized in her dedication to prove everyone else wrong. Her choice of clothing is most similar to that of Shizune or Tenten depending on what she is doing. I am debating giving her a cute little pig like Tonton. She is very good with plants as well as medical jutsu.

**Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri) (late teens)**

Kiro is my favorite (and most important) besides Midori and possibly their mother. He is the most well known of the Yuki children. Yuki is not their clan name, just a way I am going to collectively refer to them for now. His sacrifices and principles is what allowed Kiri and Mizu to flourish until corruption began to take over and push them into a direction they were never meant to take, hence explaining the economic, political, and military's status of Kiri and Mizu as a whole. Of the Yuki children he is the only one to have his family line documented. In my mind he resembles the Yondaime Hokage to some degree (hair for example), but is also influenced by Asuma (beard), Zabuza (build: height mainly), and Haku/ Sai (slightly androgynous looking). He dresses similarly to the Nidaime Hokage. He is skilled in several areas and focuses on the elemental ninjutsu of a storm: Lightning, Wind, and Water. He has dabbled in a little bit of everything skill wise making him a well rounded shinobi, "Predecessor the God of Shinobi" in knowledge, though it is primarily in Seals and Weapons.

**Ao: Blue (founder of Kusa) (child to preteen)**

Ao is a male version of Tsunade in a sense with his knowledge and skill in elixirs. He is similar in appearance to Sasori/ Gaara though he has the hair color of a Hyuuga and is closer in complexion to Shikamaru. He is a whiney brat most of the time like Inari or Konohamaru before they met Naruto. He resembles Inari in appearance for stature though. He is quite short for his age. 

**Lady Momoiro: Pink (WHORE!) (late twenties)**

FANGIRL SAKURA! That's all I really need to say. A pink haired banshee. WHORE WHORE WHORE!

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo (CLOUD)/ Kaminari (LIGHTNING). But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro… well Shiro is highly unlikely, but I won't eliminate him yet. And no Midori is not dead, not by a long shot. After all where else would the Midorigan possibly come from besides Kiro and Ao? Shiro? hahaha!

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all! But luckily I am on Spring Break this week and am incredibly bored.

There are some clues hidden in the chapter of future plot ties like the 'Shodaime's' necklace from chapter one.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 18, 2008


	27. Origins CH3 Double Post: Shodaime Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This portion shall focus on Kiro, the founder of Kiri, and the closest of the siblings to Midori. This chapter is focusing on the early days of Mizu, and more specifically Kiri.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

'_**Silver goddess, emerald hunter, sapphire muse, and golden explorer guide us now in our time of need.**_

_**Silver goddess of flight guide our ship through darkness and light, whether through storm or fight. Do what is just and lead us right. Protect us from any ill will on this cloudless night.**_

_**Emerald hunter of bounty, provide us with your wealth. The skies are clear, the waves gentle, and the fish plentiful, continue to bless us with your good tidings and our continued health. And most of all in case of ill will your legendary stealth.**_

_**Sapphire muse of the sea-maiden's lyre, protect us from earth, storm, and fire. Impress us, bless us, inspire us, and prevent a situation most dire. Pluck your lyre and allow me my pure heart's most heart felt, innocent, and unselfish desire.**_

_**Golden explorer of times long ago, protects our lives from both friend and foe. Brave as a lion, pure as a swan, wise as an eagle, agile as a doe. Guide us, send us forward, help us end the suffering and corruption of snow.'**_

Kiro had begun to think his prayers were unanswered. Every night he would recite the same five verses in order to guarantee his crew safe passage across the expansive sea to wherever Kami had intended them to set anchor and settle in hopes of saving the slowing Yuki, the Snow village, from the self imposed chain of events leading to their untimely ends. The blonde explorer put on a brave face and day after day kept the eyes of his crew on the prize: saving Yuki (and/ or escaping and founding their own paradise in some distant corner of the world). Kiro was beginning to wonder where his loyalties truly lay. As the second son of Chief Aka he had responsibilities to his village and unfortunately his elder brother Shiro also. Despite not liking his mother or seeing eye to eye with Lady Murasaki, Kiro still felt it was his duty to search for her and his "wayward" sister Midori. Midori was the one who picked him up when he fell down, patched and kissed his cuts and bruises, and listened to what he learned each day when the two were younger. His father was too busy 'running the village' and his mother was too busy doing whatever she did. The responsibility of his upbringing fell upon the sibling upon whom he was still indebted to today.

She was one of the few people in his life that did not see him as the "less talented" brother of Shiro, or the middle son of Chief Aka. Midori was in fact the first person in their family to acknowledge his skills and potential as a warrior. Midori had that effect on many people in the village, but no one as much as Kiro. Ao was babied as the youngest by their parents. Shiro was taught and handed everything, as he was the eldest. Midori and Kiro were forced to forge their own paths as they were of little importance to the survival of the clan or at least that was what they felt in how their parents treated them. As the daughter Midori was 'only required' to have the skills and grace of a woman of her status to be married off. There were few expectations for her, which worked well as she could care less. Kiro on the other hand faced the expectations of the villagers due to who his father was. He was never as brilliant as Shiro in taijutsu or as talented as Ao in producing and analyzing elixirs and utilizing poison to its fullest potential.

So once again he took a risk to separate himself from his father and brothers by leading an expedition. If he succeeded he would be acknowledged at the very least by his crew, the families of those who survived, and maybe a few of the elders. He knew he would never be good enough for his father, and deep down that killed him inside. His mother was not cold, but never showed the same affection to him that she provided Midori and Ao. Even Shiro was graced with more interaction with their mother. Kiro took the cues from his parents and brothers with stride and began to study Kenjutsu and seals in a more isolated location from the village. His instructors were strict, but fair. They acknowledged him and soon became some of the first individuals he would later be able to recognize as his precious people. 'The Wayward Son' always wanted to be recognized and did what he thought would gain the smallest minute amount of respect and acknowledgment, but nothing changed—well at least within their family.

The crew of the expedition was predominately male, though there were several female specialists as well. No colony will succeed without out women, for without them there is no order. At this time women had some respect and freedom from household, but their 'rightful' place would always be within the domestic sphere. So it was with great insight that Kiro decided to call upon several of his friends and those of Midori. He made sure every member of his crew was skilled in more than one area in case of the worse. Of the four he was the most practical and rational despite having a short temper and attention span. It was most likely a result of the painstaking amount of seals and weapon katas that he needed to learn.

Several weeks had past and the ship had been blown off 'intended course' several times. Each time they attempted to sail toward the coast they would be blown further and further away. Soon they gave up and allowed Kami choose their destiny. Dying on a ship at sea was much more appealing than dying in a dying frozen village. And after what seemed like an eternity the four guardians had provided the blonde explorer with a reward for his dedication: a golden eagle flying above the ship. No one knew exactly when the eagle first appeared, but its arrival coincided with the week that the crew had spotted land—an archipelago. The crew decided to navigate toward the largest and most central island, as there were numerous trees and what appeared to be a mountain residing on said island. The crew had a difficult journey approach the distant island as they first had to pass through several large whirlpools separating a smaller archipelago from the one the crew intended on inhabiting/ exploring.

The golden eagle stayed above the ship until they reached the island. Once the ship had laid anchor and Kiro (as captain) brought a handful of his crew with him to do a quick tour of the island the golden eagle continued to tail the captain. The blonde would soon become the butt of numerous jokes; most involving him being a "neo-pirate" as all the pirates of yesteryear were dead and only their tales lived on. Kiro had both eyes and all of his appendages and an eagle as opposed to a parrot, so yeah he lived up to his crew's nickname. Kiro spent any free time he had exploring the island, but not without first informing his crew and taking a few of them along with his new familiar. He had more than enough intelligence to not to refer to his new avian friend as a pet. "Arashi" was loved and respected by all for he was a blessing. The feathered friend knew the run of island and kept the crew for starving. Kiro knew that Arashi was far from an ordinary eagle, for A) he was in the wrong type of environment, B) he understood their commands far too easily, and C) he was always in the right place at the right time.

To start things off right Kiro had called the band of explorers to discuss their future. All in all they had decided to settle down on the uninhabited island and get settled well enough before of thinking of sending anyone back to Yuki. It would be foolish to take a trip back when those left behind could be potentially left doomed without a way to survive. Also bringing a massive amount of people to an unprepared area would destroy the areas ecosystems far more than they intended. The crew had elected Kiro leader of the new village they dubbed Kiri. The village was named after the mists that surrounded the island in the early hours and at night. It was also a way of immortalizing their captain.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The crew had assembled in the largest structure on the island. It had been only a week, but the crew had made quick work of what they needed to do in order to keep them going for the time being. They had only been able to seal away the bare essentials and a few luxuries. A few members had the time and abilities to seal away furniture and other goods from their crafts. It wasn't much all in all, but it would be enough to keep them going in hopes of saving Yuki.

"Kiro-kun" called his first mate and all around right hand man Hayate.

"Hayate drop the –kun. You're not my sister and I'm not a child. And more importantly I am not sleeping with you" replied a slightly irritated Kiro.

"You're no fun. I'm too good lucking for the both of us!" he chuckled before continuing, "the crew has a matter to discuss and will assemble in the biggest structure in an hour. Try not to get too side tracked with your masturbation Kiro-kun, Rei-chan and several of the other ladies would be more than happy to have your children" finished Hayate before ducking to dodge the kunai Kiro was throwing at him.

"Are you sure you just don't want me for yourself?" Kiro inquired with a deep look on his face.

"I DON'T LIKE MEN KIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!! YOU ARE NO FUN AT ALL!! I LIKE MY PUSSY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hayate hollered.

"You have a vagina Hayate? Maybe I will sleep with you after all. I have never slept with a man with a vagina before… That is if you really are a man…"

"You are so dead meat Kiro," began a very flustered Hayate. "I wouldn't have sex with you if the survival of the human race depended on it! Anyways Rin-Chan is more than enough woman for me!" Hayate finished with a slight blush on his face.

"Fine, fine. You are too easy to agitate anyways Hayate-**kun**. I will be back in time, don't worry. It's been a while since I've done any exploring with Arashi. We can practice your Kenjutsu later; I really should be going as should yourself. It's your turn to look for food."

The two departed in their separate directions after giving each other a quick nod and smile.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(TIME SKIP—the exploration with Arashi is of little importance)

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Arashi had just arrived in the nick of time to find the meeting hut to find everyone already assembled. The entire crew was assembled in a semicircle with spots for Kiro and Hayate facing the crowd. The crew wasn't that big, maybe forty individuals at most. They each sat on simple wooden chairs in no particular order. Normally the chairs were arranged in several circles within each other, with people sitting wherever they desired. Today however

"Kiro, as Hayate has told you earlier have some things we feel need to be addressed as a crew" began a nameless crewmember.

"We have been under your command for several months at sea, and now we have been on this island for some time without a leader. You were the captain of our exploration party on the ship, but I feel I can say for the rest of us that I would be honored for you to become our leader on this island," continued a second crewmember of no importance.

"I am honored, are you sure?" replied a very humble Kiro.

"Yes, you are humble and always put others before yourself. Nothing has gone wrong so far and you have the potential to bring us to an even brighter future. So all hail Kiro, the first Kage of Kiri!" shouted Hayate.

"Kiri eh Hayate?" Kiro asked.

"Get it out of your big head. We named it after the mist, not you."

"Sure…"

"I swear on my life that we named the village after mist. As Kami is my witness I would rather become the village's male prostitute than lie to a friend and leader like you."

"You are off the hook for now Hayate…"

"Whatever you say."

"I have one question for all of you though."

This time Rin, Hayate's girlfriend and one of Midori's closest friends responded.

"Kage was chosen as we are more civilized than your brutish father and the ways of Snow, no offense Kiro."

"None taken."

"Anyways we felt Kage was appropriate as we have escaped the Shadow of our doom. You are the Shadow that led us away from despair and a fate we did not want."

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

And that's how Kiri was founded. From the shadow of defeat one person took a risk and was rewarded with a bright future. Kiro, son of Chief Aka of Yuki, became the Shodaime Mizukage of the Kiri for his dedication and devotion to his crew. His careful planning and optimistic outlook were everything needed to help begin something special.

Soon the village began to flourish. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Time had passed quickly for the small village. It was quite an uphill battle despite how prepared they were, but they were able to manage it without losing anyone for several years. In fact several children had been born on the island as well. The Shodaime Mizukage was in fact godfather to three children, all born to his best friend Hayate and his wife Rei. One of who would also play an important role in another blonde we all know and love. 

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

**Author's note**

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the second chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This chapter is of completely original material; none of it was lifted from the original story. Kiro, as the closest sibling, will be important to the plot of both this portion of the story, as well as the era of Naruto and Co. Kiro's exploits will be the most important of the three expeditions held by Snow.

As I have mentioned before, each of the characters (so far) is named after a color, though is not necessarily associated with where they live. Here is a quick physical and/ or personality description of my original characters (for this chapter), as well as their ages when the story begins. I know some of the ages seem unlikely, but they are that way for continuity issues

**Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri) (late teens)**

Kiro is my favorite (and most important) besides Midori and possibly their mother. He is the most well known of the Yuki children. Yuki is not their clan name, just a way I am going to collectively refer to them for now. His sacrifices and principles is what allowed Kiri and Mizu to flourish until corruption began to take over and push them into a direction they were never meant to take, hence explaining the economic, political, and military's status of Kiri and Mizu as a whole. Of the Yuki children he is the only one to have his family line documented. In my mind he resembles the Yondaime Hokage to some degree (hair for example), but is also influenced by Asuma (beard), Zabuza (build: height mainly), and Haku/ Sai (slightly androgynous looking). He dresses similarly to the Nidaime Hokage. He is skilled in several areas and focuses on the elemental ninjutsu of a storm: Lightning, Wind, and Water. He has dabbled in a little bit of everything skill wise making him a well rounded shinobi, "Predecessor the God of Shinobi" in knowledge, though it is primarily in Seals and Weapons.

**Hayate: best friend, first mate, and assistant to the Shodaime Mizukage (late teens)**

Hayate is Kiro's right hand man. He is very secure in his sexuality and loves to tease Kiro. Hayate is happily in love with his childhood love Rin, close friend of Kiro's sister Midori. He is similar in appearance to Kiro, though instead has golden brown hair, grey eyes, no beard, and is a bit taller and lankier. He is muscular but not built as big (i.e. narrower waist, not as broad shoulders, smaller feet, etc.). Specializes in astronomy and genjutsu. Practices Kenjutsu as a hobby with Kiro.

**Arashi**

A golden eagle that accompanies Kiro. Little is known about his origins, though he is known to be more than just an ordinary eagle. No special abilities have been witnessed at this 

time.

**Rin (late teens)**

Resembles the Rin on the Yondaime's team minus the facial markings and is older. Girlfriend/ wife of Hayate. Specialist in healing and navigation/ tracking.

**Rei (late teens)**

Fan girl!! (Well a closet one much like Hinata). Resembles Tenten facially, though she has long dark purple almost black hair (like Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon lol!!- I'm a geek I know). Her specialties are astrology/divination and ninjutsu.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo (CLOUD)/ Kaminari (LIGHTNING). But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro… well Shiro is highly unlikely, but I won't eliminate him yet. And no Midori is not dead, not by a long shot. After all where else would the Midorigan possibly come from besides Kiro and Ao? Shiro? hahaha! But as mentioned in this chapter Kiro is the Shodaime Mizukage.

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all!! Spring break is almost over and my time to write shall diminish greatly, so I will do what I can… hope this can tide you all over until then! This is a temporary chapter so please be kind and respectful.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 23, 2008


	28. Origins CH4 Double Post: Shiro of Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This chapter is skipping ahead several years.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(Previously in Chapter 3…)

Kiro and Arashi had just arrived in the nick of time to find the meeting hut to find everyone already assembled. The entire crew was assembled in a semicircle with spots for Kiro and Hayate facing the crowd. The crew wasn't that big, maybe forty individuals at most. They each sat on simple wooden chairs in no particular order. Normally the chairs were arranged in several circles within each other, with people sitting wherever they desired. Today however

"Kiro, as Hayate has told you earlier have some things we feel need to be addressed as a crew" began a nameless crewmember.

"We have been under your command for several months at sea, and now we have been on this island for some time without a leader. You were the captain of our exploration party on the ship, but I feel I can say for the rest of us that I would be honored for you to become our leader on this island," continued a second crewmember of no importance.

"I am honored, are you sure?" replied a very humble Kiro.

"Yes, you are humble and always put others before yourself. Nothing has gone wrong so far and you have the potential to bring us to an even brighter future. So all hail Kiro, the first Kage of Kiri!" shouted Hayate.

"Kiri eh Hayate?" Kiro asked.

"Get it out of your big head. We named it after the mist, not you."

"Sure…"

"I swear on my life that we named the village after mist. As Kami is my witness I would rather become the village's male prostitute than lie to a friend and leader like you."

"You are off the hook for now Hayate…"

"Whatever you say."

"I have one question for all of you though."

This time Rin, Hayate's girlfriend and one of Midori's closest friends responded.

"Kage was chosen as we are more civilized than your brutish father and the ways of Snow, no offense Kiro."

"None taken."

"Anyways we felt Kage was appropriate as we have escaped the Shadow of our doom. You are the Shadow that led us away from despair and a fate we did not want."

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

END CHAPTER 3 RECAP

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(Skip ahead several years, Yuki-Snow)

Almost a decade had passed and no sign of the exploration party that had left under the command of Kiro had been received by Chief Aka's men. He personally care as the exploration party consisted of his least favorite son and the friends of his traitorous daughter. It was now once again time to send out another expedition party. The situation had stabilized for a few years, but they could no longer hold out on luck. By this time Chief's Aka's youngest son Ao would be forced to take up a role of leadership. Unfortunately he lacked the charisma of Kiro, the personality of Midori, or even the dignity of Shiro. Of the four children of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki, Ao was the weakest mentally, spiritually, physically, and ability wise. In a sense Shiro had everything handed to him, but with a cost: the loss of a childhood and friendships. Midori was born a daughter much to the chagrin of her father and would never be good enough, destined to forever me mediocre even in comparison to the least talented of the four children, Ao. Kiro gave up a simple life to be rewarded with a life of brighter days, though he ran the risk of it all crumbling down once his father learned of his betrayal. And lastly and by every means the least, Ao played each and everyone he could off against each other.

The council was assembled once more. Shiro and his remaining sibling Ao were seated in the front row with their step-mother, Lady Momoiro. Shiro would never admit it but he was growing worried about his two wayward siblings. They may have rarely seen eye to eye, but the two at least saw him as his own person as opposed to being the eldest child of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki. Midori was always a thorn in his back, but he knew she rarely lost her temper. And Kiro never took a risk without carefully calculating the risks and possible rewards. Something was not adding up and he was just unable to put his finger on it. Midori had left too easily and put up essentially no fight. Kiro had fallen into their father's trap and most likely was lost at sea. No matter how much he disliked them, he did not wish for them to be food for wolves or swallowed by the sea.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

"All rise for the honorable Chief Aka," said Guard One.

"All be seated," said Guard Two.

"It is time to send another expedition. Kiro has failed to check in. Time is ticking for our village. I hate to do this in a situation such as this but I have no choice. Originally I had intended Midori to be in charge of the second expedition, but not Shiro you are taking her place."

This sent shockwaves through the community. It was the first time his daughter had been acknowledged in years. While Chief Aka would not have put it past his first wife to doom them all for his carnal activities, it was not her style at all. All the damage lacked the grace and finesse she had been known for. The only other skillful poison…

"Ao you will lead the third expedition party. Ao you shall be traveling by land. Shiro, the decision is up to you. The two of you will leave in two weeks. Hurry and make quick work of this mission. Our village is dying and you two are our last hopes. Kiro's window of communication is grower shorter and shorter. You each have a contract. Use them well. I can only fear the worse for your brother."

Chief Aka was very out of character during the meeting. He would not look at his second wife in the eyes. He had acknowledged both of his 'wayward' children, and had sent his heir into potential danger. Something was not adding up right. And Shiro knew that he had to find one of his siblings of mother. There was just something not right about the situation and the disappearance of his sister Midori, the supposed death of their mother, and the change in Kiro could not be explained from context alone. It was definitely part of a bigger plan. Something or someone had planned something beyond his comprehension, but he knew this was the path to redemption. He had finally realized how he had acted and treated his siblings and everyone around him. No one wanted anything to do with him unless they were ordered to do so. That was something that Shiro wanted to change. Deep down he was always lonely despite having everything. No one was his friend, they were only there for the rewards and benefits of being around him.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro had grown mysteriously ill in the days leading up to his departure. His father tried to push it back, but he was determined to prove himself to the village. He decided that while he was not well enough for a full-fledged exploration, possibly sending several smaller ones was wiser than sending two large ones. Ao did not like this at all.

(Setting Village Port)

"Is my big brother scared of a little water?" asked the now tall Ao.

"On the contrary foolish brother. I am risking my health to help the village. I think perhaps we should use several smaller explorations. We have seen first hand what happened to Kiro's large group. Well sort of we. We have yet to hear from them since you were a child."

"I will take the Ship then."

"Father assigned you for the land route for a reason. While I am hated for having everything handed to me, everyone hates you for simply being you. If you lead a ship you would experience mutiny mere moments into the journey. I may not have many friends, but at least I don't have legions of enemies."

"Are you sure Shiro? Last time I checked you had no friends" replied Ao in a scathing remark.

"But then again at least I can count my enemies on my left hand. You have most of the village against you. Be my guest take the water route. You haven't seen Kiro anywhere have you? Perhaps it would be best if you were taken to a watery grave."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Why didn't you mention a watery grave for Kiro too? I thought you hated him."

"Envy is different from jealousy dear Ao. Kiro and Midori are far greater people than us. They were, they are, and they will forever be better people then ourselves. While I am on the path to redemption, you, my dear brother will never be saved. You are too blinded by your arrogance and pride to see it. These last few years have changed me for the better. And I fear they have brought out the worst in you. Kiro I know is somewhere out there. With all of his careful planning he most likely got caught up in the moment and forgot his emergency summoning scrolls (messenger summons). Its either that or he is on the other side of the world. I just know he is alive."

"You are foolish Shiro. Kiro is dead. Midori is dead. Lady Murasaki is dead. That is your fault. How does it feel to have their blood on your hands," Ao began trapping his sickly brother in a genjutsu. "You're a bloody murderer. You shall suffer for their deaths! You are the one that is too arrogant and proud! You are the reason our village is dying! You are the reason Kiro and Midori are gone! You are the reason our father remarried. YOU ARE THE REASON I AM ALONE!!"

"It is far better brother to have driven three away from this madness than to be the cause of our dying village, isn't that right Ao? This silly little genjutsu won't stop me. Watch your back, the village knows the truth… You…" Shiro began before collapsing and writhing in pain on the docks.

Ao was tempted to push his brother into the watery abyss but there were too many potential witnesses. And it would serve no purpose. Shiro's plan was genius. He could eliminate all his opposition by having several smaller expeditions. Shiro would fail and his party (-ies) would die and then Ao would be the only remaining child. He would be the sure winner for Snow's next chief as only his 'friends' would be left. All supporters of Midori and Kiro were already gone for the most part, or would be in one of the next exploration party. Shiro was his only remaining opponent. He debated once more about killing his brother right then and there but decided against it. He needed some competition after all. He could manipulate everything into place by leaving Shiro alive. Shiro was a far better pawn then he knew…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro's rapidly deteriorating health was not a cause for his determination to die down. If anything it only served the purpose of further fueling his search for his mother and two lost siblings. It allowed him to collect his thoughts and gain a new perspective on life. For once his head was clear and it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders despite the situation not changing for the better. His foolish baby brother was plotting, but it did not matter to Shiro any more for he was determined to redeem himself before the eyes of the siblings and mother he believed to still be out there. It was as if a genjutsu had been removed from his very person and allowed him to experience life they way everyone else did. He had never felt so alive despite suffering from several ailments that would have kept normal people down. Like his siblings and parents he shared a stubborn will. It was that will power that allowed him to continue to serve his village in any capacity possible.

If you had asked Shiro several years ago if he wanted to be Chief, he would have said yes as it was his destiny and right as the village's greatest Chief. However his father had many foolish decisions and was leading the village to disaster. If it wasn't for everyone going behind his back the village would have been long dead. Several broken promises and white lies were very little to pay in order for the continuity of the Snow Village, Yuki. Shiro knew he had made an endless amount of mistakes, and that it was too late to fix many of them, but he was ready to fix as many as possible or die trying. Guilt was a powerful mechanism, even when things were out of your control. Shiro was: conceited (check), proud (check), smart (check… um sure :) well enough), talented (check), driven (check), and most of all loyal (check). Despite the setbacks he was head strong in his decision to rectify his mistakes and find his two wayward siblings and disappearing mother. He wouldn't outright admit it, but he missed the three of them and would do what it takes to find them. For once he was able to see the world through the perspective of others. He was manipulated into a world he did not wish to lead, taught that he was better than everyone, and grew so conceited and proud that all his peers disliked him unless it was beneficial to associated with the chief's eldest child.

He may not be in the proper health to lead an expedition, but he could be part of a slower pace one. Kiro's was planned too quickly so it would be no surprise to the community if Kiro were lost at sea. For no one had sailed more than a few miles off the coast. And Kiro was sent to find a new area of land, who knows how far away. Ao would take the land path for he would be the least likely to get lost with his excellent memory and anal-retentive attention for small details. That skill would help prevent another failed expedition if all went according to plan…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It was the day for the explorers to embark on their mission to save the village. Shiro's health was slowly returning and he had in turn placed one of the village's best in his stead. Unfortunately Ao had already left with the Ship and his replacement refused to travel by land…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Flashback- Night before departure (1 am)

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

No matter how disliked by the people Shiro was, people would follow him for his accomplishments. Ao on the other hand, while having several friends, was resorting to blackmail to establish his crew/ band of explorers. He had already determined the best course of action to take was to take the ship before his brother in hopes of stealing all the glory for himself.

'In a few moments everything will be ready' thought Ao as he began his long winded internal monologue.

'Crew… check.'

'Supplies… check.'

'Summonings… check.'

'Personal belongings… check.'

'No one appreciates me. I will prove them all wrong. Even when my foolish brother is ill thy help him plan instead of forcing him into bed. I should be getting that help. They should be friends with me. He is a selfish, arrogant, self-righteous bastard, yet they still want to help him. Where is my help? No one is helping me! I am not outright hated like Shiro yet I am always alone! Why the hell won't they help me? It's not fair! Midori and Kiro always had friends and I always had Shiro and he had me, but with them gone it's like he has filled their void. I will show them all by taking the ship instead!! That will serve father for having doubts in my abilities. I Should BE THE NEXT CHIEF!!' Ao ended before cackling maniacally, scaring his crew who were busy loading the ship with things Ao deemed necessary while removing things he deemed unnecessary (like the extra provisions of food and supplies for his crew that Shiro had loaded in case of the worse).

"Ao-sama the ship is ready," replied one of his acquaintances, and first mate.

'We'll show them!' was his final thought before boarding.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

End Flashback

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It had then been decided that Ao would learn his lesson on his own by the council. After all removing supplies and food for a crew would lead to a quick case of mutiny. Shiro then opted to send two smaller expeditions instead of his original one. One would leave by land almost immediately to explore the general surroundings to see how long they had left and to see if they were an area for temporary relocation. The other would use the new information from the first group to update their maps in hopes of planning a land route that would be as effective as possible for they were running out of manpower. The plague was not advancing that much, in fact life was a bit better. Eliminating a huge portion of the village (Kiro's expedition) had reduced consumption and bought the village some time. Hopefully Ao's expedition would have a similar effect as the village was running out of time…

The village could only hope that one of the Chief's sons would succeed, and hopefully it would not be Ao. For many were beginning to fear him for their lives. Shiro was truly the lesser of the two evils. His arrogance and pride dulled in comparison to that of his baby brother. While Shiro knew when to ask for help and to plan ahead, Ao would do everything on his own in an attempt to prove himself without thinking things through first… Shiro truly was the only hope left. Despite his shortcomings, he did have many of the characteristics of a good leader deep down.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note

Chapter 4

I know it's a weird chapter, but I wanted to keep the story fresh in your mind. I promise there aren't that many of these chapters left. I will purposely leave only traces of each Midorigan user's generation… I started this two weeks ago, but have been really busy. I am posting this in between midterms. I know its crappy, but I am trying. I have decided to only show the founding of Kiri and let the readers draw their own conclusions until I need to reveal more details.

Read and Review.

Griffin


	29. NOTICE! READ!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot (when will people realize Naruto isn't skilled because he has no one to train him), Sasuke would be publically outed and/ or publically molested by Orochimaru, Sakura would be branded as the whore that she is, Lee and Gai would be cool instead of creepy, and Kakashi would lose all of his precious smut until he realized he should look underneath the underneath. So much hypocrisy in the world Naruto, its up to me to rectify it!

**TEMPORARY CHAPTER!!**

(Skipping toward the end of the Wave Arc—Teams remain the same for now)

Kakashi Hatake's opinion of his team had changed little in the time he was their sensei. Sakura was still a useless fan girl. Naruto was an idiot who didn't know anything. And Sasuke was the best thing since sliced bread, a fellow genius. In fact his thoughts were all incorrect on several levels:

Sakura: She may have lacked the stamina and reserves for a full on battle, but with training she could excel in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Medical Jutsu, but he failed to train her in any of them. She was just an annoying fan girl Sasuke would need to repopulate his clan (if he decided to stop stalking the male shinobi of Konoha (particularly Naruto). His logic failed in when he decided to only teach Tree Walking to his trio of students. While it helped Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto needed a more powerful technique first. With Naruto's reserves Water Walking or Waterfall Climbing would have been more productive.

Naruto: Essentially a genius if you think about it. He had no clan, virtually no teachers helping him (Iruka only did after the Sandaime nudged him in the right direction), and has horrible chakra control. Its not like he could walk into the library for scrolls and get help. Its not like he could ask a teacher for help (heck if he had the correct answers he would be accused of cheating). Naruto was the reason Kakashi was 'alone' in the world. He took his last precious person away from him. Little did he know one was still out there and waiting for their revenge. The final person knew of his actions and was ready to knock some sense into the pervert. Naruto obviously doesn't have many techniques as A) lacks chakra control, B) doesn't have people helping with him with elemental manipulation, C) has no way to access/ come across new jutsu without creating them himself, and D) has more important matters at hand such as paying for his bills and not getting killed by Kakashi and the other shinobi of Konoha (oh yes, Naruto knows who's been trying to kill him). If Kakashi really wanted to repay his debt to Obito he would have taken Naruto under his wing. The Yondaime transformed Rin from a fan girl to a fine kunoichi, Obito from a dead last to above average, and taught nothing to Kakashi if one looks at how he acts.

Sasuke: "Uke-chan" has all the women flinging themselves after him. Women who want his money and glory, but also who could help him get stronger and defeat Itachi. Instead it is quite obvious he is jealous of Naruto. What does Naruto have the he doesn't? The answer is Karma. Naruto works hard and endures daily strife to prove himself. Sasuke gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. Kakashi did see himself in the brooding emo avenger, but it was more like the "sensei and student" with benefits approach they would later undertake. (Interpret as you like lol).

These last few thoughts were gathered by the eyes and ears of Konoha. While many disliked Naruto and saw him as a demon, they were more outraged at what he did to his team. How would Sasuke progress up the latter of success if his team held him back? A few individuals in particular attempted to rectify that affect. And now in the midst of the battle with Zabuza, everything is about to change. As Kakashi was about to lay the final blow on the eyebrow-less swordsman a distinct voice unleashed a forbidden and lost art that had not been used for several generations. The first three were just the beginning in a contingency plan recently activated by the Four Horsemen of Konoha.

_Midorihigi: _(Secret Green Art) _Five Element Seal"_

_Midorihigi: Five Element Divination_

_Midorihigi: Avatar Genesis_

Author's Note

Some how I managed to fck up my MacBook and lost all the contents of my documents folder. Don't ask me how. I had two Chapters already planned and ready to go, but hadn't posted due to finals. This is a temporary chapter until I can get more done. I am just so made I cannot remember much. There is where the fic really begins to diverge from canon. I am so mad I lost all my revisions too : ( So everything will take much longer to be released.

Things to look forward to:

Rise of the Senju of the Forest

Rise of the Uzumaki or Whirlpool

The birth of human puppets

Rise of the Hybrid Elements

Interactions with Bijuu

Devastation and Reform (hint. Why Mizukagure is currently only on their Yondaime/ Godaime Mizukage and Snow is led by "a royal family."

The true motives of the Sandaime Hokage

The origins of Naruto Uzumaki

The origins of Tenten

The origins of Washi


	30. Revision Demo: Return From Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Kakashi would have long been castrated and Naruto would be off making babies with a female Haku or Tenten (who would be the Sandaime Kazekage's lost daughter)

Yaoi may come into play! It exists in the timeline, but not much besides a few surprises in CH 1! Fem-Haku and Zabuza are alive. My OC Washi is here for the ride too! Lots of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi bashing. Some Sandaime bashing.

_**- The Difference of One Shinobi – Redo Demo - **_

Team seven was returning to the Hidden Leaf with a few additional members. One in particular was quite an enigma. The group was disturbingly silent and emotionless as they raced back to Konoha. Little did Kakashi know, but his lack of attention to Naruto and Sakura's training would come to bit him in the ass. He did not know whom this blonde stranger was, but he was already starting to get bad vibes…

Naruto was amazed by the blonde shinobi. A man who had inevitably turned the tide and saved one of his first precious people.

Sakura was still amazed that her Sasuke-kun was defeated by the Ice-bitch.

Sasuke was still pissed he was beaten by a girl.

Haku was glad Naruto called her one of his precious people…

Oh… and Zabuza was incredibly jumpy… It had been a long time since he had seen the blonde brat (not Naruto) and he knew that mayhem and destruction as well as insane amounts of luck (good and bad) always followed his blonde gaki.

- The Difference of One Shinobi – Redo Demo -

The group of seven (lol-Team Seven + 3 = 7 ha-ha) quickly approached the gates to Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu were too busy looking into each other's eyes to notice things until the figures quickly approached the gate.

"I win!" Kotetsu screamed as Izumo blinked and turned his head.

"Looks like we got company. You owe me."

"But I won!!!" Kotetsu whined.

"But I said that the blond brat would be back by the time our stare down was over."

The group approached even more so and it was then they noticed the figures approaching. Before the duo could even ask for identification the blonde shinobi scream out in a tone that would make Iruka pale in comparison:

"TOU-SAN!!!"

It even made Sakura, the pink Harpy/Siren, pale in comparison. The duo assigned to guard duty was confused as neither of them had children, let alone was able to have children almost their own ages.

Before they knew it two streaks made it to the gate.

Kakashi and the others were shocked when they saw who arrived.

- The Difference of One Shinobi – Redo Demo -

"Washi-kun? Is that you? It's been years!"

"Now, now tou-san don't go all wimpy on me. I don't think you should let the waterworks flow in front of everyone its going to ruin your image."

A certain kunoichi giggled in the background.

"He's cute. Is he really your son Ibiki? If that's what's our children could look like, sign me up right now!"

"So this is my future kaa-san? I guess I should give her a welcoming present then!"

Said kunoichi blushed and imagined all kinds of gift.

The blonde, "Washi-kun" took a scroll out of his pack, unrolled it, borrowed a kunai from his fellow blonde, and smeared blood on a scroll.

"Now may I present you Anko Mitarashi the holiest book in the world…"

Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all ears. Ibiki had a feeling he knew where this is going.

"…Ice and Honey!"

(Cue banner al la Anko with Ice and Honey on it waving in the background and fireworks and smoke)

"WHAT!" came from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"That's just stupid Yaoi smut" Kakashi went off.

He didn't notice the killer intent from Anko and peaked interest from Sakura, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"And not just any ordinary version. May I present you, my future mother, the first ten volumes…"

He was cut off by:

"TEN VOLUMES!!! GIVE ME GIVE ME" (Izumo and Kotetsu)

"But there is only one volume out now! What kind of game are you playing at gaki?"

"Well tou-san said you didn't have a clan anymore, so I thought I would give you the ultimate couples gift: autographed, first editions of the first ten volumes."

"I love you gaki. Ibiki we're getting married sooner. If you have any more children running around with gifts like this I will make you a very happy man."

Ibiki blushed. Zabuza and Haku looked off into space.

Izumo and Kotetsu were drooling. Sakura and Sasuke were becoming red. Naruto was confused.

"Ne, kaa-san aren't you going to ask how I got them?"

"Not really as I was going to drag you tou-san off for some hot, raunchy, sex."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well…"

Everyone except Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza moved closer and were all ears. Kakashi tried to hide it, but he couldn't. Sasuke and Sakura were already thinking of all the Yaoi goodness hidden inside.

"…it is because I am the author!"

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

"No. Unlike a certain author of a stupid orange series, my series is a pure work of literary genius."

_**- The Difference of One Shinobi – Redo Demo - **_

Check out the rest in the "spin off story" of the same title: **The Difference of One Shinobi: Revision Demo**

_**- The Difference of One Shinobi – Redo Demo - **_

What did you think of that?

Washi is no ordinary individual. As you know from the original The Difference of One Shinobi he was the student of the Yondaime Hokage, the unofficial apprentice of the Rokudaime Raikage, and a one-time student of Zabuza, as well as an associate of the mysterious Lady Byaku.

The Harunos and the Council better beware. The Midorigan is out for revenge. And Danzo's ROOT ANBU won't be any protection.

Sorry it took so long, but my Naruto muse only returned recently. I apologize for typos. I am taking a break from finals and stuff. Hope you liked it! More will hopefully appear within the next few weeks.

Long live Yaoi! Well if people want it outside of Izumo-Kotetsu and jokes about Orochimaru, Kakashi, etc you are in the right place.

XOXO

Griffy


End file.
